A Taste of Fire
by Crystal-Tiger82674
Summary: Inuyasha and Kouga start fighting and something happens to Kagome. Kouga and Inuyasha blame each other for Kagome being in the situation she's in but continue yelling at each other and not doing anything to help.
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful but a hot midsummer's day and everyone was at the village taking a well deserved rest from shard hunting. Sango was in the hut with Kaede preparing herbs for drying. Miroku was talking to a young man who needed advice on how to approach a beautiful woman and to make the offer to marry the young woman. Inuyasha was laying in his tree with his arm and legs dangling off the tree trying to remain cool. 

Kagome and Shippou were laying in the tall grass in the shade of the trees that overlooked the village. While laying in the shade Kagome realized how much stress was lifted off her shoulders do to the fact she did not have to fight with Inuyasha anymore to be able to go home because of school work, tests or anything like that. She was glad that her mother was able to talk to her school about taking a test to be able to test out of school and graduate a year early.

"Kagome are you glad that you can stay in this time instead of going through the well to do those strange tests?" Shippou asked Kagome.

"It has relieved alot of stress from off my shoulders because I don't have to deal with Inuyasha, but he still gets that way when I must return for supplies. Other than that yes I love staying here in this era. Even though I was born in my era, this era feels more and more like my home everyday."

"What would you do on the other side of the well to cool down?" Shippou sat up.

"I would put on what is called a bathing suit and go swimming."

"Why don't you bring it here?"

"I did, but to wear it here I would be looked down upon because it does not cover very much skin. I've thought several times to go to the pond with the waterfall outside this village at night to swim, but it's to dangerous." Kagome sat up and took a drink of her water.

"Not to mention having to deal with Miroku and him being a lecher." Shippou said.

"Ya and here he has been helping a young man as a spiritual adviser in approaching a beautiful woman to be able to offer her family gifts to marry their young daughter."

"Yep when he can't even correctly do so with Sango, without his hand getting in the way and rubbing her butt. That poor man." Shippou shook his head slowly.

"You're very right. We should head back to Kaede's, but at least here in the shade it's not so hot. If they need us someone can come and get us." She was about to lay back down but stopped. "But if we do that Inuyasha would be cranky." So she stood up. "Let's go Shippou." They slowly headed down to the village.

In the village Kaede and Sango came out of the hut with baskets intent on going to get water when they noticed some people coming towards them. The group of people approached and gave a bow.

"Are you the miko who travels with a group looking for shards?" A man asked.

"No I am not she that ye seek. Why don't you go inside this hut." Kaede opened the mat that covered the entrance of her hut. "Inuyasha go fetch Kagome and be ye quick about it."

"What am I the village messenger dog now?"

"Inuyasha." Kaede voiced.

"I heard you, you old hag." Inuyasha slowly stood up on the branch and jumped down.

"Go find Miroku as I sit with the guests."

"Yes lady Kaede." Sango left as Kaede went back into the hut.

"Inuyasha is coming." Shippou said looking up at Kagome as they walked.

"I see him." Kagome watched as Inuyasha stopped in front of them.

"Get on. Kaede had me get you."

"Why? Did she give a reason?" Kagome asked as she got on his back.

"No. She just had me come get you because some people showed up." He stood back up and ran down the rest of the hill to Kaede's hut. Once back at the hut Kagome got off Inuyasha's back and walked in.

"I'm here lady Kaede."

"Kagome these people wish to speak with you." Kaede looked back at the guests. "This young girl is the one you wish to speak to."

"This young woman does not look like a miko." A man said.

"She may not dress like that of a miko, but I assure you that the spiritual powers flows through her veins." Kaede voiced.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Kagome sat down.

"We were told to seek the miko who travels with a group looking for shards and hand her this." The man handed a scroll to her. "We have delivered the scroll to you as we promised the poor souls who passed from this life some four days ago. Now we will return to our homes." The group of men stood up and left the hut. Kagome opened the scroll and read what it said.

"What does it say Kagome?"

"It says that there has been a strong demonic energy around the plains close to lake Biwa. The scroll is not signed."

"If it's a strong energy then that could only be..."

"Naraku!" Everyone said together.

"We are heading out come morning. We can't give Naraku anytime for him to escape." Inuyasha voiced.

Later on in the evening everyone sat down and ate the evening meal and talked. After eating Sango and Kagome helped clean the cooking pot before they headed to the pond with the small waterfall next to the village. They removed their clothes and stepped into the cold water.

"This water is cold, but at least after a hot day we can cool down before we go to sleep." Kagome said before she made herself sink down into the water to get her hair wet then came back up.

"Yes the water is a delight." They washed off, dressed, and walked back to the hut ad went to sleep.

While the faint signs of dawn started to show Inuyasha stood up and walked over and shook both Sango and Miroku then headed to Kagome and shook her. Instead of saying anything Kagome rolled over the other way and continued to sleep as the others tiredly rolled up their mats and put them away. Inuyasha pulled the blanket off of Kagome and shook her.

"Wake up we are heading out."

"No mom it's to early to go to school." Kagome moaned in her sleep.

"I'll get her up Inuyasha." Sango walked over and knelt down.

"Kagome wake up. Inuyasha wants to head out." Sango gently shook Kagome. "Come on wake up Kagome." Sango watched as Kagome slowly sat up.

"Just let me change." Everyone left the hut so Kagome could change. She rolled up and put away her mat and blanket then she picked up her backpack, bow, and quiver of arrows. Quietly she walked to the door and put her shoes on then left the hut. While walking over to the group she put her backpack on as well as putting both her quiver of arrows and bow on her shoulder then got on Inuyasha's back.

They traveled throughout the morning without breakfast and as the mid-day came around Kagome had to use the sit command to get Inuyasha to stop so she could cook something for everyone to eat. After cleaning up the things used to cook their lunch Kagome took her backpack with her and changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top.

A few hours later they came upon a family who's mule was killed and a man was trying to pull a cart full of their belongings, his wife, four children. Sango had Kirara landed. Miroku talked to the father and when the rest of the found out what happened Sango offered the use of Kirara to pull the cart. The family was reluctant but agreed. To make matters worse the group agreed to let the family travel with them until they reached the nearest village. The family did not like the idea of traveling with a hanyou and Inuyasha did not like the idea of traveling with them either.

When the group decided to stop early in the evening they sent Inuyasha out to kill something big so everyone including the family to have something to eat. While they were waiting for Inuyasha to return Sango had gotten on Kirara's back and took to the sky to see if a village was anywhere close. Sango traveled until it was to dark to see then headed back to the camp.

"Did you see anything Sango?" Miroku asked.  
"No. I traveled until it was to dark to see. I'll check tomorrow when we stop for a break." She took the meat that Kagome sat aside for her and Kirara.

"We should leave these people and go our own way as we started out doing in the first place."

"We can't do that Inuyasha. They have nothing to defend themselves with. They would be hunted down and be food." Kagome voiced.

"Your heart bleeds with concern for every stranger you come across. You would probably try to help my half brother if you found him hurt somewhere even through he's tried to kill you."

"So your saying that I care to much for people and I should of left you pinned to that tree and not freed you? And yes if we came upon Sesshoumaru and he was hurt badly then yes I would try to help, though my life would most likely be in danger by doing so." Kagome finished saying as she put more wood on the fire. Inuyasha did not have a answer to come back on what Kagome said about him and the sacred tree.

"Did you just say this hanyou is the half brother to the lord of the western lands?" The father of the family said.

"I didn't say anything about a lord. All I said was the half brother to Sesshoumaru."

"There is only one youkai by that name and he is the lord of the western lands. The stories go that his father was know as the Great Phantom beast and the Great Dog General. He ruled over the western lands before his death. Now his son is lord."

"Wow. That is news to me. I always wondered why I've heard you say lord once or twice Miroku." Kagome looked over to Miroku.

As the night got later everyone went to bed while Inuyasha slept outside the little camp but yet close enough to be in hearing range if any danger approached the camp. He sat in a tree and looked up at the moon and saw that it was almost the night of the new moon and he hoped that they would find a village before then.

Inuyasha had opened his eye as the birds started chirping signaling morning was arriving so he jumped out of the tree that he was in and searched the forest to find breakfast. He came back with two skinned and gutted rabbits. Rebuilding the fire in the middle of camp he speared a good sized piece of wood through them and placed the rabbits over the fire to cook. By the time the sun came over the mountains the rabbits were almost done and the smell of something cooking reached the noses of those sleeping and they woke up.

"Inuyasha my dear friend. I didn't think you cared." Miroku sat up.

"I just didn't want us to get a late start like always." Inuyasha stepped away from the cooking rabbits.

"I'll go see if there is a village in another direction. Kirara." Kirara transformed and Sango got on and they left. Kagome slowly woke up when the smell that she was smelling was coming the fire and not in her dream. She saw everyone was up except her.

"Morning Kagome." Shippou greeted her as she sat up.

"Morning Shippou and morning to everyone. Where's Sango?"

"She is out looking to see if a village is in another direction." Miroku volunteered the information.

"Then who started cooking the meat?" Kagome asked and watched Miroku pointed in the direction of Inuyasha. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Nothing doing. I just didn't want you to take all morning to cook something and making us get started late is all." He crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Well thank you any how for what ever reason you did it for." She stood up and stretched.

As the hours went by Sango had yet to came back from her scouting. Inuyasha was getting in a bad mood as the hours went by because Sango was not back and therefore they were not traveling from their current place and closer to where they were heading.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Sango might of ran into trouble along the way there or back. If you want something to do, why don't you go to the top of one of these trees and scan the sky for any sign of her so your not sitting there complaining." She watched as Inuyasha left the camp so no one would know that he was going to do what Kagome suggested.

"Young lady how could you travel with such a creature." The woman from the family asked.

"Inuyasha may have rough edges about him, but he has a kind heart under all those sharp thorn bushes that he makes himself look like. Sure there are many youkai who hate and kill humans, but there are alot out there who don't hate or kill humans as well. I know a few like that."

Towards the ending of mid day to early evening Kagome asked Inuyasha to go hunting to get his anger out by killing something for their dinner. She was hoping that Sango would hurry and get back to camp soon. They all knew how Inuyasha hated to be kept waiting when he wanted to get something done or be somewhere.

Inuyasha had come back with a deer that he had gutted and skinned. The sun was descending behind the mountain a few of the members jumped when a large yellow fire cat landed and it's rider slid off and stood by it as the fire cat transformed into it's smaller self.

"Why the Hell are we still here Sango? We are still here because you have been gone all day when we were to be traveling and I thought that Kagome was the stupid Air Head when it came to being back on time."

"**_INUYASHA SIT!_**" Kagome stood up and walked over to the laid out hanyou. Then looked at the family that was with them. "Oh and he's easy to keep under a tight leash. I mean under control. Isn't that right?" Kagome patted the back of Inuyasha's head.

"Thanks Kagome."

"No problem." Kagome answered.

"Where have you been all day Sango?" Shippou asked from Kagome's shoulder.

"Did you find a village?"

"Yes I found a village, but it is towards the Northeast. Which will take us from our current direction to the south." Sango said.

"How far is it?" Miroku asked.

"By riding Kirara it took me almost all day and she is faster then walking and since she would be pulling a cart that is full, it should take a day and a half to two and a half days to get there by walking."

"We are not taking..." Inuyasha went face first into the ground as Kagome used the 'sit' command.

"We will see the family safely to the village."

"Look at the moon Kagome." Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome looked up.

"So it will be the night of the new moon." Kagome said then turned back to talk to Sango but stopped when it hit her. "Oh! I see, well tomorrow night go ahead and go visit that special place that you always go to on that night. We will be alright until day break." She winked at him. "We will be ready to travel when you arrive." He nodded to let her understand that he knew what she was getting at.

After everyone ate their fill of the meat and finished talking everyone laid down for the night and fell asleep. Sometime during the middle of the night the camp was woke up by a loud scream.

"**_GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT_**." Kagome stood pointing at her sleeping bag that she's been laying on top of with a thin blanket since it was summer.

"Get what out Kagome?" A tired Sango asked.  
"I don't know. All I do know is it's slimy and cold." Inuyasha walked over and lifted the blanket to see a snake coiled up.

"It's just a snake. Go back to sleep." Inuyasha dropped the blanket and went back to the tree he was in before Kagome screamed.

"Easy for you to say, you jerk."

"I'll get it." Shippou waled over and picked up the snake and took it outside the camp as Kagome slowly lowered her foot to feel around for anymore lumps in her sleeping bag. Seeing nothing move she lowered to the sleeping bag and laid back down to go back to sleep. Shippou laid next to her.

The day dawned early with Inuyasha going around waking everyone in the group up. Not to long after eating they were on their way towards the Northeast. Inuyasha traveled closely to the group all day and when it started getting close to evening he eased back a bit and went into the tree line just enough that they could not see him but close enough that if he or a member of the group screamed the other would hear. When they stopped for the evening they stopped by a stream that had deep areas to where one could bath.

"Kagome, I'll take take Kirara and catch the food." Sango walked out of camp.

"Young lady Kagome where is the hanyou? We noticed he vanished close to early evening."

"Every month on the evening of the new moon he travels to the place his mother is buried and spends time there then in the morning he comes back and rejoins the group." Little off in the distance came a wolf howl followed by other howls.

"Momma that one wolf sounded close." The youngest girl hugged her mother.

"Kagome, I can feel..." Kagome took the wood from Miroku after she stood up.

"Yes I can to. The presence of two jewel shards and that can only mean." A dust tornado came into the camp and stopped. "Kouga."

"Hello Kagome." Kouga took her hands into his. Behind him the family yelled and hid by their cart. Kouga turned around and looked at them. "Who are they?"

"We are helping them get to the village that is close by before we head back south. Please wait here Kouga." Kagome walked over to the family. "Don't be afraid. He is one of the good youkai's that I mentioned. His name is..."

"Kouga! We finally caught up with you." Ginta and Hakkaku came walking up to Kouga with the underlings following them which made the family scream again. "Ah who are they?"

"A family Kagome and her group are helping." Kouga answered. He watched as the family stood up and walked close to Kagome but stopped when the underlings growled. Kouga turned and said something to them.

"Hey sis." Ginta greeted.

"Hello boys." She turned to see that the family went back to the spot they had been sitting before Kouga showed up.

"Hey where's dog breath and the exterminator?"  
"This is the night of the new moon. Remember what happens to him! He did not want to be in camp so the family can see him, but he is around in that tree line somewhere around us. Sango is out getting something for our dinner. So why are you guys here?"

"We were heading south because there is a rumor of a strong energy and I figured that can only be Naraku, but then the underlings caught your scent and I had to come see my woman." Kouga answered.

"Kagome, Kirara and I caught some fish." Sango came back into camp to see Kouga. "Hello Kouga." Kouga gave her a nod.

"Kouga why don't we travel with sis since we are heading south."

"Why not Kouga. We can always use extra help if any fighting comes our way even though I know one person who will hate the idea. Like Hakkaku said we will all be heading down as soon as we get this family to the village." Kagome watched him as he stood there and took in the information.

"The plan of action is set boys. We will join with Kagome and the group. We will be back. " The three and the underlings left.

"Kagome do you think that was wise to ask Kouga to travel with us? You know how Inuyasha is when he is around." Miroku put his hand on her arm.

"I don't see why we couldn't travel together when we are going to be heading the same way after we take these people to the village."

Both Miroku and Shippou left the camp a little later to get enough wood that would last until morning as Sango and Kagome picked the places they were going to sleep. Kagome started laying out her bed near a tree when the wolf boys returned.

"Should you be sleeping that close to the edge of camp sis?" Ginta walked over to her.

"I'll be fine guys."

"Kagome you are the main person of this group a leader of sorts because you carry the shards. A leader sleeps in the center of his men or comrades to be protected so when a enemy comes he has to go through the leaders comrades to get to him."

"Kouga is right on that Kagome. Where you intend to sleep a enemy that can conceal his aura could over take you."

"Alright, where then would be a good place away from the fire pit?" Kagome asked.

"Let me handle it sis." Ginta picked up her bedding and took it close to the very center of camp but not close to the fire and laid her bedding back down for her. "Here is a good place." Kagome walked over and sat down on her bed.

"Thank you." But as she was about to lay down Kouga said something and three of the underlings went over and laid around her for added protection.

The night and the moon's glow waned as the sun started to rise. The quiet peace of the camp was soon to change as the red clad hanyou approached the camp. Entering the camp he saw Kouga and his companions.

"**_KAGOME! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?_**"

"We are traveling with you as of last night. So live with it dog breath."

"The Hell you are!" Inuyasha put his hand on his sword.

"My woman asked me and my men to travel with the group. I agreed so that way she would be protected by me and not no weak..."

"Kouga please stop. Inuyasha, I asked him to come with us since we are all heading south anyways after we get this family to the village. Since I have four shard pieces and Kouga has two in his legs that should flush Naraku out because if he is where we are heading then that would mean six shard pieces coming his way. Which would mean possible trouble."

They headed out after breakfast. Inuyasha was in the far front of the group as Sango, Miroku, and Shippou followed closely behind the cart as did Kagome, Kouga and his companions. The morning started out feeling cool but as it got to the high moon hour the temperature started to climb.

"We've got to stop. Not just to take a break in the shade, but also to find something to eat." Kagome opened her water bottle to get a drink but it was empty so she put the lid back on. "Hey Sango do you have any water? I'm all out."

"Just a little." Sango held out her bottle to Kagome and she took a small sip.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome handed it back to her.

Continuing to walk Kagome's tongue started sticking to the roof of her mouth as she tried to swallow but carried on without complaining. Out of nowhere two of Kouga's underlings ran past Sango and the others and up to Kouga whining, yipping, and howling low.

"They say a village is not far from here." Kouga announced.

Traveling along Kagome's mouth became alot dryer and harder to swallow. As Kagome started to slow down and felt like she was going to faint do to lack of water to drink they came to the outskirts of the village. They saw a stream that was flowing down by the village so before going any further Kagome went over and knelt down and drew some water into her hands and drank it down then repeated it a few more times before she filled her bottle and the other bottles then stood up and returned to the group.

"Kagome we will wait here for you to return." Kouga and his comrades went into the tree line to remain out of site as Kagome and her friends entered the village with the family.

When they walked into the village the villagers turned and watched as they came further into the village. They were stopped by a group of people holding bows, and farming tools.

"What brings you strangers here?" A man asked.

"We have been traveling with these kind people for two days. Our mule was killed and these people let this fine animal though a youkai to take my family to the nearest village."

"You will stay at my place tonight and find you a place to build a dwelling in the morning."

"Come on Kagome. We helped them to get to a village so let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you for the offer, but we need to get going." Kagome turned to go.

"Wait." The woman moved to the back of the cart and looked through something then turned and walked over to Kagome.

"Here take these in payment for agreeing to help us. I know it is not much." The woman said.

"Thanks, but it was nothing. We all were glad to help."

"Kagome come on we're leaving." Kagome turned to see her friends walking towards the entrance of the village.


	2. Chapter 2

As her friends walked out of the village she hurried to catch up with them. When she caught up to them out by the stream, Kouga and the others came over to them. She walked past Inuyasha and over by a tree and took her bow, quiver, and backpack off setting them on the ground. Kneeling down she opened her backpack. 

"What did the woman give you Kagome?" Shippou came over to her. 

"I think they are kimonos, but I am not sure." 

Kagome unfolded one to see that it was a plain cotton turquoise kimono with a midnight blue obi. She folded it back up then put it in her bag. Next she unfolded the next one and saw that it was a rose pink kimono with bamboo stems and a green obi. She folded that kimono and put it into her bag then zipped it up. Standing up she put her bag on her back then shouldered her quiver and bow.

"Well let's get going." Kagome turned and walked down the path. They traveled until it was to dark for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku to see. By the time a small fire was going good it was to late for any meat so Kagome only cooked ramen for the group then she laid out her bed. After she ate she went over and sat on her bed. 

"So Kouga have you seen Ayame lately?" Shippou asked. Kouga shook his head no.

"She showed up the other day asking him when he was going to hold true to his promise on making her his mate." Hakkaku said. He jumped when Kouga looked at him. "Oh sorry."

"So when are you leaving flea bag?" 

"Like Kagome said I and my men will travel until we get where we are going."

"You are not traveling with us clear to the south." 

"And I said we are dog breath." Kouga and Inuyasha started yelling back and forth. Inuyasha went somewhat silent when Miroku hit him in the back of the head with his staff then pointed to the sleeping Kagome. "We will settle this later."

The next day as they traveled both Inuyasha and Kouga started the day off throwing insults at each other as soon as the whole group woke up, ate and left. Here it was mid afternoon and they started up their insults again because Kouga helped Kagome to stand up. 

"Would you two **_STOP IT ALREADY!_**" Kagome walked through the two without stopping.

"I guess sis told them." Ginta said low. Then followed the others and leaving the two behind.

Everyone traveled in silence the rest of the afternoon until they stopped for the evening. Kouga tried to talk to Kagome but she did not return the conversation. She didn't even respond to Inuyasha. Kagome stood up and walked over to check the cooking meat. She turned around to see a little girl run into camp wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono with a green obi. She froze as the eight underlings leaped to their feet growling and moving towards the girl. Kagome recognized the girl. She was the one who saved the green imp when he tried to take Inuyasha's sword. Seeing the girl terrified and the wolves were getting closer to the girl Kagome went over to her. 

"Don't worry they won't hurt you." Kagome turned to look at Kouga. "If they harm her don't bother coming around anymore." The wolves backed off. She looked back at the girl. "Why don't you go sit by that yellow bag over there."

"Ok." The girl walked over and sat down. 

"The meat is done." Kagome cut enough for herself and for the girl to get their stomachs full then walked over and sat by her. "Here you are." 

"Thank you." 

"My name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kagome asked. 

"Rin." She put some meat in her mouth. Kagome took a drink of her water then handed it to Rin.

"So where are your parents Rin?" 

"They were killed bandits." 

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" 

"I was looking for food and master Jaken left me. I saw light and thought that I was back to our camp." Rin finished her food and drank more water and yawned.

"Why don't you lay right here and go to sleep." Rin looked down and saw the bedding then laid down and fell asleep. She started making sounds in her sleep so Kagome gently pulled Rin into her lap and leaning her against her chest.

"Who is she Kagome?" Sango asked sitting by Miroku. 

"Her name is Rin. I've seen her one other time. I think she travels with..." She watched as a green toad creature dressed in brown and had a staff came running into camp with another person following. 

What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru scanned the camp and his eyes stopped on the site of Rin asleep in Kagome's lap. "Did you hear me? **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!_**" Kagome covered Rin's ears.

"Inuyasha stop yelling!" Kagome voiced. 

"Not until he says why he is here then leaves."  
"I answer not to a half breed." Kagome saw Inuyasha open his mouth. 

"Inuyasha SIT." The beads glowed pink as the hanyou went face down. Then she looked at Sesshoumaru. "She came running into camp thinking it was yours. She said that thing there left her as she was looking for food. We fed her some of our food so she has eaten." 

"She lies." Jaken spoke. 

"Jaken retrieve Ah-Un." 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken left. 

"Sesshoumaru, if I may ask why are you here other than to find Rin? Are you traveling south due to the strong aura?" 

"Kagome do **_NOT_** ask him to join. It's bad enough with flea bag over there." Inuyasha pointed to Kouga. 

"Shut up albino mutt." Kouga yelled back. 

"Would you two stop! You both are acting like two little children." 

"Hmm Kagome." Rin yawned as she opened her eyes. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin left Kagome's lap and went to Sesshoumaru. "This pretty lady kept wolves from coming close to me and gave tasty meat to me to eat. Could we stay a bit longer?" Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru. 

"No he can't stay here." 

"Do you have to be so rude Inuyasha? It is not just you in this group. If it was not for me being able to see and since the shards we would not of gotten as far as we have and you would be without many things because you would still be pinned to that tree."

"As long as you have that in mind Kagome, if it was not for you the Jewel would not be in pieces in the first place." 

"You ungrateful, uncaring user. No wonder you were alone most of your life before Kikyou or I came along. Seeing how you treat others." Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver then went to leave the camp. 

"You should listen to your woman." Sesshoumaru spoke. 

"I'm not his woman." Kouga went to speak. "I'm not yours either Kouga. I'm not with anyone like that." Finally she left camp not knowing a small girl followed her.

"Can I come with Kagome?" The voice of a girl came behind her. Kagome turned and waved Rin over.

"What is it like for you traveling with Sesshoumaru?" 

"Sesshoumaru-sama does not speak much. Master Jaken speaks and yells lots and is mean towards Rin many times, but I am happy." Rin said as she sat on the ground next to a tree with Kagome. "Why don't Kagome travel with Rin."

"There would be no way that I would be able to do that. To get away from Inuyasha for a while to rest would be great." Both girls jumped when the sound of rustling leaves came from behind them. 

"Sis are you alright? Why don't you come with us to get away?" Ginta knelt down in front of Kagome and Rin.

"Because you and I both know that Inuyasha will follow and both Kouga and Inuyasha would be at each other's throats and I would be in allot of stress because of it." During Kagome's conversation with Ginta, Rin fell asleep with her head on Kagome's lap. Ginta picked up the girl so Kagome could stand up then handed the child back to Kagome and they headed back to camp. Upon entering the camp Kagome watched Sesshoumaru look towards her. "She is sleeping." He watched Kagome lay Rin down on the make shift bed then she grabbed a blanket, laid down next to Rin and covered them up. "Let her sleep here until morning Sesshoumaru." She voiced as she fell asleep.

"Jaken remain here." Sesshoumaru walked out of camp and out of Inuyasha's range to sense anything. The rest of the group settled in for the night as well.

Inuyasha walked over and sat in the nearest tree. He sat there looking over everyone in the camp. He sat there that way for a few hours before he to let sleep consume him. Towards early morning he found himself on the ground and heard Kagome talking in her sleep. Being as it was close for the sun to rise he started waking everyone up. 

The morning meal was caught, cooked and ate. Now everyone was getting everything ready to go when Sesshoumaru entered the camp. The two-headed dragon was behind him.

"Thanks. I hope to see you again." Rin waved then went over to Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru left with the creature following. After the sight of the western lord leaving with a human girl in his company Inuyasha and the others were off heading further south. Walking along Kagome looked up to see two soul stealers fly by.

"Look soul stealers. That means Kikyou is around somewhere. Why don't you go look for her Inuyasha? I know that you seen them and your wanting to go. We will be fine.'

"Kagome, ..." 

"Go to her." Kagome smiled at him as he turned to leave. 

"Who is she talking about?" 

"Kikyou was Inuyasha's love and still is. She's the walking dead who depends on the souls of people that have passed from this world so she can remain here. Those soul stealers steal the souls of the newly dead and brings them to her and get pulled into her body. He goes to her when he sees the soul stealers so he can be alone with her. He prefers his dead lover over Kagome. She's the reason Naraku has a big piece of the jewel. Kikyou took it from Kagome and gave it to him." Shippou told Kouga. 

"I'm not sad or hurt by this Shippou because I can't compare and never will to her. If this makes him happy then who am I to say? So I am happy for him truly."

"What should we do Kagome?" 

"Well we need to look for a stream, hot spring or pond if possible." 

I'll do a quick fly around and check." Kirara and Sango left. The others sat and waited for Sango to return. Ten minutes later Sango returned. 

"There is no stream or anything near by that I could find." 

"Even though we have allot of day light left we will set up camp over there by those trees." They walked a couple hundred yards until they reached a good spot without big rocks, thorn bushes then set up camp. Kagome and Shippou looked for wood to build a fire later for cooking. 

"Kagome we will go and hunt something for the evening meal." Kouga said then knelt down to the underlings and said something and stood back up then he and Ginta and Hakkaku left with four of the eight underlings while four remained behind.

"What do you think we will find when we get to where we are heading?" 

"To tell you the truth I am not sure. If it's a youkai with any pieces of the jewel we will deal with it, but if it is Naraku then I doubt that he is still there, but that is yet to see until we get there." Kagome said.

"Hopefully Kikyou does not distract Inuyasha if we have to battle Naraku like she has many times." Miroku stated.

"No kidding. One of these times one of us will seriously be injured or killed." Sango stated before something moved by them. The three turned to see what it was or who it was. They saw that Kouga was standing there with a rather large deer over his shoulders. They fixed it so that it could be put over the fire.

"Are you going to camp here until dog breath decides to leave the dead behind so we can continue on or do we set out in the morning and let him catch up with us?" Kouga asked.

"What do you say guys? Should we wait or should we continue on?" Kagome asked.

"If it was Inuyasha, he would up and leave. Like he did when Kagome talked to that one woman and her family. Kagome had to walk fast to catch up before we left the village." Shippou said. 

"Though he is a member of this group we will head out and travel as we would normally." Kagome told everyone.

The following day the group headed out. Kagome wondered if the choice she made was the right one or not. Periodically Sango took to the sky to see where they were at and what lay ahead of them. Sango informed the others that there were three paths to choose from coming up. When they got to the place that they needed to choose which way to go Kagome picked to go to the right. They traveled and the path started to incline. As they followed the path it started to get steeper and steeper. They came close to a sheer drop off so they continued. Seeing as the sun started to go down and not knowing what was ahead they made camp where they were at and continue in the morning. 

"You guys stay here and we'll hunt for something to eat." 

"So when do you think Inuyasha will catch up with us?" Shippou asked sitting next to Kagome.

"There's no way of knowing when he will meet up with us. It all depends when he chooses to leave Kikyou's side. It could be sometime tonight or a few days." Kagome answered.

"That was some strange sight last night and this morning. With Sesshoumaru coming in search of the child then this morning leaving with her following him." Miroku said.

"Ya I thought he hated humans." 

"Last night I asked Rin what it was like to travel with Sesshoumaru. She said that Sesshoumaru does not speak much. Which we know that already. She also said that the one known as Jaken yells allot and is mean to her, but she likes traveling with Sesshoumaru."

"That leads you to think there is a different side to him other than the cold emotionless side. Like he has a kind and gentle side to him as well." Sango said.

"Kouga's returning." Shippou announced. When Kouga returned he placed five fish down in front of Kagome.

"The wood will be here in a bit so you may cook. There is still no sign of the mutt yet." When the other two showed up they saw that there was not much wood. Kouga saw the look on their faces. "We don't want to draw our enemies to us."

The group cooked the fish, talked and ate them. After the fish was ate they put out the fire and everyone except Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku went to bed while the three sat up and kept watch. During part of the watch Kouga walked over and sat by Kagome and watched her sleep and hold Shippou in her arms like he was her son. Towards morning he sent Ginta and Hakkaku out to catch and clean the game that they would catch and bring it back. Kagome and her friends woke to the smell of cooking food. 

"Sango could you do me a favor?" 

"What is it Kagome?" 

"Could you hold this blanket up so the guys can't see me change my clothes." Sango walked over and took the blanket as Kagome opened her bag and grabbed the rose pink kimono with the bamboo stems on it and the green obi. When she was dressed she went to Sango and took the blanket and folded it. "Thank you Sango."

"Would you want to wait for the mutt a little longer or head out?" 

"Let's head out." 

Picking up her bag along with her bow and quiver full of arrows they headed further up the hill. When they reached as far as they could and what looked like a dead end, everyone looked around to see if there was another pathway anywhere.

"Hey look over here." Shippou called out from the left. The others walked over to where he was.

"What is it Shippou?" 

"Look there's a pathway." Shippou pointed. They say a narrow path with a sheer drop to one side and a stonewall on the other. 

"I don't think we can go through there." Sango stated. 

"Stay here and I'll check it out." Kouga made his way past the kitsune and out onto the small path. He walked a good distance away then came back. "We can travel that path, but watch your footing. There are allot of loose rocks on the path."

Shippou went first followed by Sango with Kirara on her shoulder then followed by Miroku. Ginta and Hakkaku then went followed by the underlings. The only ones left were Kouga and Kagome. Kouga was walking by facing the direction they had to travel while Kagome had her back to the wall. Kouga stopped and looked back at Kagome and saw that she had her back against the wall and carefully making her way down the path. He turned and walked over to her.

"Take my hand Kagome." She took Kouga's hand. As they neared the other side they felt the gust of the wind.

"Thank you Kouga." They carried on after she took his hand. For about an hour after they left the narrow passage way Kouga knew they were being followed. As they traveled on it started to rain so Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome to keep her warm but smiled to himself. 

"**_Get your arm off of her!_**" 

"Well the half dog finally showed up. I started to think that I needed to become the new male pack leader of this group. Where as to help protect this group." Kouga watched as anger started to rise in Inuyasha as he walked over to him and Kagome.

"I said get your arm off from being around her."  
"You have no clam to her." Kouga stepped away a slight bit which caused enough room for Inuyasha to circle him. "In fact the only claim that you have is being washed off by this rain." Inuyasha went for Kouga but he moved out of the way.

As they continued to fight they forgot their surroundings. Where as they both almost fell off the cliff as they continued. Kagome and the others had to keep moving so they would not get caught up in the fight. At this moment Kagome was trapped close to the edge of the cliff. The group watched in horror as Inuyasha jumped backwards bumping into Kagome sending her over the edge then went towards Kouga. 

"**_KAGOME!_**" The group yelled as they ran over to were Kagome had been standing. The sudden yell made both Kouga and Inuyasha to stop fighting and rush over as well. Looking over the edge they saw Kagome holding the best she could to a boulder sticking out. 

"You stupid mutt look what you made happen." Kouga yelled. 

"If you didn't have your arm wrapped around her..." 

"Would you two shut up. The important thing right now is to get to Kagome." Shippou yelled at the two.

"Kagome stay clam. We are trying to find a way to get to you since we can't use Kirara until her wounds heal from that badger that attacked her." Sango said.

"Hurry because my hands want to slip." 

"Sis do you see any ledges close to you anywhere?" Ginta called down to her.

"I'll look." Kagome looked to her left and saw nothing then to her right again nothing. Looking down all she saw were clouds so she did not know how far up she was. She looked up and saw another rock. "I don't see any, but there is another rock that I think that I might be able to reach."

"Don't try it Kagome." Kouga yelled. 

"I've go to do something. Unless you've got some better plan. Because my arms are beginning to hurt." With no other option Kagome reached for the other rock. Moving she prepared herself to pull herself up. "Guys I'm going for it." She took a deep breath then began to pull her body up but as she was about to place her feet on the boulder that she was just at her hands slipped and she fell and disappeared within the clouds. 

"**_KAGOMEEEE!!!_**" Inuyasha's voice rang out. 

Falling from the rock Kagome watched as her friends got smaller and smaller then disappeared as she went through the clouds then a sharp pain shot through her as her body hit ground and began to roll down a slope. She felt the rocks, branches and roots cutting into her flesh. She rolled then once again the ground left from under her then as fast as the ground disappeared it showed back up before everything went black and her head hit the ground before rolling into a trunk of a tree and stopped.

Back at the top of the cliff Inuyasha was still yelling her name as Sango held a crying Shippou. Kouga sent out the underlings to see if there was another way to get down from the cliff other than the way Kagome went or back tracking.

"Inuyasha stop yelling. Help us think about what to do." 

"You... you don't think that she's..." Shippou was cut off. 

"Don't say such things Shippou." Sango tried to comfort him as she held back tears.

They were still waiting for the underlings to come back as it started to grow dark and started to rain harder. Sango watched as Shippou laid on Kagome's backpack and cried himself to sleep. 

"If those wolves don't come soon then I'm going to jump down after her." Inuyasha said.

"Even if you could survive what and how will you see her in the dark? The rain would of washed her scent away. How would you know where she landed at?" Miroku asked.

"The monk is right. We must wait for the underlings to bring back some word. If we were to become wounded then that will hinder us more than this rain is doing. We would not be able to help her." Hakkaku spoke up. 

"Well whatever happens we must find her and hope she's not dead for Shippou's and her families sake." Sango looked at the others. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kouga and his comrades were awake when the underlings came back. They whined, barked, howled and yelped the information that they brought back. After processing the information that they brought back Kouga walked over and woke up the others. He knew that the group would not like the information that he had to give.

"Did they return?" Inuyasha stood up as the others woke and sat up. 

"Yes they have returned. They informed me that there is a way to get down from here, but it will take a while to get there. After getting down they don't know where the area will lead. So you can either go this new way or back track up here then through the narrow path and all of that till you reach the three paths."

"We'll take the new path and hope we find her fast. We have to keep this cliff in our sights."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go. The longer we take the worse she will be when we find her." They headed out with the underlings leading the way.

Elsewhere a group of three traveled with a two-headed dragon following. As they walked a rumbling sound was heard and a little girl wrapped her arms around her stomach and continued walking. 

"Rin if your hungry you know to search for nourishment." 

"Yes milord." Rin took Ah-Un's bridle and lead him passed Sesshoumaru while he scanned the area. "Come Ah-Un let's find some tasty to eat." 

Rin walked around looking for food and followed a beautiful butterfly as she walked farther and farther from Sesshoumaru. She found some wild vegetables and put them in her arms but yet she continued to walk. Ah-Un pushed her shoulder with their nose.

"A little farther Ah-Un." The girl looked at the dragon as she kept walking. They walked around trees, bushes and rocks. As Ah-Un walked by a bush his tail hit the bush and butterflies flew out in different directions. Rin went into the middle of them laughing happily until they moved in which she then followed. Running after them joyfully but that all came to a end when she made her way through a bush to see a body and screamed. Within a matter of seconds Sesshoumaru showed up. 

"Rin." 

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama. Is that person dead?" 

"Remain here." Keeping his sword drawn he approached the body. He knelt down and smelt blood. He could also tell that this person was a female. Though he did not care to check this female, he could not walk away because Rin was there so he reached a hand out and rolled the person over. The woman's damp hair was against her face. 

"What are you looking at Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken walked over to Sesshoumaru. Though she was told to stay, Rin walked over. She reached out and brushed the hair out of the woman's face. 

"Kagome." Rin said. Sesshoumaru looked around the area to see if there had been a camp anywhere and found none. Seeing she was hurt and that the sky looked like it was going to open up once more he looked at Rin. 

"Rin climb onto Ah-Un. We leave." He moved Kagome's body so he could lift her and did not like the way her body felt when he lifted her into his arm. Once on his feet he lifted to the sky. Sometime later Sesshoumaru landed in front of a cave just as the sky opened up. "Jaken retrieve wood." He walked into the cave scanning for danger. He went to the back of the cave and laid Kagome down. 

"I got the wood." Jaken laid it down and used the staff of two heads to light the wood. He watched as Sesshoumaru pushed up one of the kimono sleeves.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see deep cuts all over Kagome's arm then pushed up the other and saw the same thing plus saw that her arm was a strange color. He felt it and found out that it was broke. Though he did not like what he had to do, he did it anyways. He moved her to untie the obi and removed it. He laid her back down and opened her kimono. He looked her body over to see even more deep cuts. As his eyes roamed over her left side he saw a gash and something poking out. Upon inspection he saw that it was her rib. He noticed a scar down lower on her side. 

Both Rin and Jaken watched as Sesshoumaru place his hand on the gash to push the rib back inside then had Rin take the obi to get it wet from the rain. When she walked to the opening of the cave Sesshoumaru had Jaken gently push this skin to close the gash and hold it as his hand started to glow. When his hand glowed he lowered two clawed fingers and touched the skin lightly and trailed down along the gash. They both smelt and heard the slight sizzling of skin. Jaken let go and saw that the gash was now closed but her ribs needed to be bound. Seeing no other way around it he removed his sash and handed it to Jaken then sat Kagome up.

"Wrap that around to bind her ribs. Be mindful to tie it tight, but leaving it lose enough to breath." Once the task was done he laid her back down.

"Will she be ok Sesshoumaru-sama?" He gave Rin a slight nod. He took the wet obi and cleaned the wounds on Kagome's forehead then stood up. 

"Look Sesshoumaru-sama the rain is stopping. We can resume the journey and leave the woman here for her friends to find." Jaken said. 

"No we can't leave her alone. She kept wolves from hurting Rin until Sesshoumaru-sama came. Rin wants to do so for her." Rin sat down next to Kagome, crossing her arms and legs. Sesshoumaru looked from Rin to the hurt woman on the ground. He knew if left alone in the condition his half brother's companion was in she would surely die. He wondered what went on between Rin and the woman before he had gotten to his half brother's camp.

"Jaken more wood." 

Meanwhile many miles away a group was still traveling to the spot where the wolves found that would lead then down off the cliff so they could search for Kagome.

"How much further? We have been traveling since this morning." Inuyasha voiced Kouga communicated to the wolves.

"They say not far from here." Kouga answered. Inuyasha yelled. 

"We want to get there to Inuyasha, but you don't see us acting as you are."

"Yes, but he wants to find her so she can find the shards because without her that would be one less shard in his possession." Shippou said. Kouga stopped and looked at Inuyasha. 

"Is that the only reason you want to hurry mutt? Are the shards the only thing your worried about?" Kouga asked.

"Of course not. Her health is important." 

"Ya like when we had to help her sneak out of Kaede's when she was really sick with a bad fever and you gathered all those things then got mad when Kagome was not at the hut and took three types of liver and herbs then went through the well. You and Kagome came back in the morning. Then we were off looking for the shards in that early evening." Shippou again answered.

"Shut up Shippou." Inuyasha yelled. 

"Sango and I have to agree with Shippou." Miroku answered. 

Back at the cave Jaken had returned with the wood that he had been sent out to get and found that Sesshoumaru had left Rin and the wounded Kagome behind. He noticed that the child Rin had not moved from her spot.

"Don't think that Sesshoumaru-sama will stay here till that wench heals or let her travel with him. He does not need another weak human slowing him down." 

"Jaken!" 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken turned to see Sesshoumaru walking back into the cave.

"Leave the girl alone." Sesshoumaru sat between the opening of the cave and the small campfire. Rin stood up and walked over to stand in front of Sesshoumaru with her hands behind her back the way she always did when she held a question.

"Is master Jaken speaking the truth? We will not stay till Kagome is healed? That you are slowed down." Sesshoumaru sat there in silence. 

Rin stood watching Sesshoumaru then looked outside as the sky drew darker then the sky and the cave lit up when a flash of lightening flashed but she did not jump until a clap of thunder rumbled. When the rumbling quieted down there was came a moan of pain from the back of the cave.

In the back of the cave Kagome slowly opened her eyes and everything was dark around her except the small campfire. Everything she saw was blurry. Then came a bright flash from a lightening bolt and the area lit up again and she saw silver hair.

"Inuyasha you ass..." 

"I'm not that half breed. He is not within this cave." 

"Sesshoumaru!" She tried to move to sit up but was unable to move do to the pain it caused.

"Explain why or how you became wounded. Why has your group left you?" Kagome did not answer at first but remained silent. 

"Your brother and the wolf prince named Kouga began fighting. When it started raining Kouga wrapped his arm around me to keep me warm. While the fighting carried on the rest of the group had to keep moving around so we would not get caught up in the fight, but I got trapped between the edge of the cliff and the brainless boys. Inuyasha jumped backwards away from Kouga's attack and bumped into me, sending me over the cliff. I fell pretty far before hitting ground and rolling then fell again before I hit once more then everything went dark." 

"Rin found Kagome while looking for tasty food to eat." Rin walked over to Kagome. Kagome tried to sit up again and noticed one of her arms would not move without hurting and it felt as though her left side was on fire, and her right leg throbbed badly.

"Ouch!" 

"You will not be able to sit up without assistance. Your arm is broken, you have a few broken ribs that are bound and your leg is not broken, but deeply bruised. A long with many deep cuts." Kagome looked down at her mid section and saw something yellow then back at Sesshoumaru. 

"You used your sash to bind my ribs." 

"There were no other bindings." 

"Thank you for binding my ribs and stabilizing my arm, but some how I must get back to my friends."

"How would you defend yourself? Come day break this Sesshoumaru will deliver you back at the village by the forest that Inuyasha was once sealed to a tree." Sesshoumaru stood and left the cave. 

Inuyasha and the group made it to the area that the underlings found to lead the group down off the cliff and was forced to camp for the night as it got dark and a storm came rolling in. They all agreed to get an early start.

"Kagome you better not be to injured when we find you." Inuyasha said to himself as he closed his eyes.

It had rained during the night but this morning a pale sun struggled out from behind the clouds, bathing the group of travelers who set out to look for their friend. Whereas many miles from them in a cave a little girl watched her protector pick up the very person the other group was looking for. The girl followed her protector outside and climbed on the two-headed dragon and lifted to the sky.

"Sesshoumaru why are you truly helping me may I ask? You and I both know that if you were by yourself, you would not of given me, or my situation a second glance. Survival of the strongest." 

"Repayment." 

"Repayment for what?" She heard a growl. 

"Protection from the wolves at camp." He nodded his head towards Rin then he went silent. 

"So ah how long would it take to reach the village?" 

"By early evening." 

"By evening. It would of taken our group possibly a week to get back maybe less depends if Inuyasha pushes us from early morning to late in the evening were we can't see to continue and doing that everyday." 

"The hanyou has not nearly enough speed to match that of mine at my full speed."

**

_ With The Inu Group  _

**

"Hey Inuyasha have you found anything?" Miroku called out. 

"No." 

"Has anyone found anything?" No one had any good news. "Let's move further up." They carried on with searching. As it started to get evening a member of the group found something. 

"Guys over here!" Miroku called. 

"What did you find?" 

"Wild vegetables." 

"You called us because of wild vegetables!" 

"Look closely Inuyasha. These had been picked. Someone had picked these and for some reason they were dropped and they are only in this area." Miroku pointed out.

"We should look around here really good before going any further." Sango said then everyone spread out.

"Here's this." 

"Just because there is bark on the ground here does not mean anything." As they were speaking an underling came over with something hanging out of its mouth. Kouga took the item from the underling. 

"That is Kagome's shoe. Where did they find it?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga knelt down and talked to the underlings.

The underlings turned and went back the way that they came from. Kouga followed then up the slope. On the way up he could see broken branches on bushes as well as a path that looked like something rolled down the hill. He followed it up to the drop off then climbed up to the steep slope above it that the underlings went to. Going as far as he could he looked up the cliff and could not see the top. Then he looked down and seen where she had hit. He slowly made his way back down picking up anything that looked to of been hers.

"What did you find?" Sango asked. Kouga put the stuff on the ground. 

"By what I seen if she survived the fall she will be badly broken up." Kouga's ears drooped while telling them what he saw. 

"If that's the case where's her body?" Inuyasha voiced. 

Someone must have found her." Miroku said. 

"I want to go back to Kaede's." Shippou sat down. 

"I will send a few scouts out to look around any villages close to here and have them report back to me at this Kaede's place." Kouga said before kneeling down and communicating to the underlings then four of them left before the group made camp.

**

_ Edge Of Village  _

**

As evening approached Sesshoumaru landed close to the forest that held the sacred tree. He told Rin to remain with Ah-Un as he and Jaken made their way to the village. Before they reached the village they heard shouts letting the rest of the village know a youkai was approaching the village. Entering the village the men came near brandishing bows, farming tools and swords.

"What brings you here demon?" A male said. 

"Look he's got lady Kagome." Another person said. 

"Lady Kagome looks to be wounded. Someone get lady Kaede." Someone else said. Not to long.

"Make way for lady Kaede." Was heard. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru welcome. Please bring young Kagome this way." Kaede turned and the villagers stepped aside. Kaede pulled back the mat that covered the entrance to allow Sesshoumaru to enter the hut. "Please place her on that mat." She watched him lay Kagome down. "What happened to Kagome and where are the others?"

"She was alone. I was informed by her that she fell off a cliff when bumped by Inuyasha and the wolf prince while they fought." He watched as the old miko unwrapped his sash from around Kagome's ribs. 

"Forgive the undress." Kaede laid the sash down and opened the badly destroyed kimono. She made a quick glance then stood up and went over to get the dried herbs and things she needed then came back. While cleaning the wounds and Kagome, Kaede noticed the reddish area. "Do you know what caused this?"

"My acid. Inspecting her there was a rib poking out. Using my acid I closed the wound."

"Would you hold her up while I re-wrap her ribs." He watched the old miko wrap strange white linen around the ribs. When the task was done and Kaede dressed Kagome in a clean outfit Kagome was laid back down. "Lord Sesshoumaru could this old miko ask you for a safe haven for Kagome to heal? She will not heal properly here do to Inuyasha. He will expect her to travel before she is fully healed. If she went to her family he would go after her and bring her back." 

"Jaken return to Ah-Un and Rin. Ready them to leave." 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken left the hut. 

"Tell me elder miko. Is that other scar on her left side caused by Inuyasha?"

"No that was caused by Mistress Centipede when she ripped the sacred jewel out of Kagome's flesh just before Kagome released Inuyasha from being pinned to the tree from my sister Kikyou. The jewel was later shattered into millions of shard pieces that the group has been searching for. Both hanyou's and youkai and even evil humans seek these shard pieces even your own half brother." Kaede said. 

"Upon the group's return inform them she is being looked after. There will be a message sent to verify what has been told to them. Upon her being well enough to fight, she will be brought back." He picked up his sash and tucked it behind his armor before picking up Kagome then leaving the hut and making his way to the forest to retrieve Rin. 

"You're back lord Sesshoumaru and you brought Kagome with you." 

"We return to my domain." Sesshoumaru walked in the direction of his domain hiding his scent. Once a good distance from the village they stopped and made camp.

"Why bring the wench along lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. 

"That concerns you not." He laid Kagome by the two-headed dragon. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sesshoumaru-sama how long do you think it would take Kagome to get better?" Rin asked as she roasted some mushrooms. 

Sesshoumaru sat there in silence. When he knew no one was watching he glanced at the sleeping woman. He eyed the white and red outfit a miko would wear that the older woman dressed Kagome in and for some reason seeing her dressed, as a miko did not set well with him. He knew she was an untrained miko with raw power. He felt it when she used an arrow to transform Tetsusaiga back to normal when he wielded it with a human arm. He looked away as the sound of movement caught his attention. 

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama sad that Kagome is hurt?" Rin asked. 

"Don't be stupid Rin. He's not thinking that at all. He's thinking about all the bad luck that he has. By his father leaving him a worthless sword, losing an arm to his half brother in battle, getting stuck with a human child and now a wounded human woman. That's what he's thinking about."

"Jaken silence is required from you." Rin walked over and laid down next to Kagome and fell asleep. Ah-Un wrapped around the two sleeping girls to keep them warm and safe.

The next day Kagome woke up before Rin. Having a full bladder she placed a hand on her side and tried to sit up but caused pain to shoot through her body. So she gently rolled onto her stomach and used her only good arm and pushed herself onto her knees with tears filling her eyes. 

"Your not to bring further injury to your body by getting up till you heal."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I need to go to the bathroom." She saw confusion in his eyes. "You know nature calls. Other words I need to relieve myself. You do understand that right or do youkai's even have to do that?" She used the dragon's body to help her to slowly stand. Her leg throbbed as she slowly walked. When she came back she saw Rin standing as well as the dragon. She watched Sesshoumaru walk over to her. The fluffy thing wrapped around her then watched as a mist appeared below their feet and the next thing she knew was they were in the sky. 

"Wait a minute you can see through this stuff under our feet." 

"You have no need to fear." A half hour later they neared a place with a rather large one-story building that held a large stonewall around it with a gate.

"Who's place is this?" Kagome asked. 

"That which you see is my domain." He landed inside the courtyard. When he landed a few guards came over to him. "Take this woman to a room. Be mindful how you handle her for she has broken ribs and is here to heal." 

"You bring a miko within these walls Milord?" Sesshoumaru did not answer but continued on to where he was going.

Rin walked along side the guards as he walked inside the building and down a long hallway and opened a shoji screen door. The guard walked over and placed Kagome down on a futon. He then turned and walked out sliding the door closed. 

"I have to go. See you in the morning." Rin left. 

Watching Rin leave Kagome glanced around the dark room that was lit only with a eerie glow from the moon. Kagome slowly laid back and laid there looking at the glow of the moon until her eyes closed and she fell asleep. In the morning as the sun crested over the mountain the sound of the shoji screen door opening made Kagome open her eyes. 

"Morning Kagome." 

"Morning Rin. What are you going to do today?" Kagome asked. 

"Rin was thinking on staying with Kagome." 

"Could you do something for me? Could you go ask Sesshoumaru if I may have some parchment and something to write with." She watched Rin leave the room. A little bit later Rin came back. 

"Look who came back with me." 

"What need have you for parchment?" 

"I need to inform my family that it will be a while before I will see them again. Then I was going to ask you if it could be delivered to Kaede's so your half brother can take it to my mother.' 

"Parchment will be brought with your mid-day meal." 

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She said as he turned around and left. 

When the mid-day meal was served Rin ate her meal with Kagome. While she ate Kagome wrote what she needed to say on the parchment then rolled it up. After she was done with both lunch and her message to her mother she laid down. Rin laid down with Kagome as well. 

The domain remained quiet all day without some type of trouble either by Rin because of Jaken or the other way around so Sesshoumaru's curiosity got the better of him and he followed Rin's scent down to the room with Kagome. When he got to the door he did not hear any talking or movement so he slowly slid the door open and stepped in to see Rin asleep on the futon next to Kagome and her arm on Rin's side as if protecting her in their sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I regret that Rin can't be found." Jaken stepped just a bit in front of Sesshoumaru and saw what Sesshoumaru saw. Just before the girls opened their eyes and Rin sat up.

"Has Sesshoumaru-sama come to see Kagome?" Rin asked as she sat up. 

"I have come for the parchment. Has what needed to be said written down?"

"Yes what I needed to say is written down." She tried to turn to reach for the rolled up parchment but Rin picked it up. 

"I'll give it to him." Rin stood and walked to Sesshoumaru. He turned to leave.

"Wait Sesshoumaru." She held out her good arm. He stopped and looked slightly back. "What do I change into while here? Being as my clothes are with Inuyasha and the group. I don't mind wearing this miko outfit, but wearing it everyday without bathing and washing this during the time that I must be here. It's going to start smelling not good." Without a word he left the room.

Three days passed and his domain had started to feel strange to him because there was no yelling from Jaken because of Rin and in turn she had stopped coming to his private office like she would all the time. Rin has been spending almost every waking moment with Kagome. He started to think it was a bad idea for her to spend so much time with the wounded woman because when she is well enough he would be returning her to her group. But before he takes care of that he summoned a guard. 

"Yes M'lord." 

"Take these scrolls to the small village by the forest that's known as the forest of Inuyasha. Inform the old miko that the scroll with the seal is for them and the other is to go to the family of miko Kagome. Have the old miko obtain clean outfits that are not the attire of a miko then you are to bring them here. Go and return quickly." 

"Yes sir." The guard bowed then left. Then he stood and headed to talk to Rin.

Meanwhile in a forest traveled eight beings that were really tired from traveling from just before dawn to very late in the evening for the past four days. The closer they got to the village the longer it felt to get there.

"Wonder if lady Kaede heard any rumors of where Kagome is so we can go get her." Shippou voiced.

"If there is any rumors she would of heard them." Miroku answered as he walked by Sango.

"Mmmm I can smell many different things being cooked." Shippou sniffed the air.

"He's right." Hakkaku said. They left the forest and started walking down the path between rice patches.

I feel a strong aura of a youkai coming from the village." Miroku voiced which made them all walk faster. As they entered the village they watched Kaede give something to a tall man with armor on. The male then turned and headed out of the village.

"Lady Kaede was that guy here about Kagome?"  
"Indeed he was. He's a guard to the one who has Kagome. Come there is word written upon this scroll." Kaede walked to her hut with the others following. "Sit ye all down." Kaede handed the scroll to Miroku. "Please read." Miroku unrolled the scroll and read what it said. They heard growling coming from Inuyasha.

"You agreed with this you old hag." The hanyou voiced. 

"I did not agree. Your brother is the one who agreed. With the wounds she received when she fell off that cliff when you and the wolf prince here fought I knew she needed a safe place to heal where you could not or would not go to get her and make her look for shards until she was completely healed."

"You said wounds. What kind of wounds? How bad is she lady Kaede?" Sango asked.

"When Sesshoumaru brought her here, I looked her over. She has a broken arm, a deeply bruised leg, many deep cuts all over her body. Her body will have another scar on her left side. She suffered a few broken ribs. One of them went through the skin. Upon his ward finding her, Sesshoumaru pushed the rib back in and used his acid to seal the hole caused by the broken rib."

"I'm grateful that she did not die because of the fall which could of happened so easily." Kouga's ears drooped. 

"Ya right. She's with that damned half brother of mine." 

"To hear that lord Sesshoumaru agreed to take a wounded human woman to his domain let alone have a human child follow him is amazing. She must of won some kind of respect for that to of happened." Kouga answered. 

"What's that other scroll for?" Sango asked. 

"This one is to be delivered to her family." Kaede walked to Inuyasha and held the scroll out to him. Inuyasha stood up and left the hut with the scroll.

"Lady Kaede, I know a safe place was needed for Kagome to have shelter to heal without Inuyasha going to and dragging her back to have her look for shards, but can we trust Sesshoumaru to have Kagome there. He may look after a human child, but Kagome is not a child, but is a adult human woman who has her own mind and who speaks what's on her mind at times." Sango said.

"Ya like she does in a conversation with Inuyasha after she sits him. Sesshoumaru does not have prayer beads around his neck." Shippou said. 

"It will be a test between will powers for the both of them." Kaede said.

"Let's just hope sis does not test him to much and she gets herself killed." Ginta said.

Back at the western domain Rin slowly walked down the hall towards the room that Kagome was in with flower in hand. As she got closer to the room she kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of someone who would report her. She placed her hand on the door and slowly opened it enough to squeeze into the room and slid the door partway closed. 

"Rin what are you doing back in here?" Kagome asked. 

"Rin had to bring Kagome some pretty flowers." Rin walked over to the futon.

Inside Sesshoumaru's office he was waiting for the guard to return. While waiting he started thinking about the reason his half brother would fight the wolf prince when she told them both that she was not either of their women. But his train of though left as a knock came from the door.

"Enter." The door slid open and the guard walked in. 

"The scrolls were delivered M'lord. Here are some outfits the old miko gathered."

"Where there any trouble?" 

"Other than the men of the village, there was no problems, but as I was leaving I felt the presence of five youkai, a hanyou, and two humans approaching the village quickly."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin is not in the garden or her room." Jaken came into the room and saw the guard talking. 

"Your dismissed." Sesshoumaru looked to Jaken. "Jaken retrieve the outfits and follow me." They walked to a door that was part way open. 

"What age is Kagome?" Rin asked. 

"In a few months I'll be twenty. My mother bought me a kimono to go through a ceremony that let's people know that I'm of age to marry, but I'm not going to be able to go through the ceremony now it seems." 

"Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama would take Kagome to her family on her birthday." 

"I don't..." The door slid open and in walked Sesshoumaru and Jaken. 

"Rin did you not receive instruction to not spend time in this room?" 

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin answered. 

"Don't be hard on her Sesshoumaru. She just stopped to give me theses pretty flowers then asked me my age."

"You are but guest within my domain. Remember that as such and not interfere on a reprimand that concerns you not." 

"She is a child that seeks another female to talk to other than a ice cube dog youkai and his green bumper sticker with a staff containing two heads. Another thing no one twisted your arm to bring me here in the first place. **_YOU_** made that choice yourself. So if you didn't want Rin to talk to another female then you should not of brought me here and just left me with Kaede."

"Do you challenge your place?" Sesshomaru stepped closer to the futon. 

"It wouldn't be the first time I've ever challenged you and lived to do it again. There was the time in the tomb of your father when Tetsusaiga was found, then when you obtained a human arm to wield Tetsusaiga. 

"I'll go Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin stepped in front of Sesshoumaru then touched his hand before she walked to the door. He turned as Jaken walked forward.

"Consider yourself lucky." Jaken threw the outfits at Kagome then he to left the room.

**

_ Back At The Hut  _

**

"While the mutt is gone I'm going to go check on Kagome." Kouga stood up. 

"Wait Kouga. Take these with you and give them to Kagome and take her bag as well." Sango reached in to get the necklace that held the small bottle on it that contained jewel shards.

"Inform the mutt upon him asking where I went. Tell him to find Ayame." Kouga and his comrades left heading north but once a good distance away from the village he turned to head to Sesshoumaru's domain. 

"I hope Kagome is doing alright." Sango said.  
"That is what I am hoping as well Sango." 

Back at the western domain Rin had went to her room and has not left there since leaving Kagome's room. While Jaken followed Sesshoumaru down to his office. 

"The nerve of that woman speaking to you as such." 

"Jaken." 

"She should feel privileged to have had her filthy body to touch the body of the great Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru made his tone to indicate that Jaken should listen. Jaken stopped in his tracks.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru just gave him a look that told him to be silent.

Outside and just beyond the gate of the domain a tornado stopped and there stood Kouga waiting for his comrades to catch up. When they did catch up all three and the underlings approached the gate. 

"Who approaches the gate to the western domain?" 

"I'm Kouga, leader of one of the Northern wolf tribes. My comrades and I seek to see the miko that the western lord has within the walls of this domain."

"There is no admittance without the lord's permission." The other guard went through the gate. "You are to wait here." The other guard walked across the courtyard and inside then over to the office. 

"Enter." 

"Pardon me my lord, but the leader of one of the northern wolf tribes is here with two companions seeking to see the miko." 

"Was there a name of this leader?" 

"He gave the name Kouga." 

"Permit him and his companions to enter. Then bring them here." The guard left heading back to the gate.

"You there, follow me." Kouga and his companions including the underlings walked across the courtyard, up some steps and into the domain. Inside they headed down a hall to a highly decorated shoji screen door. Knocking the guard walked in. "I have brought them." The guard stepped aside and motioned for them to enter. 

"Our thanks lord Sesshomaru." Kouga and the other two slightly bowed. 

"I'm told you seek the miko. Is this visit due to certain that her health is the way it should be for being in my care?" 

"I nor my companions have come to check on her health due to her being in your domain. Even though that is a issue with Inuyasha and the rest of her group, except for the old woman."

"He just want to see his woman even through she's refused him many times. Were as Ginta and I see her as a pack sister." Hakkaku voiced which earned him a harsh look from Kouga. "It is true." 

"Follow me." Sesshoumaru left with them following him. He stopped at a door, knocked once then slid the door open and walked in. 

"Rin is not in here. The only one who is here is someone you don't want here because of..." She stopped when she felt jewel shards close. "I feel the jewel shards close by."

"I am aware she is not here. Though is someone here to see you." He stepped aside to let those behind him to walk in. He watched as brown and tan wolves ran over to the futon and licked her happily before she looked up to see Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku walk over. 

"Hey guys. Come and take a seat." She saw the way they looked at her as they took a seat on the futon. Kouga tried not to look into her eyes. "Kouga look at me." He didn't do it so she used the one good arm and lifted his chin. "Kouga, I'm not upset with you or Inuyasha for what happened. I will heal."

"This would not of happened if Inuyasha and I did not fight. You could of been hurt worse or even been killed from falling off the cliff as high as we where." His ears drooped.

"Kouga, I am alive. How did the others take the news?" 

"They are showing that they are strong except the kitsune and the mutt. The kitsune did not have from the bag thing of yours. Which reminds me. The exterminator wanted me to bring this to you." Kouga placed the bag on the futon. Kagome used her good hand to open the bag and was surprised when something jumped out and latched onto her neck, which startled her.

"Oh Kagome. I thought that I'd never see you again." A little voice sounded in her ear.

"Shippou shhh it's alright now." Kagome tried to sooth him and after a bit he calmed down then he sat beside her on the futon. She then went back to looking inside her backpack and did not see what she was looking for. "Where is it? It didn't fall or break at the cliff did it?" 

"What are you looking for sis?" 

"My necklace with a small bottle with shards in it. If Naraku finds them then he will have more shards and that means more power." 

"You did not lose them." Kouga held out his hand to her. She reached out and he covered her hand with his. She felt something press into her hand and he removed his hand from hers. "Your friend Sango wanted me to bring these to you and keep them out of Inuyasha's claws." She took them out of the bag and handed them to me first before the bag." 

"Did Inuyasha get and take a scroll to my family?" 

"Yes he took the scroll to your family. When he did we left the village to come here. I am sure that would not been to inviting with his brother for Inuyasha following me here."

"We had better head to the village before the little mutt figures out that we did not go find Ayame."

"Please stay a bit longer. I am so bored and have no one to talk to." 

"What about that little girl that warmed up to you that night?" Kouga asked.

"Sesshoumaru won't let her come in here because he does not want her to get to attached to me. I like to see the day that she starts her first monthly flow or in the animal term meaning when she comes into her first heat cycle and he has to explain it to her." 

"I'm here Kagome. We can have fun talking and stuff." Shippou said. 

"The kitsune goes with the wolf." 

"I can't stay in this room during my healing without something to do or someone to talk to. You won't let Rin come in here and the servants and the guards are too afraid of me because I am a miko and an untrained one at that. The only time someone comes in here is to help me to walk to relieve myself, or change and bathe, or to bring the meals in here for me to eat. So if Shippou can't stay here then Kouga can take me back to the village." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru stand there. She pushed back the blanket and tries to move on her own.

"What are you doing Kagome? You need to let your ribs heal." Shippou touched her arm.

"Ginta could you get that pile of outfits and put it in the bag please and carry it." She placed her good arm across her ribs and slowly made her way to the door then stopped in the hall after almost losing her balance. "Kouga please take me any place but here, but preferably to the village." Kouga walked past Sesshoumaru and picked up Kagome. 

"Kagome he is honor bound to..." 

"Honor! What honor? If treating guests the why he has done this very day then I accuse him of having no honor and I'll take my chances of healing elsewhere." Kouga headed down the hall and out of the domain. 

"Where would you like to go Kagome? I would take you to my cave, but it is not safe for you there."

"I want to go home. Even though I need to stop at the village to have Inuyasha take me home because I won't be able to do any climbing." 

"I'll take you home. Just tell me where to take you." 

"You can't." Kagome answered. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Why can't I take you?" 

"Because only Inuyasha has been able to cross over."

"Cross over? What are you talking about?"

"Kagome is not from this era and she uses the dry well to travel through time and only Inuyasha and Kagome has been able to cross over." Shippou said.

"Through time?"

"Yes Kouga. My era is five hundred years into this era's future. Shippou tried to come through to my era with the jewel pieces, but he was not able to." Kouga headed in the direction of the well. With the speed Kouga could travel it did not take long to reach the location. "Kouga where you not listening? You won't be able to pass over and that means I won't either because you are holding me."

"We will try and if it does not work as you said then we will get the mutt." He looked down into the well before he handed Shippou to Ginta then jumped onto the ledge of the well. "Stay alert and guard the well." Kagome closed her eyes then opened them when she felt Kouga land.

"See I told you that it would not work." She looked at Kouga to see a rather shocked look on his face. She looked up and did not see sky. "Guess that I was wrong seeing as Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippou are not looking down at us with blue sky behind them. Could you take us out of this well?" Kouga leapt up and out of the well and landed by it. He looked around the wood structure that was around the well.

"Where are we Kagome?" Kouga asked as he turned looking around.

"We are in my era."

"It's rather small and dark."

"We need to go outside. The door is over there, but I have to warn you that it is way different from what you are used to. There are even more humans in this era and a lot of strange things." Kouga walked up the steps and slid the door open and walked out. He was shocked to see a forest of houses and not a forest of trees.

"Where's the forest? The wild animals?" Kouga slowly turned around looking at the strange site. "Is there anything left from the era that I'm from?"

"Other than the well and that tree over there, I'm not sure."

"Where do I take you now?"

"Over to that building." When they got to the house she knocked on the door since she sent a scroll stating that it will be a long while until she would be able to come home. A few minutes later the door opened.

"Yes you may go, but be back by six o'clock." The woman turned. "May I help you..."

"Hi mom."

"The scroll Inuyasha brought to me signed by you said it will be a long time before you could come home and that you are at his hated half brother's domain. Is this Inuyasha's brother?"

"No this is not Inuyasha's brother. This is Kouga and yes before you ask he is a youkai. I wolf youkai."

"Oh forgive me. Where are my manners? Please come in." Kagome's mother stepped aside so Kouga could walk in. "Follow me and I'll lead you to her room so you can lay her down." Kouga followed the woman upstairs. On the top floor he watched the woman go in a room and a young boy came out of another one. "Lady Kagome here." Kouga gently laid Kagome down.

"Wow cool. You have a tail." A voice came from the door. "What kind of hanyou are you and why are your ears not on top of your head like Inuyasha's?" Souta came over close to Kagome's bed.

"Kouga please forgive my little brother."

"I'm not a hanyou kid. I am a full blooded wolf youkai." Kouga told Souta.

"Souta could you take Mr. Kouga to your room for a moment so I can look your sister's injuries over please?"

"Sure thing mom. Follow me Kouga." Souta opened the door and walked out and waited for Kouga to follow him then he shut the door and headed to his room.

"He's cute dear."

"He has a girlfriend and are soon to be mates." Kagome answered as her mother opened the kimono and started looking over her daughter's injuries.

"The way your ribs and arm are wrapped is the old way, but it will work. Those deep cuts all over your body and the one on your forehead need to be kept clean until they heal. You have a long time to rest in that bed of yours until you heal. That means not traveling through the well. I'll be back with the hydrogen peroxide and the bandages." Her mother walked out of the room shutting the door.

"Is sister alright mom?"

"She will be fine and staying here for some time until she heals. Go ahead and go back into your room. I am just going to clean her wounds."

"Could I help mother of Kagome?" Kouga walked out of Souta's room.

"You care for my daughter don't you?"

"Very much. The only two member's of my clan left think of her as their sister. Where as I think of her as my woman, but she sees me not in that way. I am not sure if Inuyasha or your daughter told you in that scroll, but I am one of the people that caused your daughter to be wounded. The other is Inuyasha."

"Accidents happen. My daughter holds no hard feelings towards you nor do I."

"I see where she gets her kind heart from." Kouga went back into Souta's room. Kagome's mother went down the hall to look for the stuff that she needed then walked back down to her son's room.

"Second thought Mr. Kouga could I get you to help me? I might need you to hold her down." They walked to Kagome's room and walked in.

"Mom why is he with you?" Kagome covered up.

"Your brother maybe strong, but not strong enough to hold you down if it is needed. After all you did say he has a girlfriend."

"How long do you think it will be until she's able to move on her own?"

"Around six weeks to eight months and even then she will still need to take it easy. That means no lifting anything heavy or doing any fighting."

"That's going to go over real well with Inuyasha." Kagome watched as her mother prepared to clean and bandage her wounds. "If I have to stay here and he finds out he will **_OUCH_**! Mom what are you cleaning the wounds with?" Kagome tried to sit up but Kouga gently pressed her back down. "No more mom that burns." She watched as Kouga leaned forward.

"Where is the Kagome that bravely slapped me across the face when I kidnapped you from your small group for the shards when we first met? Then did not back down to mutt face when he told you not to touch me when I was wounded or any of the other times? Or when you grabbed that bow and fired that arrow saving my comrades?"

"I guess that part... Ouch mom."

"Sorry dear. Where did you get these scars dear?"

"Scars? I only know of one and that was where the sacred jewel was ripped from my body when I was first dragged into the world beyond the well."

"Then that must be this one." Her mother touched the old scar then she moved to the new one. "This one looks fairly new. The skin looks to have been burned."

"That must be where lord Sesshomaru told the elder miko at the hut that he used his acid from his claws to close the wound after pressing the rib back inside the body." Kouga said. Kagome did not say a word.

"Who's this lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mom asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother and is a full blooded dog youkai and the ruler and lord of the western lands." Kouga answered as Kagome's mom finished cleaning and dressing the wounds. "I regret that I need to return to the other side of the well. Inuyasha will know that we came to see you because of your scent on me."

"Take my brother with you to the well house so that he can let me know that you went through alright."

"Don't worry about anything on the other side of the well. Just worry about getting well." He leaned over and kissed her forehead then headed out of the room.

"Why don't you just rest and when dinner is done I will bring it up to you." Her mother turned and left. Not long and her brother came telling her that Kouga went through the well.

**

_ Other Side Of The Well  _

**

"Welcome back Kouga." Ginta greeted as they walked back to the hut. Getting to the village and walking into the hut many eyes looked their way.

"How is Kagome holding up at lord Sesshoumaru's?" Miroku asked.

"She is no longer there. She had me take her away from there because he would not let Shippou stay there with her or let the child Rin spend time in the room and no one would talk to her because she is a miko. So she was left alone and bored. Right now at the domain it would not be wise for her to be there after she accused him of not having any honor for the way he treated a guest."

"Where is she then?" Sango asked.

"She is in her era."

"How did she get there?"

"I took her."

"You took her through the well." Both Miroku and Sango said.

"How long will she be over there I wonder?"

"Who be where?" Came a voice from the door. They looked to see Inuyasha.

"Kagome being in her era." Shippou blurted out then covered his mouth.

"She in her time! I thought she was at my brother's domain."

"She was until I took her through the well. She will be there to heal. Her mother said she would be there for six weeks to eight months to heal and after that she still has to take it easy. Which mean no lifting heavy things or any fighting for a bit longer after that."

"She has work finding the jewel shards." Inuyasha said.

"Thee shards are important yes Inuyasha, but Kagome's health is as much or even more important as the jewel shards." Kaede voiced.

"Then how are we going to find the shards?

"Find them without her, or not look for them until she gets back. Are you that clueless not to think of that?" Shippou said.

"Shut up Shippou."

"If you did not get so jealous when other males talk to her or keeping her warm when it rains like Kouga was doing then trying to fight the males then Kagome would not be hurt the way she is. You know your heart is not for Kagome, but for Kikyou, but yet you get jealous. Kagome knows you don't care for her the way she feels for you so that is why she was not sad when she told you to go to Kikyou when we saw the soul stealers" Shippou said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked out of the hut.

At the western domain the western lord was still in the room that Kagome had been in. He stood there looking at an empty room not in a very good mood. He turned around and left the room. As he did Kagome's voice came to his mind.

"**_Honor!_**_ What honor? If he treats guests the way he has done this very day then I accuse him of having no honor._" Then closely followed with "_It wouldn't be the first time I've ever challenged you and lived to do it again._ Those that he passed heading back to his study heard a deep angry growl and saw the slight color of red in his eyes. Jaken followed after him.

"Are you going to let that wench ruin your honor by letting her get away with speaking to you the way she did? Go after her M'lord for attacking your honor." Jaken stopped in the doorway to the study.

"Leave. Go check Rin."

"Right away." Jaken headed to Rin's room.

Sesshoumaru left the study and then the domain. He needed to clam down and being time for the evening meal he took his angry out on his prey that he came across. As he consumed his evening meal he sensed that she had traveled to the outskirts of the village. He walked out of the tree line heading down the path leading into the village. A male from the village sounded alerting the village that a youkai was coming towards the village. The mat that covered the entrance to the old woman's hut moved and out come those that were inside.

"What brings you here lord Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked.

"The miko Kagome." Was voiced.

"He's here to beg Kagome for forgiveness so his honor will be restored." Inuyasha chuckled. "That won't happen."

"Kagome is not here. Kouga returned her to her home and she won't be back until she heals." Sango stated.

"That will be?"

"Six weeks to eight months." Shippou answered.

"Seems you wasted your time to not get your honor restored. It's not like you had any in the..." Inuyasha was cut off as his brother appeared before him with his hand around his neck.

"If you value your life, you will silence your mouth." Sesshoumaru growled then shoved Inuyasha backwards before he arose to the sky and left the village.

"Was that necessary dog breath. You don't joke about someone and their honor."

"Of course it was." Inuyasha walked back into the hut.

The next morning after breakfast Inuyasha left the hut and headed to the tree he would sit in to wait for Kagome or to think. While sitting there thinking if he should go to the well and go to Kagome's time, he got a feeling something or someone was close so he looked up to see four soul stealers. He looked around to see if anyone else was around before he jumped down and followed in the direction the soul stealers were heading. When he walked into a semi clearing he saw Kikyou standing there with her hand stretched out receiving the souls that the stealers brought to her.

"Why stand in the shadows Inuyasha when you know I must do this to remain here." Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou watching as her body absorbed the souls. "So my copy had to go into hiding to heal did she. That will leave the group without any way of finding the shards. Why don't you replace the girl."

"You can take her place while she is healing and continue staying with the group even when she returns."

"How will that work with the new members of the group?"

"The scrawny wolf? He won't be a problem." Inuyasha embraced Kikyou.

Across the time gap between Kagome's era and the feudal era, Kagome was laying in bed sleeping. In her sleep then events that have happened from two days before she fell off the cliff, to waking up in the cave to see a blurry figure and thinking that it was Inuyasha, to being in Sesshoumaru's domain, To accusing Sesshoumaru of having no honor, then having Kouga being able to cross through the time slip between eras to bring her to her time to heal. Kouga's words also played back through her mind about how Sesshoumaru used his acid to close the wound on her side do to one of her ribs poking through her skin. She was woken up by her mother's voice.

"Kagome. I've brought some breakfast up for you." Her mother watched as her eyes opened. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Every bone in my body hurts this morning. That and not very good in a different way. I think that I was to harsh and wounded someone's honor in a very bad way, but then again his cold self needed to be brought down some."

Who are we talking about dear? Are you talking about Inuyasha or that guy Kouga, or someone else?"

"I'm talking about Inuyasha's brother Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as her mother placed the tray on the night stand by the bed and helped Kagome to sit up. "I don't think what I said to him was right even though at the time it sounded really good and proper."

"Then if you think it is wrong then maybe it was. Just make it a point when you see this Sesshoumaru again to apologize to him and let him know that you are sorry for what you said to him."

"The thing is with Sesshoumaru you only get one chance. Sometimes less with him. When you've wronged him in some way you don't get another chance and more than half of the time that person ends up dead. I have offended him greatly by wounding that which is close to him and that is his honor. Honor is a big thing to everyone on the other side of the well."

"That's all that I can say for you to do. That and for you to stay alive and not get yourself killed." Her mother said.


	6. Chapter 6

Five months have passed in which Kagome had been in her time healing from her broken ribs, arm and leg, deeply bruised left leg and many deep cuts all over her body. She was surprised that during this time of healing Inuyasha had not once came through the well to bug her about hurrying up to get back to Kaede's.

On top of that she was tired of both her mother and brother asking her different things about Kouga. They had asked her many questions like Where did she meet him, What age is Kouga, What does he like to eat, If she has seen him without his breastplate, Have they kissed, If she liked him more than Inuyasha.

Every morning after she was told that she could start getting up to move around, she had started pacing back and forth in her room so she could work out the stiffness in her legs. Little bit by little bit she started going downstairs then outside around the shrine grounds. 

On the other side of the well Kikyou came back to the hut with Inuyasha one evening and they informed the group that Kikyou was joining the group and taking over looking for the jewel shards since Kagome was not there to do so. Shippou refused to go anywhere with Kikyou and had been staying at the hut with Kaede.

Today Kagome walked around the shrine grounds and down the long flight of steps and now was walking towards the well house. She slid the door open and walked down the steps to stand by the well looking down into its black depths.

"Kagome lunch is ready." 

"Coming mom." Kagome turned and walked out of the well house and slid the door shut. Walking across the shrine grounds and into the house she washed her hands then went to sit at the dinner table. 

"You look flush dear. Are you feeling alright?" 

"I'm fine mom. What would you say if I told you that I'm thinking about going back through the well soon? Sure the areas that had broken bones still ache and are still tender along with stiff at times, but other than that I feel fine."

"I think you should give it at least another month. I know that you have duties that need to be done, but you have a duty to take care of yourself which means your health and well being." The family sat at the table in silence eating their lunch. When lunch was ate and Kagome washed the dishes she headed up to her room. 

Inside her room she walked into her closet and grabbed the duffle bag that she had hid in the closet earlier and took it over to her bed. After the duffle bag was on the she quietly went to her dresser drawer and started pulling out pants, socks, underwear, bra's and taking them over to the bag and packed them. Then she walked to the closet and started picking out shirts then packed them. She stood at her bed and looked through her clothes she packed and noticed she did not pack any clothes for sleeping so she did so and then closed her bag. Hearing someone walking up the stairs she hurriedly took the bag off her bed and carried it over to the closet. Setting it down she hurried over to her bed and sat down.

"Kagome." Came a knock and her mother's voice. 

"Come in mom." The door opened and her mother-stepped in. 

"I need to go to the store and pick up a few tings. Would you like to come along?"

"I was going to take a hot bath then lay down for a while. Maybe another time, but thanks for asking."

"Alright dear. Your brother just left to go to a friends place and your grandfather is in the storage house if you need anything. I should be back in a few hours the most."

"Alright mom." Kagome stood up and walked to her bathroom. 

She stopped inside the door and listened for her door to shut and her mother's footsteps going down the stairs. When she heard what she was listening for she walked out of the bathroom and over to her window to watch as her mother walked down the long flight of steps. Going over to her desk she opened her drawer and grabbed a sheet of paper then quickly wrote down a note then walked over to place it on her pillow then went over and gently picked up her bag.

"Man you would think that the bag would not be to heavy with just clothes inside." She voiced to herself as she walked to her door, walked out and shut it.

Slowly she made her way down the stairs and over to the door where she slipped on the new shoes that were bought for her. Opening the front door where she peered out to see if her grandfather was anywhere to be seen. Not seeing him she walked out and shut the door then hurried over to the well.

"Well here goes nothing." Climbing onto the well and jumped in. Feeling the ground underneath her feet as the light faded she looked around. "This will test how well my body has healed and if it has healed enough." She stuck her arm through the handles of the bag and grabbed the vines. She felt her muscles pull in her side and arm that had been broken. Getting to the top she climbed out of the well. "Yep a little sore yet." Looking around she saw dark clouds in the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain soon." She started walking. 

As she neared the area that lead down to the path between the rice fields it started to rain. While approaching the village she saw some children playing in the rain and throwing mud at each other. 

"Man who ordered it to rain today?" She said as she walked into the hut. To only see Shippou and Kaede.

"Kagome your back." Shippou jumped to his feet and ran to Kagome. Kagome sat the bag down and picked up Shippou. "I've missed you Kagome." Shippou hugged her neck.

"I've missed you as well. So where is everyone?" She sat Shippou down then grabbed the bag and walked to her normal area and sat down by Kaede.

"Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku went out to hunt something for the evening meal while Sango and Miroku had to travel with Inuyasha and Kikyou to look for shards. I refused to travel with them because of Kikyou." 

"When did Kikyou join the group?" 

"She came back to the village the night after we found out Kouga took you through the well to your era. Inuyasha says it's only until you came back and take over the duties again, but then Kikyou will still travel with the group."

"Do you know if they have found any shards while I've been gone?" 

"Sango said that they had found a few, but I have not seen them." Shippou crossed his arms.

"Here Kagome drink some tea." 

"Thank you Kaede." 

"Sis you have returned." Came a voice from the door. Kagome looked up to see Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hello boys. Where's Kouga?" 

"He's..." 

"Right here." Came another voice. She stood up and walked over and gave all three hugs. "It's great to see you again Kagome. You look better then you did the last time I saw you." Kouga said. 

"Thank you." 

"You need not to thank me Kagome." Kouga raised his hand and touched her cheek before walking over and handing the kill to Kaede so she could start preparing it to cook.

"Are you completely healed?" Ginta asked. 

"Yes I am healed, but the area's that had broken bones are still sore a bit and are stiff. The stiffness will go away though. My mother wanted me to remain there for another month to make sure I was well enough to come back here, but when she left to go somewhere I grabbed this bag and left a note saying I had returned to this era to pick up on my duties once more."

"Good you can start in the morning." Came a harsh voice from the door. 

"Inuyasha be not rude towards Kagome." Kaede voiced. 

"It's alright Kaede." Kagome looked back at Inuyasha to see Sango and Miroku come in.

"Kagome!" Sango said. 

"If you want me to take up my duties starting in the morning Inuyasha then I must ask you to hand over to me any and all shards that you have found since I have been gone."

"No Inuyasha. Why give them to her? After all we found them not her." 

"Kikyou you lost the guardianship over the jewel when you died. I am the guardian of it now that is why. I don't mind Inuyasha being with you or you traveling with the group, but don't hinder me from doing my job. Don't force me to draw from you the last bit of my soul from within your body. As you know fully well that I can do." 

"Hand them to me Kikyou." Inuyasha held out his hand. Kikyou handed them over to him. "Here they are Kagome." Inuyasha stood where he was and had Kagome walk over to him so he could check for any weak spots that were left from being wounded. He had to admit that if there was any sore area's she hid them really well.

"So mutt did you see any weakness in her? That is the reason you had her walk to you, to get the shards. That way you and your woman could see where her weak spots are for the advantage so you can strike to get the shards back from her." Kouga looked at Inuyasha and Kikyou with his arms crossed.

"Feh, whatever." Both Inuyasha and Kikyou left the hut. 

"You must be very careful on how you move. Do not show any signs that you are still sore in any of the areas that were wounded because your enemy will strike you there first to bring you down." 

"Kouga is right Kagome." Sango answered. 

"Ah has she been told that the western lord came looking for her?" Hakkaku asked.

"When did this happen?" 

"The very night Kouga returned from taking you home." Miroku answered. 

"Ya Inuyasha almost received a broken neck from his brother because he joked about him losing his honor for not watching over you and you left his domain." Shippou said.

"I should try to talk to him, but how do I get there without Inuyasha knowing?" Kagome asked herself. She looked up from the floor. "Did he say anything?"

"He asked for you." 

Later that night they all sat down and ate the meal that was prepared then afterwards everyone took their sleeping places and fell asleep. Before Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku went outside to sleep Kouga had one of his underlings go and lay by Kagome to keep her safe while she slept. 

Morning came early for Kagome because she had gotten used to sleeping in at home as she healed so now she had to re-learn to wake up early. Getting up she pulled her bag over to her and pulled out something to wear then she stood up and had Sango go with her. 

"Where do you think we will be heading today?"  
"No clue." Sango answered as they headed back to Kaede's hut after changing. When they got back to the hut they saw Inuyasha standing outside the hut and her bag on the ground. 

"Let's head out. Your bag is here." 

"Yes, but I need to put some of the other things in that other bag seeing as I was unable to take them home to wash." Kagome picked up the yellow bag and went back into the hut.

Kagome opened the duffle bag and took out all the clean clothes out and replaced them with the dirty clothes from the other bag then closed the duffle bag then did the same to the other bag. Standing up she slowly raised the backpack and placed it on her back. The weight put a strain on her not completely healed body then she walked out. 

"Ok I'm ready." Kagome said walking over to Sango. 

"Not yet. You are forgetting these." Kagome turned to see Kaede walking over with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Ye can't defend yourself without a weapon."

"Thank you lady Kaede." Kagome took the bow and quiver then followed Inuyasha and the others out of the village. 

"So Kagome what are your true feelings about Kikyou being with the group?"

"It's weird, but nice because this way Inuyasha does not have to sneak out to be with her then come back making up excuses. This way he is happy." Kagome smiled.

"But does it not hurt seeing them together?" Sango asked. 

"Actually no it doesn't make me mad or hurt seeing them together. I've learned over time that it could never work out between him and I because his whole being belongs to one person and that's Kikyou. I am happy for him."

"Don't you want to have a mate in your life?" Shippou asked from Miroku's shoulder.

"Yes someday I would like to find someone then get married, but right now my thoughts are on finding the jewel shards and have fun with my friends and if I find someone on the way hopefully Inuyasha does not run him off and that person would understand my duty to the jewel." 

They continued walking all morning and only stopping to take a bathroom break. Early afternoon Kagome started slowing down and lagging behind. She slowed down and stopped to take a breather. She removed her backpack and placed it on the ground.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango stopped and looked back. 

"Yes just needed to stop for a while is all." Kagome said. 

"Let me carry your bag for a while sis." Ginta spoke up. 

"That's alright I am still able to carry it." Kagome answered. 

"It does not mean you're weak if someone carries your bag." 

"Ya Kagome." Shippou voiced. 

"Kagome you have been gone five months and have just recently come back. It will take a bit for your body to get back into traveling long miles like before." Miroku removed his hand from her shoulder. 

"Why are you standing there?" Inuyasha yelled back to them. 

"We had to relieve ourselves." Kagome answered him back as Ginta took a hold of her bag and placed it on his shoulder. Then they started following Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"You would think that he would not be so pushy now that Kikyou is always with him now, but being who or what he is, he must feel he has to make up for something."

"That or the mutt does not know how to please a woman and he has to act rough in some department." Kouga said. The men around him chuckled as both Sango and Kagome blushed.

"Ya he can do great or poorly and she would not know the difference." Miroku chuckled.

"Could we change the subject please?" Both Kagome and Sango spoke up while blushing a deep red.

They traveled until it was much later in the evening. While Kouga and his men went out to find something by hunting, Shippou and Miroku looked for wood. Sango and Kagome were the only ones left in camp since upon stopping for the night both Inuyasha and Kikyou disappeared. 

"Do you feel any shards as we travel the way we are going?" Sango asked as she sat down next to Kagome.

"No. The only ones that I feel are the ones Kouga has in his legs." 

"Do you think that would hinder you to sense any other shards?" 

"No because the time he kidnapped me and a few other times that he has been around I've sensed them."

"It seems strange don't you think to have Kouga and the other two traveling with us?"

"Yes it is strange, but one reason I bet he is doing this is because he wants to hide from Ayame."

"The other reason is because he is still trying to win your heart." Sango said.

"I know, but that would be wrong because of his promise to take Ayame as his mate. I care for him a lot, but not in the way he feels for me." 

"If you think about it, it is playing out like what went on between you and Inuyasha. You loved him, but Inuyasha thinks of you as a friend and loves Kikyou. This time and has been this way, is Kouga loves you, but you think of him as a friend while there's a promise to take Ayame as his mate."

"I don't want him nor Ayame to get hurt. Heck my mother and brother stared asking me questions about him after he went back through the well."

"What kind of questions did they ask?" 

"Who asked what questions?" Both of the girls looked up to see Shippou and Miroku coming out of the trees with wood. 

"Kagome was telling me that her mother and brother started asking questions about Kouga after he went through the well to come back here." 

"Why don't you tell us all these questions." Came another voice from behind Sango and Kagome. They watched as the one they had been talking about walked around with three good-sized rabbits and handed the skinned one to Kagome. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome sat there telling the group all of the questions that both her mother and brother had asked her about Kouga. She told them all of the answers that she had told her mother and brother, well all of them but one that is.

"Kagome, I may be wrong, but you still have yet to tell us what answer you gave to your family about 'who you liked more between Kouga and Inuyasha." Leave it to Shippou to keep track of how many questions she told them then keep track of how many she had answered. 

"That's because I didn't answer the question for them either." Kagome stood up and went over to check the rabbit to see how done it was. 

"Who do you like more?" Miroku leaned against his staff. 

"Yes sis who?" Both Ginta and Hakkaku asked.  
"I like them both." She answered. 

"If Kouga did not have that promise to take Ayame as his mate and Inuyasha did not have Kikyou, who would you choose between them to be a mate to? Or is there someone else?" Sango asked. 

"I would have to say that I would choose Kouga because he is mature and has not done anything to hurt me either by words or physical." 

"But he took you from the group intent to use you to get the jewel shards." Shippou spoke.

"Inuyasha has been using me from the beginning to get the jewel shards and still is. He wants to use the jewel to become a full youkai like his father and brother."

"If it never comes down to me taking you as my mate then I'll take you to be my sister and you will always be protected." Kouga said walking over to Kagome.

"Then you might as well take her to be your sister." Shippou whispered. 

The rest of the night they talked and shared stories then when it got much later Kagome put more wood on the fire before she went to bed. Towards early morning those in camp woke to the sound of growling from the underlings. When they looked they saw Inuyasha and Kikyou walking into camp. Seeing it was not important like something they had to fight everyone went back to sleep.

Come sunrise everyone was up and preparing to travel as soon as the morning meal was ate. Putting her backpack on, Kagome stood up straight and everyone headed out. Passing through the tree line they came upon a clearing. Kagome looked around and saw mountains in the distance with clouds still thick around the base to where only the tops were sticking out and the other mountains she could faintly see outlines of trees through the clouds.

"Hope when we stop tonight we could find a place with either a pond, lake, or something. I would like to bathe." 

"I agree with you Kagome." 

"There you are Kouga!" Came a female's voice. Kouga lowered his head as a red haired female in white came running over and stopped in front of him. "So you disappeared again to only find Kagome." 

"I followed after her yes and I am glad because she was wounded and needed someone fast to get her to some help." 

"He tells the truth Ayame. I was badly wounded five months ago and he has remained close to make sure I was alright." 

"When are you going to talk to grandfather? He wants to speak to you about a date for our joining as mates."

"Not to long from now. Right now there are things that need to be taken care of before I can take you as my mate. Without taking care of these things there will be no future for anyone. Re-ensure your grandfather that the joining will take place. You should hurry back to inform him." Kagome watched as Ayame went sad.

"Why don't you come with us and return in the morning." Kagome watched as Kouga looked over at her as if she had gone insane. "I'm sure you and Kouga would be able to sit and talk." In the distance a thud sounded. 

"**KAGOME!**" 

"Sorry Inuyasha." She chuckled to herself. 

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked. 

"Sure I'm sure." Kagome said. 

They started walking to catch up to Inuyasha and Kikyou. As the noon hour came and gone without stopping for lunch Kagome slowed down and removed her backpack to grab something for herself, Shippou, Sango and Miroku to eat that did not need to be cooked then they caught up to the others as a creature flow over head. 

It was a quiet travel the rest of the day because Ayame did not talk nor did Kouga. Kouga walked by himself and Ayame walked by herself part of the time until Kagome slowed down to walk with her. By late afternoon they came upon a hot spring. Inuyasha wanted to carry on but Kagome used the sit command. While he was on the ground do to the spell two people were sent out to get wood for a fire, while both Sango and Kagome walked around a bit to find a good place to set up for camp to where they would not be seen as they bathed.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp for tonight. Don't you think?"

"With Miroku it's never safe to bathe anywhere." Sango stated. 

"Where would you like the wood Kagome?" 

Right there would be good." 

While they were waiting for whatever was going to be brought to the camp Kagome put the firewood were she was going to build the fire and started the camp fire. Ayame came back to the camp followed by Kouga carrying a wild boar. He placed it over the fire for Kagome. 

"Sango since it will be a while for the meat to cook why don't we go bathe."

"Sure." Kagome grabbed the supplies she needed plus her sleeping clothes but as she was standing up a rustling sound came from the bushes then a child fell to it's knees. This act startled both sets of underlings. The child stood and dusted off then looked around the area. 

"Kagome." Came a sweet voice. 

"What are you doing here Rin?" 

"Rin was hungry so Sesshoumaru-sama had Rin look for food." 

"Does he know where you have gone to?" Kagome watched as Rin shook her head no.

"What is that in Kagome's arms?" 

"Sango and I were going to go bathe. Would you like to come with us?" Rin shook her head yes.

All three headed off towards the hot spring. When they got there Sango and Kagome removed their clothes and got into the water. With some talking Rin did the same. They soaked a bit before washing. Kagome had Rin come in front of her and she removed the tie that formed the small ponytail.

"Why did Kagome leave Sesshoumaru-sama's domain?" 

"Because Sesshoumaru and I got into a disagreement." Kagome answered before rinsing the soap out of Rin's hair. 

"Mmmm Rin's hair smells good." Kagome washed her own hair as well. When she was done she got out and dried off then slipped on a pair of white low-rise v-string panties, followed by a silver and green satin tank top and drawstring boxer pajamas. After she was done she held out the towel for Rin to dry off.

"Kagome. I'm going to head back to camp." 

"Alright Sango. Could you take these things back and put them by my bag please?" Sango picked up the supplies and the clothes and headed back to camp.

Back at camp Miroku went over and checked the meat to see how done it was. When he turned around there stood Sesshoumaru. The underlings that growled at the western lord retreated back over by Kouga and Ayame and lay down.

"What brings you here Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked. 

"Rin's scent is here. Where is she?" 

"She is bathing with Kagome." Sango answered as she walked over to lay the things that were in her arms by Kagome's bag. 

A few minutes later those in the camp heard laughing as Rin came running into camp with Kagome behind her. When Rin saw Sesshoumaru she stopped suddenly and Kagome ran into her and the both of them fell on the ground. Kagome did her best to catch herself but failed and landed on her side as she moved to miss Rin. Rin got to her feet and dusted off. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin looked up to him as Kagome got to her knees then stood up.

"Wench, how dare you kidnap Rin." Jaken stepped forward. 

"Was my scent or any of my friends around close by where you stopped to make camp? The answer is no, so there would not be anyway I took Rin." 

"Rin went to look for food as Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin to do. Rin came upon Kagome. Rin wants to stay with Kagome please." 

"Our evening meal is almost ready. She and you are welcome to share the meal. As you can tell Inuyasha is not here. He and Kikyou are off some place."

"Please Sesshoumaru-sama. Could we stay?" Those around the camp watched as Sesshoumaru looked from Rin to looking around the camp then gave a slight nod. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome walked over to the place that she was going to sleep and sat down. She opened up her bag and took out her brush then put the supplies and dirty clothes into a bag that held dirty clothes then put it back in her backpack. As she brushed her hair Rin came over and sat down.

"Could Kagome do that to Rin's hair?" 

"Sure. Take a seat right here." Kagome tapped the place in front of her. 

"Doesn't sis and the girl look like mother and daughter?" Hakkaku whispered to Ginta but Sesshoumaru heard what was said. Ginta nodded. 

"The meat is done." Miroku voiced as he checked it. 

Kagome stood up and went over with two bowls and got some meat and went back to Rin. Everyone but Sesshoumaru went to get some. Kagome looked in her backpack and pulled out another bowl. Standing up she went over to the meat and got a great amount of the meat and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, I know you do not eat human food, but this was killed by Kouga and cooked over a open flame so the term human food does not apply to this meat." She sat the bowl down and as the path of a lily is to bow her head in the wind so did Kagome to show respect to Sesshoumaru before she went back to her food.

"Kagome do you use any other weapon other than a bow?" Ayame asked. 

"I've been around those with swords and I've even held a sword a few times, but other than that no."

"You should be taught." Ayame said. 

"I do have my miko abilities as well." Kagome looked down to see Rin sleeping next to her. She looked over to Sesshoumaru and she remembered that she needed to talk to him so she walked over to him. "If you would permit me Sesshoumaru, I would like to speak with you. It could be here or out of camp."

"Jaken remain here. Miko follow me." Sesshoumaru stood up and left camp. She followed after him. He walked until he was out of hearing range of any youkai in camp then stopped. "You seek to speak to me upon what reason?"

"What I needed to talk to you about was the way I acted at your domain." She walked away from him. "The way I acted and attacked you with my words were wrong. I was wrong to accuse you of having no honor and saying I'd take my chances of healing elsewhere. Instead of thanking you for what you had done to help me, I accused you of no honor." She took a deep breath and let it out as she lowered her head. "Thank you for using your acid to close the wound on my side caused by my rib. I know you could of used your acid to rid these lands of one less human. Please accept my apology for attacking your honor." She stood where she was looking through the trees as if scanning the far off mountains. 

"Miko using my acid was not hard for me to do. Your apology spoken is received."

"We should return before the group starts to think I have feelings for another male that I would consider in the line for potential mates." She looked at him and saw that one of his eyebrows was slightly raised. "My family asked me who I liked more between your half brother and Kouga. When I told my friends the questions and answers that I gave to my family I left out the answer to that question. My friends asked what the answer was. If it was Inuyasha, Kouga, or if I had someone else in mind. To make a long story short I told them that I only think of them as friends and I have no one else in mind." 

"Lord Sesshoumaru where are you? Lord Sesshoumaru." The green imp made his way out of the brush. "Oh there you are." 

"Were you not informed to remain in the camp?" 

"Yes M'lord, but Rin woke and is looking for Kagome and yourself." Kagome slipped away heading back to camp. 

"Where did you go Kagome?" Rin looked at Kagome when she returned. 

"I needed to talk with your Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome walked over and sat down by Rin.

"Is Kagome going to come back to Sesshoumaru-sama's domain with us?" 

"Afraid not sweetie." Kagome looked at Rin. 

"Here I have something that you might like." Kagome moved her bag in front of her and opened it.

She looked through her bag and found the bag that contained the chocolate bars that she had brought back a week before she was wounded. Opening the zip locked bag she pulled out three candy bars. She threw one over to Shippou then opened the second one all the way for Rin and handed it to her. Lastly she opened the last one that she took out for herself.

"This brown bar tastes good." Rin stood up and went over to Sesshoumaru and held her hand up. "Taste the brown bar Sesshoumaru-sama." He reached out and took a piece then brought it to his nose and smelt it before he slowly out it into his mouth.

After Rin and Shippou finished eating the candy they played for a while until they grew tired and both went over to Kagome and laid down. The action of both children did not go unnoticed by those in the camp. 

Towards much later in the evening as the camp readied themselves for slumber in their places Inuyasha and his dead miko Kikyou walked into camp. Upon entering the camp he was not happy to see his brother within the camp.

"What's wrong with you Kagome? Why is Sesshoumaru within our camp? Don't you think becoming friends with the likes of him is not wise? The next thing we know you will invite Naraku to sleep within our camp." 

"Inuyasha, I'm to tired to argue with you about this, but I will say this. If Sesshoumaru did not stop in to help me when he found me when I was hurt, I would not be here right now. So he is welcome to stay in this camp. In light of this conversation I am grateful to your half brother and I am indebted to him. As far as inviting Naraku into this camp to rest, you should know that I would not do so. If anything Kikyou would be the one to invite him." Kagome laid down behind Shippou and Rin and with her bow and quiver in close reach. 

"Where is the evening meal." 

"While out bedding the dead, you could of hunted for food." Kouga spoke up for Kagome.

"Stay out of this wolf." Inuyasha raised his voice. 

"I speak for my sister." Kouga said. 

"She's not your sister idiot." 

"I have claimed Kagome as my sister by word in front of the members of this group. So yes the claim is valid." Kouga spoke. Inuyasha walked over to the part of the camp that did not have anyone close and took a seat, followed by Kikyou.

The night ended with the morning light showing in the sky and the sparrows waking from their morning sleep by the nightingale as it began it's song. Kagome took her bag with her to change. She opened up her bag and pulled out a cobalt blue kimono sleeved v-necked sweater. She removed her tank top and put on the sweater, kneeling down she grabbed the satin belt and wrapped it around her mid-section giving the sweater a geisha-girl chic Author's notes below, then she pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. The jeans rode her hips and curves and sat low on her waist. Once dressed she brushed her hair then returned back to the camp.

* * *

**

_Author's Notes: The sweater is out of a Victoria Secret Catalog._

**


	8. Chapter 8

The group said good-bye to Ayame as she left. Soon after that the group headed out. The morning air had a deep cold to it as they traveled. They left a sad Rin behind when Inuyasha lead the way to the direction that they were to head.

"Kagome wait." Came a soft voice. Kagome stopped and turned around. When she did she saw Rin running towards her. "Rin asked Sesshoumaru-sama if Rin can follow Kagome. He gave a nod." Rin smiled up at Kagome. Kagome looked for Sesshoumaru but did not see him but she knew that he was not far away. 

"Stay close." Kagome said as they began to walk. 

"Where are you traveling?" 

"The group does not know. We follow Inuyasha." Traveling a bit further down the path Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around. "Rin come stand close to me."

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippou asked as he looked up to see Kagome removing her bow and an arrow and looking around. "Guys!" Shippou called out. The others turned and looked.

"Kagome?" Sango said. 

"Jewel shard. A big piece." 

"That could only mean..." Kouga was cut off. 

"Naraku come out here. Stop Hiding." Inuyasha yelled. 

You wish to see me that badly Inuyasha?" Naraku came out of nowhere. 

"Rin listen real close ok. I need you to get on that two-headed dragon friend of yours and hide. Go now." Rin ran over to Ah-Un and climbed onto it's back and they left. As they left the area became surrounded by many demons. 

"All of my enemies are here baring gifts for me to take after this battle."

"Shut up Naraku. You are not getting any shards from us. It will be us getting them from you."

"You talk big Inuyasha, but can you perform what you say?" Naraku stated. 

"Just watch me." Inuyasha cracked his claws and ran towards Naraku to only be thrown back by a barrier that came up around Naraku's body. The demons surrounding the group moved in.

In the heat of he battle the group heard a scream followed by the little girl running out of the trees. Kagome fired arrows at the demons that were chasing Rin. As the girl ran she tripped and fell. Kagome ran towards her as fast as she could.

"Stay on the ground Rin and stay by me." Rin screamed as the demons got close but were killed by Kagome's arrows. The scream did not go unheard as Sesshoumaru arrived at the edge of the battle. Kagome reached for another arrow but found none. "I'm out of arrows. This can't be good." 

"I see one Kagome." Rin stood up and ran to a dead demon. 

"No Rin!" Kagome ran after Rin as a demon moved towards the girl as well. "You're not going to touch her!" A pink light went around Kagome then the bow began to glow. She swung her bow at the demon sending raw miko power into the demon and sending it backwards, in turn was killed by being sliced in half by Tokijin. 

"We will meet up again." Naraku vanished. Kagome clasped to her knees. 

"Kagome." Rin put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. 

"I'll be fine Rin." Rin then went and picked up all the arrows she could find and brought them back to Kagome. Once they were in the quiver Kagome stood up and wobbled on her feet.

"Take it easy Kagome." Sango said. Kagome nodded then slowly made her way over to her backpack.

"Hand me your bag Kagome." 

"I can handle it, but thank you." She put the backpack on her back. They carried on with their traveling.

As they traveled Kagome became tired and started slowing down. Kouga stopped in front of Kagome and handed her bag to Ginta then picked her up into his arms against her protests and carried her. She fell asleep in Kouga's arms. When the group had Inuyasha stop for the evening Kagome woke up by Inuyasha's loud mouth. Sitting up she saw that the only ones in camp was Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Rin who was laying next to her, Jaken, the two-headed dragon known as Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru. 

"How do you feel Kagome?" 

"Not as drained. That was so strange on how drained I was. I have done that same move one other time and that was when Tsubaki used her serpent to bite me and control me with the shards that went into my throat. I sent her serpent back at her by the same move that I did earlier. My body was drained then to, but I broke the hold she had over me." 

"But you did not have to recover from any broken bones back then either like you have recently." Sango answered.

Kouga and the boys returned with fresh game. After Sango took the meat Kouga took a seat across the campfire looking at Kagome. He sat there thinking over the thought he had as he hunted. Deciding to do what he thought about he stood and walked over then knelt down in front of Kagome.

"Kagome you know how I feel for you and your safety as well as how my comrades feel and consider you as their sister right. When you went to sleep last night I claimed you by word in front of your friends and Inuyasha that I take you as my sister. It is valid because for one I said it in front of others and not only that I said it in front of another lord. Do you accept being my sister?" 

"I don't have anything against being your sister." She answered. Kouga took Kagome's right hand into his.

"Are you positive?" Kouga looked at her. 

"Yes Kouga, I accept being considered your sister." The next thing Kagome knew was Kouga cut the palm of her right hand then the palm of his left hand and clasped their hands together. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru you have witnessed both the words of acceptance and the joining of blood in taking Kagome as my blood sister." 

"Your claim holds valid and binding." Sesshoumaru said. When Kouga knew the cut closed on his hand he unclasped their hands. 

"You are now my blood sister. My blood now flows within your body. Though you were not born by my mother, this joining of blood makes you as if you were born of her. Though youkai blood course through your veins this does not make you a youkai or hanyou, but your enemies will know you are my sister as well as mine and your allies." 

"What else does this mean?" Kagome looked at her hand then licked her hand the way she would do if she cut her finger. This caught the eyes of those around.

"There might be a few changes to you, but not sure. I have only heard of this being done. I don't know the effects that it has for the other person." Kouga answered. "Also in this era if a male seeks to court you the male must speak to the father or eldest brother for the right to court you. All noble families in both youkai and humans do this. The same goes for peasant families."

"I see. So in other words I'll be controlled in who I see or not see or talk to like Inuyasha did towards you before you joined the group." 

"Not in a harsh way like he does no. It's to see what kind of background the person has also to se if he can provide for you and for your safety. So no it's not like Inuyasha's way of keeping all males away from you so you will be lonely and without a mate."

"Okay I understand." Kagome answered. 

"Inuyasha is really going to love this." Shippou said. 

While the food finished cooking Sango wrapped Kagome's hand. Kagome then stood and walked into the tree line. Those in camp thought she had to relieve herself so they did not follow her. Five minutes passed and she had not returned but they still did not go looking for her just incase it was taking her a bit longer to do her business. When ten minutes passed and she had still not returned they started to worry. A member of the group left in the same way she had left in. 

"Why do you sit here and have not returned to the camp?" Kouga said. 

"I started thinking that I don't know anything about royalty. Sure I was taught good manners, how to serve my family and guests, but not the life of a royal. My family is common people who live on a shrine. My family is descended of many priests and priestesses." 

"Do not worry things that need to be learned will come in due time. Look at me. Come the evening meal will be ready." 

Getting back to the camp Kagome went over and got some of the cooked meat. Kagome sat down by her bag and started eating her food quietly. Those around the camp watched her and wondered what was wrong. 

"Is there something the matter Kagome?" 

"No nothing is wrong." She gave a fake smile. Sango stood up and walked over and stood in front of Kagome.

"Woman time. Come with me." Kagome stood up and left with Sango. They walked a bit before they stopped. "Ok Kagome what's wrong? I know you, you're hiding something."

"What's Kouga going to do if when we get the jewel back from Naraku and I get pulled back to my time and the well seals up to where no one can travel through it anymore? Sure I am tied to this era not because what Kouga and I had done, but I was not born here, but in this era's future."

"I can understand your concern." Sango said. 

"That would effect him and any potential mate he comes upon that he would think to be a good mate for me."

"During our travel you should talk to him about what's on your mind. Explain your concerns." They talked a bit more then walked back to the camp. When they returned they noticed Inuyasha. Kagome walked to pass and was almost past when the hanyou grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Why the **_HELL_** does your scent smell like that of the wolf's?"

"Ouch Inuyasha your claws are cutting into my arm." 

"Let her go Inuyasha." Kouga stood up then took a step towards him. 

"When did you have time to take her as your mate?" 

"We did not mate. Kagome is now a member of my family. She is fully my sister. My blood flows through her veins." 

"The wolf's claim is valid both in words and blood." Sesshoumaru voiced from where he was.

"We too witnessed it." The others spoke up. 

"That means you have no say in who she talks to be it male or female. That is up to her family. She knows that I will not be demanding like some."

"Feh, shows how weak she has fallen." Inuyasha flung Kagome away from him. She was kept from falling by Kouga. "The jewel shards and in turn the jewel had better not become tainted do to this." Inuyasha stormed off out of camp as Kagome removed Kouga's hands from her and headed the other way passed Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha is such an ass." Shippou spoke up.  
Sango had left the camp to go after Kagome but she returned shortly there after shaking her head. Kouga tried to go talk to her as well but did not get any further than Sango did. As time went on Sesshoumaru left to go hunt for his own kill for his food and Kouga went and sat where Kagome could not see him and kept an eye on her. While sitting there out the corner of his eye he caught movement. Training his eyes to the movement he watched as the western lord walked over to Kagome. 

"Please leave. I've told you guys I wish to be left alone." 

"You think you're wise to be alone here?" 

"Wise or not I want to be alone so go back to camp and leave me be." 

"You presume to order this Sesshoumaru around." 

"Fine remain there." Kagome walked away from him but not going towards the camp.

"Let not the half wits words bother you." Kagome stopped and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here telling me this?" 

"My hunting was interrupted upon you sitting there unwisely unguarded with a pissed half breed around. Return to the camp, my ward would wish to see you if she wakes up."

"Yes she does not need to wake and worry." She headed back to the camp. 

"Wolf come out from where you hide." Sesshoumaru turned to face the area as Kouga walked out from where he was.

"I was just watching to make sure Inuyasha did not bother her. If I know him, Kagome will receive hell, worse now then she ever had because now she is my sister by blood."

"The miko needs training to survive in battle."  
"She needs to learn other weapons for close combat. If she learned the art of youkai fighting techniques, she would be able to fight most anything to protect herself. Would you not know anyone strong enough that would train an untrained miko? I will talk to the exterminator on training her. She was trained in the ways of a samurai and others." Kouga returned to the camp and went to Sango. He talked to her about training Kagome as much as she could. Then he went over and sat close to where Kagome was sleeping with the two children. 

Everyone was woken up rudely the following morning as Inuyasha returned to the camp. He informed everyone they were heading out so if they did not eat they would have to wait until they stopped later. He walked by Kagome not even acknowledging that she was there as he headed to the direction that they were going to travel in. Kagome stood up putting her bag on then her quiver. Once she had everything ready she walked over to where Inuyasha and Kikyou stood.

As they traveled they heard off in a distance a pheasant singing his song as he strolled through the bush. Rin walked along side Kagome humming a sweet tune that filled the area around them. 

"Does Kagome have any sisters or brothers?" Rin looked up. 

"Back home I have a younger brother named Souta. I have no sisters." 

"Rin had brothers and sisters, but they died with mother and father by bandits. Rin wishes she had brothers and sisters now to travel with and play with." Rin went back to humming.

"Maybe someday you will have younger brothers and sisters living with you at the domain." Kagome smiled down at Rin. 

"Does Kagome think so." 

"There is always that chance." Kagome answered. 

Towards mid-day Kagome had to use the sit command so they could stop to be able to have everyone eat something. Something small was made for the group out of her backpack while the others hunted and ate their kill. 

"Kagome have you ever used a sword to defend yourself in battle other than holding it that day where Inuyasha and Miroku were in that cocoon and the old man gave you the Tetsusaiga before he died and Inuyasha was forced to return to normal by his brother?" 

"Yes, I guess you would call what I did in the tomb of their father when they first found the sword defending myself. It was when I pulled the sword free."

"Do you remember what you did and could you show me?" Sango asked. 

"I don't have a sword to show you." Kagome answered. 

"Here use this Kagome." Kouga walked over to her and drew his sword from its sheath and handed the sword to her. She noticed that Kouga's sword was slightly heavier than Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. 

"The only thing that I did was this." She cut downwards with the sword with one hand and held it out. "I did that as Sesshoumaru came and stood in front of me. Then I told him one more step and I'd cut him. I then drew the sword to my chest when he sprayed his acid at me and the sword protected me." Kagome said. 

"Is that all? Not even anything at your home?"  
"Nope nothing else. Sorry." 

"I see there is much that you must learn." Sango voiced. 

"What do you mean Sango?" 

"Kagome you need to learn skills to protect yourself in battles that are close range where your arrows won't protect you and being as your miko abilities are untrained, you need another way to fight and survive. So I asked your exterminator friend here to teach you." Kouga said. "You may use my sword, but don't send your purifying energy through the sword." 

"I'll do my best not to. As you said I am untrained." Kagome answered. 


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch was eaten Kagome handed Kouga's sword back to him before they began to follow Inuyasha. As they were traveling it started to drizzle. Kagome removed her sweater and draped it over Rin's shoulders. 

"Kagome's going to get wet." Rin looked up at Kagome.

"I'll be fine. You wear it." Kagome answered.

Sango took to the sky on Kirara to see where they were. After searching the area she came back and notified Inuyasha that they were close to the burnt village that was once her home. She told him that it would be ok to stay there in what shelter there was left from being burned. Inuyasha changed the course of the travel so they would head right to the village. Once they were at the entrance of the village every member of the group except Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, as well as both Jaken and Sesshoumaru went into the ruins of the village. Kagome walked back out.

"There is no danger here. This is where Sango was born and raised and where her whole family including Kohaku were killed by Naraku."

"There is a strong aura near." Kouga answered.

"There is a place very close that holds the bodies of the warrior priestess Midoriko and a youkai sealed in stone and is the birth place of the Shikon no Tama or better known as the sacred jewel." Kagome explained.

"Kagome, we should train a bit." Sango called out.

"I'll be there in just a bit." Kagome then looked back at Kouga and took his arm. "Come on. You can trust me." She lead him by the arm into the old village. The others followed them slowly and cautiously.

Kouga handed his sword to Kagome and watched her walk over to Sango. Kagome stood in the position that Sango had her stand in. She watched as Sango showed her what she said were simple moves.

"Alright Kagome your turn. Take it slow and try to do the moves that I showed you." Sango and those around watched as Kagome tried to do the simple moves but failed at doing them. She got some of the movements right. "Let's try this again. Try following me as I going through the moves again. Then you can go through it again by yourself." Sango once again went through the moves with Kagome doing her best to copy her moves. In the background they heard laughing. "Now try to do those by yourself so I may see your form. Don't worry about the laughing. Concentrate on what you are doing."

"If I were you Kagome, I would stick with the bow. Look at how long it took you to learn to use the bow correctly and even then you still need work." Inuyasha voiced.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome lowered the sword then walked to Kouga and handed his sword back to him then left the village.

"What gave you the idea to teach her to use a weapon she will never learn to use properly for any battles." Inuyasha said.

"Are you volunteering to be the miko's opponent when she does learn to use a sword as she does with a bow half breed?"

"Ha, like that would ever happen. Let's go Kikyou."

"Stupid Inuyasha. It's not like I was raised to use a sword." Kagome told herself as she walked. When she stopped walking she stood in front of the cave that would lead to Midoriko. Breathing deep she reached out and walked forward through the barrier. Back at the village Sango finished talking to Kouga and then he left the village to go look for Kagome.

"Wolf this Sesshoumaru will come with you." Kouga stopped and looked at the western lord.

"Why would the western lord choose to come with me to find my adopted sister?"

"You wish the miko to be trained do you not? I, Sesshoumaru offer to train the miko."

"You would train a untrained miko the art of youkai fighting?" Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why may I ask are you offering?"

"The miko needs training. The half breed needs to be taught a lesson." They finished talking as Kagome's scent ended at the cave.

"Her scent has disappeared and I smell no other scents around other than ours." Kouga voiced.

"There's a barrier at the entrance of the cave."

"She must of went inside." They walked forward and felt a slight shock as they passed the barrier then smelt the scent of Kagome and something else that set the two at a unease as they walked down through the cave.

"Lady Midoriko did I do the right thing or did I put the jewel, better yet, put your soul in danger by having youkai blood flow within my body when I became Kouga's sister? What do I do?" Kagome sat there looking at the body incased in stone. As she sat there the cave filled with a bright pale blue light then faded. When Kagome's eyes adjusted once again she saw a woman standing in front of her in old armor.

"Fear not Kagome. You did not do anything to jeopardize the jewel as was told by the dog hanyou. The one who is close to the dog hanyou jeopardizes the jewel. She must not get the jewel. The shard within her must be removed. Except and learn to use other weapons than you already know as was being talked about." Midoriko looked slightly to the side. "Farwell priestess Kagome." Then the pale light filled the inside of the cave then faded once more.

"Who were you talking to Kagome? Who is that woman?"

"I was talking to myself. The woman that you see is the warrior priestess Midoriko. She sealed herself and the youkai within this stone. The hole in her chest is were she forced her soul out of her body. The sacred jewel is her soul. Within the jewel the battle that you see here is still going on. The battle will continue until a unselfish wish is made upon the jewel and the jewel disappears for good and freeing the souls that are trapped." Kagome stood then turned to face Kouga and saw Sesshoumaru there as well. "Sesshoumaru what brings you here with Kouga?"

"While coming to look for you, he came along to speak with me. He has offered to train you. Being as you won't get a moments peace to train with Sango because of Inuyasha. I agreed with lord Sesshoumaru in his offer."

"Inuyasha would still be around to interrupt the training." Kagome answered.

"The hanyou will not interrupt for we travel in the morning."

"We need to return to the village before your friends worry." All three started in the direction that lead to the cave entrance but Kagome looked back at the stone statue of Midoriko before she carried on. When they arrived back at the village Kagome went over to Sango.

"Sango in the morning I'll be traveling with Sesshoumaru. He has offered to train me because what Inuyasha is pulling. I just don't know what to tell Inuyasha."

"If you leave before he and Kikyou return here to wake us, I'll tell him that Sesshoumaru returned you to the well because it was the time of the month for you and you needed to return home."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome went over to her things.

Dawn had not even shown in the shy as Sesshoumaru quietly walked over and picked up Rin and went to lay her on the back of the two-headed dragon then came back and shook Kagome's shoulder. She yawned then slowly opened her eyes.

"We leave miko. Gather your things." Sesshoumaru stood up and stood there. Kagome sat up and gathered her things. Standing up she placed her backpack on her back followed by her quiver and bow. She knelt down and picked up Shippou.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Kouga gave her a hug before she left following after Sesshoumaru.

"How close is Inuyasha from here? Won't he smell my scent leaving the village?" Kagome yawned.

"The hanyou and the dead miko are north of the village. Your scent will be old by the time he returns to your friends. Soon the scent will just end."

"How would that be?" Sesshoumaru did not answer.

Several hours later as the sun began to rise into the sky and those in the village woke up. Inuyasha and Kikyou returned to the village to see that Kagome was not in camp nor was Shippou or the child Rin.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She woke up early to relieve herself and noticed she was beginning her woman flow for the month. She need to get to the well fast so your brother took her and Shippou back to Kaede's. She said she would see us when the flow is over." Sango sat where she was. Soon they were off heading further north.

"Return to the village by the dry well. Stay there and wait for the group and myself. Inform the old miko that you were sent to wait there. I will arrive there after a short meeting with Ayame's grandfather." Kouga said.

"On our way." Both Ginta and Hakkaku left.

The traveling between Kagome and Sesshoumaru was done in silence and still was silent with Rin still very much asleep. Kagome had reserved herself to walk by the two-headed dragon to make sure Rin did not fall off and because she knew neither Sesshoumaru nor Jaken would carry on a conversation with her. Hearing a sound she looked over at the dragon to see Rin sitting up.

"Morning Rin."

"Morning Kagome." Rin looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Shippou is here in my arms and as you can see Sesshoumaru and Jaken are in the front. We left the others before dawn."

"Are we heading back to the domain now Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called out to him.

"Where else would we go foolish girl?" Jaken answered.

From the time Rin woke up until now which was mid-day, she had not slowed down in her talking. In the meantime Sesshoumaru kept his senses trained on the youkai that was following them and had been following them since a half hour after leaving the old exterminator's village. Sesshoumaru had been leading the youkai into believing that he did not know that it was following them to see what it's intentions were and now it was getting closer.

"Jaken keep Ah-Un walking." Sesshoumaru then disappeared. They traveled on until they came upon a small stream.

"Would Ah-Un like some tasty water?" Rin lead the dragon to the stream while Kagome gathered some firewood.

Coming back Kagome built a small fire then walked over and dipped her pan into the stream filling it with water and went back to put the pan over the fire to boil the water. As the water started boiling she felt a strong aura of a youkai nearby. She looked up and around the area to see Sesshoumaru slowly lean up against a tree and lowered to the ground.

"Shippou why don't you and Rin look for wild vegetables and see if you can catch eight fish." Kagome said as she looked in her backpack and pulled out a washcloth and her first aide box then grabbed the pot of boiling water and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Mind your own business Miko. I need not your help." He said with a slight growl to his voice.

"I know you are a great and powerful youkai Sesshoumaru, but you helped me when I was wounded so let me help you. I'm sure you don't want your ward to see you like this do you?" She knelt down in front of him and placed the pan down on the ground and put the cloth in the water. She reached out to grasp the ties of his armor when his hand grabbed her hand tightly.

"Touch not my person."

"Sesshoumaru, I know you have no reason to trust me, but believe me, I am not going to do anything to harm you. Sure I could purify you if I wanted to and at this close range or any range you being a youkai lord could kill me without a seconds notice." She looked at him as he held her hand tightly.

He let go of her hand but watched her as she lowered her hand into the hot water then squeezed the water out of the cloth. Looking up she moved closer to him and raised the cloth to his left cheek and gently washed the wound then down the side of his neck and stopped at the fabric.

"That could be last." She then reached down to wash out the cloth. She was about to reach for Sesshoumaru's right arm when she was pushed to the ground.

"Wench how dare you touch lord Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken find Rin and the kitsune. Keep them guarded."

"But M'lord."

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru watched Jaken bow then left as Kagome returned to kneel in front of him and raised off the cloth then reached for his right hand. She cleaned from his hand up to his elbow.

"Sesshoumaru could you remove your armor and loosen the upper part of your kimono or haori or whatever this is. I know it is considered a state of undress to be seen without one's clothes, but there is a area yet not checked for wounds that need to be cleaned." She voiced as she continued to wash out the cloth. Upon hearing the sound of silk cloth moving she looked up to see Sesshoumaru removing the outfit off his shoulder. Deep sorrow filled her heart as she saw the stub that was left from Inuyasha cutting off his arm the first time they fought when Tetsusaiga was found. What she did not know was as she was thinking of that event while she was cleaning the wounds her hand started glowing.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru voiced but the glow continued. He reached out and grabbed her hand roughly. The sharp pain caused by his hand holding hers tight brought her out of her thoughts. She saw her hand glowing. "You think to get away with trying to purify me?"

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I spaced off and thought back to the day Inuyasaha did this unpleasant thing to you his own half brother. I honestly did not know my hand started glowing while cleaning the blood off your skin. I am truly sorry if I caused you any discomfort." She removed her hand from his and grabbed her things and stood up. She walked over and dropped off the first aide box then carried the pot and the cloth over to the stream.

"Kagome look what we got." Rin ran over to Kagome and showed the fish to   
her.

"Mmm they look like really good fish. Let's go and cook them." Both Rin and Shippou walked with Kagome back to the camp. They fixed the fish so they would cook.

"What is Kagome's family like?" Rin asked.

"My mother is very loving and kind. She always smiles even when she is upset and worried about things. My grandfather is a hard worker and very devoted to the shrine. My younger brother is a pain. He is a jerk most of the time, but when it comes to a member of the family being sick or hurt he is always there for that person. My brother and I get into fights at times over the stupidest things." They talked about different things as the fish cooked.

"Kagome has no father?" Rin looked at Kagome.

"My father left or died before I was born so I never knew my father. Mother never talks about him." Kagome looked down at the fish. Seeing that they were done she picked up two sticks with the biggest fish and handed them to Rin. "Rin why don't you take these over to Sesshoumaru." After the mid-day meal was ate, they began to travel once more.

The events that occurred during the mid-day stop left Sesshoumaru perplexed. He could not figure out after all the times he had tried to kill Kagome and his half brother why she would take and touch him or care for the wounds he had received from battling the Youkai that had been following them. Was she even afraid of him? Even a little bit? As the day became night he continued to travel. When finally he stopped and had his retainer gather wood and build a small fire as the miko laid the kitsune on the ground then removed her bow, quiver, and the yellow bag. She then removed a thin fabric and laid it on the ground then placed the kitsune on it before walking over to get Rin and did the same with her before she too laid down and covered all three with another fabric.


	10. Chapter 10

Before the moon disappeared and was replaced by the dawn of a new day the green imp went over to wake Rin and the miko. Both Rin and Kagome yawned before they opened their eyes then slowly sat up. 

"Sesshoumaru when we camp for the evening could we find a place with water deep enough to be able to bathe please." He continued walking not even saying anything. 

During the evening the night before while everyone was asleep. A strange feeling coursed through his body. The strange feeling still coursed through his body as the feeling of warmth pooled at the end of the stub of his arm. He raised his hand and reached over to the left side. 

"What is it master? Another enemy?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru returned his right hand back to his side as he continued through the forest. 

Rin and Kagome walked along talking and laughing. Sesshoumaru tried to walk along trying to figure out what was going on when Rin ran past him laughing as she was being chased by Kagome. They went quiet when they came upon the ruins of a temple. Sesshoumaru continued walking passed the temple ruins. Kagome looked from the ruins to Sesshoumaru then walked towards the ruins. Going to the ruins she carefully entered it. 

"What is Kagome looking for?" Rin touched Kagome's back. Kagome jumped upon Rin touching her back. 

"I'm just looking. Please remain here and don't follow in case there is danger." Kagome slowly walked through the ruins. 

The main area had beams that had fallen from the ceiling but other than that the main area was in good shape. She walked through a doorway leading to another part of the temple not knowing Rin was slowly and quietly following. Kagome turned and went into another big room. Rin moved a bit away from the entrance of the room and watched Kagome walk around some fallen beams and other things. 

Kagome watched where she placed her foot as she walked around the beams and holes in the floor heading towards a area of the room. When she went to gently push something out of the way an object fell and landed at her feet. She looked down and saw a decayed body of a priest. She screamed and jumped back and bumped into a beam that was holding another beam that was larger then the one she bumped into. The ceiling within that part of the room began to crack and fall causing the rest of the larger beam to fall towards Kagome. 

"**_KAGOME!_**" Rin turned and looked another way as the ceiling fell causing dust to rise up into the room covering the area where Kagome was. 

"I should have been crushed to death by that beam. What happened?" Kagome turned her body slowly and looked above her to see a pair of white clad legs. Following the white up she saw yellow then black armor. Continuing up she saw that Sesshoumaru was holding the beam up. 

"Miko remove yourself and Rin from this room." Kagome quickly got to her feet and made her way over to Rin and grabbed her hand then pulled her out of the room and felt the floor tremble. 

"Kagome are you alright?" A small orange ball came running towards her and jumped onto her shoulder. 

"Yes Shippou both Rin and I are alright thanks to Sesshoumaru." Kagome hugged Shippou. They walked out of the ruins and since it was evening she knew that it would be growing dark soon so they remained on the grounds of the ruins. Shippou ventured back into the ruins bringing wood to build a fire. Kagome placed her backpack down and opened it. She grabbed her pot then her bow and quiver. "There has got to be a water source here. Shippou stay here and take care of Rin. If any danger comes take Rin and leave on the dragon." 

Kagome walked back towards the ruins but instead of walking into the ruins she walked around the right side. On her way to look for water she ran across an over grown garden. She noticed some vegetables so she looked around picking vegetables that were still good and not rotten. Placing what she could in her pot she headed back to Rin and Shippou. 

"Did you find water?" Shippou asked. 

"I've found these." She knelt down and dumped out the vegetables. "Go ahead and eat these while I look for the water." Standing up again she left. This time she headed to the left. Kagome could hear crickets singing as she pushed forward to find water. 

The moon's coolness shown down upon her as she reached the back part of the ruins. The wind started to blow and she heard the sound of chimes. Deciding to follow the sound she came walking out from some bushes and came upon Sesshoumaru bringing the silk fabric back up. She caught sight of something different about him but was not sure what it was. When he turned around she caught just a glimpse of movement within the left sleeve of his outfit as he reached for his armor that lay on the ground. 

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru about interrupting you. I was just looking for some water to be able to cook for the children." She walked slowly towards the water. "Where are you wounded? Would you permit me to look? After all it would not of happened if I was more careful within the ruins." She watched as he lowered his armor back to the ground. She looked him over and saw that without his armor he did not look as threatening as he did with it on. She reached out and took hold of his right hand and pushed up the sleeve and saw nothing. 

"Miko I seek answers." 

"Kagome. My name is Kagome. If your going to be training me, you could at least say my name. Since we will be together for I don't know how long." 

"Miko Kagome explain how this came about." He used his right hand to remove the silk of his outfit from his left shoulder but instead of stopping at a stub the sleeve kept going down to reveal a whole arm. "Explain the outcome of your glowing hand touching my skin the prior night." 

"I'm not sure. I've never done anything like that before. I don't know how it happened or where to begin. You know you look really different without your armor on." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"You don't look as threatening without your armor. Among other things." 

"What other things?" He eyed her. 

"Oh nothing. Look I need to get the water and get back." She picked up her pot and went over and got some water then headed back to Shippou and Rin. 

"What took you so long Kagome?" Shippou asked as Kagome put the pot over the fire to boil. As she did so he smelt a slight smell of Sesshoumaru but he paid no mind to it. 

With the water over the fire to boil Kagome pulled out three cups of noodles and got them ready for the water. After the water began to boil she removed the pot and poured the water into the noodles then handed one to Rin and Shippou. Sesshoumaru used this time to return to the small camp and sat by a tree. 

"The cave that you were in that contains the stoned body of this warrior priestess, explain all that you know of her." 

"You went into the cave that holds Midoriko. Remember the first time Sango lead us to that cave and Inuyasha was thrown from the cave by some force because he said what he was going to use the jewel for." 

"Yes. That was funny. He was reluctant to return to that cave. Myouga explained that he swore he saw Midoriko come to life when he brought the jewel pieces inside the cave, but then the image changed when a blue light flashed and he then saw Inuyasha." 

"The information miko, explain it to me." Sesshoumaru spoke again. 

"You should know something about her. She has been sealed in stone way before Inuyasha would have been born. You being the eldest son and lord of your domain. I'm sure your father would have known something and wrote the information down being as Midoriko was a warrior priestess who killed youkai, but I'll tell you what I know that has been told to me." She paused. "Midoriko's spiritual powers was considered as powerful as 100 samurai and her spiritual powers also could purify and destroy ten youkai's at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many youkai's joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her, much similar to how Onigumo loved Kikyou and created Naraku. 

Midoriko fought for seven days and seven nights and realized that she would be unable to fight off the youkai. She was drawn into the massive jaws. Seizing the spirit of the youkai, she bound it within her own and with the last of her power, killed both of them by incasing them in stone and forcing their souls out of her body creating the Shikon Jewel. That is why she had a hole in her chest. 

Myouga and Sango said that within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the youkai she bound still battle on and this is why the state of the jewel depends on who possesses it. It is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel. 

Miroku says that a person who contains **the four souls** as **A**ramitama which is courage, **N**igimitama which is friendship, **K**ushimitama which is wisdom and **S**akimitama which is love, such as Midoriko did, they unite to form a powerful balance within the soul and it can be used for good or evil." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. Though he did not show anything she knew he was thinking over the information that she had told him. That is all that I know about her. Maybe there are scrolls at your domain that were written about her from your father." 

"I bet if Midoriko was alive Naraku would not even have a chance against her." Shippou said. "Heck there were things you did that surprised our enemies Kagome. There was when Kanna tried to suck your soul within her mirror and she couldn't. Both she and Naraku said your soul was too big to suck in and contain within the mirror. There was the time when Sango took Tetsusaiga to Naraku and he betrayed her and filled the area around us with his miasma to where we could not move, but yet you were able to move in his poison and shoot a arrow at him blowing him apart and purifying the air from his miasma. There was also that old witch who made that clay body of Kikyou and used herbs, water and a spell to draw your soul from your body. Your soul was sucked out because Inuyasha saw Kikyou and called her name. Your body called your soul back." Sesshoumaru listened to Shippou as he spoke of things that Kagome had done. 

"What are you trying to say Shippou?" Kagome asked. 

"Remember how everyone has been saying your miko abilities are untrained and you've been using raw power and how you were able to do those things not to mention every time we battle Naraku's puppets or other youkai that wants the shards they are drawn to you to take you out first. Just think how much more powerful you would be if your miko abilities were trained and mastered. You could be like Midoriko in power." Shippou said. 

"The Kitsune is right." Came a male's voice. "I've tasted your blood a few times." Shippou looked over to his left shoulder. 

"Kagome its Myouga." 

"Why are you here Myouga? If your here and not with Inuyasha, then that means they are in danger and you ran away to keep safe." 

"Lord Inuyasha and your friends are not in danger. I over heard the monk talking to the exterminator about you traveling with and will be trained by lord Sesshoumaru." 

"You heard right." Kagome said as Myouga turned around and saw Sesshoumaru. 

"Greetings lord Sesshoumaru." Myouga gave a bow. 

"What do you mean you're with Shippou?" Kagome said. 

"Midoriko was an exceptional warrior and a very powerful miko. I knew her when she was alive. All of the lords both human and youkai knew her and her abilities, even your father lord Sesshoumaru. Your blood Kagome holds power within it as Midoriko did. The only difference is you are untrained. You could be as powerful as she if you were properly trained in the miko abilities. Those who see you as their enemy will seek you out to try and kill you because you will be a threat to them, much like those who were the great priestess's enemies." Myouga then caught the scent of something and went over to her neck and moved the fabric then did the same on the other side of her neck. "You have no mating mark, but I smell the scent of youkai about you." 

"Kouga and I shared blood. He took me to be his sister by blood. Sesshoumaru was there as well as my friends." 

"Has anything changed about you since then that you have noticed?" The flea asked. 

"No. Not that I know of. Why is something supposed to happen?" 

"You might not have that much of the wolf's blood coursing through your own blood to do anything, but then again... Well got to go." Myouga quickly left. All of the information that Myouga said left Kagome thinking as well as confused. When Rin and Shippou fell asleep she picked up her bow and quiver then walked away from the camp. She walked over and entered the main room of the ruins. She walked over and knelt down and laid her bow on her knees as she closed her eyes and drew her hands together in front of her chest. The moon's light shown through the ceiling and shown down upon her as she knelt there. As she knelt there time seemed to of slipped passed her. 

"Why are you within this place?" The voice came from behind her. 

"I came here to think. You do understand the need to be alone to think don't you? Well that is why I'm here." Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head sideways and looked at Sesshoumaru before she grabbed her bow and stood up. 

"The need to do so is understood very well. We return to the camp." He turned and headed to the entrance with her following. 

"Tell me Sesshoumaru, why you truly offer to train me? Is it to see if you should or have to kill me because I'd be a threat to you or do you plain to use me for my abilities for your own personal gain?" 

"I desire power yes, though not the motive for training you. The wolf desires you to be trained by someone who is not afraid of a miko let alone an untrained one at that. His wish is to you learn and know youkai fighting skills as well as human skills. We leave early so rest." He went over and sat by a tree as she returned to lay by Rin and Shippou.

* * *

**

_ JAPANESE WORDS & MEANINGS _

**

**A**ramitama Courage 

**N**igimitama Friendship 

**K**ushimitama Wisdom 

**S**akimitama Love 

**The names above are the names of the "FOUR SOULS"**


	11. Chapter 11

Two days have passed while traveling with Sesshoumaru. Kagome noticed that after she asked Sesshoumaru the reason he offered to train her, he has been even more non social then he normally was. The only talking that she got in was with Shippou and Rin but other than that there was no conversation. 

"Sesshoumaru,how many more days until we reach your domain?" Kagome asked at about the same time she spotted a small waterfall. "Shippou we've stopped here once before. Remember when we needed to help that girl with the Spider-Head problem at that one temple that Inuyasha got poisoned on the night of the new moon." 

"You're within the western lands. My domain will be within site when the sun reaches its highest tomorrow." 

Meanwhile far north another group had decided to start to head south towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha had been in a rather bad mood every since Kagome left because they had not found one shard. Therefore due to Kikyou not being able to find any shards Inuyasha told her to leave the group. Two days after they started heading to Kaede's, Kouga met up with them. 

Upon Kouga's return there was a big fight between Inuyasha and Kouga because he asked if they had any luck finding any shards and if that was the reason Kikyou was not there. He informed Inuyasha not to get any day dreams about taking Kagome as his love interest because he was not worthy in his eyes for Kagome. That he was not going to allow Inuyasha to play games with her heart. 

Back with Kagome and the group she was with. They were still at the waterfall as Sesshoumaru decided to leave the group. Kagome and the two kids sat down and threw some stones in the water before Kagome got struck by an idea. She stood up and went to her bag and pulled out her bathing things, then went back over to the edge of the water and searched for a deep area. Once she found one she placed her supplies down then undressed and walked into the water. She wrapped her arms about her as she went deeper into the water. 

"Man no matter how many times I do this, the water is cold." She said as goose bumps appeared all over her body. To get her body used to the cold water faster she dived down into the water then came back up. She swam over and went to grab her soap but felt something touch her foot. She looked and saw a school of fish swim by. "Shippou help me catch some fish for supper. You can help to Rin if you would like." After there was enough for every member of the group she went back to her bathing. After she was done she walked out of the water as nude as could be and picked up her shampoo and soap. 

"Doesn't Kagome look pretty with water drops all over her Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome looked up and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru before she dropped her things and dived back into the water. 

"Shippou could you please bring my towel so I may get out." Kagome voiced. Shippou chuckled as he picked up her towel and brought it to her. "I'd thank you to turn around and face the other direction Sesshoumaru." 

"Do you honestly think your body could remotely interest lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken spoke up from near a tree. 

"How could I forget. How could I forgotten that human woman don't please his eyes." Kagome stood up in the water and took the towel and turned her back to face everyone. Shippou watched as she faced her back to everyone and noticed that in the center of her lower back before she covered it up with the towel was a pink star with cobalt blue flames around it. 

"Kagome when did you get a picture put on your lower back?" 

"I've never had anything done to my lower back. Why?" Kagome asked. 

"Because you have a star the color of the shards with flames the color of Kouga's eyes in the center of your lower back." 

"Let me see Kagome." Rin came over. 

"Let me get dressed first then you can see it." Kagome walked over and past Sesshoumaru and knelt down by her bag then picked out what she was going to wear. Getting what she wanted to wear she went into the bushes and got dressed. She then came back out and sat down. Shippou picked up a fish and brought it to Kagome as Rin was looking at the star with flames. 

"When you see Kouga or even Myouga, you should ask them about this." Shippou stated. All three went to sleep early. 

The following morning Rin woke up earlier than normal. She tried to wake both Kagome and Shippou. When she did they rolled over and went back to sleep. She sat back for a bit then tried again. 

"Kagome wake up. We will be leaving soon." Rin shook both Kagome and Shippou. Kagome sighed then slowly opened her eyes. Not long after Kagome changed her clothes they were on their way. They traveled all morning non stop and as the sun crested to it's highest the western castle came into view. 

"Look Kagome there it is." Rin said full of joy. Twenty minutes later they walked through the main gate and through the courtyard. Those at the domain greeted their master and watched as Kagome followed Sesshoumaru inside. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome to the room she was to stay in personally. 

"Settle yourself. Come morning training begins." Sesshoumaru turned and left. After the door slid shut Kagome walked over to the futon and sat her bag, bow, and quiver down. Shippou had gone with Rin upon arriving at the estate. She sat on the edge of the futon thinking over how she was going to be trained in the morning. 

**Several hours passed..**

"Kagome, we've come to get you for the evening meal. Follow us." Rin and Shippou came through her door. Rin went over and took a hold of Kagome's hand and lead her out of the room as Shippou slid the door closed. Rin started to run down the hall then around a corner while holding onto Kagome's hand. Once they were close to their destination Rin slowed down to a fast walk. 

"Sit here Kagome." Rin sat by Sesshoumaru then Kagome sat by Rin and then Shippou sat on the other side of Kagome. Once everyone was seated Sesshoumaru motioned for the servants to serve the meal. 

"Miko Kagome, you will be woken up before sunrise to have morning meal. You will then be lead to the training area were I will be awaiting your arrival." The evening meal was then eaten in a somewhat quiet air except for the two children talking between themselves. 

Going back to her room she opened the shoji screen door and walked in. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a pair of periwinkle blue lightweight fleece pajama's that was so dreamy and ultra-soft to the touch. Getting dressed she laid out the outfit that she was going to wear in the morning then she closed her eyes to pray then she laid down and went to sleep. 

The following morning there was a slight knock on the door. When she did not answer the door slid open and in walked a timid servant. 

"Miss you are to get up and get dressed then follow me to get your morning meal." Kagome opened her eyes and pushed back the blanket then sat up rubbing her eyes. Not wanting to get up she did anyways. The servant left the room to await Kagome to get dressed. It took Kagome a few minutes to get moving but then she went and got dressed and brushed her hair. A few minutes later she slid the door open then followed the woman to the dining hall. "You will wait here after you've eaten and another person will take you were you are to be." The woman left. 

Kagome watched as the woman left as another came in with her food. She sat at the table eating her breakfast looking around the room at how empty it was. It did not really bother her to eat alone because at times in her own time she would eat alone but here in this era there was always someone around during mealtime. But this place was cold and like that of a tomb. After she was done she sat where she was with her hands folded in her lap. Ten minutes later Sesshoumaru came through the dining hall doors. 

"Were you not informed that you were to be lead to have the morning meal followed by being lead to the training area where I awaited your arrival." Kagome stood up and faced Sesshoumaru. 

"I was lead to eat my morning meal, but no one came to lead me to the training area. I have been waiting here since I finished my meal. So blame those who are under your rule and not me!" Kagome strolled towards the door and walked out heading to the main door that lead outside. 

Standing by the door she scanned the area around her. In front of her were five steps that she could walk down to walk on the grounds itself. Looking to her left then to her right she noticed that the covered walkway extended in both directions. Passing her hand through her hair she decided to stroll leisurely down the left side. Following the walkway all the way to the end she stepped down off the little drop at the end then carefully placed her feet on the slippery grass. Reaching the medium sized boulder she sat down upon it. Where she was at she could see little dew drops upon the leaves of a bush that she was next to. The dew drops were like little shiny mirrors. Taking her index fingers and placing them at the corners of each eye and drawing them into tight lines just enough to see out of. She leaned forward sticking out her tongue making funny faces in the mirror like drops. She chuckled at herself as she saw faces being reflected back at her. While looking at one of the reflections she noticed something white come into the reflection. Removing her fingers from the corners of her eyes she turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing on the covered walkway. 

"Follow me." Remaining where he stood, he watched her slid off the boulder taking baby steps towards him. Holding his hand out to her caught her completely off guard. 

"Thanks Sesshoumaru, but I can manage." She got onto the walkway by herself and stood up. He turned and she followed him. She watched as his hair swayed from side to side as if his hair was silk sheets on a clothes line swaying in the breeze. Watching his hair she almost ran into him when he stopped and slide a door open. She walked in and he followed into then slide the door closed. 

"You'll come here everyday and train. You will know the seven virtues of Bushido, the code of a samurai. One needs to be prepared mentally and emotionally for rigors of life-or-death struggles. Constant physical training develops strong fighting techniques and disciplines one's characters in the need to face an attacker without fear or hesitation." His eyes were fixed upon her as he circled her as he spoke. "The first of the ethics will be spoken during training come morning." 

Kagome watched as he opened the door then left her standing there. She walked around the room looking at the various weapons. After looking at the many weapons she left heading to the room she was to stay in while at the domain. 

The following morning Kagome woke up and got dressed then went down to eat her meal but afterwards she headed to the placed Sesshoumaru lead her to the day before. Opening the door and watched as Sesshoumaru slid his haori back on and turned to face her. 

"Where you not lead here by a servant?" 

"No I came here by myself." 

"Very well. A samurai code of ethics is called Bushido. First ethic that is needed is called **L**oyalty. One must have loyalty to one's superiors. This is foundation. A samurai must be willing to follow their leader's cause, even if it puts them in an extremely difficult position." Sesshoumaru stopped and saw her looking down and her hand moving. You pay no attention to what is to be learnt?" 

"I'm writing down what is said so I may memorize it." Kagome looked at him when she was finished.

"**J**ustice is an important part of the samurai way of life. A samurai is not to act dishonestly nor in a manner below one's station. Ideas and fighting methods are judged by whether they are just." 

"There are many samurai that we've come upon that were dishonest." Kagome looked at him. 

"Dishonoring the code is to be looked upon as a disgrace. Last teaching for this day is **C**ourage. To be samurai, one had to have courage to act even in the face of almost impossible odds. Experience and training develop the instant reactions that meant courage to face death. True samurai warriors always moved forward without thought of retreat." 

"Kagome, come play with us." Two voices were heard as the door slid open and in came energy filled children that latched onto her as she finished writing. 

"I'm not sure if my training is finished." Kagome rubbed Rin's hair. 

"Is Kagome done with training Sesshoumaru-sama?" The corner of Sesshoumaru's lips turned upwards in a half smile as he gave a nod. Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards and out the door. 

**

_ Deep Within A Forest _

**

"Kagome had better be at Kaede's when we get there." Inuyasha growled out as he tossed a pebble towards the flames of the campfire. 

"She had a good idea to go to her time when her time of the mouth comes around." 

Sango is right. This way it keeps away additional problems." Miroku put another piece of wood on the fire. 

"She has always traveled with the group on those days. Why the sudden change?" Inuyasha asked before he ate his food. 

"I can not answer for her about that Inuyasha, but as a woman myself, I understand her not wanting those with a keen sense of smell knowing she is on that time of the month. Not to mention having to have people protecting you even more." Sango removed her boomerang and laid it next to her. 

"Your dead love is close Inuyasha." Kouga turned his head to look in the direction Kikyou was. 

"I am very aware that Kikyou is near. There are no intentions within my heart to go see her." Those there in the group were shocked to say the least upon hearing Inuyasha. 

"By you not going to your beloved Kikyou does not get you any closer to Kagome. You are fine being her friend, but as for being her lover or mate, you are far from being close." Kouga mention before her ate his food. 

"Who or what would the ideal mate be for Kagome in your eyes?" Miroku asked. 

"Someone who can prove to me that they can protect her, someone who is lineage is good, someone who will not use her for what she is then toss her away. They can be human, youkai, or even hanyou." 

"The person needs to let her be the free spirited person she is as well." 

"I agree with Sango on that. If Kagome's free spirited way has to change that would destroy her spirit and change who she is." 

* * *

**

_ Japanese Words & Meanings _

**

**B**ushido Way Of The Warrior 


	12. Chapter 12

It was morning once more at the domain. Kagome was already up and dressed when the servant came to wake her up. She was now finishing up her morning meal when a male walked into the dining room. 

"Miko you're to follow me." Kagome could tell he was highly nervous. 

"Thank you." She stood and followed. "You don't have to be nervous. I know that I'm a miko, but I only use my miko abilities to protect my life and those of my friends. It would be like you protecting your life and that of lord Sesshoumaru with your abilities." 

"Greetings M'lord." The warrior bowed to Sesshoumaru upon entering the training building. Then he left.

"Sesshoumaru would you please talk to those of your warriors and servants and let them know that they have no need to fear me. That I have no intention on purifying them."

"It will be spoken to them." He slid Tokijin between his hip and sash. "By your memory recall the three virtues learned." Kagome tried to say the first three back to him but messed up. "Learn the virtues plus new one's that I give during this lesson. **B**enevolence includes the ability to show love, affection, and sympathy to others. It is not to be confused with weakness. Benevolence is the proper application of Bushido. Taking wrongful advantage of an opponent would be disgraceful and violate the concept of benevolence." He heard Kagome chuckle.  
"Is there something amusing miko?" 

"If what you just said is true, then there are times you wrongly took advantage of Inuyasha to get the sword from him or do you classify those times under something else?"

"**P**oliteness. Proper manners and general politeness are highly valued by the samurai. A polite warrior is thought to exhibit courage, by his show of no fear of others. The discipline of politeness is believed to build individual's character while promoting general harmony." 

"You showing politeness. Hmmm there has only been a few other times other than now and when you saved me." She chuckled to herself as she jotted down quick notes.

"Return to your chamber. Your training will end early today." He voiced with a hint of a growl in his words as he left. 

Confused by what had just happened she headed out of the training area and back into the main building. Upon entering the main building she heard both Rin and Shippou before she actually saw them. Their little eyes lit up when they saw Kagome.

"Is your training done for the day Kagome?" Shippou asked. 

"I think so. Did either of you see Sesshoumaru within the short time before you saw me? Better yet. Rin do you know where Sesshoumaru goes to when he wants to be alone? If so could you take me there?" 

"Rin will go in first then Kagome come in." Rin lead them down a hall. She stopped and held up her little hand and motioned for Kagome and Shippou to stop. She tapped lightly twice then slowly opened the door. "Sesshomaru-sama are you busy? Rin has taken a break from playing to come see Sesshoumaru-sama." She waved for Kagome and Shippou to follow her as she walked in to the room. But she grabbed Shippou and shut Kagome in the room and left.

"Why are you within this room miko? I summoned you not into this room." He fixed his eyes upon her.

"I'm not sure what happened in the training room to make you leave, but I'm sorry."

"You said what you came to say so you may leave." 

"Don't dismiss me as though I am one of your servants. I know you are teaching me the code of the samurai, but you have got to see it through my eyes as well. They are strange to hear them coming from you. When we first saw each other for the first time and all the way until recently, you were nothing like the first five virtues of a samurai. I don't know why you have this cold and hard look on all life, and it is not for me to know. I was wrong to mock you and for this I ask the lord of this domain for his forgiveness." She bowed low to him and then left the room leaving him stunned because of the way she addressed him. Down the hall a ways Kagome came upon Rin and Shippou.

"Would you like to come play with us?" Kagome knelt down in front of them. 

"Why not. I was just going to my room until the evening meal." She rubbed both of their little heads before standing up. Kagome chased the children for a bit then dropped to her knees acting as if she was tired and could not catch them. Then on the flip side when they were chasing her, she moved quickly for a bit then slowed down so they could catch her. 

"We got you Kagome." Rin cheered. 

"Yep you both were to fast for me." She wrapped her arms around Rin and fell to the ground as if she was tired and out of breath. 

"Kagome what do you think the group is doing at this moment?" Shippou sat down next to her. 

"Probably still traveling looking for shards and hearing Inuyasha as he is not happy and is mad because I am not there looking for shards. He is going to know something is up when I'm not at Kaede's or at my mother's house. Which means he is going to be really mad. Why do you ask?" 

"How long do you think we'll be away from hunting shards with the group?" Shippou asked. 

"Depends on this training that I'm having to go through and learn. If you're wanting to return to the group then I could see if Sesshoumaru could take you to Kaede's."

"Please don't leave Shippou-chan." Rin hugged Shippou to herself. 

The remaining hours of the afternoon went by without Shippou and Kagome talking anymore about the possibilities of him returning to Kaede's. They were following a warrior who was sent to get Rin and Shippou for the evening meal and since Kagome was with them that meant for her to come along as well.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Shippou and Rin had fun playing with Kagome all day." Rin sat down by Sesshoumaru on her cushion. Kagome sat on a cushion between Rin and Shippou.

"Miko Kagome you're to remain here after this meal. Rin, you and the kitsune are to enter and stay within your room." Through out the meal Kagome remained silent more then she normally did and this did not go unnoticed. 

"Good night Kagome." Both the children said together but they did not get a response. "Kagome did you hear us?" Shippou touched Kagome's arm. 

"Hmm. Yes please, I would like more water." Kagome watched as both children, Sesshoumaru, and a few servants looked at her. Sesshoumaru nodded to a servant to get Kagome something to drink. "Did I say something wrong?" Kagome asked as a girl poured her something to drink. 

"Rin and I said good night to you, but you didn't hear us." Shippou looked at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry. I guess I was in a deep thought or something." She turned on the cushion that she was kneeling down on and looked at both of them. "Good night and sleep well. I will see you both in the morning." She gave them hugs then they left the dining room heading to Rin's room leaving Kagome with Sesshoumaru.

"Follow me Kagome." The western lord stood up and headed towards the doors. She soon followed after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked out of the main building. 

"That will be answered." He answered while they continued to walk but then stopped at a well lit place then slid a door open and walked in. Upon entering she saw some warriors practicing. They stopped and bowed to Sesshoumaru. They looked at Kagome then bowed again to Sesshoumaru then they left.

"Why are we in the training room? Are you going to train me more tonight?" 

"Answer first my question." 

"I can't answer it if you have not asked me a question." She answered. 

"At evening meal what brought distraction to you?" 

"It's Shippou. I think he wants to return to the group. He asked what I think the group was doing and how long we would be away from the group and hunting the shards. I told him that I did not know how long all this training was going to take. I also told him that if he wanted to return to Kaede's that I'd ask you to see if you would take him close to the village or have someone take him when he wanted to leave." 

"The kitsune feels safe around though's of the group and not here, though you are here. He trusts me not. That is to be understandable. Inform the kitsune that he will be returned to the village when he wishes to return."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." He gave her a nod.  
"You have yet to write the remaining virtues of a samurai." 

"I would of if you had told me." She answered back. 

"**T**ruthfulness. To many..." He was cut off. 

"Wait a second." Kagome felt for the paper and pencil she had in her pocket. "Ok continue." She watched him give her a look when she told him to continue.

"To many samurai, lying is dishonorable. The word of a warrior should be sufficient, in any dealings. A true samurai who follows the bushido code would prize honesty, and his word could always be depended upon." He watched her write fast. "**H**onor. Each samurai's honor and reputation was not important only to him. An assault on a samurai's honor was often considered to be a direct attack on his family and ancestors as well. An attack on one's honor often brought on a duel between the insulted samurai and the offender."

"My grandfather has tried to tell me about the ways of honor since I've been coming to this era, but I have not sat down to listen to him about it." She looked over what she wrote then put the paper and the pencil back into her pocket.

"It's late. Return to your room. No training will be held after meal in morning. You are to know these virtues." He walked her back halfway then disappeared.

Kagome quietly walked to her room. Once there she took the pocket sized note book and pencil out of her pocket and put them on the futon and slid in under the covers. Getting comfortable she picked up her note book and pencil then started reading over her notes of the seven samurai virtues. She studied them until she fell asleep with her note book in hand. 

Around mid-morning the next day the air around the old miko's hut was disturbed by a loud voice from a dog hanyou when the group arrived at Kaede's and he saw that Kagome was not at the hut and he traveled to her time to find out she was not there either.

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha stood by the mat covered entrance of the hut. 

"Training." Miroku said. 

"What do you mean training? Who's got the brains to train her?" 

"She is being trained to better protect herself and the one training her is your brother." Sango spoke up.

"Right. He won't teach anyone let alone a human girl the art of battling." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Who's dim minded idea was this?" 

"I brought it up to her that she needed to learn. I asked Sango, but then your brother offered to train her and I agreed to let him." Kouga got up off the floor and stood against the wall. "She won't be back until she is trained."

"She has an obligation to find the shards before Naraku finds them." 

"You always tell her that she needs to learn to fight other than using just her bow. Well now she is doing so. We will have to look for and listen for the where abouts of the shards are." Sango answered once more. 

Across the western lands the said miko had been walking around the domain going over and over the notes that she wrote down so she would have the virtues better memorized.

"Kagome. Where are you?" A sweet little voice came from behind her. She lowered her notes.

"I'm over here Rin. Just follow my voice." 

"There you are." Rin and Shippou smiled up at her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm studying the virtues of a samurai that Sesshoumaru told me. They need to be memorized before the next training day." 

"We can help you." 

"Thank you, but I can do it." Kagome answered.  
"Then can we walk around with you until it is time to eat?" Both children asked.

"Sure. The company would be great." They continuing on with the walking around until the time they were summoned for the meal. 

"We are here Sesshoumaru-sama. We walked with Kagome as she mem-memorized something. We walked around home three times before being summoned to eat." 

"Yes Rin three times with you and Shippou, but I had already walked around twice before that. So in all I walked around this building five times." 

"What plan takes up the remaining day?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"That is not clear to myself at this moment." Kagome answered before taking a sip of her water. "Did you wish me to do something?" He did not answer. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Miss wake up. The master is waiting for you in training room." Kagome opened her eyes.

"He didn't tell me there was going to be any training this morning." Kagome got out of bed. "Thank you. You don't have to wait for me. I can head my training on my own." She watched the woman leave before opening her bag to get her clothes.

Looking in her bag she saw she only had two outfits that were clean. One was the white and red miko outfit that Kaede had given her and the other was the black string bikini that she had brought to this era for the really hot summer days. Choosing the less of the two evils, she dressed in the miko outfit and hurried out of her room. 

"I'm sorry that I am late. You didn't say anything about training last night."

"You were informed not to wear that outfit." 

"All of my other clothes are dirty and need cleaned. It was a choice between this outfit and one other one which you would not like either." 

"Return to your room and change then once more return here." 

"Alright I'll go change." Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she left. She ran all the way back to the room and changed out of her miko outfit and put her black string bikini on. "I'm going to wear something over this bikini going back to that training room." She put her miko outfit back on over the bikini and headed back.

"You still wear the miko clothes!" 

"I wore it over the other that you wanted me to change into. Since I am within the training area I'll remove the miko clothes. Please turn and face the other way while I remove them." At first he did not turn around but as she continued to stand there he turned his back to her. Removing the miko clothes she folded them and laid them on the floor. "Ok they are removed. You may turn around, but be warned at what you see." She watched Sesshoumaru turn around.

When he turned around to look at Kagome he was shocked to say the least to see what she was wearing. Her whole body was bare except triangles over her breasts with thin fabric going behind her neck and back. Another triangle that rode low on her hips straighten from the front to the back with ties on her hips.

"This outfit of undress is worn in front of your group?" 

"The only time that I wear this is when I decide to go swimming at night on a hot summer night when we camp if there is a pond or lake. So which outfit would you have me wear?" Without a word from him, she picked up the other clothes and began to put them on. "After training I need to wash my clothes or travel back to Kaede's and go through the dry well to have my clothes cleaned at my home."

"They will be cleaned. Now begin to speak out the memorized virtues." Sesshoumaru began to circle her as she recalled what she could of the virtues.

"How did I do?" 

"Virtues were spoken well. These virtues can be extremely useful in developing character. However, keep in mind that each of the seven virtues must be balanced with the others. Too much attention to anyone virtues leads to an unbalanced approach to life.

The virtues are taught to the samurai from birth, along with the way of Zen. Zen helps to put the virtues in perspective, and gives the samurai confidence for fighting. Zen is a method for approaching life. It stresses the importance of depending on one's self. It helps the samurai to effectively use new knowledge because it encourages them to act without reservation and with total commitment.

Samurai believe that if they practice correctly, then they would learn a subconscious pattern that allows them to perform the correct action almost spontaneously when needed. A warrior who trains hard does not have to think what to do. He can automatically adapt his response to the situation. It is only when a person does not have to think about an activity and remember its steps that one can do it well. 

To, a samurai, fighting is a part of life. Therefore, their training simply prepares them to live harmoniously within nature's rules." He stopped and looked at Kagome. "Are you getting this?"

"Yes I'm able to understand most of it." 

"A samurai believes the best way to learn is to clear one's mind, with no preconceived ideas. This meant that the warrior should not question a new technique until he had practiced it enough to know whether if it is effective for him.

They also believe that no matter what the challenge, there was nothing that could not be overcome. To win, one must focus on the purpose and move ahead without hesitation.

They were always open to improving their knowledge of weaponry, fighting techniques, or wisdom.

A samurai warrior teaches and believes that complete unity of the mind, body and spirit will make a person unbeatable. There is a samurai saying that says that the greatest warrior is the one who conquers himself." 

"You were taught this and the virtues from your father? Wow and here I thought virtues like these were only taught to noble children and not to just anyone like me."

"One must train to protect one's self and one's own warriors must train to be the best."

"Sesshoumaru before I retire for the evening would you be so kind in showing me where I may wash my clothes."

"Set them aside and come morning a servant will wash them." 

"Sesshoumaru, I know that it is a servant's duty to do what the master of the house says to do, but please let me wash my own clothes and not a servant. I am neither from this domain nor a noble. I am simply a guest. A guest asking to be shown where she could wash her own clothes." He walked to the door and opened it.

"Follow me if you seek to know." They weaved between connected buildings. He stopped at a smaller building which was the size of Kaede's hut. He slid the door open and walked to the side to let her step by him. He stayed in the open while she walked into the hut sized building. 

"Do I have more training or may I retrieve my things and bring them here to wash them?"

"No training until dawn." 

Kagome quickly walked to her room, grabbed her bag and returned to the building. Kneeling down on the floor she opened her bag then pulled out the first thing to wash. Working on washing the first piece of clothes she began humming. Standing to her feet after she finished with the shirt she laid it on a bench like object then went back to her bag and pulled the next item out. She was nearing the last of her clothes as the evening came upon the land. Inside the main building three people were sitting down to be served the evening meal.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked as he looked around the room. Sesshoumaru motioned for a woman by the wall of the dining room to come over to him. Shippou watched Sesshoumaru talk to the woman and then she bowed and left. "Where's Kagome, Sesshoumaru?"

"She will be here within moments." 

Back in the small building Kagome had just knelt down and reached into her bag when the door slid open and a small woman entered. 

"Miko you are to return to the main building for the evening meal. Lord Sesshoumaru informed me to come and get you." 

"I need to finish what I am doing. There is this piece and one more and all my washing will be done."

"Leave them here and they will be washed and dried with the rest." 

"You should not have to wash them. I am not a noble or a member of this dwelling."

"Though your not a noble, you are an important miko other wise you would not be here at this domain. So being an honored guest you are to be treated as such." 

"Thank you, but why are you not like those who do not speak to me or are nervous around me?" 

"You are not the only miko that I've seen within these walls. That was long ago."

"How long ago and who was she?" 

"It Was when lord Sesshoumaru's father was alive. The miko we speak of was the warrior priestess Midoriko. Many within these walls were not serving here at that time. Now return to eat your meal. Your clothes will be handled." Kagome grabbed her bag and left.

"Sorry that I am late." Kagome placed her bag by the door and went over and sat between Rin and Shippou. 

"Where were you Kagome?" 

"I was washing my clothes and lost track of time and thanks to lord Sesshoumaru for sending the nice woman to get me for dinner. Which leads me to ask if after the meal if I may speak momentarily with you Sesshoumaru before I retire to my room for the night?" She looked from one child to the other then over at Sesshoumaru.

"Your request is granted." All four began to eat their meals. As they ate Sesshoumaru watched as the kitsune silently looked up at the miko with unspoken words within his eyes. He could read the kitsune's actions and knew that he wanted to say something. Finishing his dinner Sesshoumaru pushed his bowl away. "Kitsune follow me." Shippou looked at Kagome. "No harm will be fall you." Sesshoumaru stood and walked towards the door. Outside the dining hall he summoned over a servant and a warrior. He looked at the servant first. "Go to the dining hall. When Rin finishes her food take her to her room." He then looked at the warrior. "Take the miko to my study." 

"Yes M'lord." They both said as Sesshoumaru and Shippou walked away. Sesshoumaru lead the kitsune to a foot bridge and stopped. 

"You have decided to return to the elder miko's village have you not?" Shippou shook his head yes. "The wish to not hurt the miko keeps you from telling her."

"Both Kagome and Rin wishes for me to stay. They will both be sad." 

"A warrior will take you to the village during the miko's training and while Rin continues to slumber. The word of your departure will be spoken at mid-day meal." 

"That sounds to be the best, though she will be hurt and upset not to mention mad. Just be glad you don't have anything around your neck like Inuyasha because when she gets mad at him, she would make him eat dirt by using the word _'Sit'_ which controls the enchanted beads around his neck, that makes him go face first into the ground keeping him there for a bit before he is able to get up."

"She will be handled." Shippou looked up at Sesshoumaru when he said that. "She will not be harmed kitsune. We will return." They headed back. Upon reaching the main building a warrior approached him. 

"The miko is in your study and your ward is in her room." Sesshoumaru nodded as he continued on to his study as Shippou made his way to Rin's room. Reaching his study he slid the door open to see Kagome kneeling there. Sliding the door closed he walked across the room. 

"You wish to speak with me on what reason?"  
"The servant that you sent to get me tonight for dinner talked to me a bit. I asked why she was not like the others on being afraid to be around me or talk to me and she told me that there was once another miko within these walls. That it was when your father ruled. When I asked if she remembered the miko's name she said that it was the warrior priestess Midoriko. So there should be information about her somewhere. I thought that I would let you know that bit of information." 

"Did you feel at ease with this servant?" 

"It was nice to be able to talk to someone other than Rin and Shippou and the short times that you and I talk."

"Then she will be your servant while you are here. You wish to speak more?" 

"Not really. Is there something wrong with Shippou and that is why you had him follow you?" 

"That would be between males. The night grows late. Retire to your chamber for sleep. There will be long training tomorrow." 

"Good night Sesshoumaru. Sleep well." Kagome stood up and slightly bowed. 

"You need not bow to me Kagome." 

"I'll try to remember that." She smiled as she slid the door closed. 

"Smile now while you can Kagome for come mid-day those smiles will be anything but smiles." Sesshoumaru said to himself. 


	14. Chapter 14

All night Shippou had laid on the futon thinking about what he was going to do come time for Kagome to be in training. He knew she was going to be upset and hurt because of the way he was going to leave. He continued to lay there and watched as the door slid open. When the door was open a warrior walked in and came over to him.

"Ready yourself. We leave soon. The miko is about to be woken up." The warrior told Shippou as a woman slowly made her way down the hall. Sliding a door open the woman disappeared inside a dark room. 

"Miss wake up. You must get up and dressed. The master will be waiting for you." Kagome opened her eyes to see the lady she had talked to before dinner.

"Good morning. It's nice to see a friendly face and not someone who is afraid to be in the same room with me."

"A good morning to you miss. What would you desire to wear this day?" 

"I forgot to get the clothes before I retired last night." 

"Your clothing is here." The woman with sky blue eyes pointed at the foot of the futon.

"Thank you for bringing them." 

"Tis my duty. We will talk later. You must get dressed then eat." Ten minutes later Kagome was heading to the training room. 

"Morning Sesshoumaru. What will be taught today?" She walked over and stopped in front of him.

"You'll be taught physical techniques to defend one's self." 

"You're speaking about hand to hand combat right? I thought that you were going to teach me how to use other weapons?" 

"One must learn to remain on their feet before one learns weaponry." As he spoke two warriors came walking in and slightly bowed to Sesshoumaru as he stopped and stood by Kagome. Kagome watched as the warriors faced each other. They looked over at Sesshoumaru and he gave a nod. "One prepares for the task at hand by remaining calm and focusing on what's happening in front of you. Pay no attention to any illusions the opponent tries to create, instead watch for their real strengths and weaknesses. A warrior believes everyone looks, but a successful fighter sees what is happening, even if it is something he or she does not want to see. Often situations are ignored because one chooses not to face it.

Illusions they create in their minds cause big problems later. Practical sense, many do not spot aggression until they are harmed. Once you conquer fear, worry, and illusions. You will have a great part of the battle won." 

"How can someone remain totally calm when the outcome to a situation could mean life or death to those around you? Does that means something to you?" 

"One's self-concept determines success. Mushin is a no-mindedness or without thinking approach to this. This refers to the ability to avoid negative self-concept."

"I do not fully understand what you are trying to tell me." Kagome looked from the warriors to Sesshoumaru. 

"Clearing one's mind and letting no self-doubt invade. A samurai or student can execute techniques gracefully, quickly, and efficiently. One's ultimate aim is not to put any emotional barriers in their way. Self-consciousness and self-doubt are enemies of effectiveness." 

"So how do you go about doing that?" 

"First one is to relax and clear your mind of action. Realize you can do something, thereafter concentrate not on yourself. One will find without self-doubt one's actions will be extremely effective." 

"How can you be so sure on the outcome?" 

"Assume positive mental position. Think not defeat." 

"If I had to face someone with your battle history let's face it I would have no chance. I am positive that I would be defeated." 

"Take a strong body position, look forward with confidence. This physical and mental state will be seen by your opponent as a sign of danger. If one thinks and acts that way one will succeed. Once a fight begins, spot your opening quickly, close in, and strike."

"What if you think you see an opening, but not sure?" 

"Hesitate not or allow your opponent time to regroup. Hesitation often leads to defeat. Makoto is a concept of action. It is seen as sincerity, in a sense this gives not a full justice to the concept. To those trained as samurai it is meant that one must put everything into any act. All one's heart, spirit, mind, and physical strength should be put in, with nothing held back. When one obeys this one's power is tremendous. A warrior must be conditioned to strike with Isshin, or one mind. Tackle any situation, task, or even battle with focused concentration." He stopped and had Kagome look at the two warriors. "See the young warrior? He has in his eyes a single purpose. When you center on a single purpose all your power, strength and abilities can be translated into the task. Most use only small part of their abilities on any task. Those who make themselves weak by doing so become distracted by outside factors. One lesson to teach is focusing the mind on one purpose and become totally committed. Put your energy behind something, success will be yours."

"How could one my size fight someone like your size or bigger?" 

"Sometimes one could win by using an opponent's attack, blending the opponent's attack into your counterattack. Instead of blocking an attack, one directs it further in the direction it was going. Once the opponent is over-extended, he defeats himself. This allows one to take advantage of the opponent's power. More aggressively your opponent pushes, the easier you can pull your opponent off balance. Then it is not who is more powerful, but who is more capable of directing the other's energy to control the situation. This strategy can be applied, not only to fighting, but in variety of other situations."

"Is there any opportunities of taking advantage of an enemy who's faster?" 

"By taking advantage of the suki in the opponent's attention. Suki is an unguarded moment. Find your own weaknesses and practice defenses to cover them. Everyone has gaps in their defenses."

"So that means the great Sesshoumaru has gaps in his defenses then as well don't you."

"This Sesshoumaru has no weaknesses." 

"Is that why you have only one arm?" She knew this would be a sore reminder. 

"The half breed caught this Sesshoumaru off guard." 

"So you admit you did have a weak moment."  
"The better you are at finding your own in training, the less likely an opponent can take advantage of them to harm you. Likewise look for gaps in your opponent's defense. Once spotted, quickly take advantage of the unguarded spot. Kufu is applied equally to small, everyday tasks and large problems in life. The meaning means giving one's self completely to finding a solution. The big meaning means to struggle or wrestle until one can conquer a problem. One must learn to Kufu with a problem, to stay with it, trying again and again to overcome it."

The two warriors stopped and looked at Sesshoumaru. He then gave them both a slight nod of his head before they made their way over to the door but stopped as the door slid open and in came a frantic girl with a missing tooth.

"He's not in here either." Rin sounded down-hearted. 

"Who are you talking about Rin?" Kagome asked. 

"Shippou." 

"He should be close." 

"Shippou was not in room or at morning meal. Does Sesshoumaru-sama know where Shippou is?" He did not answer.

"Well Sesshoumaru do you know where he is?" Kagome turned and looked at him as well.

"My warrior took him to the village by the dry well as dawn greeted the sky, as he requested." 

"He was not yours to agree to this. Sure I talked to you about this, but he was my charge, like Rin is to you. You had..." 

"He's a youkai child not a human's." As he said this the female servant that woke up Kagome that morning walked over to Rin. The air started to feel strange. Kagome turned and took a step. 

"Rin is a human and not a youkai." She took another step. He went to stop her. She pushed him away then walked to the door. The two warriors stepped aside to let her pass. Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. She watched as Sesshoumaru left as well.

"What happened? Why are they mad? Is it because of Rin?" 

"No child this was not your doing. That is between the two of them. Come I'll take you to the main building." The woman and Rin left the training room.

"What right does he think he has to have Shippou taken anywhere? Sure I've talked to him and asked him to take Shippou if needed, but taking him without saying a word first. Sure he may be the lord of the domain, but Shippou and I are not subjects to the rule of this domain. So therefore our decisions can be made on our own and not for us." Kagome said to herself as she walked to her room. Inside her room she sat on the futon in the center of the room. A half hour later Kagome had been in her room the door slid open. 

"Miss the mid-day meal is being served. Please follow me." 

"Please inform the master of this domain that I will not be taking the mid-day meal. After you inform his lordship please would you return to this room." The woman bowed. Figuring that it will take a bit before the woman would make it back to the room she stretched out on the futon. As she was getting comfortable her door opened.

"You wished my return to your room?" 

"Please come and take a seat." Kagome patted on the futon. You said the warrior priestess Midoriko was once within these walls. What was she like in personality?"

"The warrior priestess was not here long. Lord Sesshoumaru's father met with her then she left." 

"What was the name of Sesshoumaru's father?"  
"The name of the one who sired lord Sesshoumaru was lord InuTaisho." 

"What was he like and what did he look like?"  
"Lord InuTaisho was swift in his actions when it came to delivering justice. Highly protective to that which was his, very caring for humans and did not feel threatened by them. Lord Sesshoumaru is the exact image of his father. The only things different is InuTaisho had one stripe on his cheeks. The colors of the stripes were a bluish purple and he had no markings on his forehead. His pelt went from shoulder to shoulder and lay mere inches off the ground."

"Wow he sounded like a really nice person to of met and really nice to look upon."

"He was a catch for the eyes to behold yes." The woman said. "Tell me what the kitsune means to you?" 

"I feel protective over him. I don't want to see him hurt or sick. I started feeling that way towards him when he told Inuyasha and I that his whole entire family was killed." She stopped as a thought struck her. "I am acting like and feel like a mother towards Shippou."

"So you think of the kitsune as a son." 

"Yes, but maybe since I'm a miko and human maybe I should..." She went both sad and silent. Forgetting that there was someone in her room she walked out of the room and made her way down the hall then made her way outside. She continued walking and did not know that she had walked out of the main gate. No one at the gate tried to stop her as she walked passed them. Kagome carried on another five minutes before she stopped and took a seat by a tree.

Back in the room that Kagome sadly walked out of the woman in whom Kagome had been talking to stood up then left the room to find Kagome. On her search she came upon Rin running down the hall towards Kagome's room but was told she was not in the room. As the woman was nearing the dining hall Sesshoumaru slid the door open.

"The miko summon her and bring her to my study." 

"She left her room. May I speak freely M'lord?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "The relationship between the miko and the kitsune, did you know anything about it or the extent of that relationship?"

"This was not a concern to take to mind." 

"What was learned from the miko is that she thinks of the kitsune as a son and has thought so for a long time. Before leaving her room sad, she said something that I understood not because she had not finished it before she left." 

"Explain that which was not understood." 

"She spoke this, 'Maybe since I'm a miko and human, maybe I should...' She stopped there and walked out of the room. I am heading around looking for her." 

"Upon finding her bring her to the study." Looking throughout the domain and the garden she could not find Kagome anywhere so the woman walked to the study and lightly knocked. "Enter." The woman bowed upon entering the study. "The miko where is she? She listens not to a summons?" 

"The miko was not found within the domain or garden." 

"Tend to Rin." Sesshoumaru remained on the cushion. Word got around that he sought to speak to Kagome as well as know where she was. A knock came from the wood of the shoji screen door. "Enter."

"Forgive me M'lord, but I and a few others saw the miko walk out the main gate while in deep thought. We thought not to stop her. For that forgive us."

"Time duration that passed had been what upon seeing her?" 

"Not long sir." 

"You're dismissed." Sesshoumaru waited a bit before he left the study to head for the main gate.

Within the forest sitting by herself thinking about what she might have to do the next time she sees her friends again. The thought of it made her even sadder. 

"This must be my lucky day. Finding the said miko that hunts the jewel shards by herself without her friends nearby to protect her." Kagome looked up from where she sat to see a large grotesque youkai with big open sores that had green smelly liquid oozing out.

"How do you know if my friends are not somewhere close in fact some place in hearing range?" Kagome slowly stood up with her back towards the tree. She reached behind her for her bow and an arrow and found not her bow or arrows. 

"It seems you are missing something." The hideous youkai reached out and grabbed a hold of her. "Now where are those shards that you carry?" 

"The shards are with the group." The two did not realized that there was a third person that had shown up.

"You carry them." The beast reached into Kagome's shirt manhandling her breasts while searching for the bottle that contained the shards that she normally wore. "Your body is quiet pleasing to the touch." 

"I said that I don't have them." Her hand glowed pink as she reached out her hand towards the youkai's face sending purifying light towards him which made the youkai drop her to grab his face. She got to her feet. "This is for manhandling my breasts." She kicked the creature as hard as she could in the groin. Just before it reached out to grab at her again it stopped and fell over towards her landing on the ground not moving or breathing. She looked up to see the western lord. 

"You leave the safety of my domain without a weapon. Not wise even for a miko."

"I was unaware that I left the grounds of your home." She turned to head back to the domain. 

"The kitsune is upon your heart and mind as a son is that correct?" 

"Yes, but when I see the group again I am going to have it known that a search for a youkai family to raise Shippou. Being around and being raised by one and not a human miko would be damaging. He's a youkai and needs to be raised by one and not a human." Sesshoumaru swiftly moved from where he stood to now standing in front of Kagome. "Please let me pass lord Sesshoumaru."

"Use not my title upon speaking with me." 

"It is your title and needs to..." She stopped when she felt a clawed finger go under and touched the skin under her chin.

"You who have used my name its not right to hear using titles. This morning brought dishonor for to many." He paused. "The fox pup has the mother that the fates has chosen for him to replace his birth family. This Sesshoumaru spoke wrong of the human miko Kagome." 

"You apologize to a human female?" A voice came behind them. 

"Return to help watch over Rin!" 

"But, M'lord?" 

"Jaken." 

"Yes master." Jaken turned and left. 

"I have to stop and wonder to myself on the reason why you would apologize to a human let alone a human female one at that. That is so very not you. What has made this change within you?" She watched as Sesshoumaru did not answer but turned then headed back towards his dwelling. 

"Come Rin will be waiting." 

"Sesshoumaru are there any paintings done of your father lord InuTaisho?" This made Sesshoumaru stop and slightly look back at her. 

"That name has not been mentioned since before his death." 


	15. Chapter 15

A few months passed and on this particular morning when the servant came in to wake Kagome, she refused to get up. After a few tries the woman looked towards the door then sat down next to Kagome. The woman knew that Sesshoumaru was not going to be very happy when Kagome did not show up. 

"Miss you must get up. The master will not be happy if you do not go." 

"Let him be unhappy. That will make two of us." Kagome lay on her back and looked at the ceiling.

"Are you sick Milady?" 

"Please don't use that title with me and no I am not sick." 

"Then why do you act sick?" The woman felt the aura of her master outside the door.

"Because Shippou is not here and because today is the day of my birth." 

"How many full moon cycles are you?" 

"Today I turned twenty. My mother had gotten me a new kimono to wear so I could join the other girls in going around partying and celebrating that we have reached the age to marry or as you might know of as taking a mate and other things."

"What is this partying?" he woman asked. 

"It's like a big feast to introduce the coming of age to be able to marry. My mother won't be able to see me in the kimono that she had gotten me because I am here and unable to go home."

"When will this feast begin?" The door slid open. 

"It begins when the sun comes up and lasts all day." 

"Ready yourself then join me outside." Kagome got up and got dressed then left her room to meet up with Sesshoumaru and Rin. 

"I need to stop at the village so I can have either Kouga or your half brother to take me where I need to go. My family will welcome them because they have met them once before and they would feel uncomfortable to have a great warrior such as yourself to arrive among a lot of humans. You would be asked a lot of questions, but I'm sure Kaede will welcome you and Rin to stay among them until my return." Not long after saying what she needed to at the village for they landed and was greeted by an unhappy hanyou.

"You're training over so we can look for the shards once again?" 

"No Inuyasha. I need to go to my time for something important to me and my family. I'll be gone all day and most likely I'll be back in the morning." 

"What's so important other than the shards?" 

"A ceremony that girls go through called 'Coming of Age.' Girls on their twentieth birthday goes through it."

"What do you mean coming of age?" Inuyasha looked at her dumbly. 

"I don't have time to explain it all to you. Sango could you explain it to him please." She turned and ran towards the well. 

"What she means Inuyasha of this coming of age ceremony is that girls on their twentieth year of birth go through this ceremony to let people know that they are of the age to marry and start a family." 

"That still does not explain her going home." 

"That means..." Miroku stopped. 

"Her twentieth year is today and sis is of age to gain a mate." Ginta spoke. At hearing this Kouga put an arm behind his back and leaned against the hut's wall.

"What does gain a mate mean?" Rin asked. Those around looked at the western lord then down at Rin. Knowing that they need to be careful what was said no one at first said anything but they knew that something needed to be said to answer the child.

Meanwhile on the other side of the well Kagome had just landed on the bottom of the well. Standing up she dusted her knees off then walked over and climbed the ladder. Getting to the top she hurried over to the door and headed to the house.

"I'm home mom." She called out as she opened the door. 

"Welcome home dear. Hurry up and take shower." Miss Higurashi watched her daughter remove her shoes and run upstairs. She walked over and grabbed a box then headed up the stairs to her daughter's room and waited. After her shower Kagome came to her room to see her mother. "Come and take a seat dear and let me fix your hair and make-up." Kagome sat down in the chair that had been pulled away from her desk. 

"Thank you mother." 

"You are more than welcome." Half an hour later Miss Higurashi finished fixing her daughter's hair and make-up. Then went over to the bed and opened the box. She handed a snow white cotton inner kimono to Kagome. While she was putting the kimono on her mother turned back to the box and gently pulled the next thing out. She turned towards her daughter. Kagome looked at her mother as she held out a beautiful silk kimono. She stepped closer and looked it over to see that it was lavender with red roses surrounded by white baby's breath. At the top of the kimono was yellow and at the bottom it was green. The sleeves were yellow with small flowers. Her mother helped put it on, then reached in and pulled out two other objects. A blue obi was wrapped around her waist then a pure white fur wrap went around her shoulders. Her mother led her over to a mirror. 

"Oh mother this kimono is so beautiful." 

"No dear, you are beautiful. Come it's time to head out to the ceremony." Kagome's mother said as she helped her daughter down the stairs to meet up with the rest of the family. Her mom handed her a pair of shoes that went with the kimono. Kagome put them on then they all left. 

Back on the other side of the well everyone was still silent. Rin looked around to everyone. Before finally Sango stepped over to Rin and knelt down. 

"To gain a mate means a woman and a man who like each other or even don't like each other at the time, but join together because of family status become mates and later have children like your self. The way your mother and father did as well as all of ours."

"Sesshoumaru-sama could marry Kagome." There came a hearty laugh. 

"Sesshoumaru becoming mates with a human female? _::Snort::_ Let alone a   
miko?!"

"Kagome stays at domain and Sesshoumaru-sama has healed Kagome." Rin answered.

"Trust me kid, Sesshoumaru would not bring himself to mate with something that is inferior to him. It would be like Naraku walking up to us and giving us the jewel and apologizing for not giving it to us sooner." 

"Or you mating something that is alive instead of something that is dead." Kouga voiced from where he stood. A chuckle was heard in response to what Kouga said and everyone looked at Sesshoumaru. 

"Shut up wolf and you stop laughing you **Jackass!**" 

"I follow not the orders of a hanyou." 

The rest of the morning and throughout the day Rin and Shippou had been seen playing together by themselves and with other children of the village. While the three wolf youkai's went out and hunted for the evening meal. 

The following morning those inside the hut and outside woke up. Both Rin and Shippou ran outside and began to play. Sesshoumaru and Kouga walked away from the hut to talk about Kagome's training. Whereas on the other side of the well Kagome woke up and took a hot bath.

"Kagome, I've put some breakfast on your desk." 

"Thanks mom. Mom could you help me to put the kimono on and fix my hair like it was yesterday? I would like to wear the kimono when I go back to the other side of the well after I eat."

"Could you stay another day dear?" 

"Wish I could, but I have been training to use physical fighting and soon I will be taught to use other weapons other than a bow." Kagome came walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Kagome sat down and started eating while her mother fixed her hair then make-up. After Kagome finished the food her mother helped her to get dressed then they headed downstairs and out to the well.

"Travel safely and return to visit us." 

"I will mom." Kagome hugged her mother then walked into the well house shutting the door. She took her shoes and tucked them behind her obi then jumped into the well.

On the other side of the well she dusted off then reached for the vine and began pulling herself up and out of the well. Standing on the grass she placed her shoes on the ground then slid them on. 

"Well I had better head to the village." As she walked out of the area of the dry well and down a slope she headed towards the village. While walking down the path between rice patties she received looks from some of the villagers. She saw a man stand up and go over to talk to another one then watched as he ran towards the village.

**

_ Within The Village _

**

Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru watched as a man ran passed them and up to another man and soon there were people gathering in front of their dwellings. Soon enough the elder miko was coming out of her hut to speak with the man. Kaede looked up as the man pointed towards the rice fields. Kouga and Sesshoumaru walked towards the others.

"What is going on?" Kouga asked. 

"He says there is a highly dressed woman heading this way. He says this lady is alone and without anyone with her." Miroku stated. "This lady should be..." 

"There she is!" A villager pointed and Miroku's mouth dropped open but then closed as Ginta and Hakkaku came and stood by their leader. 

"**SIS!**" Ginta voiced before he walked over towards her. 

"What's going on? Why are all the villagers gathered around?" 

"They thought it strange for a highly dressed lady walking alone towards the village." Ginta walked with Kagome heading over to Kaede leaving a bewildered Kouga and a western lord following. 

"Kagome!" Shippou spoke up as he sat on Miroku's shoulder. 

"Do I look that bad?" Kagome asked. 

"Not at all. To put it in simple words, you look enchanting and could pass as a noble or the mate of a high general or lord." Miroku stated. 

"She may look the part, but will never be one."  
"Who says I want to be a noble anyways?" She walked passed Inuyasha and moved the mat that covered the entrance to Kaede's hut. "Oh and Inuyasha, **SIT BOY!**" She said as she walked into the hut sending Inuyasha to the ground to eat dirt.

"He will never learn to keep his mouth shut towards Kagome will he?" Shippou walked across Inuyasha to go into the hut. 

"Kouga, I think the chance of finding her a mate has just increased, but finding one you agree with is going to be even busier especially if she wears that kimono a lot around people." Miroku walked inside. 

"Tell us about the ceremony. Did you meet any men? Were your family there?" The question about the men caught Kouga's attention. 

"Yes my mother, little brother, and grandfather was there. Yes there was a lot of single males there, but none of them held my interest. As for the ceremony a few of my friends and I danced, talked, drank a lot of sake, danced some more then going home and ending my birthday with my family by drinking a cup of sake with them."

"Kagome what say ye be the ideal mate to hold ye interest?" Kaede asked. 

"I have not thought of it." 

"Tell us. Think about it and tell up." Sango said. Kagome closed her eyes. 

"Fine." She sat there thinking. "Someone who's strong. Someone who won't use me for my miko abilities or the ability to see and sense the shards." 

"Well that defiantly leaves Inuyasha out." Shippou volunteered his option. 

"It does not matter if he's human, youkai, or hanyou." Kagome sat there in silent for a bit. "That is all that I can think of right now." 

"So if you fell in love with a youkai and you had hanyou's as children how would you feel?" Sango asked.

"It would not matter to me if they were hanyou's or full blooded youkai. As long as they were healthy."

"That leaves Sesshoumaru out as well and those wolves." Inuyasha voiced. 

"Will ye be staying here tonight?" Kaede looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Travel to this one's domain is soon." Sesshoumaru said. 

Kagome remained in the village with her friends until after lunch and during that time Inuyasha fought with her over her going with Sesshoumaru to do her training instead of her hunting for the shards. Kouga kept a close eye on Inuyasha when he stepped closer to Kagome. When he was able to move from being sat for saying she needed to stop playing mommy for a girl that's not hers while acting like she's learning to use weapons. Now everyone was outside the hut. As they were about to leave Kagome remembered something.

"Wait a minute." Kagome slid off the two-headed dragon and walked over to Sango. Could you do me a favor? It's about Shippou." 

"Sure Kagome. What about Shippou?" The conversation caught the attention of both Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"Could you look for a..." 

"Inform the kitsune that he is permitted to visit as are you all. Preferably without the hanyou though." Kouga saw the hurt and sadness in Kagome about what she was going to tell the exterminator before Sesshoumaru spoke up. "We leave." Sesshoumaru stepped away and nodded to the child on the two-headed dragon and it lifted into the sky. 

"I'll talk later about what needs to be said." Kagome gave Sango a hug before she went to walk towards Ah-Un and found that the dragon was gone and the only one left was Sesshoumaru. So she walked over to him and they lifted into the sky and left. Five minutes into the trip back to the domain Kagome took a deep breath and sighed as she watched the landscape go by below them. 

"Your distress is not needed upon you. This Sesshoumaru stopped that which would sadden the kitsune as well as wound your spirit if you had the exterminator do that which you were about to speak." Kagome remained silent and did not reply to what he had said.

Upon arriving and landing in the courtyard Kagome got stares from those that witnessed them land. She was gawked at as she followed after the western lord. When those around finally realized that the woman they had been gawking at was the miko who their master was training they turned and looked elsewhere. Though there were a few who took notice of how she looked within the kimono rather than the fact of who or what she was. 


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning Miss." Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Morning." Kagome answered as she sat up. 

"How did the feast go?" The woman picked up the clothes that Kagome sat out and handed them to her.

"It went great. My mother cried because I am no longer considered her little girl, but an adult." 

"We need to get you nourishment before training. The kimono will be cleaned then returned to chamber."

"Thanks." Kagome and the woman walked out of the room. After eating she headed to the training area to see Sesshoumaru looking at the other weapons as another warrior was talking to him. When she removed her shoes and stepped within the training room the warrior looked at her then bowed to Sesshoumaru then walked away.

"Miko." The warrior nodded and said to her as he passed. She walked over to Sesshoumaru. He reached out and grabbed a spear then handed it to her. 

"We begin with weapon wielding followed by hand-to-hand combat training." He watched as she tried to lift the spear that was a good foot taller then she was. Standing there waiting for her to lift the spear it started to get annoy him. He replaced his sword between his sash and armor then walked over and took her right hand into his and placed her hand in the right place followed by her left hand.

"Hold spear like this." He removed his hands from her hands and the spear. "Defend yourself. Block my moves." He drew Tensaiga so he would not cut her as he trained her. She tried to move the spear to block him but was struck with his sword against her waist. He did this a few more times before he knocked the weapon completely out of her hands which sent her to the ground from loss of the weight all of a sudden.

"Be it a battle you would be dead." 

"That thing was heavy for me to move where as you move fast as well." 

"Accommodate the weapon's weight. Retrieve the spear." Kagome retrieved the spear. He came at her again and once again it was not a problem to strike her with his sword.

"How can I possibly accommodate such a heavy thing like that?" She said just before Sesshoumaru grabbed the spear and relieved her hands of the weapon. He then moved away from her and spun around with the spear as if he was battling a unseen enemy then stopped with the blade of the spear pointing down as if at or through an enemy. "So you can move fast with that thing, but how long have you been fighting? Where I come from we don't fight everyday like here. Besides you are taller than that spear." 

"Size of weapon is not that which keeps one from wielding weapon. It is how one learns to use weapon that makes a warrior." He replaced the spear where it was when he picked it out for her. Hand-to-Hand combat will be taught rest of the morning and afternoon. Come dawn next morning a weapon will be picked that you will learn to master."

The rest of the day she was being taught moves that were strange and felt weird to her. At the end of the training she returned to her room to only have the servant woman lead her to a place she was to bath. When she was finished and back in her room she laid down on her futon and feel asleep. As it grew darker and to the hour for dinner she was woke up. 

"Hurry miss before the master grows angry." Kagome fixed her hair and hurried out the door with the woman behind her. "Lord Sesshoumaru forgive the miko Kagome for being late. She had fallen asleep after bathing." He nodded as Kagome made her way over and sat by Rin. 

The following morning Kagome removed her shoes and stepped inside the training area to once again see Sesshoumaru standing in front of the weapons. Sensing her near, he turned around with a sword in his hand. 

"This weapon you will learn this day forth." He handed the sword to her. 

"The sword is also heavy." 

"Days to come you will wield the said sword with ease. Beginning now." 

All day she had been watching the same move shown over and over many times before she did it back well enough that Sesshoumaru showed another move that would flow well with that same move. Towards the end of seven days of trying to learn the two moves she had not yet learned to flow from one move into another properly.

"Do the move again." 

"It's no use. I'm not going to learn this." 

"You are defeated then and the hanyou has won at saying you would not be taught."

"It is not like I have not heard his words before." 

"The wolf. Are you willing to live by the decision that you make even if the choice tarnishes the wolf's belief in you on you learning to fight? The wolf knowing the chance he took to pose the request to have me training you in the act of fighting. It tells much of the belief, dedication, he has for you." He watched her stop then looked down at the sword then she turned and looked at him. "Are you seeking to continue the training?" She slowly nodded.

Two weeks have passed from the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome had that conversation within the training room. Kagome had finally learned to flow from one move to the other with ease even though the timing was still off. He had her practice a few more days with those two moves before showing her another to add to it.

"Raise the sword higher." 

"Pardon me M'lord." Sesshoumaru looked at the warrior that entered the training room.

"Speak." 

"The lord of the East has arrived and awaits you in your study." 

"You may leave and inform him, I will arrive momentarily." 

"Yes sir, but I'm to inform you that the wolf prince of the Northern tribe and the miko's friends are here to see her."

"Go ahead Sesshoumaru; I'll take care of my friends." Everyone left. As Sesshoumaru headed to his study he informed the woman servant to take Kagome to have her bathed and dressed.

"Kagome." 

"Hello Shippou." She gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"We decided to stop by before heading back to Kaede's." 

"Heading back?" Kagome asked. 

"We checked out a rumor of a jewel shard, but found nothing." 

"Soul stealers." Miroku stated. 

"Oh." 

"You look well sis." Ginta spoke. 

"Thanks. I've been training everyday, all day." 

"Excuse me miss." Kagome turned to see the woman she enjoys talking to and another woman. "Pardon me miss, but lord Sesshoumaru wishes you bath and ready for the evening meal, while your friends are to be lead to the place they are to wait."

"Alright." Kagome was lead one way as her friends were lead to another. 

"Enter the water. I will bring that which you will wear." Kagome soaked in the water for a bit before she began to wash her body and hair. The woman returned with the kimono and all the accessories that she wore to the 'Coming of Age' ceremony. Come let's get you ready." The woman dried Kagome, did her hair and helped her to get dressed.

"Why must I wear my kimono?" 

"When another lord comes one must dress for such a visit. It shows respect." 

"But I'm not of this place." 

"You're being taught by the lord of this domain and you stay here till trained so your to dress as such. Hurry no talk or you will be late and that will not look good towards lord Sesshoumaru." After Kagome was dressed the woman looked her over. Good. Now head to dining hall." They both headed to the dining hall.

"My clothes." Kagome spoke. 

"Will be in room." 

"The master and guests await." Another servant said as they passed. As Kagome and the woman neared the dining hall the door was opened and the woman went in before Kagome.

"The lady Kagome." The woman announced then moved aside and Kagome walked in then over to where she sat by Rin and noticed that Kouga was placed to her right.

"I was not aware you had taken a mate. Has the great Sesshoumaru fallen from his own standards to become like his deceased father to take a weak human female to bed? Tell me lord Sesshoumaru was bedding her as bad as the rumors of bedding a human is said to be?"

"You dare to dishonor my sister!" Kouga spoke up. 

"How can a mere human be the sister to the prince of one of the wolf clans of the North?"

"By blood joining. Lord Sesshoumaru witnessed the joining. Therefore you dishonor my clan."

"History of two weak families. Is this in all canine families to be wea..." The Eastern lord quieted as he and the others felt the air within the dining hall started to feel uncomfortable to those that were youkai. 

"Kagome don't let his words get to you." Kagome slightly looked at Kouga before she stood and left the dining hall without excusing herself. Those of her group remained behind. When she left the air returned to normal. "As you can tell the air has returned to normal. All that are youkai within this room has just felt a slight tingle of the untrained and raw power of the miko side of Kagome. Feel lucky that there are those in this room that are youkai that she cares for and wishes not to hurt." Kouga looked at the eastern lord.

"Miko!" The eastern lord said. 

"Yes Kagome is a miko and who searches for the jewel shards and the destruction of the hanyou known as Naraku. These here are her traveling group minus the hanyou known as Inuyasha. The group which my men and I have joined in helping."

"The hanyou son of the Dog General is involved in this search? That must be something to see if the task is completed."

"Your dishonor of this house, those within these walls as guests, leave a foul taste. Remove yourself from this domain at this present time. Talk of renewing treaties will be spoken about upon the appropriate time." Sesshoumaru looked at one of his guards and he escorted the eastern lord out of the dining hall and to the main gate.

"Please excuses me lord Sesshoumaru." Kouga stood up and left so he could go and find Kagome. Following the scent left by Kagome, Kouga was able to follow her trail. When he found her, he approached her with ease. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "Look at me Kagome." She turned to look at him. "Don't let that lord's words bother you. Come with me so we can both eat. The eastern lord is no longer there." He took her by the hand and led her back so they could eat. He led her back into the dining hall and over to their seats. She ate her meal in silence unaware of the conversation around her. After everyone was done eating they went outside. 

"We will stop by again Kagome." Sango hugged her friend. 

"Tell Kaede hello." 

"We will Kagome. Any words for Inuyasha?" Kagome shook her head. 

"Take care sis." Both Ginta and Hakkaku said.  
"You too." 

"Remember what I said earlier." Kouga looked from Kagome over to Sesshoumaru and saw him give a slight nod before Kouga looked back to Kagome before turning and the group walked out the main gate. Kagome turned and headed inside.

Much later that night Kagome woke up and laid there on the futon awake. Seeing as she could not go back to sleep and knowing that it was nowhere close to sunrise Kagome slipped out of bed and slipped her kimono on over her nightgown then made her way over and slid the door open and walked out shutting it. She quietly made her way down the hall. She continued along until she ended up outside and over at the training area. Sliding the door open she slowly made her way to the weapons. Reaching out her hand to grab a weapon another hand appeared and stopped hers.

"It is not time for training." 

"I can't sleep so I thought I could come out here to practice a bit." 

"Follow." The silhouette of the western lord turned to head towards the door. She followed behind him as he walked and soon she heard running water. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru stop. "You may come closer." 

Sounds entered the water on this night as she walked close to Sesshoumaru and stood. On this night their reflections shown in the water below them as they stood on the foot bridge. Two strangers standing on the bridge reflected back to them from the water's depths. 

"Those within my domain appreciate that not much purifying power was released unknowingly by you. Tingles of power was felt along with slight discomfort was apparent."

"You're saying that I could have easily purified everyone within the dining area and I would not of known until it was to late." Sesshoumaru gave her a slight nod. She bowed her head low. "Sorry about that and for ruining your council with the other lord." He watched her keep her head in a bowed state. 

"You need not keep head your bowed. A servant you are not." He reached out his hand and raised her head. She removed her head from off his hand. "It draws late, sleep is required of you for training." Sesshoumaru led her to her room. She slid open her door and stepped in. 

"Good night Sesshoumaru." She shut her door, took off her kimono and since she was already wearing her sleeping clothes she laid down and went to sleep.

"Has this Sesshoumaru grown soft?" He asked himself as he readied himself to go to sleep. As he laid on his futon he over saw in his mind the moves that he was going to show her and have her do when the sun showed in the sky. As he lay there visions of the tears and anger filled eyes of Kagome that was caused by the eastern lord filled his mind as he thought over the different defense lessons and physical moves by striking with a sword. "Why are such visions coming to mind? If one should be dismayed it should be I. To have another lord think one such as myself has taken a human as a mate, as my father did. I care not for a mate."

A certain group that contained three wolf youkai's, a fox, a fire cat, two humans, a dog hanyou, and a dead priestess who followed at a safe distance behind the group made camp.

"Hey Inuyasha why are you not with Kikyou? You should know she has been following for the past half hour." Shippou voiced. He watched as Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"I don't smell anyone." He said even though he knew Kikyou was near. 

"You still think denying yourself of being with Kikyou that Kouga will let you court Kagome don't you?" Inuyasha did not bother to answer the question but went over and sat by a tree. After eating the wild game that was caught everyone turned in for the night so they could rise early. 


	17. Chapter 17

Two months have passed and Kagome had begun to pick up the moves faster. With only the days that she went home due to her monthly flow, for her free days off of training while all the other days she was hard at work training. 

It was now morning of another day as she ate her food. When finished she stood up then headed out to do her training. Upon arriving she noticed that Sesshoumaru was speaking with a few warriors so she remained quiet as she walked in. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a warrior hand something to Sesshoumaru.

"Miko Kagome, come stand in front of me." Kagome turned and walked over and stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "You're to learn to put this on and wear it at all times." Sesshoumaru held out his hand holding some armor that was grey and red.

"At all times?" He gave her a nod. Then he nodded to a warrior who removed the armor from her hands.

"Look at me miko." The warrior said. She looked at the warrior and he proceeded to put the armor on her. When the warrior was done she looked down. She saw that there were red shoulder ties. Grey armor covered from chest all the way down past her hips. On her arms were grey shoulder guards that stopped at the elbow.

"This is not that light you know. Must I wear it when I sleep at night as well?" She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"At this dwelling you need not wear it to sleep in. Be it I test your skills outside these walls then you would be required to sleep in armor. As well as when travel with your group. Your body will learn to adjust to the weight of the armor. Retrieve a sword to begin training." He watched her walk over to retrieve a sword. She moved slower with the weight. "Be not slow in retrieving a sword. Training for you is all day not part of day."

"Would you give me a break Sesshoumaru?" 

"Would your enemies give you this break that you speak of?" 

"No, but there is no threat of danger here now is there? My enemies would not be able to get me within this place because you and your warriors." 

"Does not say that an enemy could still make It's way within these walls. It has happened once before when I was younger and father ruled. Enough talk you learn now." She began by going through the moves she already learned, then when she finished he began teaching her the attack moves that he thought of while he readied himself for slumber the night before. 

"Kagome has been at Sesshoumaru's long enough. We have not found any shards since she has been at his domain supposedly training." Inuyasha paced. 

"What are you implying mutt?" 

"Are you nervous that the western lord and Kagome are getting close as friends or is it because they're might be a relationship of some sorts forming between them?" Sango asked.

"Why would I worry about something like that? Nothing in that nature would happen between them like that." Inuyasha answered. "She has a duty here." 

Meanwhile back at the western lord's castle, Kagome was learning her new moves fast, while getting used to the armor she was wearing. She was now walking over to replace the sword where it belonged before she headed to the dining area for her mid-day meal.

"How is my training been?" Kagome asked. She waited but got not answer. "Should I not get some answer or do I disappoint you that much in my training lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Your abilities to learn the moves disappoint me not, whereas the slowness which you carry them through greatly displeases me. Perform moves in much faster pace."

"When do you think returning to my group would be so I may carry on with my duties?"

"No! I want Kagome to stay here not to return to group." A small voice was heard. Rin stood up and run from the dining hall. Kagome looked from the empty place where Rin had been sitting up to Sesshoumaru before she stood. 

"Please excuse me." She bowed at the waist then left the room. 

"That wench has disrupted this domain's way of life. It would be good for her to be gone."

"Silence Jaken." Sesshoumaru arose from the cushion heading for the door. 

"If you seek the young miss, she ran out that door. She heads for her spot within the garden." A servant said to Kagome. 

"Thank you." Kagome headed outside to look for Rin. Kagome walked around in the garden until she found Rin. "Rin may I sit by you?" Kagome watched as Rin wiped her eyes and nodded. "Listen Rin, I know you're upset that soon I must return to my friends. But everything must return to normal. This is your home whereas I must..."

"This can be Kagome's home too. Sesshoumaru-sama will let you live here with Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama." Little did both girls know that Sesshoumaru was in hearing distance listening to the conversation. "Rin will show you." Rin stood up and took Kagome's hand.

"That's not possible. This is not my home. There is something that I must do. We will be able to see each other again I'm sure. In the meantime we still have time to spend together as my training going on. Now, no more tears. You are to pretty for tears to stain your face. So let's see a smile." Kagome said as she wiped the tears from Rin's eye and cheek then kissed Rin's forehead.

"Kagome has tears too." Rin touched Kagome's cheek. 

Why don't you return to your room and when I'm done with my training you and I can do something together." 

"Hai." Rin gave Kagome a hug then ran off as Kagome stood up and walked to where she needed to be.

"Training continues come morning." Was heard as Kagome picked up a sword. 

"I understand now, why you wished Rin to not spend so much time around me. So if it's all the same to you, I would like to continue my training so I may return to my group and the life within your home may return to normal." She held the unsheathed sword pointed at him. 

Sesshoumaru had trained her for several more hours then dismissed her. She was now on her way to her room to retrieve clean clothes before she headed to Rin's room and knocked. Rin opened the door. 

"Come in Kagome." 

When I'm finished bathing then we can do whatever sounds good." 

"Rin will come bathe with Kagome." The two walked down the halls until they reached the area that they could bathe. They both undressed and got into the water. Kagome sat there in the water relaxing and her eyes started to close. That is until water was splashed on her face and heard giggling. So she opened her eyes and saw Rin chuckling. She in return splashed water back at Rin and she squealed just before she went under the water to avoid the splash. After they both played they began to wash their bodies. Kagome sank under the water to wet her hair then grabbed a bottle that she sat by her towel.

"What is in Kagome's hand?" 

"It is something that cleans your hair. I used it in your hair the night you, me, and Sango bathed." They finished bathing then headed to Kagome's room. They remained in Kagome's room until they heard a knock and the door opened.

"Evening meal is ready to be served." 

"Thank you." Both left the room to head to the dining hall. 

In the dining room everyone sat quiet as the food was placed in front of them. When the food was served the servants stood by the wall to wait to serve them any further. The meal was being eaten in wonderful silence. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't..." Rin was cut off. 

"Rin don't speak when you have food in your mouth. That is poor manners." Kagome spoke up.

"Sorry." Rin swallowed her food. "Sesshoumaru-sama do you like Kagome? If you like her, why not have Kagome live here? Why does Kagome have to leave to go back to group soon? Rin likes Kagome. She is like Rin's mother." The servants looked from Rin to their master but remained silent. 

"Do not be stupid girl. Lord Sesshoumaru would not have this place defiled by another human woman! Not like that of his father." 

"Remove yourself from this room Jaken before your life is removed from within your body permanently." Sesshoumaru said rather calmly. 

"Rin we talked about this outside in the garden before I went to do my training. I was brought here for one purpose and that purpose is almost complete and when that purpose is complete I must leave and continue on with my duty as Sesshoumaru must carry on being the lord and master of this castle and the protector of you. You're a very loving and sweet young lady and I am honored that you think of me as a mother. I really am. Who wouldn't want a sweet child like you as a daughter, but I must leave soon." Kagome slowly stood up. "Please excuse me M'lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed then left the dining room.

"Would lady Kagome like me to ready her futon for slumber?" 

"Not yet thank you." Kagome stopped at her door and walked in shutting it behind her. While waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive she changed into a carnation pink cameo and boy short pajamas. A knock came as she was pulling down her shirt. "Just a minutes please." She finished pulling her shirt down. "Alright you may come in." She faced her back to the door as it slid open.

"You wished to speak with me." The owner of the voice watched as Kagome turned around. "This manner of undress is not..." 

"I'm sorry. I did not truly think you would come until morning so I readied myself to sleep."

"Upon what grounds do you request to speak with me?" He looked her over as she turned her back to him and saw her body was nice and toned more now than before she came to his domain.

"I wanted you to know that I had nothing to do with Rin asking you those questions as we ate tonight. Though as I told her, it is an honor for her to think of me as her mother."

"It is understood that you had not sent Rin to speak such. Retire to sleep. Training will be hard and require much out of you come sunrise." He turned and left the room.

Three weeks had now passed and Sesshoumaru had been training her extremely hard. During one day Sesshoumaru had a warrior train her during part of the morning then he returned to train her after lunch. There had been a few weeks that he trained her so hard and long that she was to tired to eat after she bathed.

It was now morning and she had just removed her shoes and walked into the training area and walked over to pick up the sword she had been training with when Sesshoumaru came in and over in front of her. 

"There is to be no training this day. This day you will defend yourself and fight me. Follow." He turned and headed out as she followed behind him. She followed him out to the middle of the courtyard. "Remain here." He then walked further away from her. As she remained where she was she saw some of the warriors starting to come around as did others of the domain. When she saw Sesshoumaru stop and turn to face her, she swallowed hard as she tried to remember what she was taught about fear. 

"Ok think; think what you are to do. Think of what to do even though he will know what I will be doing to cover up my fear of fighting him. So in a way it will be pointless. So let's just get this over with, but I'll do my best to give him a good fight." She told herself as she removed the sword from its sheath and readied herself. 

Everything seemed to be in slow play as Sesshoumaru came at her in a swift move. She was almost to slow to get her sword up in time to block herself, but she managed to do so with his sword going across her arm. She was lucky that he was using Tensaiga or she might have lost her arm at the speed that the sword hit and went across her arm. 

"To slow." He said as he jumped back as she tried to push him back. She watched as he vanished and as he done so she crouched down just as he appeared standing by her.

"That's it Sesshoumaru. Don't let a filthy human beat you." Was heard from the side by the green imp.

The fight carried on strong for a while but as Kagome went to bring him off balance she misjudged him and she ended up on the ground with the point of Tensaiga at her throat.

"No! Don't hurt Kagome please Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin tried to run over to them but was stopped by the female servant that wakes Kagome. Slightly taking his attention off of the situation Kagome used it to her advantage, by sliding out of the blades way and placing her sword where she thought his heart to be as she began to glow slightly. She stood there a bit then stepped away and sheathed the sword. The glow about her was no longer there. To her amazement Sesshoumaru gave her a slight bow, then sheathed his sword. 

"You did well miko Kagome." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hand me your sword and head inside to bathe." She did as he requested. He watched as those around returned to do their daily duties as he headed to the training room.

As Kagome headed to her room to get her things and a change of clothes she wondered what the outcome of the fight that she and Sesshoumaru had would mean. Would it mean more training or would it signal that it was time for her to return to her friends. She questioned herself if she should ask Sesshoumaru at the night time meal or request to speak with him or then again should she wait until morning to speak with him. All she did know was she was really tired and knew the water was going to feel really good. 

"Kagome wait." Kagome stopped when she heard Rin's voice. 

"What is it Rin?" 

"Why were Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama fighting?" 

"We were not fighting to hurt one another Rin. Sesshoumaru was just testing me to see how much I have learned from him teaching me. That is all. I don't even have any cuts on me see." Kagome showed Rin her arms. Rin followed Kagome into the bathing area and talked to her asking more questions. 


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning when Kagome was woke up she had a strange feeling about what will happen at any point of the day. It felt as if something was going to happen but she didn't know what.

"Is something out of the ordinary happening today?" She asked. 

"We who serve, heard not of anything going to happen. Is something wrong that lord Sesshoumaru needs to be alerted about Miss?" 

"I don't think so. I just have a feeling something is going to happen." Kagome answered as she got dressed.

"Speak with M'lord about this." The woman slid the door open and ushered Kagome to go eat while she fixed the bedding of the futon then grabbed the strange clothes that lay by the futon and headed out to wash them. Kagome approached the dining room and was served her meal. When she was finished eating and she approached the door to leave it opened and a warrior stepped in.

"Miko Kagome follow me." The warrior turned around and walked away with Kagome following confused.

"I do know where to go for my training." She voiced as they walked out through the main door of the domain. The warrior did not answer her but stopped and held his hand up for her to stop. 

"Training will not be at this time." Kagome looked towards the direction she heard Sesshoumaru's voice come from. She saw a group of warriors gathered in one area. Then watched as they parted and Sesshoumaru walked through them heading over to her.

"Was I late getting out to be trained this morning?" 

"Late you were not." He stopped in front of her.  
"Then what's going on?" 

"Speak no further from this time until I speak other wise." She was about to say something but chose not to. "This Sesshoumaru is known for not speaking to humans nor train them unless to teach them of their death at my hand. To honor the request of the wolf prince of the Northern wolf clan by training you miko Kagome adopted sister to the said wolf clan. I have fulfilled the request." He stopped and glanced over at a few warriors. "To stand your ground upon excepting a challenge and battling the challenge against me the lord of the western lord, you miko Kagome are to be commemorated. Receive the honored gifts." The first warrior handed armor and shoulder guards to Sesshoumaru and he in turn handed them to Kagome. The armor was black with green ties and a blue sash. The next warrior held out his hand and Sesshoumaru took a sheathed sword and handed it to her. 

"Thank you, but this was not necessary." She watched as he dismissed those who were around.

"In three days we travel to the elder miko's village. Go find Rin." He started to walk but stopped. "Necessary it may not, though a miko trained in the art of fighting as a samurai and the skills of a youkai, has need of protection." He left her looking at his back before she headed to her room then heading to find Rin. Coming out of her room she was bumped into. 

"Sorry." Came a small voice. Kagome looked down to see Rin. 

"It's alright sweetie." 

"Kagome not training with Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"Not this morning. This morning I get to spend as much time with you as you would want, but first you need to eat so let's get you some food." By the time came around to retire that evening to their own rooms Kagome was more then happy to see the futon within her room. 

Two days had pasted with Rin waking Kagome up early every morning so they could have their breakfast early and spend the rest of the morning and all afternoon with Kagome telling Rin stories, casing each other throughout the domain and garden, among other things. Now was the morning of the third day and Rin was turned away at the door of Kagome's room by a servant. When Rin headed down to eat the woman walked in and over to the futon. 

"Miss arise. The master sent me to wake you and have you ready yourself to travel." Kagome opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Ten minutes later Kagome was on her way to eat.

"Morning everyone." Kagome greeted as she walked over to take a seat so she could eat.

"Morning Kagome. What Kagome want to do after she eats?" 

"Sesshoumaru and I must leave the domain." 

"Oh more training. After you get back we could go to garden." 

"I'm sorry, but I won't be returning with Sesshoumaru. It is time that I return to my group." Kagome started to see Rin's eyes start to water. "Don't cry Rin. We will see each other again sometime I'm sure. So don't be sad. Just think of the next time we see each other and the stories we could tell each other. Now finish your breakfast." After they ate Sesshoumaru sent Rin to the garden as Kagome retrieved her things and came down not wearing her armor.

"Armor and sword put on yourself." 

"I'd rather carry them and not put them on right now." She answered. 

"Warrior carry not armor or weapon." 

"Fine." She set her backpack, quiver, bow and sword on the floor. She then took and put her armor on followed by her sword, backpack, quiver then bow. Seeing she was ready to leave he headed outside and they left. "Could you take me to the old well? I would like to see my family before going to the village and having to start looking for the shards." He did not answer her request. With his speed it took them not long to arrive at the dry well. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"The elder miko will be informed." 

"Could you take this to the village as well?" She removed her backpack. He eyed her then reached out for the bag. Then watched as she placed her bow and quiver back on then walked over to the well and climbed onto it then dropped down into it. He walked over and looked in when he did not hear anything hit the bottom of the well. He saw nothing but rocks and soil at the bottom.

**

_ Kagome's Time _

**

Touching ground Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. She looked up at the ceiling before heading for the ladder and climbing out of the well. Reaching the door of the well house she could smell her mother's cooking. 

"This is going to be a interesting conversation when they see me the way I am dressed." Sliding the door to the well house open she peered out to make sure no shrine visitors were around yet before she stepped out and closing the door. "Well here it goes." She took a deep calming breath as she headed to the house. Placing her hand on the door she slowly opened the door then shut it. "Mom. I'm home." She called out.

"In the kitchen dear." She heard her mother's voice and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey sis did you... What are you wearing that for?" 

"Wearing what Souta?" Their mother turned. "Why are you wearing armor and a sword now dear? Is it getting that bad over there dear?" 

"No not yet. Let me go change real fast and I will be right back." She left the kitchen going up to her room. She came back down wearing a open backed dress. Seeing her mother needing help she bent over to pick up the bag of rice.

"Wow what is that on your back sis?" Souta came over to her. "Let me see." 

"It's nothing." 

"Turn around dear." Miss Higurashi helped Kagome turn around. "When did you get this tattoo?"

"I think after Kouga adopted me as his sister by blood." 

"By blood?" He mother looked at her. 

"Um sis isn't he a youkai?" 

"Yes he is a youkai. He cut his palm and mine and clasped our hands together. So his blood flows through my veins as mine does through his. So I am now his sister by blood."

"So please explain why the armor and sword."  
"Kouga wanted me to learn to fight with another weapon for close combat so I can defend myself if I can't use my bow. He requested Inuyasha's brother to train me and I have just returned from being at his domain for several months."

"How long will you be visiting?" 

"Probably till morning, but I have not decided. If the group is at Kaede's hut when Sesshoumaru shows up with my backpack and tells them that I went to visit my family then Inuyasha might be here shortly to rush me to return with him. No I think that I will stay here for a few days." 

"Oh Kagome, your back." 

"Hello grandfather." Kagome greeted as her grandfather entered the room and sat at the dining table.

On the other side of the well the western lord watched the men of the village as he approached. Crossing the small bridge he watched as a few of the men came closer as he stopped a few feet from Kaede's. 

"What brings you here youkai?" 

"The elder miko." He answered as the mat moved. 

"Greetings lord Sesshoumaru. Please come in." Kaede stepped to the side so he could enter. She watched as he looked around. "The group is out looking for the jewel shards. Where be young Kagome? Be as ye have her bag." 

"Dry well to see family." He placed the bag on the floor and left the hut. 

Back in Kagome's time she turned off the water and removed her clothes and stepped into the hot water stretching out to relax in the soothing water. 

"I had better enjoy this while I can because once back on the other side of the well Inuyasha won't allow anytime to relax like this." She raised a leg and washed it then put the leg back in the water. By the time she finished her bath her eyes were heavy so she slid on a nightgown and went to bed. 

The smell of breakfast drifted through out the house and raising up to the second level of the house and settled within Kagome's nose. Smelling the delicious aroma Kagome's eyes opened up. She laid there for a bit then got up, dressed and headed downstairs to eat. 

"Morning." She greeted as she walked in and took a seat. 

"Morning dear. How did you sleep?" 

"I slept really good." 

"What do you have planned to do today?" 

"I'm not really sure what I want to do today. All I do know is I want to do something to where I don't have to worry about my duty as a jewel hunter, or a adopted mother to a fox youkai named Shippou, or a miko. I would like to relax without thinking about anything on the other side of the well." She took the food that her mother cooked and dished it out to everyone. 

"Why don't you call up a few of your friends and go out to do something with them being as you have not seen them since the 'Coming of Age' ceremony. I am sure they would love to fill you in on all the latest gossip. 

"I don't know. I will probably call them up, but right now I don't really know what I will do." She took a bite of her food. 

On the other side of the well Kaede was talking to a woman and giving her some advice. Not long after the woman left the mat that covered the entrance moved and in walked the group. Upon entering the hut those with youkai blood smelled the scent of both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. 

"Where's Kagome? Is she here?" Inuyasha voiced. 

"She was here, but she is not here now." Kaede answered. "There is word to be spoken to thee young wolf prince. Thee message is from the western lord for ye. He spoke saying that thee request was fulfilled." 

"Where is she now lady Kaede? Did she return with Sesshoumaru?" 

"She returned to her time to visit her family and says she will return and without the help of Inuyasha rushing her to return." Kaede walked over to her dried herbs. 

"She went back to her time! She was to be here." 

"She has been away from her family as well Inuyasha. Why can't you give her some time to herself?"

"Kagome dear, your friends are here." 

"I'll be right down mom." There came the sound of a door closing and a few minutes later Kagome was walking down the stairs. "Hey guys." She then noticed Hojo. "Hojo what are you doing here?" 

"We thought that he could come to the movies with us. That is alright, right Kagome?"

"Sure why not. See you later mom." Kagome and her friends headed to the door.

"See you later and have fun." Miss Higurashi got out before the door shut. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you want to return today dear?"

"No, but I must do so. I have not been shard hunting for a long while and I've been here a week. I will finish up helping in the kitchen then go and change."

"Go ahead and change dear." Kagome nodded to her mother then headed to her room. A little over ten minutes later as Miss Higurashi was coming out of the kitchen and Kagome was coming down the stairs. "It is strange to see you dressed the way you are. I can see you wearing the old miko outfit, but to see you wearing armor like the warriors of long ago needs to grow on me a bit to get used to it."

"At least I don't have to wear all of the armor that the samurai do. I am glad that I have only this that goes past my hips and the upper arm shields because this is still heavy even thought it was made for me." 

"Are you going to take anything back with you?"  
"No not this time. Maybe when I come back." Kagome walked to the door. "Well I should go. Give Grandfather and Souta a hug for me." 

"I will and you be careful over there." 

"I'll do my best." Kagome gave her mother a hug before she left the house. When the light of the well faded Kagome looked up at the sky above her. "Now, getting out of this well with this on. Getting into the well was easy. It is the getting out I have to worry about now." Kagome took a hold of the vine and slowly pulled herself up and out of the well. Looking back down into the well for a moment before her then she turned and headed towards the village.

At the village and inside the hut there were many who were keeping their mouths shut as Inuyasha was ranting and raving about Kagome not being back yet from her time. Everyone remained quiet due to the fact they knew full well that it would make it worse if they said anything to him. 

"Lady Kaede there be a miko coming towards thee village." A man said outside the entrance of the hut. Kaede walked over to the mat and moved it aside and stepped out followed by the others.

"Where be this miko?" The man pointed down the path leading to the rice paddies. As the man did so another man ran up the path calling out words. Kaede stopped the other man. "What ye speak of?" 

"The dead walk." 

"Oh it's only Kikyou." Shippou turned to go back into the hut. 

"No not lady Kikyou. I speak of lady Midoriko." The man pointed down the path once more. Word passed through the village that Midoriko had returned to life and people gathered.

"Look there she is." Someone said. 

"Lady Midoriko." Another said. At hearing this Kagome stopped and turned around to look behind her when she felt a hand touch her arm. 

"Lady Midoriko not a ghost. My hand not pass through her." The woman who touched Kagome's hand said.

"I'm not lady Midoriko. I'm.." 

"Kagome!" Sango stepped forward. 

"Yes Sango it is me. Have I been gone that long?" This caught Kouga's attention as did it with Inuyasha.

"Yes you have been gone too long from the duties that you are obligated to finish finding."

"Come child let's get ye into the hut." Kaede lead Kagome passed everyone. Inside the hut Kagome removed the armor and placed it and the shoulder guards, her sword, bow, and quiver by her backpack. 

"Where did you get the body armor and sword Kagome?" Sango asked. 

"Sesshoumaru presented them to me. The body armor was made for me." 

"Sis your hair has grown longer." Ginta voiced as he noticed her hair spilled over her shoulder as she bent down to take a seat. 

"That is not all that has changed about her body, or what her body bares." Shippou said from his seat.

"What does the kitsune mean Kagome?" Kouga asked. 

"She has what she calls a tattoo on her lower back." 

"Shippou!" Kagome spoke. 

"What does he speak of child?" Kaede asked. Kagome stood back up and un tucked the white inner haori from the red skirt. She brought the haori up in the back as the others gathered around. There they saw the star with the flames.

"When did you have this done?" 

"I didn't. It just appeared. Myouga showed up right after I found out about this from Shippou for the first time. He then asked me why I had the scent of wolf about me if I was not mated. I told him why then he asked me if there were any other changes. Myouga then said maybe I didn't have that much of Kouga's blood flowing in my veins to do something. He did not say because after he said that he went silent before he quickly left. What does he mean by that statement Kouga?" She lowered her haori back down then looked at Kouga.

"The part about the scent was explained before, as was the fact that I've only heard the procedure to take a person as a brother or sister." Kouga answered. 

"Some clans Kagome have markings to tell their status within the clan and which clan they are from as lord Sesshoumaru bares. Is there such markings in your clan Kouga?" Sango asked.

"No markings that I know of. I don't have any. My parents did not even have the same eye color as I."

"But what did Myouga mean about 'Might not be that much of Kouga's blood for something to happen.' What is that 'something' that he would not say?" 

"If there was enough of his blood within your veins you might become that of his clan. Meaning you could become a wolf Youkai like him or have the traits of a wolf. The outcome is different with different clans. Then again there might not have anything happen."

"Please enlighten me just a bit more about traits." 

"The best way to explain this would be this way. You see the way Kouga looks right? You know with the long hair, ears, fangs, possibly the tail. Am I hitting the desired words to explain this Kouga?" Sango looked at Kouga. Those around watched as he gave a nod.

"That is one reason I asked if you were sure about becoming my sister just incase that did happen."

"So let me get this straight. That mark showed up because of the joining of bloods within my body and now you are saying that what Myouga was hinting about scent is the beginning of something much deeper. That there is a chance that I might expect other things to happen to me? Does that ultimately mean I won't be human any more, but a Youkai?" 

"That is not clear at this point. It could mean you might end up with ears, fangs, claws, or maybe a tail and still remain human." 

"Kagome from the time we visited Sesshoumaru's domain until now your hair has grown a lot longer." Miroku stated.

"Whatever is going on is not going to stop us from looking for shards come morning. So be ready." Inuyasha walked passed everyone and out of the hut. 

"Are you not going to sit him because of the way he is being?" Shippou asked.

"Why should I sit him bec." She stopped when a thud sounded. "As I was saying. Why should I say the word for? He is only disgracing himself for the way he is acting." She walked back to her spot in the hut and sat down. While sitting there she looked through her bag to choose what to wear in the morning.

"So are you glad to be back Kagome? How was it to be taught by Sesshoumaru? Was he tough on you?" Sango asked.

"Yes it is good being back with my friends. It was really strange to be taught to fight from Sesshoumaru. No he was not tough on me much. There were a few times my training ended early because I made him not happy for what I said. Rin was hurt because I was returning to the group. I can see now why he did not want Rin to spend a lot of time with me at first. She wanted me to stay and live there, but what surprised me was Sesshoumaru presenting the armor and sword to me in front of those at his domain." 

"It was his way in telling you that you did well and to show those under his rule that he sees you as a warrior."

"I told him that he didn't need to hand me armor or a sword. All he said was that a warrior needs to protect one's self."

The members of the group talked more as dinner was being prepared and cooked. The talking continued throughout the meal. Inuyasha voiced some rather rude things but Kagome did not bother to 'sit' him. 

"Would you like to bathe before we go to sleep Kagome?" 

"That sounds good. Let me get a few things." She grabbed her bag and took out her supplies and something to change into. 

"So tell me Kagome, what is the western lord like when he is within his domain? Is he different then he is when he is traveling?" 

"He is still the quiet Youkai that we all know, but.." She looked around and waved Sango closer. Then she put her lips close to Sango's ear. "But he is a lot more comfortable and at ease. That and without his armor he does not look so threatening." Kagome moved away Sango and they finished up their bath then got dried and dressed. They headed to the hut and went to their beds to sleep.

The following morning those of the group as well as Kaede were woken up by Inuyasha loudly waking each person up starting with Kagome and Shippou. A quick breakfast was made and ate.

"Ye might want to add these to ye bag." Kaede handed Kagome the bag she set aside for dirty clothes.

"Those are dirty and need to be taken to my era." 

"Clothes are clean and to be worn again." 

"Thank you." Kagome opened her other bag and put the clothes in. 

"Let's go Kagome." Inuyasha voiced. Kagome picked up her bag and put it on her back then grabbed her bow and quiver and walked to the door and out.

"Where are your other things?" 

"What others?" She asked. 

"The armor and sword." Kouga stepped up to Kagome. "You were trained to use another weapon for a reason were you not?"

"Yes, but where would I put it when I have these?" Kouga held out his hand. 

"Hand the bag." She removed it and handed it to him. "Now go add them to yourself." She turned and returned to the hut. When she came out of the hut she still was not wearing her armor but she did have her sword on. "Your armor is yet to be on your body."

"I would like to hunt shards without it." Kouga crossed his arms and shook his head and pointed to the hut.

"Let's go. If she does not want to wear it that's her problem." 

"Remain out of this Inuyasha." 

"How about this. How about this trip I travel with the sword so people that we meet see me with that change first then when we come back to the hut I'll wear my armor when we head out again. The people we see and meet are used to only seeing me dressed like this and having a bow. What do you think if all of a sudden I start walking around with a sword and armor? They would probably be leery." She watched Kouga as he thought a moment before he turned and walked towards the others.

"You should come along before the mutt gets mad." Kouga said over his shoulder. She hurried to catch up.

"That armor is going to be really hot to wear during the summer months don't you know, and the hot weather will be starting by the end of next month." 

"I do wear armor as well." Kouga looked sideways at her. 

"Ya, but you are a male. You don't have to wear anything over your chest like women do."

"Did anything else happen with you like what the eastern lord did while we were there?"

"No nothing else happened. That evening I could not sleep so I went to the training area to train a bit until I was tired enough to sleep, but Sesshoumaru showed up and stopped me from doing so. He then had me follow him and we began talking a bit before." She trailed off as that night came back to her memory.

"Kagome?" Kouga touched her arm. 

"Oh, sorry. He would not let me train. We walked a bit before we stopped on a bridge. I told him I was sorry that his meeting was ruined and I lowered my head and kept it low. He put his hand under my chin and raised it saying for me not to keep my head bowed to him, that I am not a servant. I removed my chin from his hand and he lead me back to my room since it was late and I had training come sunrise. That is all that happened after you and the group left."

"Interesting." Kouga voiced as they continued walking. 

"You should of seen Kagome's face one evening when Sesshoumaru saw her without her clothes." Shippou said on Miroku's shoulder. This made most of the group stop in their tracks.

""What do you mean? Where did this happen?" Kouga asked. 

"Thanks Shippou." She looked at the kitsune then back at Kouga. "We had been traveling to his domain and Sesshoumaru disappeared so we stopped to make camp. Rin, Shippou, and I caught some fish and then bathed. I did not look around before I got out of the water, so I did not see Sesshoumaru until Rin asked him if he thought I was pretty with the water drops all over may body."

"Ya you should of seen how surprised she was before she dropped everything and jumped back in the water and had me bring a towel to her. She got out again and turned her back to him and that is when I saw the mark on her lower back."

"Nothing happened between us. If that is what you are thinking." Kagome began to walk once more.

"That would have been in the scent of your body if you did and his scent is not about your body. The smell of one that's innocent is still very much in and about you." Kouga answered as he walked by her.


	20. Chapter 20

It was now the beginning of summer and the group was at the village waiting for Kagome to return once again from her era. She had returned to her era to change the clothes that were for winter to the clothes that are worn for spring and summer.

"Are you going to be here for a few days dear?" Miss Higurashi called up the stairs.

"Actually after I pack what I can in this bag and change I must return." Kagome answered from her bedroom door. After answering her mother's question she went back to what she was doing. When she was done and dressed in a pair of shorts and a lilac colored scoop neck tank she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. "Well mom as much as I would like to remain here for a while I need to head back now."

"You be careful over there." 

"I'll do my best. It's not like it is here. Over there, there is danger around every corner it seems and it does not help with someone in the group sees someone every chance they get with someone who is known to help the enemy."

"You should get rid of that person." 

"Only if it was that easy." Kagome answered. 

"Who is the person?" 

"The one that wears red and has white hair and dog ears. The one that helps our enemy is Kikyou. She is his walking dead girlfriend." 

"Oh dear. That's not good." 

"Nope, but I must get going before he comes to see why I am taking so long getting back." Both mother and daughter walked to the well house. 

"Well I will see you when you come home." 

"It will probably be in a few weeks when I come home because of my monthly flow."

"I understand dear." They hugged before Kagome dropped into the well and was gone. When she climbed out off the well she set herself at a good pace as she walked to the village. She enjoyed walking in the woods during this time of the year because it seemed so active with little creatures. 

"It's about time you showed up. It's growing late." She heard as she passed an old scrawny tree.

"What do you mean growing late? It's not even been time for lunch yet." 

"By now we would have been a very good distance from the village if you. Hey are you listening to me?" Inuyasha piped in as Kagome continued towards the village.

"Not really." She answered as she carried on to the hut. 

"Welcome back Kagome." 

"Hey mutt did you go and rush Kagome?" Kouga walked over but Kagome stepped between the two. 

"No Kouga, he did not come to my era to rush me. He was in that tree over there and when I walked passed it he followed me back here. We will be leaving soon. I just need to get the other things ready and let Kaede know that I am back then we will be going." She pressed her hand on Kouga's chest. "So please don't start a fight with him." Kagome then stepped away and went over and moved the mat aside then went in. 

"Welcome ye back child." 

"Thank you lady Kaede. I wanted to let you know that I was back before we all left. That and I needed to get this." She held up her armor and sword. "This is going to be loads of fun wearing as it gets really hot." She spoke as she placed her armor on followed by her sword, bow, and quiver before she walked out with her bag in hand.

"Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha had his arms crossed. 

"Yes. Thank you for asking." She said as Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and walked out of the village.

A little girl walked silently down a hall with a small handful of flowers. She walked over to a door and leaned her ear on it to hear if there was anyone other than the one she came to see. Not hearing anyone she slid the door open and walked in.

"Look what Rin has brought Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin walked over and stood by the western lord holding her hand out with the small bouquet of flowers out to him.

"What brings you here Rin?" 

"When can we see Kagome? Rin wishes to see Kagome." She laid the flowers by him.

"Not for a long while." Sesshoumaru watched as Rin grew sad at hearing they would not see Kagome for a long while. "Her path heads elsewhere, not heading in this direction. Go to your chambers or the garden until meal." 

"Alright Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin sadly moved towards the door and slid the door open then left.

"Hey are you doing your job back there Kagome? Or are you talking too much to detect the shards? Hope you have not become useless since you have that mangy wolf's blood within your body."

"Why Inuyasha? Will you do to her the way you did to Kikyou? By kicking her out of the group because she was unable to sense the shards." Shippou asked. "If you do I'm going with her." 

"That goes the same for me as well." Sango said. 

"Same here my friend." Miroku stated. 

"You know I won't stay here dog breath. Neither will my men." Kouga stated. 

"To answer you Inuyasha is yes I am doing my job and I would tell you if I felt anything and you know that."

The group traveled on another hour and a half before they stopped to get a bite to eat. While they were stopped to get something to eat Inuyasha left camp. Not knowing when he was going to be back Kagome had Shippou look for some wood to cook the evening meal if they were going to be there until morning. Kouga and his men made pretty good timing at finding something that the group could eat later when it was finished cooking. 

"So where do you think Inuyasha went?" Shippou asked. 

"Where does he normally go?" Kagome answered. 

"To the walking dead seeing as he does not have a chance of being with Kagome other than friends." Kouga stated as he and his men entered camp. 

"So that means." 

"It means possibly more information for Naraku." Came a woman's voice followed by a gust of wind. When the dust cleared they saw Kagura standing there with her fan open. "So the wolf still travels with the human group I see and I see you have finally taken the miko as a mate, though I see no mark."

"What do you want here kagura? We all know your not here to talk." Miroku unwrapped the beads around his hand ready to used the wind tunnel if need be. They watched as Kagura looked around. 

"Winds can be subtle and beautiful like morning sunrises." Kagura suddenly pulled a feather from her hair then rose to the sky and was gone. 

"That was very strange. Why would she say something about wind being subtle and beautiful like a sunrise then fly away quickly?" Sango removed her hand from her boomerang as Miroku looped the beads back around his hand. 

"Could it be a warning?" Shippou asked. 

"Why would she give a warning?" Ginta voiced.  
"Well lately strange things have happened as of late, with Kagome being trained from the last person we would have ever thought to offer to train her." Kagome sat listening to everyone as she watched the food cook and a thought came to her mind.

"Guys let's think of the two words separately that she used that don't seem to fit together and those words are wind and sunrise. Let us look at the word wind. What do we know about wind?"

"It's cold in the winter and a blessing on hot days." Sango said. 

"Scents are carried on the wind." Kouga voiced.  
"Also a scent can be masked by the wind if it is blowing a certain way." Ginta slowly said out as he thought a bit. 

"The wind can also blow in many different directions. At one point it could blow one way then change directions or stop." 

"Ok what about sunrise?" 

"They are pretty." Shippou said. 

"It happens early in the morning." 

"It happens in the east." 

"Anything else?" Kagome waited to see if anything else was going to be said but then it dawned on her. "What does the wind and the sunrise do that are the same?" She watched as Kouga put his hand to his chin but then lowered it and looked at her with the look as if he knew something and she nodded to him.

"East." Kouga stated. 

"Yes the east. The wind can blow east and the sun rises in the east." 

"That's where Naraku is. The wind witch was telling us, but not telling us where to look for the vile hanyou."

"Why though would she offer that information? It could be a trap so he can get the shards."

"What about the shards?" Came a gruff voice as the color red stepped closer to the group. 

"Nothing. We just asked Kagome if she would be glad to have all the shards collected and what she would do after that." Sango said. 

"I'll get the jewel and she will be going back to her era as was said in the beginning." Inuyasha said.

"Hey dog breath could you not have bathed afterwards before coming back to camp? The smell from you makes my stomach want to turn over." Kouga placed a hand under his nose. He was not the only one with Youkai sense of smell doing the same thing.

"What do you mean Kouga?" Kagome asked. 

"I don't think you would want to know Kagome if it is what I am getting by their body language." Miroku said. By that statement Kagome put two and two together and knew what it all meant.

"So how's Kikyou doing Inuyasha? Where is she hiding at close to camp?" 

"She left to search for Naraku." 

"Does she know where?" 

"Towards the North. So we need to head there to." 

"We have already set up camp. It would be good to start in the morning." Kagome said as she checked the food.

"Then we will be leaving as dawn comes." 

"Ya you would not want Kikyou to be that far away from you." Shippou said low.

"That will be enough of that Shippou." 

"But we all know it to be true Kagome." Shippou voiced. 

"Even so, it is his life. He has the right to live the way he wants and be with the one he wants. He is the one that has to." Kagome went silent as words came back to her of when she was alone in the cave with the encased body of Midoriko.

**_"The one who is close to the dog hanyou jeopardizes the jewel. She must not get the jewel. The shard within her must be removed."_** The words faded from her mind and heard the voice of another. 

"Kagome are you alright? You were speaking then went silent. Do you sense something?" Shippou asked.

"Yes I am alright. Something just came to mind that was important that is all."

"Was it something that you and Sesshoumaru talked about?" Shippou looked at her.

"No it was someone else. Something that is going to have to be faced soon and someone is not going to be very happy with me when the time comes to pass."

"Why don't you deal with what needs to be said or what might happen when the jewel is complete." Sango spoke up.

"Because it deals with the jewel." 

"Oh. I understand and know that it must be done." Sango lowered her head. 

"Oh no Sango, I was not talking about the shard in your brother's back. I was talking about someone totally different, but you are right. I'll just think about and deal with what has to be done when the time is right." 

The next morning true to his word Inuyasha woke up those of the camp way before dawn started to appear in the sky. When he came over to Kagome and Shippou he shook her roughly. Kagome opened her eyes to see that there was no light to signal morning.

"Geez Inuyasha there isn't any light in the sky to say it's morning. At least your brother did not wake Shippou and myself when the sky was like this." She began to roll over to go back to sleep. 

"You're not with Sesshoumaru now are you! Now would be best to get up." He turned and walked away.

"Geez I don't see what the hurry is all about. Kikyou will be there when we get there, but I have a strange feeling that we should head East and not North."

"We are heading North. Kikyou said there is a rumor of a guy that describes that of Naraku's description located close to the whereabouts of a cave that bares walls deep inside that of mirrors." 

"Is there a cave in the North like that Kouga?"  
"There is no mention of such a cave from the part of the North that my cave and clan's home is. Word of such would have been heard if there was a site like such. I'll send word to Ayame to send out scouts to gather information on any caves in her region." Kouga knelt down to two underlings and spoke to them, they took off as he stood back up. "Information will await us upon arriving in the North." Kouga helped Kagome to stand up. 


	21. Chapter 21

It took them three days to get from the place that Kagura showed up at to get to a village that marked they were close to the Northern lands. As the humans of the group and Inuyasha entered the village they received strange looks.

"Why don't we split up?" Miroku suggested. 

"They way these people are looking at us we might be better staying together."

"Kagome maybe right. We should be on alert as we ask around." Sango said before they made their way through the village. 

"Excuse us, but could we speak with you?" 

"Be quick about it." The man said. 

"My friends and I were seeking a cave that its inner walls are like mirrors. Is there such a cave around?"

"There is not such a cave around." The man started to leave. 

"One last question. Has there been a well dressed man with long ink black hair or a woman with long black hair wearing miko clothes been seen around here asking about rumors of jewel shards?"

"Not one of those that were described been seen here." While they were speaking an elder woman came up to Kagome. 

"Can it really be the warrior priestess Midoriko?" The old woman reached out to Kagome but another woman stopped her.

"I am sorry Miss. She thinks you are someone that has died long ago. Even though you do look like her."

"That is alright. I've been mistaken as lady Midoriko a few times. My name is Kagome and though not fully trained I am a miko as well." The small group asked the two women the same questions and got the same answers the man gave.

After the two women left Inuyasha insisted that they ask more people about the cave Kikyou told him about. To make him happy they searched the village for any other people who would talk to them seeing as Inuyasha and Shippou were with them. Those they came into contact with that would talk told them that there was no cave in that area that had mirror like walls. 

"We must not be far enough North." Inuyasha said as they exited the village. 

"There is the possibility that Kikyou could have lied to him as well." Shippou said from Kagome's shoulder.

"She would not lie about Naraku and the Jewel. We both want Naraku dead." 

"Come on Inuyasha let's head east. I have a really good feeling we will find something there. We've followed my gut feelings before and they have right. Have they not?"

"We will continue heading North. It just means we have not reached the right place yet."

"So what did the people of the village say?" Kouga asked as he walked over to them.

"They said there is no cave that fits the details of the cave Inuyasha is looking for and he believes that we just have not gone far enough North yet. So we will be heading even farther North and not East." 

"We will not find a cave as such in the North. It is a waste of time heading North looking for something that is not there." Kouga spoke as they began following Inuyasha.

"You know this and so do the rest of us, but getting Inuyasha to believe and understand this is something all together something different." Kouga stopped and knelt down. Kagome watched as Kouga talked to one of the wolves then stood back up as the wolf took off. 

"I sent him to bring Ayame and _'the golden one's'_ to my old cave grounds."

"What are the golden ones" Kagome looked at him. 

"The golden ones are those of honor. Maybe in your knowledge would be called elders. Your grandfather would be a golden one of your era." 

"How many days away are we from the water fall that hides your cave?" 

"At the current pace it will take three maybe four days. That will give time for Ayame to be close to the den."

"It could be a bit faster if I tell Inuyasha that I can feel jewel shards coming from the direction of the den and keep heading that way till we get there."

"That would cloud his understanding and he would not listen to what needs to be rooted in his thinking."

"He will think you set him up." 

"One of those 'Golden One's' is Ayame's grandfather and the one the wolf youkai call 'The Grandfather."

At the western domain Sesshoumaru sat at his low table going over the reports that was handed to him. While he was sitting there the door quickly slid open and a green frog like imp came rushing in and quickly slid the door closed.

"Were you permitted to enter Jaken?" Sesshoumaru did not even look up from the reports.

"No master, but that blasted child." 

"Leave this room and hide not from Rin." When Jaken left Sesshoumaru summoned one of the guards.

"You summoned me sir?" 

"Information is needed to be gathered." 

"What kind of information?" 

"Information on where the vile hanyou Naraku is rumored to be hiding as well as the information where the hanyou Inuyasha and his group are currently located. You're dismissed." The warrior left as Sesshoumaru went back to the report.

As the group continued on and the day grew dark the sounds of rumbling stomachs could be heard periodically. Those who were hungry stopped and made a stand saying that they needed to stop to eat. Shippou and Miroku were sent out to get wood.

"Kagome when are you going to tell Inuyasha that there is no cave up North other then Kouga's den or Ayame's and that we are going the wrong why. That the reason that we need to head East is because Kagura out of the blue stopped by and told us that Naraku is somewhere in the East." 

"I have been telling him that we need to go East, but he will not listen. In a few days he will be spoken to by others."

"Who will be speaking to him?" 

"I dare not say while Inuyasha might be around listening in." 

"Tell me by nodding. Is it someone we know?"  
"Yes and no." Kagome was about to say more but the sound of rumbling was heard. "That's all I can say."

"Have you talked to Kouga about that little thing about the jewel and about what might happen when it is completed?"

"No I have not told or tried to talk to Kouga about that. I know that I should, but I don't feel that it is the right time to tell him that yet." 

"Tell me what?" Kouga came back carrying some rabbits. Sango looked at Kagome then moved away from Kagome to check her boomerang to see if it needed any repairs.

"Well actually it is two things. The first thing is that I have wondered what you would look like without your brown headband on and without your hair being in a pony tail. The second thing would have to be is how come on the first time we met and you brought me back to your den, why there were no women and children within the den?"

"Those within the den were only warriors. The men dedicated themselves to fighting and not mating. Though there was many of our clan who went out and had their fun with females. That and the birds-of-paradise would have been a major threat to a thriving clan within the den. You seen how they were. Now, would you care to see me with these removed?" 

"Ah did we return to the camp at a wrong time?" Miroku asked with a pale face.

"It's not what it sounds like you pervert. I just told Kouga that I wondered what he would look like without his headband on and without his hair being in a pony tail. I was about to tell him I would like to see what he looks like." Kagome answered.

"Then feel free to remove them from me then if you wish to see me without them." Kouga remained standing.

"What do you think you are doing?" Came a voice as Kagome stepped over to Kouga and raised her hands up to his headband. 

"This does not concern you Inuyasha. Proceed Kagome or would you wish me to remove them for you?" Kagome did not make a move to do anything so Kouga brushed her hand away and took a hold of the headband and removed it then the tie that held his hair in a pony tail was removed and his hair cascaded down around his shoulders. As his hair did so all Kagome could do was stare. Much to Miroku's discomfort Sango caught herself doing the same. "What do you think Kagome?"

"It appears that she is speechless." Ginta looked from Kagome over to Kouga. 

"Kagome?" Kouga took her hand into his. 

"Has Ayame ever seen you with your hair down like this?" 

"No. You have been the only one that has ever seen me like this. Why do you ask?" Kouga looked at her.

"Because if you did she would not want to leave your side for a while if you two were alone somewhere. If you get what I'm saying." 

"Is that what you think she would be like?" Kouga got a wicked smirk on his face.

"Why not? You really look great. What girl wouldn't get excited then, the are a dead corps." Kagome answered. When she realized what she had said she turned such a deep shade of red that Inuyasha's haori and hakama's would be jealous of the color. "I don't believe that I really said that out loud." 

"So that is what you really think of me?" Kouga asked and Kagome blushed even more then quickly moved away from him.

"I should check the cooking rabbits." She walked over to the fire. 

That evening while they were eating Kagome sat there looking up at the stars wondering how the meeting with Ayame and her grandfather was going to turn out. While she was thinking about it Shippou came over and sat on her lap. She started yawning early that afternoon as well as getting tired. 

"Well guys I'm going to sleep." She stood up after setting Shippou on the ground and headed to her place to sleep.

"Are you feeling alright? It is a bit early then you normally go to bed." 

"I'm feeling fine. I am just really tired tonight that is all." Kagome sat down and removed her shoes then laid down and closed her eyes. 

Come morning Inuyasha began waking the members of the group up except Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome yawned and slowly sat up and grabbed her bag to get something to change into and noticed that she needed to wash her clothes before she completely ran out of clothes. Getting what she desired to wear she stood up.

"Ow." Kagome moaned slightly and placed her hand by her waistband of her sleeping shorts.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango asked which caught the attention of those in the group.

"I might need to cut this journey short." 

"Is it that time?" Sango asked. 

"Getting close." 

"You already had that. We are not turning back for the village yet." Inuyasha voiced.

"Yes I had this last month. It's not like I can reach and turn off that time of the month. If I could I would, but I can't." 

"We are not heading back and you have traveled during that time before so you can do it again. After all you learned a new weapon to protect yourself and all." 

"You know what Inuyasha you can be such a..." She took a deep breath then took her things and left.

"Inuyasha, you know when she does not finish what she is saying it mean one of two things for you. One is there is a enemy around and if there was she would have told us by now. Second would be, she is really mad and you know to walk carefully by her all day until she is no longer mad at you." Miroku said.

"I'm not afraid." 

"Oh is that why you hide behind things or one of us at times when you know she is really mad at you."

"Shut up Shippou." 

"Truth hurts don't it." 

"Like I said. I am not afraid of her." As he was speaking Kagome came back from changing.

"Are you ready to go sis?" At hearing what was said Inuyasha stood straight with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Yes let's get this over with so I may go home for a while." Kagome stuffed her things in her bag then put her armor, weapons, and backpack on and began walking North leaving everyone behind.

_Knocking_

"Enter." 

"The information that you seek M'lord." A warrior came in and slid the door closed.

"What information did you gather?" Sesshoumaru looked at the warrior. 

"The hanyou Naraku or his whereabouts are uncertain. The one known as Inuyasha and his group are inside the boarder of the Northern lands not more than a few days walk by a human to reach the male wolf's den." 

"You are dismissed unless there is other to speak about." 

"Yes M'lord." The warrior bowed then left the room. 

"The miko should be put to the test with her new skills." He stood and went to the door and summoned for Jaken then shut the door once more. Awaiting the imp's arrival Sesshoumaru headed over and stood by his low table.

"Yes M'lord?" Jaken bowed. 

"Have Ah-Un readied and gather Rin. We head out." 

"Head where?" 

"North." Sesshoumaru answered as he left the room. Jaken hurried to have those things done as Sesshoumaru spoke and waited outside in the courtyard for his master.

"Everything is as you wished." Jaken spoke before Sesshoumaru rose to the sky followed by Ah-Un, Rin, and Jaken. 


	22. Chapter 22

The group carried on heading North as Kagome walked in silence. She tried her best to not let Inuyasha bug her. As they traveled everyone felt that they were being watched which put everyone on edge. 

"Kagome must really be mad at Inuyasha. She has not talked to anyone since we began this morning." Shippou said from Miroku's shoulder. 

"She probably has a lot to think about." 

The group decided to keep traveling and not stop for lunch. As the day grew to early evening Kagome stopped walking and began turning and looking around her before she began to walk again. Not long after she began walking once more did Inuyasha go flying into a distant tree. 

"Inuyasha!" 

"What the hell." Inuyasha got up and shook the dust off of him. The group began to get into a battle stance with weapons ready. Kagome stood there not knowing which weapon to use.

"Can you detect anything Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around and chose to arm herself with her bow but was disarmed of her bow and notched arrow. The others saw this happen.

"Show yourself coward." Yelled Inuyasha. 

"Protect Kagome." Kouga voiced. 

"Protect her from what mangy wolf? Hey Kagome do you sense any shards?" 

No." She looked down to the only weapon she had with her now other than the arrows on her back. Seeing no other choice she drew her sword and stood alert.

"You were slow at drawing your weapon miko." Came a voice from within the tree line behind them.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha turned to face his half brother. 

"But I drew it." Kagome answered. 

"Had it been a real enemy wanting those shards you look for and wanting you dead, they could have had a way to do so." Sesshoumaru walked passed her. 

"Kagome we will look for dinner." Kouga said as he and the other two left. 

"Why don't you rest in our camp." Kagome sheathed her sword then walked over to pick up her bow.

"He is not staying in our camp." Kagome smiled as she walked over to a tree and sat her bag down along with her bow, quiver, and sword. Once they were by her bag she prepared the ground for the wood for the cooking fire. About a half hour later the animal that was brought back was cooking. 

"I've got to remove this." Kagome stood up and removed her armor. What she was wearing caught the eyes of those around. For she was standing there with a mocha brown crop pants that had a fold over waist. Her top that she was wearing was an apron tankini with a open back that ties at the neck and back. "This is a summer outfit where I am from." She walked over to check the meat. "The meat is done." She took some for herself and some extra and took it over to Sesshoumaru. She looked at him to see him motion to the sky. She looked to see a creature lowering to the ground and a girl running to her as the creature landed.

"Kagome, Rin gets to see you again." The girl wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"So we do. Are you hungry?" Rin gave a nod. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll get you something." Kagome turned and walked over to the fire to see the meat was gone so she went over to Rin. "Here why don't you eat this?" She handed Rin her food. 

"Is Kagome going to eat?" 

"There is nothing left. Besides I'm not hungry. So you go on and eat alright sweetie." Kagome said as she ruffled Rin's hair then sat down beside Rin. 

"Rin has missed Kagome." 

"What brings you North lord Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked from where he sat. 

"Test the miko of her training." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome took out something with clear liquid and handed it to Rin to drink. "Naraku. Where is the location of?"

"We received information that he is in the East, but Inuyasha believes the information given to him by Kikyou. Kagome believes her gut feelings that the east is where the correct place is."

"I believe the source of the information. I had some doubts about the person who gave it like those of my friends, but when we sought about the information that Kikyou gave of a cave that she described to the villagers that we went by said the same thing Kouga had said. 

"Who told you Naraku was in the east Kagome?" Inuyasha said from a branch of a tree.

"Kagura." 

"You want us to go East to look for Naraku because Kagura told you where to look. That is stupid. You would have us risk our lives on information given by her because you have a gut feeling? For all we know this gut feeling could be from your cramps because you're coming into season. I am not going to follow information given by an enemy." Kagome kept a straight face but at the brim of her eyes she had tears. She reached down and picked up her sword and stood up then began walking but then stopped. 

"You say that I would risk the lives of the group by going east as Kagura informed. You have the nerve when you know Kikyou has betrayed you and this group many times. She probably told you to head north so Naraku would have time to hide. Another thing where do you get off saying that my gut feelings are caused by the approach of my time of the month! A little warning you puny half dog who will never be like his brother or father. When the jewel is complete don't entertain the thought of using it to become a full youkai because I am going to free the souls inside and end this curse. You would have to take the jewel from my cold dead hands." She left the camp. 

"And that won't happen while I'm alive." Kouga said. He knew not to follow Kagome when she was really mad.

"Ya Inuyasha." 

"Did you have to announce that which happens to women for everyone with ears to know?" Sango asked. 

"It's not like those with youkai sense of smell can smell it anyways." 

"That is why she would go home about this time every month." 

A few hours later Kagome came back to camp and went to sleep with both Shippou and Rin in her arms. When she returned to go to sleep Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku placed themselves around Kagome and went to sleep. Sesshoumaru watched how the three wolf youkai treated her as well as the regular wolves. In the morning Kagome was woke up by Rin waking up and crawling out of her arm. She slowly sat up and looked around. She saw Rin putting wood on the almost dead fire. The camp was still asleep except for Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and a few members of her group. Deciding that she should get up, she reached for her bag to get a change of clothes out then walked out of camp to change. 

"Oh great!" Kagome said to herself as she was about to change out of her night clothes and saw red. So she walked back out to her bag and knelt down and rummaged through her bag and then closed the bag then headed out of camp once more. Once she was changed she headed back to camp to put her dirty clothes away.

"Where's Kagome cut and bleeding?" Rin asked when she saw a piece of fabric with blood on it fall to the ground. Kagome turned red in the face with embarrassment and quickly picked up what Rin saw. 

"I um... it's taken care of." Kagome tried to change the subject. 

"How did Kagome get hurt? Did she get hurt when she left camp last night?" 

"Wow look Rin breakfast is done." Kagome ushered her over to the food. 

An hour later the group was on their way. As they walked Shippou and Rin walked side by side playing. Not liking the feeling that he was getting Kouga moved Kagome from walking by herself in the back to where she was now which was between him, Ginta and Hakkaku following behind her. 

"How many more days would it take to get where we are to meet up with Ayame?"

If Inuyasha has the group walk and not stopping for lunch then we will be at the den just as the sun lowers to the mountains." 

While traveling Kagome had to stop and take her bag into the brush. Once she came back out they all began the journey once more. Every once in a while Shippou darted through the path of those walking to get away from Rin in a chase.

"Does anyone know of a place I could fill my water bottle? I'm out of water."

"Sorry Kagome. I would give you some of mine, but I'm out as well." Sango said.

"There is a place close by that you can refill your water." Kouga informed Inuyasha which way to turn.

"Look Kagome a pretty waterfall." Rin cheered. "Rin wants to play in water." Rin started to pull Kagome towards the water.

"I must remove my armor first and change. Wait here a moment." Kagome first walked over to Kouga. "Do you sense Ayame?"

"Not yet. They should be here soon." 

"In that case I'll be right back." She laid her armor, sword, bow and quiver at Kouga's feet and took her bag with her into the bushes. In the bushes she changed out of her clothes and into a lemon yellow banded halter bikini top with matching color boyshort bikini bottoms that rode low on her hips. Once dressed she put her other clothes in her bag and picked it up then came out of the bushes. She walked over and picked up her armor and weapons then walked over to the edge of the water and sat them down. 

"We get in water now Kagome?" 

"Let me see how deep it is first." Kagome got in and tested the water. "Alright it is find around here, but it will be deep out here for you." 

"Come play Shippou." Rin looked at Shippou. All three played for a while until Kagome looked up to see one of Kouga's wolves show up. 

"Rin, Shippou why don't you play a bit and I'll be right back." Kagome waded through the water until she reached shore and walked over to Kouga. "What did he say?"

"Ayame and the others will be here come morning." 

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru-sama watch." Kagome looked over in time to see Rin running to a drop off after Shippou. Rin hit the water hard and went under. Kagome ran over to the edge of the water and dived into the water. Those of her friends watched how swift she was able to swim out where Rin went under and disappeared under the water then came back to the surface without any problems. She swam back to the edge of the water and felt the water splash her.

"Let me take her Kagome." The weigh of Rin was lifted from her. 

"Here sis take my hand." Kagome reached up and took the hand that was offered and was lifted out of the water. Kneeling down she opened her bag and grabbed a towel and took it over to have wrapped around Rin. 

"Is she alright?" 

"She has not opened her eyes yet and not breathing." 

"Let me look at her." Kagome looked at Rin. "Please give me some room." When she got the room she needed she tilted Rin's head back and opened her mouth to check the position of her tongue. Seeing it was in the right place she closed Rin's nose then leaned forward and breathed into Rin's mouth then did some compressions on Rin's chest then repeated the process until there came a cough from Rin sending water up and out of her mouth. Kagome smiled to herself as she tilted Rin to the side to expel the water. 

"Kagome? How Rin get here?" 

"I had to come and get you because you could not make it to the surface. You scared a lot of people."

"I sorry Kagome." 

"I'm not the one to tell that to." Kagome moved so Rin could see Sesshoumaru. Rin slowly sat up then got to her feet and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Kagome watched as Rin placed her hands behind her back and looked to the ground.

"Rin's sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin was playing with Shippou and not mean to scare Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin continued to look down until Sesshoumaru knelt down and lifted Rin's chin.

"Jump off no more." He stood back up and walked away. 

"Kagome, I'm going to look for a place to set up camp." 

"Alright Sango. I will be there in a while. I need to do something." When Sango left she looked from some twigs and dried leaves and grass. She then looked around to see if anyone was around then placed the discarded monthly items on the pile. She removed some matches and some paper and lit them. Placing more leaves and twigs on the fire until certain items were burned up then taking her water bottle and putting the fire out. Before leaving to find the camp Kagome changed into her miko outfit and placed her armor and weapons on then left with her bag. 

The following morning Kagome was gently shook. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Ginta leaning forward. She slowly sat up and looked around to see that Kouga was gone and that the others were slowly getting up as well. 

"Kouga went to met Ayame and will be back."  
"Thank you for waking me." She took her hair brush and brushed her hair. The sound of someone walking and talking was heard. Kagome watched as Kouga, Ayame, and an old looking white wolf and seven others came into camp with Ayame's underlings.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Ayame's grandfather." Kouga motioned to the elder wolf.

"It's nice to meet you." 

"Lower yourself down here." 

"You can talk though in the wolf form." Kagome looked over at Kouga and Ayame then lowered down onto her knees. When she did the wolf sniffed her. 

"She smells of your blood but yet she is pure and very much in season. She also holds great spiritual power. What have you done that she smells of you?" Kagome blushed when she heard about the in season part. 

"I took Kagome as my blood sister. The reason she is strong and has weapons that she is dressed as a miko. Lord Sesshoumaru witnessed me take Kagome as a sister."

"I smell the scent of the western lord about this camp." The elder wolf looked around the camp and his eyes met those of the western lord's "Greetings lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru bowed his head towards the elder wolf. "Where is this one called Inuyasha?"

"I am Inuyasha." He stepped away from a tree. 

"Come stand before me." Inuyasha made his way over to Ayame's grandfather. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Take a seat Inuyasha." Ayame's grandfather watched as Inuyasha took a seat. "It is my understanding that you are on a search for a cave that holds within it walls of mirrors. Is that the understanding that this old wolf has?" 

"That is right. This group is searching for this location that was given to us."

"This old wolf has been all about the Northern lands since way before my granddaughter or her intended or even you were even born and have never seen a cave with such walls. I know not who told you of a cave like this, but I do know as sure as you are sitting here in front of me, that there is no cave no where in the North that bares such details. This person whomever they are, was either speaking of a cave some place else other than the Northern lands or this person was lying." Inuyasha sat there a bit then quietly stood up and left the camp.

"Are you going to remain here or be returning elder?" 

"We will stay for a while. My granddaughter wants to spend sometime with Kouga. So my dear granddaughter why don't you and Kouga go while I and the other elders remain here and I speak with Kagome."

"Come Kouga, show me around while we talk." Ayame latched her arm around Kouga's as they walked out of the camp.

"Kagome please take a seat and let me take a good look at you." Kagome took a seat. The elder wolf walked around Kagome. "What age are you?" 

"I'm in my twentieth year." 

"Such an age and without a mate. Have you a mate in mind?" Kagome shook her head no. Another wolf came over to Ayame's grandfather. "Explain why you would take upon yourself armor and sword being that you are a miko." 

"When Kouga took me as his sister he requested I be trained not only with another weapon, but also the ability to defend myself better." 

"Whom taught you to fight as well as where sword and armor came from so to determine quality?" Before she answering she looked around the camp. She looked at Sesshoumaru then looked back at the elder wolf. "Lord Sesshoumaru taught me and presented the armor and sword to me." 

"That is unheard of you doing such a thing young western lord." 

"Kouga approached him and made a request that he train me. Which I am very grateful that he did teach me." Kagome and Ayame's grandfather talked for a long time.

"Kagome. Rin and I are going to go swim." 

"Alright, but neither of you are allowed any jumping off anything in the deep water." 

"I will go and watch over them." Ginta left following Shippou and Rin. Around lunch time everyone was in camp including Kouga and Ayame. When everyone was done with eating lunch Ayame stood up. 

"We have to head back unless there is anything that needs us to remain." Ayame looked at Kouga. He remained quiet.

"Keep the miko safe. She is a treasure." Ayame's grandfather said before everyone before they left.

"Well let us head out as well." 

"Inuyasha could we remain here one more night and head out in the morning?" He did not say anything other than sitting back down where he had been moments ago. "Thank you Inuyasha." She looked down at the napping Rin and Shippou. "I need some alone time." She stood up and left camp with her bag. Getting by the water's edge she looked in her bag for a change for her monthly item and found that she was out except one pad. "Great now what am I going to use after this? I'll have to return home tonight, but right now I am going for a swim. She placed her dirty item in a small zipped bag and hid it in her bag. Looking around she removed her sword, armor, bow and quiver and placed them on the ground by her Bag then removed her miko outfit and stepped into the water. 

Back in camp those that were youkai could tell that within the forest close by were other youkai bent on one thing and one thing only and that was because Kagome was in season and they craved to over take her just to satisfy their lust. Kouga had already taken care of one with the help of Ayame when it got to close to the camp. 

"They are moving in closer. Maybe we should have Kagome return back to camp to make sure she remains safe." Ginta talked to Kouga. 

"If they get to close then we will go get her." 

"What are you talking about Kouga?" Sango asked. 

"Within the forest all around us are hordes of youkai with one thing on their minds and that is to take Kagome and to fulfill their lusts and they are slowly moving even closer. Ayame and I had already killed one that got to close to this area. I am aware of how far any of them are from where Kagome is at this moment."

Back at the waterfall Kagome was swimming deep within the water looking at the many different fish, rocks, and under water life. When she swam to the surface she was at the foot of the waterfall and a good distance from her clothes and weapons so she swam back to the area close by and laid out on the ground to sun bathe.

"Do you think it to be wise for one to be unclothed like such?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"_Sesshoumaru!_ What are you doing?" She grabbed her inner kimono that went under her miko clothes and stood up in front of him. 

"Were you aware of youkai in forest?" 

"Yes those of my friends in camp." 

"Your friends are behind us. I speak of forest around you other than the camp." He took a hold of her turning her to look at the forest and when he did he caught a good whiff of the scent that drove the other males to this place.

"Why? Why are they there? I don't have the shards with me. They are in camp." He leaned forward close to her ear. 

"Because of your blood month." She jumped when her hair was moved as his fingers touching her collarbone.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" She felt his breath on her ear once more, but he did not answer. She managed to move away from him and turned to look at him. She saw the look of pure hunger within his eyes. 

Back at the camp the group was talking to one another when Kouga got up and headed to check on Kagome. When he got close to the edge of the trees he stopped where he was when the cry of pain was heard. As he peered through the trees he was joined by the others of the camp. 

"No Stop!" Kouga said. 

"What happened to Kagome?" 

"Hakkaku take the children back to camp and keep them there. Keep them from coming here." He waited for them to leave.

"We have got to stop this." Miroku said. 

"If you value your lives, I would not interfere with this. Even from camp I was fighting myself from doing the same. From here I can tell that the process has ended."

**_SHORT LEMON/LIME..._**

**

_ What Kouga Saw Before Group Arrived _

**

Through the trees that Kouga had stopped quickly by he could see the western lord advancing upon Kagome. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he was under the influence of the scent that the other male youkai were driven by. Kouga watched as Kagome went towards her things as the western lord grabbed a hold of her arm which caused her to go off balance and stumbled backwards against Sesshoumaru. The cotton kimono was quickly discarded off of her as he turned her to face him. Reaching out with his hand he took a hold of one of Kagome's breasts and she cried out in pain. When the hand trailed down her body she pushed him away to run but tripped on the discarded kimono and landed on her hands and knees. Reaching down to her feet to untangle the kimono from her feet then she crawled the short distance and grabbed her sword and pointed it up at Sesshoumaru until it was knocked from her hand. 

Going down to one knee he reached out a hand and touched her inner thigh. To which she kicked out with her foot and planted it square in his gut then quickly turned to leave and felt a clawed hand grab her ankle and pulled her back. Kouga closed his eyes and looked away for he knew that a mating was going to happen between the western lord and Kagome. His ears drooped as the cry of pain came from Kagome. From where he stood he heard the sound of the group advancing to see what that cry was and he also heard the sound of a huskily growl and more cries of pain but they were softened with a slight moan to the cries.

**

_ End Of Lemon/Lime _

**

Kouga turned to her friends to stop them from running out. When he looked back to the two by the water's edge he watched the western lord open his eyes and he saw that they were a deep red as his claws pierced her sides. 

**

_ End of What Kouga Saw Before Group Arrived _

**

"We need to go to Kagome." 

"It would be the best bet to remain still a while longer." 

At the water's edge neither one of the two moved at first. But as the red bled from Sesshoumaru's eyes he caught the smell of fresh blood as well as feeling something warm pressed against his lower body. He looked to see what it was and saw that it was the miko and saw that parts of her body were covered by blood and bore wounds caused by claws and that she was connected to him. Seeing what happened he removed himself from her and being mad at what happened he left the area. When Sesshoumaru left those in the tree line rushed out to her.

"**Get back here you BASTARD!**" Inuyasha yelled as they ran to Kagome. When they got there they saw her covered in her own blood and wounds. Kouga went to his knees not believing how rough Sesshoumaru was with her but then again he did know because of the lust that was in his blood. 

"Kagome!" Kouga voiced as he brought her to lean against his chest. 

"We need to get her cleaned up and dressed." Sango said. 

"I will do that. Please leave me alone with her." Kouga kept his head resting on the top of her head.

"After what just happened to her, I don't think so wolf." Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome and those around heard a growl coming from Kouga. 

"My friend I think it would be wise on your part to let Kouga be alone with Kagome." Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. The group headed back to camp as well as Ginta. Kouga picked Kagome up going over and stepped into the water not worrying about his armor or sword. Going waist deep into the water he lowered her into the water then walked to the bank and laid her down. Cupping water in his hands and washed the wounds to only watch more blood appear.

"This can't be left to keep bleeding." Without thinking he cut open his palm and moved his hand over the wounds letting his own blood cover the wounds. To replace some of the blood that she lost he parted her lips and teeth then placed his hand to her lips. After a bit his palm healed and he removed his hand then washed off his blood from her body. He got out of the water then dressed Kagome in the white haori and red hakama's then carried her to camp. Once there he had Hakkaku retrieve all the remaining things that were Kagome's and bring them back to camp. Laying Kagome down Kouga covered her up then sat down by her.

The camp went to sleep early after deciding to head back to Kaede's. They knew that Kagome would most likely want to go home for a while. For the first time in a long time Inuyasha did not protest to this. 

Many hours passed and dawn was showing it's light in the sky when the first of the group woke up followed one by one of the rest of the group. The group was letting Kagome sleep while the morning food was being prepared. With the smell of the food cooking Kagome opened her eyes and sorely sat up. 

"Morning Kagome." Sango said but Kagome continued to sit there. 

The hour came for the group to head out. As they started to go Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bag. To move closer to Kaede's village faster Kirara turned into her bigger self and Sango, Miroku, Shippou who was on Miroku's shoulder, Rin, and Kagome climbed on and lifted to the sky as the three wolf youkai's, underlings, and Inuyasha ran far below the fire cat. They traveled all day and as the sun went down in the sky they landed and everyone went to sleep. 


	24. Chapter 24

At the bone eater's well the group watched as Kagome climbed onto the well and jumped in. When the light faded inside the well they headed down to the village not speaking as they walked. On the other side of the well Kagome climbed up the ladder then left the well house. 

"Mom, I'm home and I've brought a lot of dirty clothes." She removed her shoes then slowly walked over and sat her bag on the washing machine. Due to it being very quiet she walked around the house looking for her family. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa are you here?" Inside the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

**

_ Note From Kagome's Mom _

**

"_My dear Kagome, if you are reading this note it means that we are not back from a trip that we decided to go on. We will be gone for a few weeks at most. Be good and we will see you when we return. Love Mom._" Kagome finished reading the note then crumpled it up and put it in the garbage. 

"Well I guess that I have the house all to myself." Kagome told herself as she left the kitchen and headed up to her room and got a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom and drew herself up a tub of hot water. Placing her clean clothes on the toilet, she removed her dirty ones then stepped into the tub and sat down. Leaning back she closed her eyes and just relaxed.

On the other side of the well inside the hut the group minus Rin and Shippou had sat down with lady Kaede and explained why Kagome was not with them. Kaede sat in silence as the events were told to her. 

"Has Kagome talked to anyone about how she feels?" 

"I said good morning, but she did not respond." 

"What be of the western lord?" 

"He left when he realized what happened." Kouga answered. 

"What is Kagome going to do if she becomes with child? How will she hunt for Naraku or the shards? What is Sesshoumaru going to do?" Sango asked. 

"That Bastard won't do nothing about what happened. Remember he has distaste for hanyous and even though he trained Kagome to use another weapon and the kid Rin, he hates humans. So Kagome will be on her own." Inuyasha voiced.

"Ye need to seek out and speak to the western lord young wolf prince." Kaede looked at Kouga.

"The child Rin is with us so Sesshoumaru will either come to get her or she will need to be returned to the western keep." 

"I will deliver her to the western domain if Sesshoumaru does not come and get her." Kouga answered. As Kouga finished speaking Rin and Shippou came running into the hut.

Back in Kagome's time she had gotten out of the tub and got dressed and now she was separating her dirty clothes from whites and dark clothes then came upon her bloody panties. 

"Oh I forgot about these and these were one of my favorites. I hope mom has something that I can use to get the blood out." She looked in the cupboard for any stain removal. Finding some she completely covered the bloody spot and worked it in. "There that should do it." Closing the lid to the washing machine she headed into the kitchen to make some lunch. She slid open the back door to have some fresh air come in while she was making herself some lunch. She jumped when her hair was blown to the side and the warm breeze went across her neck like her skin was being caressed. Expecting to see someone standing close she turned and saw no one. "After I eat I am going to take a well deserved nap."

Two hours after she laid down to take a nap Kagome woke up with a fast beating heart. She sat up and placed a hand over her heart trying to calm it down from the dream that she just had. 

"Why would I be having dreams like that?" She asked herself as she sat there on the bed. She looked over at her alarm clock. "I should get up and put the clothes in the dryer then put the others in the wash." She headed down to the washing machine. "I wonder if I should stay here for a while or if I should go back tomorrow or the next day?" She asked herself out loud as she put the first load of clothes in the dryer.

"That depends on how fast you want to return." Came a male voice behind her. Hearing the voice she turned. 

"Will Kagome return? She did not look well when we stopped at the well." Shippou looked at Sango. 

"I am sure she will return. She would not want to worry you. Besides she would miss all of us, but mostly you two." Sango ruffled both Shippou's and Rin's hair.

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama go to domain and leave Rin with Kagome's group so when Kagome comes back Rin and Kagome can return to domain together?" 

"We don't know where he went and we don't care after he did what he did to Kagome." Inuyasha voiced.

"That is enough Inuyasha. You heard Kouga. He even had a hard time trying not to do the same thing to Kagome even though she is his sister now. It is no one's fault per say." Sango spoke up once more. 

"What did Sesshoumaru do to Kagome?" 

"They got into a disagreement and Kagome was hurt by the outcome of the conversation, so she went home for a while and we don't know where Sesshoumaru went." 

"Oh." Rin looked down. 

"Shippou why don't you take Rin out to that spot you go to get your supply of acorns. Maybe she could help you find some special ones." Miroku looked over to Shippou.

"Could Rin help Shippou?" Shippou nodded and both he and Rin left the hut. 

In Kagome's time she had just turned to face the person that spoke to her as she put the clothes in the dryer. She stood there for a bit in shock at seeing the person coming down the stairs.

"What? How did you come through the well? Does the group know?" 

"I've come through the well before with you Kagome with these shards. The group thinks I am out hunting for the game that the elder miko will be preparing."

"How's Inuyasha taking the fact that I'm here?"  
"The mutt is taking it as he is." Kouga looked around. "Your family not here?"

"No they went on a journey and will be gone a while. Why are you here Kouga?"

"To check on you and to talk with you. Come let us take a seat." He took her by the hand and walked to a place to sit down. "Is there anything that you would like to talk about?"

"Where there other youkai around the camp by the den?" 

"There were many male youkai within the forest all around the camp waiting for the right time to risk coming closer then they were to take you and satisfy their lust due to the scent your body was giving off. I to was affected as well as I am still."

"Is that what happened to Sesshoumaru? Was it my fault because of me laying in the sun, sun bathing with no clothing on?" 

"Though Sesshoumaru is a lot stronger youkai than I, the scent of your monthly blood flow ate at his strong control of his body. I was close to doing so as well. Seeing you not clothed did not help much at that point. It might be much to say, but I would not be to upset at the western lord at this. I am glad that it was him and not one or more of those that surrounded the camp that took and mated with you. At least with Sesshoumaru, he has a good lineage and he is well known if something comes from him mating with you."

"Nothing will come of this because he would never take a human for a mate. He does not want to be like his father. We all know that story." 

"That is not all that I am speaking about. Listen I need to get back and help the other two to find suitable game for the elder miko to cook. Take as much time as you need. The others will understand." He stood up and she followed. They walked to the well house. He gave her a hug before jumping into the well.

**

_ The Western Lands _

**

The western lord took his anger out on low level youkai as well as the animals. In the end the animals became his food. Being covered in others blood he removed his armor and sword and placed them on the ground once he came upon a small pond. He waded into the water still clothed until the water came to his chest.

"Has this one become so weak that a scent would over come this one's judgement?" Sesshoumaru said to himself as he cleaned his clothes, skin and hair.

While cleaning himself the image of how the one he had just trained was covered in blood and not moving while still being connected to him. Her blood caused by his own claws. Then the image turned to that of Rin. He remembered that he left without Rin as well as she was a female and realized she would one day go through the season as well when she got older. 

"This Sesshoumaru will not be weakened the second time by that scent of a female." He removed himself from the water.

Meanwhile at the elder miko's hut those in the hut were having a quiet conversation since both Rin and Shippou were taking a nap. Sango was helping Kaede to prepare the garden vegetables to be cooked with the game that was killed and brought back. The group was happy to see the game that the three wolf youkai's brought back. Kouga came in carrying three pheasants. 

"Why do I smell the fresh scent of Kagome on you? Where is she?" Inuyasha asked as Kouga brought the dead birds over to Kaede. 

"If you must know. I went to check on Kagome and to talk with her." 

"How is she?" 

"Surprisingly she was doing well. She seemed not to be upset even after I talked to her, she was not sad."

When will she come back?" Came a small voice. 

"I told Kagome that if she needed to, she could take her time on returning and that the group would understand her decision." 

The next morning Kagome woke up and got dressed and sprayed some perfume on. Picking up her backpack she placed it on her bed to make sure she had everything she needed. Even though her monthly ended she packed supplies for the next time. Closing the bag she walked into the bathroom then came back and placed her armor, weapons, and backpack on and headed downstairs. Inside the kitchen she quickly wrote a note for her family then placed her shoes on and left the house heading to the well.

At the village a man was sitting in Kaede's hut explaining strange happenings that had started showing up in the Southeast. After the man explained everything he stood up and walked to the entrance of the hut. 

"The matter will be looked into." The man bowed to Kaede and left. 

"That sounds like it is centered close to that area that we went to check when Kagome got badly wounded." Sango stated. 

"Hey Kaede how could you tell that guy that the matter will be checked out? The group is minus the person who could see the shards if there were any and we don't know when Kagome will be back." 

"Don't be rude Inuyasha." Came a voice from the entrance. Everyone looked towards the voice. 

"Kagome!" Two different shades of orange came running and latching onto her. 

"Hey you two." 

"We thought you would be gone along time or not come back." 

"How could I not come back? I have the best friends here. Not to mention two adorable ones that anyone would miss." She walked closer to everyone. "So what seems to be the problem that needs my help?" The man's information about the events were retold to Kagome. "There could be something down there. After all we did not get to check out anything last time because I ended up getting hurt. So when do we want to head out?" 

"Are you sure that you should be you know." Sango said. 

"Why not? I am fine and yes I know what has happened to me. Sure I am sad at it happening, but no one is to blame. So yes I am able to travel and do the duty that is for me to do." 

"You heard her. We head out in the morning." 

"Come morning I will return Rin to Sesshoumaru." Kouga said. Kagome took this moment to remove her weapons and armor. 

An hour later Kaede dished up the cooked food for everyone as they were talking. As they were eating there came a growling sound as Inuyasha placed his food on the floor and put his hand on the hilt of his sword as a knock came to the entrance of the hut. Kaede walked over to the mat covered entrance and moved it to the side to reveal the western lord. 

"You dare show yourself here after what you did!" 

"Remain at ease Inuyasha. Come in lord Sesshoumaru." Kaede stepped out of the way to allow him to enter. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin called out from where she sat by Kagome and Shippou. He looked over and saw Kagome. 

"Come Rin, we leave." He spoke. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I would speak with you." Kouga stood up and walked over to the entrance. 

"Wait Kouga." Kagome called out. He stopped and turned. "Many would question my reasoning, but I would like to speak with lord Sesshoumaru when you are done please." 

"Kagome, why would you talk to him after what he did to you?" Inuyasha voiced. 

"The same reason I would talk to you, or Kouga, or anyone else." Kagome said as Kouga and Sesshoumaru left the hut. 


	25. Chapter 25

Kouga and the western lord had left the hut and headed out of the village. They continued until they were out of site of the village then stopped. Both Kouga and Sesshoumaru remained quiet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I seek to know what will come of the situation that happened between yourself and Kagome. I must know the best thing to do about the situation if anything comes about from the unplanned joining of yours and her bodies."

"Situation would be taken care of." 

"The pull of her blood was strong enough to where I was close to ending up the way you had her. That is why she would have returned to her time during that time of the month, but your half brother would not let her leave. She wishes to speak with you so I will go get her." Kouga walked back towards the village and to the hut. "If you wish to speak with him then I will take you part way." Kagome nodded then stood up and walked over to Kouga and they both left the hut.

"I don't see her reasoning to want to talk to that ass for." Inuyasha went back to eating his food.

"That is just part of who she is I guess." Sango said. 

"Just follow this path and you will come to him." Kouga pointed up the path before he turned and headed back down. Kagome watched as Kouga left before she took a deep breath and let it out before she headed up the path. 

"You leave the village without your armor or weapons." Kagome turned expecting to see Sesshoumaru but saw no one. 

"I leave the safety of the village without my armor and weapons because I trust my safety with the one that I seek to speak with." She slowly turned around looking for the location that Sesshoumaru was at. 

"An unwise thing in doing so." He suddenly showed up placing his clawed hand gently around her neck and turned her to face him. 

"You are probably wondering about my reasoning behind wanting to speak to you after what happened and all. Heck members of my group wonder about that as well. Mostly being Inuyasha, but I wanted to let you know that I don't cast blame towards you for what happened and I have no hatred towards you either." She watched as he moved away from her. 

"Dishonor was brought upon you." He stopped but did not look at her. He picked up the sound of her walking over to him. She walked around him then boldly took a hold of his hand.

"You are not to blame. There were many things that were involved. Being as I was on my monthly or as Kouga would say is me being in season, then I should not of been laying out sun bathing without something on, and I should of fought harder with Inuyasha and went home as I would do every month, but I didn't." She released his hand. "Look I had better head back. You are still welcome to travel with us." She looked at him before she turned and headed back to Kaede's and leaving the western lord following her with his eyes. 

At the hut Kagome moved the mat to the side and walked in. Upon entering the hut her eyes met Kouga's. She slowly made her way over to her seat and sat down. When she did her food that she had not even started on was handed to her.

"Are you finished kissing Sesshoumaru's ass to make his pride feel better?" 

"Inuyasha just **_'sit'_** there and be quiet. By now you should know how I am towards people." A bit later Sesshoumaru showed back at the hut.

"Rin finish your meal then we leave." 

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin started eating her food faster. After she was finished she went over to Sesshoumaru and they both left the hut. 

While the evening drew later slumber came upon those inside and outside the hut closed their eyes for in the morning they would be starting on a long journey. A few hours before dawn Kagome was woke up because she was having a bad dream.

"Wake up Kagome." Shippou gently shook her. 

"What's wrong? Is it time to go already?" 

"You were having a bad dream or something." Instead of going back to sleep she got up and changed clothes then readied herself to travel. 

**_A Few Hours Later..._**

"Hey Kagome are you picking up anything?" 

"No I'm not detecting any shards, but I do have a feeling that we are being followed."

"You sense that as well? What way do you sense the one that would be following us to be at?" Kagome pointed to her left side. They carried on but kept alert to the feeling of being followed in mind. "So how did your talk go last night?"

"Far as I know the talk went alright. He didn't say much as always. I also told him that he is still welcome to travel with us. He was informed that I don't blame him and because of what happened I did not hold any hatred towards him." 

"It is good that he was told this." Kouga answered. 

"Miko I want those shards that you have." Came a rough sounding voice. 

"Ya you and many others." Inuyasha drew his sword. "Does this thing have any shards?"

"Don't feel or see any." Kagome said. 

"So in other words this youkai is some weak creature that we need not to be worried about then." Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha sheath his sword once more. "Monk use your 'Wind Tunnel' and rid us of this worthless thing." Inuyasha moved out of the range of the wind tunnel and watched the creature disappear. Once the threat to the shards were eliminated the group continued on their journey.

"Hey Inuyasha can we stop to eat something? We have been traveling all morning." Miroku called out.

"Kagome do you have any of those noodles that I like?" 

"No. I have not gotten any for a long while so we will have to eat something else." Inuyasha did not say anything back but kept traveling without stopping.

Later that night while Kouga hunted Kagome sat quietly and spaced everything around her out and did not hear anyone talking to her until they came over and touched her shoulder. When asked if something was wrong she just told them she was fine.

"What do you think this strange event that is drawing many youkai to the place we are heading?"

"What ever it is must be something pretty big. Unless it is another false rumor like a few that happened when Kagome was at Sesshoumaru's." 

Traveling close to a week only stopping for a short lunch and stopping for the evening the group came upon a cave and made the choice to make camp. Kagome looked around the cave and saw that the cave looked very much like the cave Sesshoumaru stopped at that night after he found her wounded. Taking a seat at the back of the cave fuzzy memories came to her mind about that night flashed through her mind unaware she had said Sesshoumaru's name out loud and members of the group was looking at her strangely. 

"Kagome, what about Sesshoumaru?" Sango shook her shoulder. 

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Kagome's mind cleared. 

"You said Sesshoumaru's name. What about him?" 

"This cave looks like the cave I woke up in on the stormy night that I was hurt from falling." She began to yawn after she was finished speaking. "Inuyasha why don't we stop at Shiori's village and see how she and her mother are doing?"

"Who's is this Shiori?" Kouga asked. 

"She is a bat hanyou. The village that she and her mother live in were going to offer up Shiori as a sacrifice to Taigokumaru, who was Shiori's grandfather. At the time Inuyasha was there to kill her to so his sword could be able to break barriers, but later ending up finding another way of doing that."

"Why did her family not try to stop the villagers?" 

"Her mother was only one outcast against many villagers and Tsukuyomaru who was Shiori's father was killed by his own father because Shiori's father wanted a better way of life for his clan by not feeding on the humans of the village, but Taigokumaru did not value the change his son had in mind so he killed his own son."

"What a dishonorable fellow to kill his own son." 

"If we come close to the village." Inuyasha said resting against a tree. Soon after Kagome and Kouga talked Kouga and the other two went out to hunt. Kagome in the meantime laid down and fell asleep. Much later Kagome woke up to the smell of cooking meat. When the meat was done she grabbed a hearty amount and sat down and began to eat.

"Looks like someone is really hungry tonight."  
"We didn't have lunch so why would I not be hungry?" Kagome ate so much of her meat that her stomach started to disagree with the food. She sat her bowl and water bottle down and hurried outside the cave and throw it back up. When she was done she came back in. "Please remind me to never eat a lot even if I have missed eating a meal." Sitting back down she took a drink of her water then ate a little more. After eating a few more bites Kagome laid down and fell asleep.

The following day as they traveled, they came upon some travelers. The group asked them if they noticed any strange events that have been happening. The travelers told them that they had not been around these parts long to know of any. They thanked the travelers then both sets of travelers set out again on their journeys. 

"Is it me or does the air around here seem heavier than the last time we were here?"

"There is a slight difference." 

"Do you think it is Naraku?" Shippou asked. 

"No. The feeling does not have the feeling of his miasma." Even though they did not know the cause of the heavy air they carried on. Coming upon a shrine they stopped and tried talking to some people who were praying but they seemed to be afraid to talk to the group but Kagome pressed on by explaining that she was a miko and that those of her group were her protectors. The shrine visitors looked at her then the group with heavy caution. Keeping their voices low they began to talk to Kagome. 

"Thank you. We will leave you to your prayers." Kagome walked away from the people.

"What did you find out?" 

"They say that there is a boar like creature that made it's residence around here and demands over half of the crops and if they do not pay he takes the eldest child, the men of the house that did not pay were either killed and or the child taken."

"Any word of shards?" They watched Kagome nod. 

"They say that he boasts of having many pieces." 

"What have the people tried to do to rid themselves of this creature?" 

"Several men from around the many small villages went out in search for it, but have never returned."

"Did they say if he works alone or have others helping him?" 

"They did not say. Inuyasha, I need to stop a moment." 

"What for?" 

"I need to go to the bathroom." 

"Why didn't you go back there?" 

"What was I to do? Ask those people to close their eyes so I can go behind the shrine to relieve myself? I don't think so." 

"Hurry up we don't have..." 

"Don't say it Inuyasha." Kagome quickly left the group. 

"She does have a good idea." Sango said as she followed Kagome. One by one the others decided to follow Kagome's idea except Inuyasha. 

"Hey mutt are you not going to do the same?" But Inuyasha remained where he was waiting for the others so they could begin the travel once more. 

"I have not the need." He crossed his arms. 

"Do you ever relieve yourself?" Kouga came walking back to the path. 

"He probably does when no one is looking or around. Either that or he goes on himself and bathes at night." Shippou said on top of Kagome's shoulder. 

The day drew late as they came to a spot to camp for the night. The boys went out hunting as Shippou and Miroku went out to look for wood. Sango and Kagome prepared camp while Inuyasha sat by a tree. 

Meanwhile in the western lands a little girl readied herself for bed. Climbing into her bed she watched as the door slid open and Sesshoumaru walked in and over to the futon.

"Night Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru as he made sure the bedding was covering her right then turned to leave. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Inuyasha said you hurt Kagome. What did Sesshoumaru-sama do to hurt Kagome?" She watched as he stopped. 

"Listen not to the words of Inuyasha. Rest." He left closing the door. 

"You hurt the human wench M'lord? Suits her right. For one like she needs to be put in her place." Sesshoumaru walked on passed the green eye sore known as Jaken.

Come morning a camp began to prepare to leave with a monk making sure the coals of their fire was well out. While other members made sure they had their weapons and or armor on and ready. Kagome stood up and wobbled on her feet a bit.

"You alright?" 

"Yes just got to my feet to fast is all." She smiled before she started walking.

By mid-day the weather had become very warm out while the group walked along with no contact with any other travelers. Up ahead they noticed that they were coming upon the spot that Kagome chose to go right when they had come this way once before.

"Which way should we go? The last time we took the right and we know what the terrain is up to the point Kagome went over the cliff as well as the terrain that we traveled until we reached the part that we descended to reach Kagome faster without backtracking."

"We will go left." Inuyasha chose for the group as he headed to the left. The others looked at one another then followed behind him. 


	26. Chapter 26

A day and a half passed and as the sun began to lower they came upon a village that looked to have been destroyed. They could smell the decaying smell of the deceased. Kagome clutched her stomach and quickly left the destroyed village. The others followed her. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"We need to give them the peace of a rightful burial." Miroku voiced. 

"I say leave them for the animals to devour." Inuyasha crossed his arms. 

"Miroku is right." Sango agreed. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do it. That smell is making my stomach do a continual turn over." Kagome said. "I will remain here." 

"I will remain here with her Kouga." 

"Me too." Shippou said. 

"Upon any danger come get me." Kouga looked at Shippou. He and the rest of the group headed back into the village to bury the dead. 

"I will be back momentarily." Kagome walked out of site for a bit then came back. "I feel much better."

"Do you really think we will find anything down here? Because if there was some youkai with many pieces of jewel shards there would be many youkai around here."

"The way those travelers acted and the shrine prayers acted, there seems to be something and something did happen to this village and it's people." 

"I hope we find something before the night comes Inuyasha needs to hide and the time that you must return to your time."

"If not for me, but for the one night for Inuyasha." Kagome answered. 

Several hours later Shippou and Kagome saw the group coming towards them. All of them returned except for Sango and Miroku. 

"Where's Sango and Miroku?" 

"The monk remained behind to offer up prayers for the dead." 

"Hopefully there are some survivors that escaped the village to another village and are willing to tell us what happened." 

The group continued traveling day looking for another village or travelers when they came upon some villagers. They were told a strange creature was seen in another location. So the group got the location and the group headed to that village. Once there they were told that the creature was not there but was seen in another place.

"We are on a wild goose chase. We've been at this for a month and a half with nothing to show for it"

"Kagome is right. Either this youkai has moved on, or has been brought down and or there was never one in the first place." Sango stated. 

"What do you suggest us to do?" The hanyou crossed his arms. 

"I'm up for a break." Kagome spoke up from a log located by a stream that fed the village with water.

"We are not heading back to Kaede's." 

"How about visiting Shiori and her mother?" 

"That would be several days traveling over that way." Inuyasha pointed. 

"It would not have been if we would of stopped when we were about a day's journey away now would it."

"Wow Kagome is not like herself lately" Shippou said low. Inuyasha started to leave the area.

"Get a move on it already." Kagome stood up and headed out behind Inuyasha. As they traveled Kagome noticed her stomach was becoming nauseated to where she stopped and bent at the waist. Those around her saw beads of perspiration on her forehead.

"Are you alright?" They watched as Kagome gently shook her head yes. 

"I'll be fine, but give me a moment." She remained bent at the waist a little bit longer then stood up straight. "See I'm fine. Something the headman provided for us to eat must of not agreed with me." She once again began to walk.

"Are you sure that you don't need to stop?" 

"No we don't need to stop. We have a lot of day light left that we can use to travel in."

The rest of the day as they traveled Kagome sipped on her water as members of the group had Inuyasha look for a fresh water area to make camp so that in the morning they could fill their drinking containers with water. 

"Kagome why don't you take a seat and I will set up camp while Kouga goes hunting, Shippou and Miroku look for some wood to cook the meat." 

That's alright Sango. I am able to help." Kagome helped Sango then took a seat and waited for the others to return to camp so she could finish the work. By the time the wood was brought back to camp Kagome had fallen asleep. She figured by resting it would quicken the process of ridding her body of whatever food that she ate that was making her sick.  
"Kagome wake up." Came a voice as a shake was felt on the arm. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw Sango holding out some food for her. 

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked as she sat up and took the food. 

"Long enough for Kouga to return with food and time for it to cook." She tore a piece of the meat and put it into her mouth. After the third and fourth bite she sat her food down and quickly made her way to the edge of camp and behind a bush before the contents of her stomach came up and out. When she finished she returned to her things. 

"Could you not of went further away from camp to do that?" Inuyasha voiced loudly.

"It is not like I set out to do that." Kagome split the rest of the meat up and tossed it to the underlings then slowly laid down. Kouga came over and knelt down and touched her forehead. Seeing it's master the way he was, the head underling came over and sniffled Kagome then laid down next to her. 

Three days later they were still heading towards the village to visit Shiori and her mother, Kagome was still feeling bad with nausea. Along the way berries that were eatable were handed to her to eat but at times it seemed like nothing would stay down. 

"Inuyasha maybe Kagome should go home and have a healer look her over." 

"It's alright Shippou. In my time they would say what I have is food poisoning. It is caused by food that is either spoiled, under cooked or both. I had to take medication, drink a lot of liquids and plenty of rest when I had this before." As they traveled they began to smell the salty air which told them that the ocean was near. Then they saw the blue of the water.

"Look Kagome there's the village." Shippou said cheering. 

Yes, I see." They descended onto the sandy beach. When they did the underlings were unsure what to make of the sandy beach. Villagers gathered around as the group neared the village.

"What brings you here youkai?" The villagers looked at Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"They are with us." Kagome voiced. The villagers looked at her and the others.

"Lady Kagome." Came a woman's voice. Kagome looked to see a young woman coming towards them. As the woman got closer she made out the lavender eyes. 

"Shiori!" Kagome watched the young woman nod. "What happened to that little girl?"

"She grew up and became even more of a handful." Came another woman's voice. 

"Mom." Shiori voiced as her mother came closer and the villagers began to return to that which they were doing before Kagome and her group came near the village.

"What brings your group here and who are they?" 

"Shizu, this is Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. They are my friends. They have joined us in our quest. We were taking a break and since we were close we thought we would stop by to see how you and Shiori were doing." 

"That was nice of you. Please follow me. Shiori why don't you run ahead and put some water on to boil."

"Yes momma." 

"Shiori has become quiet a beautiful young woman. Has she caught the eye of anyone yet?" Kagome asked.

"The villagers are still uncomfortable that we remain here and no young men look her way because of what runs through her veins. Though she has her eyes on someone but she won't say who the person is." 

"Still, after what she did for this village. You would think the feelings would end."

"It will never end Kagome. No matter how much good you do for people. I can easily say that because I still get the same reaction even to this very day by both humans and youkai." Inuyasha voiced as they walked with Shiori's mother back to her dwelling.

Inside the dwelling Shizu and the group talked about many things as well as asked if they heard of any strange happenings around close to the village. While talking Shiori kept looking at Inuyasha and when anyone looked her way she blushed and looked elsewhere.

"Would you join us for the evening meal? We may not have much, but you are most welcome to join us."

"Thank you that would be nice." Kagome answered. Shizu stood up and walked outside and grabbed their fishing net. She took it over to the place that she normally throw it in at and anchored it then came back and took a seat. She sat down and asked Kagome about the reason she wore armor. Kagome was more than happy to let her know.

"You have changed as well from the last time Shiori and I had seen you back when you saved Shiori and the village from Shiori's grandfather. Not just the way you dress, but there is that look of change about you." 

"I will go pull in the net mother." Shiori stood up and left the hut. 

"Hey Inuyasha why don't you go and help Shiori." Grumbling he stood up and headed out. Following Shiori's scent Inuyasha watched as she grabbed a hold of the rope and began to pull the net in.

"Here let me help you with that." He came over and reached down to grab the rope but grabbed a hold of Shiori's hand as well. She looked down at the hand covering hers and the rope then looked up at him and made eye contact to which made her blush. A strange feeling fluttered in the pit of Inuyasha's stomach as he watched Shiori blush. "If this net is not brought back soon your mother will begin to worry." He broke the moment and moved his hand so he could get a better hold on the rope and started pulling the rope in.

Back at the hut Shizu add more wood to the cooking fire as Kagome turned to put more water on the fire to boil but became dizzy and went to her knees almost putting her hand in the fire and spilling the water at the same time. 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It is alright. It is only water. What made you go to your knees as such?" 

"Is it still because of the food that did not agree with you as before Kagome?" Sango watched as Kagome nodded. "Maybe you should have Kouga take you back home while Inuyasha is helping Shiori?" 

"Because they are almost to the entrance of this hut and there is no back way to this dwelling to go out of." Kouga answered. 

"It should not take that many more days for this to go away." 

"I will fix up a tea for you to drink as the food cooks." Shizu said as Shiori came in with Inuyasha following her carrying a basket full of fish. 

Shizu made a tea for Kagome to drink while the fish cooked. Fifteen minutes after drinking the tea the dizzy feeling and nausea seemed to faded away. When the fish was finished she enjoyed the taste of the fish without it wanting to swim back up her throat. 

"Would you like something more to drink Inuyasha?" Shiori asked. He looked at her and gave a nod of his head. She quickly filled his drink. 

"Shiori are you not going to ask our other guests?" Her mother asked. 

"Sorry. Would you like more to drink?" She poured more drink for a few others.

"We need to leave soon." Inuyasha spoke up. The others drank up their drinks and everyone headed outside.

"You will come back to visit again right?" Shiori asked. 

"We will visit again. You can be sure of that." Kagome smiled as they said good-bye and headed towards the edge of the village. 

"The girl had feelings towards you mutt." Kouga voiced. 

"Yes she was very sweet towards you. You would have to be blind not to see that she likes you Inuyasha." Kagome said. "You liked her a bit when we left the village the first time not long ago as well." 

"I did not. There was only sorrow for the life she would have to live. That was it."

"If you say so." The others followed the dog hanyou in silence. They traveled for a while until it got to dark to travel then stopped and made camp then went to sleep.

As the following morning dawned the group headed out soon after they ate. Traveling all day in the hot sun they searched for a place that would work to camp at with a lake or a deep stream. Not knowing how far the next cool water spot was they made camp during mid-afternoon much to the disagreement of Inuyasha. While the guys set up camp for a change Kagome and Sango hurried to the water's edge. Kagome was the first one to enter the water first.

"Burr the water is cold, but at the same time feels good." She waded out into the water until it was between her breasts and throat. They splashed each other before Sango washed and got out.

"Kagome would you like me to take anything back to camp with me?" 

"Could you take my armor back with you please and I'll take the rest." Sango smiled then left with the armor. Kagome waded to the water's edge and grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair. After that she grabbed her body soap and began to wash her body. She noticed while washing her breasts that they were a tad bit sore. "In a few days I will have to try and go home. I don't want to attract any males." Kagome got out, dried and dressed. Though it was mid-afternoon she dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top that stopped two inches above her belly button. When she dressed she grabbed her things and headed back to camp. 

"About time Kagome." 

"Quiet down Inuyasha." Kagome placed her things by her armor. 

"Wow Kagome look at your belly. The muscles are swelled." 

"Yes it is due to me throwing up because of the food poisoning." 

"Poisoning?" Came a males voice. Those in camp looked around and saw no one. 

"**_Ouch!_**" Kagome slapped the side of her neck them removed her hand to see a flat thing float to the ground. "Myouga." 


	27. Chapter 27

"Myouga why are you here?" Inuyasha voiced.

"You spoke of poisoning. Who was poisoned?"

"We ate food offered by the headman from some village and I've been sick ever since. In my era they would tell me I have food poisoning, but by now I should have been getting better unless there was something else in the food."

"Take a seat and I will test your blood to detect any such poisons." Kagome took a seat as Myouga hopped onto her shoulder and walked over to her neck. Kagome flinched as a mild pain came from the side of her neck. "Poison is not in your body."

"What would be making Kagome not keep any food down?" 

"Has any changes happened that stand out that are out of the normal? Even any that seems normal, but yet out of the normal?" 

"There are two things. One does not happen as bad as it is this time around and well the other is this slight swell here. I figure the reason why this muscle is showing so much is because not keeping food down. Things will get better though."

"More changes are yet to come upon you soon by what the taste of your blood reveals to me. I'm surprised the wolf has not noticed." 

"What do you speak of? What changes do you speak about?" Kouga stepped closer to Kagome.

"Her blood reveals that which she carries within her." 

"You speak in cycles old man." Inuyasha picked up and started squeezing the flea.

"**_S...h...e's W...i...t...h C...h...i...l...d._**" Myouga said brokenly.

"Inuyasha let him speak. Go ahead Myouga and tell us again." Sango spoke up. 

"**_S...h...e...'s W...i...t...h_** Child." Yoga's voice rang out. 

"Are you sure about that?" 

"Her blood tastes of the truth that I speak of. If disbelief over shadows the mind the changes to the body will tell all in a few short months." With that Myouga took his leave of the group. Kagome went to her knees putting her head in her hands.

"**_How stupid could you be to let something like that happen Kagome._**"

"**BACK Off MUTT!**" Kouga knelt down next to Kagome. Everything will be alright Kagome."

"**_If you would of let me go home when I needed to nothing would of happened between me and Sesshoumaru._**" Kagome raised her voice. 

"And she would not be carrying the western lord's child." Miroku spoke up. Above the trees just out of site was a Saimyoushou listening in on the conversation and to which those gathered around a white girl with a mirror also intently heard.

"I...I don't want Sesshoumaru to know about this. I need to figure out what to do. How long or how many months do I have? Is the months the same as in human birthing? Meaning how many months before it is to be born?" 

"How many months are for human women, sis?" 

"For human women giving birth takes nine months." 

"For wolf youkai it is around seven months. The same amount of time possibly for the type of youkai lord Sesshoumaru is." After hearing what was said she slowly got to her feet and headed out of the camp towards the place that she and Sango had bathed. She stood there looking into the water to think what she was going to do. Without thinking her hand went to the little swell and began to rub it.

"I'm not ready to be a mother." She said to herself. 

"There will be those that will help." The voice of the person came and stood by her. "The western lord needs to know about the new bit of information. He needs to know that he fathered a child."

"Please Kouga you don't have him informed right now. I know that he has every right, but for me could you wait?"

"I will wait to inform him for the time being, but soon I must find out what he plans to do." Kouga lead her back to camp.

**

_ Several Months Later _

**

"Thank you Kouga for going with me to see my family. At least this time the idea that I am expecting was better taken with my grandfather. As you can tell my mother is overjoyed at the idea and can't wait until the next two months to go by fast and so will I, so that way I can see my feet once again." She said as they headed to the village. As they reached the hut Inuyasha met them outside.

"We need to head out." 

"Hey mutt does it look like she is in any way capable of fighting?" 

"She does not need to. Did she not request to go to a special place to relax? The location will be let known when we are close." The others came out of the hut and Kirara transformed. Kouga lifted Kagome and put her on the fire cat's back and it took to the sky not knowing that the decision to travel was going to end badly.

"How did it go with your family this time?" Sango asked. 

"There is no problems with my mother, this time went well with my grandfather. So where is this place we are going to?" 

"A place with good food, friendly people and lovely scenery." Miroku said. 

"That really helps." 

"Sorry, but that is all I..." Miroku went silent. "There is a strong youkai   
near."

"The feel of a single shard is near as well." Sango had Kirara lower so she was close to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Kagome is picking up a shard." 

"What direction Kagome?" 

"Slightly to the east." 

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha turned and ran to that direction.

"Don't you think that it will put Kagome in danger?" 

"I will fight whatever it is so she won't be in danger. How close are we now Kagome?"

"We are getting closer." She looked around. Then all of a sudden the feel was strong. "It's here." Sango had Kirara land. 

"Kirara protect Kagome." 

"Filthy dog hanyou hand over the jewel shards and your life and those of your friends will be saved."

"What makes you think I would hand over our shards?" 

"If not then..." The creature went silent as it's head was severed from it's body. When the body crumbled to the ground they saw a boy with a chained weapon in hand.

"Kohaku!" 

"Naraku informs of the miko he now has. If you want her then hand shards over in two days." Kohaku turned and disappeared. In turn the group turned to see a fire cat on the ground in her smaller form by Kagome's bow, quiver and sword.

"The shards are not going to be given to him. We will get her back another way."

"We need to return to Kaede's to decide what to do." Sango stated. 

"Go ahead. Ginta, Hakkaku follow me." The three left with the underlings. 

"Where are we going Kouga?" 

"You and Hakkaku are to head North to Ayame. Inform her that I request help by her sending out scouts. Tell her that which is the cause of this request."

"Where are you going?" 

"To that which will be Naraku's terror in every waking moment. With that they split with two heading north while one and the underlings headed to the western domain.

"Welcome Kagome." 

"**_Naraku!_**" Kagome voiced, with her hands held behind her back tightly.

"What do you want? If it's the shards I don't have them." 

"They will be mine soon enough as well as the destruction of the western lord by that which you carry. It will be his down fall." 

"He won't be so weak to fall for your tricks. You will never rid yourself of Sesshoumaru no matter how hard you try."

"Kagura take her." Kagura walked over and grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her from the room, down halls and stopped at a door. Opening it up she pushed Kagome into a dark room with a small window then shut the door and left.

Meanwhile a wolf youkai continued running towards the place he was heading to. Coming upon a small stream he stopped long enough to get a quick drink then began once again. The gate to the western domain came within sight. 

"What brings you here." 

"I seek to speak with lord Sesshoumaru." Kouga was lead into the domain. As the guard lead Kouga inside, Sesshoumaru was coming out of the dining hall.

"M'lord this wolf seeks to speak with you." 

"Very well. You're dismissed." He watched as the guard left before he looked back at Kouga. "What brings the wolf here?"

"Kagome has been taken by Naraku." 

"That concerns me not." 

"But it does lord Sesshoumaru. We might want to continue in a more private place." Kouga followed behind as Sesshoumaru began to walk. Once inside a room Sesshoumaru stopped.

"Explain reason you speak of." 

"Kagome is due to give birth soon. She carries a child that bares the blood of the western lands. She bares within her body your child. You were to be told of this much earlier but Kagome wished you not to be made aware that you fathered a child. I must go. Naraku wants the shards in exchange for Kagome, but Inuyasha said he will not hand over the shards for her. I must find and get her back before it is too late." Kouga gave a slight bow then left the room.

In a dark room some place where she did not know, the said miko heard a door open and footsteps coming towards her. Not knowing who was there she remained silent.

"There is food in front of you for nourishment." A voice said. 

"Where is it? I am unable to see anything." The next thing she knew was the sound of footsteps were heard then a door opening and closing. Feeling around on the floor to find the food she could feel the floor had a slimy wet feel to it. Finally her hand came across something. Not knowing what it was she pushed it away and scooted backwards till her back touched a wall. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself as she leaned her head backwards against the wall.

"What are you going to do if the hanyou does not hand over the shards for the miko?"

"When the purpose for her being here is used she would not be needed and will be returned. Though not the way she was when taken. Unless there arrives other useful things that will prolong her life." Both Kagura and Kohaku stood there void of emotions showing but inside was a different story all together. They knew it would be their lives if they did anything foolish and got caught.

Across the miles of land sat a western lord listening to the complaints of the imp as he informed Sesshoumaru about Rin not doing as she is told to do. The imp went from one thing to another.

"That Rin is an impossible child. Why not send her to a human village, or take her to that miko to find Rin a mother and father other tan live here." The words child and father made Sesshoumaru's body feel as if air was being cut off. Then Kouga's words came to him once more, but key words stood out more than others.

"Kagome has been taken by Naraku. She carries a child that bares the blood of the western lands." Realization struck him. "Jaken remain at the domain and watch that no harm comes upon Rin." He left the room quickly.


	28. Chapter 28

At the hut of the elder miko Kaede, the group was explaining the situation to the elder miko. Kaede sat quiet watching the members of the group as the events were told. She noticed a lot of emotions coming from the members of the group. "Were be thee wolf prince." 

"He left like a coward." Inuyasha voiced. 

"He probably went his own way to find Kagome or went to get more help in finding her."

"Has the information been taken to the western lord about both situations?" 

"Unless that is one of the things Kouga went to do then the information has not been told to him. Kagome wished Sesshoumaru not to know she carries a child."

"Information has been informed. The hanyou's location where is it found?" A voice came as the mat moved.

"Sesshoumaru!" 

"We don't know. Only information given was that the Kagome will be handed over for the shards."

"And I said the shards will not be given over. Some other way will be provided to get her back."

"If it was Kikyou then you would hand over the shards no questions asked." Shippou spoke up. 

"Why should you care anywa...? Hey where did he go?" 

"He did train her and not to mention... well you know." Miroku stated. 

"Kagura bring the miko to me." 

"Yes Naraku." Kagura headed out and down the halls to one of the four dark rooms and opened the door. Inside the dark room Kagome jumped when a hand touched her arm. "Come." She was lifted to her feet. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Naraku wishes to see you." Kagura lead Kagome by the arm out of the room and back the way she had come. When they came into a room with some form of light, Kagome had to squint her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed Naraku sitting against a wall with the girl Kanna holding a mirror facing him before he stood up. Walking over he stood in front of Kagome and looked down at her.

"A miko wearing warrior's armor! This is not to be." Kagome was held tightly as the armor and shoulder guards were removed and dropped to the floor and in a few moments were melted into a bubbling pile of liquid. 

"NO." Kagome tried to move but couldn't 

"Motherhood suits your body well." He said as his hand slid over her swollen belly. "Other uses look promising once the first two are taken care of." 

"In your dreams. They will come for me and I would rather die a slow death then have you touch me in that way and end up like this by you." Her head was pulled back to expose her throat. 

"You will not be saved. The wolf and his men left the group. The hanyou cares not to trade the shards for you and the father of the unborn will not save a human let alone a female that carries that which will be like the hanyou of your group. Kanna where is the hanyou and group?" 

"The group is at hut while Inuyasha is by a stream holding Kikyou in his arms." The quit voice was heard as the mirror went dim. 

"Return her Kagura and bind her." Naraku turned as Kagome was lead away. 

"Kagura please let me go. You helped us with the..." Kagome was silenced by   
Kagura's hand.

"You think I would help you? My life will not be in danger by helping a human." Kagura opened the door and pushed Kagome in then closed the door. "Hope your friends have the heart to get you back." With that Kagura left. Using the wall Kagome followed it with her shoulder then slid down into a sitting position. As the hours grew longer and longer Kagome's eyes began to grow heavy then closed.

Elsewhere a lone wolf youkai and several underlings returned to the place which Kagome was taken from the group as they prepared to battle. The scent of Naraku was found everywhere. Kouga searched the area and that of the areas close by for clues to which way might lead him to Kagome. He knew that time was critical in finding her fast due to winter would be upon the lands soon.

"I'll find you Kagome if it is the last thing I ever do, you can count on that." Kouga said out loud.

Inside a dark room the sound of a growling stomach and a feel of nausea woke a miko with wet and muddy clothes. With her armor now gone and destroyed her clothes were not protected from sitting on the muddy floor and wet walls. She slowly sat up when the sound of the door opened. She waited to see what was to happen as the sound of a person coming close to her. 

"Here eat this." Came a boy's voice. She reached out and felt a hand with something in it. "Your survival depends on you eating the food you get until my sister and the others find you on their own. Hanyou in red will not lead them."

"You remember your sister." 

"Yes, but I have to be careful that Naraku does not know of this or the memory will once again be gone."

"I must find a way to escape this place." She voiced with some food in her mouth.

"Even if you were to escape the room, you would not make it outside before Naraku would catch you." A woman's voice came from the door. 

"Even so, I must find a way before to long." 

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month with no sign of an escape. The weather had begun to turn bad out with rain and at times heavy wind. In the mountains snow had began to cover the ground. Inside a damp dark room Kagome sat in a corner trying to keep warm. From time to time she began to cough. As she began coughing she heard the door open. 

"Miko stand quick to your feet and remain quiet." 

"Why are you...?" Kagome asked as she felt a hand on her arm. 

"You wish to be free do you not?" 

"Won't Naraku..." 

"He is off with the dog hanyou's dead priestess. Now remain silent." Kagura looked down the hall before leaving with Kagome. Reaching the outside she pulled a feather from her hair and both rose to the air. "You will be taken as far as I feel safe in doing so." Kagura flew until she slightly felt the strong aura of Naraku so she quickly landed. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a dagger. "This is as far as I dare take you. I'm sure you can feel a strong jewel shard close and that is why I must go." With that Kagura quickly left back the way she had came with another stop to kill some small creature in case Naraku asked her where she had been upon him returning. 

Not sure in what direction she was located in, Kagome began slowly walking in hope to come upon some village sooner or later. She was thankful that it was late and a cloudy afternoon. Kagome was also thankful that at the moment it was not raining. As the evening began to draw close she headed in the direction in which the sun began to set for she knew then she was heading west.

"Until I am in a place that I know that I have been, I think that I will do most of my traveling during the night, but do some as well during the day." 

Later in the deep night as the moon's coolness shown through the clouds down upon her, she began to feel an aching pain began in the lower part of her back. Thinking that it was do to her walking non-stop other than going to the bathroom ever since Kagura left her, she stopped and sat down to rest for a bit. Though her body has been through a lot and being as she was tired and needed to sleep, she stood up still feeling the slight ache and began traveling once more.

The day dawned the following morning finding Kagome gripping her distended abdomen as another pain tore through her lower body and down her thighs. When it was over, she panted laboriously, like a wounded animal, trying to garner strength for the next assault.

She shivered convulsively. The rain was cold, and each drop felt like tiny needles that pricked her skin, and it had soaked through the tattered dress and the undergarments she had managed to hold together with clumsy knots. The rags clung to her like a damp shroud, a weight that anchored her to the wet ground as securely as did the relentless pain. She was chilled to the bone, but perspiration had clammily glazed her skin after endless hours of pain.

The pain began to get stronger really late in the evening. Through the night, the ache in the lower part of her back had intensified until it crawled farther around her middle. Cloud obscured skies even more now making it difficult to determine the time of day, but she guessed it to be mid-morning by now.

"I need to get going, but I'm in so much pain and need help. I'm too far away from any path or village for anyone to hear me scream for help. Not to mention attract any youkai intent on finding a free and easy meal., but I've got to do... **_OUUCCH!_**" She cries out as she tried to move to get up. 

She concentrated on the bare tree limbs against the gray shy as the pain wrung her insides. The rainy clouds scuttled by, heedless of the woman lying alone in an unknown area of wilderness. She turned her cheek sideways into her bed of sodden and muddy leaves and let tears mingle with the rain. She knew something was happening. Her baby had been conceived in may who many would say out of shame due to her time of the month when it happened and if given a chance talk would say it deserved no happier place then this to be born.

Elsewhere deep within another forest three wolf youkai's traveled in a hurry when they watched as something white flashed in front of them then saw the shape turn into a white canine. It stood there looking at them then the white canine darted in one direction then stopped and intently looked at the three.

"I think it wants us to follow it." Ginta spoke up before the canine started running with the three and the underlings following it. 

In the distance a loud thunderclap reverberated through foothills as Kagome tried to ignore the pain and managed to get to her feet to begin walking. When there came a gush of water between her thighs, she had been forced to lie down. She hadn't wanted to stop because every minute meant another few miles' distance between her and Naraku and closer to a village that surely she would be discovered.

The next pain was most vicious of all and brought her to a half-sitting position then back down. She wiped her sweat-soaked face with her dirty hand. She trembled uncontrollably, as much out of fear as pain. She felt herself tearing as she started pushing a bit. She gathered her tattered dress up over her knees and tentatively lowered her hand between her legs and touched the spot.

"Ohhh..." She whimpered. She was open, stretched wide. Her fingertips had touched the babe's head. Her hand came away covered with blood and slime. Her mouth opened with terror, but sounded that of a piercing wail of agony as she stained to push the child out thinking something was wrong because of the blood.

She leveled herself up on her elbows, spreading her thighs wide and bare down with the pressure. Blood pounded against her eardrums and behind her eyes were squeezed shut. Her jaws ached from clenching them. During a brief respite, she huffed precious air in and out of her lungs. Then the pain came again and again.

She screamed, expending the last of her energy on one final thrust, funneling all of her body's weight to that one narrow place that pent in two. She fell back exhausted faintly hearing voices echoing in the slight distance. 


	29. Chapter 29

"Kouga look over there." In the distance they saw a figure on the ground and ran towards it. When they reached the figure they noticed the way the body was covered in mud and the clothes torn. 

"Kagome wake up." Kouga lifted her to lean against him. 

"Ah Kouga something is moving." Hakkaku voiced and pointed. Laying Kagome back down he moved the torn dress up and noticed the baby. 

"He has not been born long. We need to get them to a dry place and warm fast." He turned to look at the creature that lead them to this spot to only find that it was not there. Turning back to Kagome, he used his claws to cut the umbilical cord. He handed the child to Ginta then picked up Kagome. "We are to far to travel to the village to get them warm. We will head to that cave we passed as we were being lead here and travel come morning to the village. 

Reaching the cave Kouga cautiously walked into the cave keeping alert for any danger. Reaching the back of the cave he laid her down then turned to Ginta and took the child and laid it next to Kagome. Having his underlings and Hakkaku stay with Kagome, both Ginta and Kouga headed out to get food and wood. 

Much later that evening the smell of food, the warmth, and echoing voices along with something moving beside her brought Kagome to open her eyes and look around. 

"It is good to see you awake." A voice came from close by. Then watched as a shadow covered her before the person knelt down. "You and your child are safe now." 

"K-kouga!" Tears came to her eyes and he brought her to his chest. "So you and the others were looking for me." 

"There are many looking for you, but not the mutt or the group. The mutt had the group stay at the village." 

"The who? Who is the many?" 

"I requested Ayame to send out scouts which she and the remaining of her family and clan." hen his ears went down. "As well as rumors of the western lord." 

"How did he know?" 

"I had to Kagome. You being with child, he had to be told that you were with child and that Naraku had taken you." 

"It would of been best that he did not know he fathered a child and one he wold not consider worthy of his blood." 

""Have you seen your son Kagome?" 

"No because I thought that it died because of the blood." She watched as he reached down. 

"Hold out your arms." He placed something in her arms. "Meet your son." She looked him over. She noticed that he had claws, fangs, but when she looked to where tiny triangle ears would be she found none, but then noticed them on the side of his head. "He is not a hanyou, Kagome." 

"But how?" 

"Because of youkai blood within your body from when I took you as my sister and when I closed your wounds with my blood the night you were in season. Why don't you eat this then get some rest. We will head to the village come morning." Kouga stood up and walked over close to the cave entrance and took a seat. 

"What is the plan Kouga?" Kouga looked back at Kagome as she laid down. 

"Come morning we head to the elder miko's village. I'll send word to Ayame to call off the search." 

"What about the western lord?" 

"He will be informed after we get her back to the village. His son needs to be presented to him." 

"If it was not for that white dog then we would be still looking for Kagome. It seemed to of vanished once we were lead to her." 

"The underlings did not find a scent of that canine." Hakkaku said. 

"No scent? How is that?" Kouga looked at Hakkaku. 

Come morning the wail of a aby was heard. Kagome sat up and picked up her son. She did not know what to do to stop it from crying. She tried rocking back and forth but that did not work. 

"He might be hungry sis." 

"How and what do I feed him?" Her eyes then fell upon the underlings, and realized that when they were young they would of nursed. She looked down at herself. Why not. What harm could it do?" She moved the top part of her tattered dress and brought her son to her breast. Her son took to her breast greedily. 

As the light of morning came they were on their way towards the village and waited for Ginta to catch up. 

Those in the hut sat around finishing their lunch when Shippou and Kirara looked towards the entrance to the hut as if someone was going to walk in at any moment. 

"What is it Shippou?" 

"I feel something is all. Do you think Kouga did leave like Inuyasha said he did?" 

"If I didn't, do you think Kagome would of been found?" The mat moved and Kouga walked in with Kagome in his arms. Shippou and the others got to their feet. 

"Kagome!" 

"Yes it's me thanks to Kouga." Kouga took Kagome over and sat her down then grabbed one of the garments hanging up and walked over to Ginta. Those around watched Ginta move slowly putting something in Kouga's arms. Kouga turned and headed back to Kagome. 

"Here you are Kagome. He should stay warmer now." 

"He?" Sango asked. 

"Her son." Kouga answered. 

"Show us Kagome. Please." Shippou came over along with the others. 

"What's going on here? Why are you all... Oh your back. Did you have any luck finding..." 

"Yes Inuyasha he did have luck finding us." he group moved and Inuyasha saw Kagome and noticed that she was holding something. "I would like to thank you Inuyasha, but right now I need a bath." Kagome tucked one arm close to her then tried to get up. 

"Here let me help you up and I will go with you." Sango grabbed Kagome's bag and they left. During the time that Sango and Kagome bathed, Hakkaku shown up at the hut and told Kouga that Sesshoumaru was informed. "Kagome may I hold him?" Kagome nodded. 

"But let me wrap him in something better." Kagome opened her bag and looked around in it and came upon a oversized bath towel. She laid it down then unwrapped the outfit that Kouga grabbed to wrap her son in. 

"He's not hanyou like Inuyasha!" Sango gasped. 

"I said that as well when I found out. Kouga explained about it." Kagome wrapped her son up in the towel and Sango held out her arms then Kagome got into the water and bathed. Once all cleaned and dressed Kagome took her son back as Sango took the bag then they headed back to Kaede's 

"What happened when you were taken?" Shippou asked. "Where you hurt?" 

"What did you tell him about the shards?" But before she could say anything a knock came from outside the hut as a growl came from Inuyasha. Then in walked Sesshoumaru. 

"Welcome Sesshoumaru." He gave Kaede a short nod. 

"Well Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke up again. 

"You want to know what happened. Fine you want to know then here is a short run down."She glared at Inuyasha. "I was brought in front of Naraku with my arms tightly tied behind my back. I told him that I didn't have the shards. He told me they will be his soon enough as well as the destruction of Sesshoumaru because of what I carried. I said that lord Sesshoumaru would not be so weak as to fall for his tricks. He was angered and had Kagura remove me from his sight. I was lead to a small dark room with a small window. hough the room had a window the room never got any light and the floor was muddy all the time as the walls were wet as well." Kagome went silent and her body shook. 

"Kagome?" 

"I was later lead back in front of Naraku. He did not like me wearing armor and while I was being held he removed it saying 'a miko wearing armor. This is not to be.' He removed all of the it including the shoulder guards and melted them. He then placed a hand on my belly saying 'Motherhood suits my body well and other uses for me was promising once the shards and Sesshoumaru was taken care of.' I told him in his dream because my friends would come for me and that I would rather die slowly then be touched by him and end up the way was by him. I was informed that I would not be saved because Kouga left, Inuyasha cared not to trade the shards for me and the father of the child would not save a human. I want to thank you Inuyasha for a wonderful show of you and Kikyou in the woods in each others arms having fun. I am so glad my life means so little to you when it come to you bedding your dead love and talking to her about the shards." 

"How did you get free? Did Kouga get you out?" 

"Someone at the place helped me to escape when Naraku went to be with Kikyou." Kagome continued telling them what happened up until she blacked out from exhaustion and when she woke up in a cave. 

"The baby was not born long when we found her. If it was not for a pure white dog the size of one of these underling or a bit bigger showing up intently looking at us having us follow him we would of never found them when we did. Once there the animal vanished leaving no marks from it's paws in the mud or any scent." Ginta said. 

"Kagome it's time he sees his son." Kouga picked up her son and turned towards Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru here s your son." Kouga used one hand and unwrapped the baby. Kouga saw a surprised look come to the western lords face before it was quickly gone again. "As you can see the child is no hanyou, but a full blood." The baby then began to cry. 

"Let me have him." Kagome got up still wobbly and walked over to Kouga and took her son then walked out of the hut. Back insided the hut a conversation was going on. 

"What do you plan to do towards Kagome and the child? Seeing as you have a heir?" 

"Your wasting your time on that question. You would be better off pairing her with one of those two." Inuyasha pointed to Ginta then to Hakkaku. 

"Does the half breed entertain a worthy thought when he can't entertain a live female, but can to one that is dead." Sesshoumaru spoke. 

"Least I don't create something that I don't want by one night of being wea…" The next thing Inuyasha knew was he was suspended in the air by Sesshoumaru. Those around saw deep red in the western lord's eyes. 

"Weak! Does this Sesshoumaru feel weak half breed?" The sound of choking was heard. "Things will be taken care of wolf." He dropped Inuyasha then left the hut. 

"Does he mean that in a good way or bad?" Shippou asked from where he sat by Kagome's bag and weapons. 

"He would not bring harm to an heir." Kaede said to Shippou. 

Outside the village heading down the path between rice fields Kagome walked as she carried her son. She stopped when she reached the sacred tree. Standing there she looked up into the branches of the tree before closing her eyes. As she stood there a gust came upon her and she opened her eyes and looked around to see Kagura. 

"Kagura! What are you dong here?" She watched as Kagura look around before stepping out of the trees. 

"Is that the child you carried?" 

"Yes. He was born the next day. Thank you for your help. They don't know that you helped me to escape. Did Naraku find out?" 

"No, but listen carefully." Kagura scanned the area again. "Do not take unnecessary risks. Naraku still plans to use the child for the down fall of the western lord. Guard your actions, be careful who you trust and protect well the child. I must leave." Kagura left as fast as she came. 

"You risk your life and the life of the child by unwisely coming out here without weapon soon after being returned." Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru coming towards her. She didn't answer. "So the wind sorceress helped you to escape her master." 

"Yes she helped me to escape and that is why I left out who it was that helped when I explained it to the group. It would mean her life if it got back to Naraku." Kagome looked down when her son started to fuss. His little arm came out of the wrapped towel. He fussed even more as she tried to put his arm back in. "Let me guess you heard the rest of what she said as well." 

"To many hanyou's entertaining thoughts that are not wise for their health. His plan will not come to pass. Return to the hut with the child." He lead her back to the hut. At the hut he stood by the entrance while Kagome sat down. "Wolf walk outside. We will speak." He turned and left and soon Kouga came out. "The miko and child stands at danger." 

"How so?" 

"Wind sorceress issued warning of which the hanyou plans. Miko and child will be guarded at the domain." 

"Neither she or Inuyasha will agree because of her duty to the finding of the shards." 

"Then the child will be taken to the domain." 

"She will not go for that. If you take the child she will hunt you down to get him back. Wait until she and the others fall asleep and I'll bring them to you. By then Inuyasha will be out of the village. She needs to do her duty as the jewel protector though." They both agreed then went back into the hut. 


	30. Chapter 30

Those inside the hut stretched out in there places as the rest left the hut to place themselves where they chose. Some time passed when the three wolf youkai's watched as Inuyasha moved the mat aside and stepped out slowly looking back before he made his way down the path away from the hut. They knew that those within the hut were asleep. Kouga stood up and motioned for the two to follow him quietly. Moving the mat quietly to the side they made their way over to Kagome. Kouga motioned to Hakkaku to gather Kagome's bag, weapons, and quiver while he gently picked the Inu pup up and handed him to Ginta. The two quickly and quietly left the hut and waited outside. A few minutes later Kouga joined the two outside with Kagome in his arms then headed in the opposite way that Inuyasha went. 

"Where are we going Kouga?" The two whispered. Upon leaving the village they saw the western lord come into view.

"Hand Sesshoumaru the pup." Ginta did as told. "This may not be the wise choice." Kouga knelt down and placed Kagome on the ground. "Kagome wake up."

"Is it morning already?" She opened her eyes. "What is it? Why am I in the forest?"

"You know how I care for your safety right? I know that you have a duty to the jewel, but that also means a duty to keep yourself safe. For some time I would like you to take yourself and your son and stay once more at the domain of Sesshoumaru. That way you and your son will be safe. Those of the group will be told and the hanyou will be taken care of."

"What if Naraku finds the last of the shards and calls for a challenge for all the ones I have? One of the remaining is in Kikyou's chest and has been there since Naraku put it there. The last battle I have to be in it with everyone."

"If it comes to that while you are at Sesshoumaru's we will come and get you or send word. Now go before Inuyasha comes back to the hut to find you gone." Kouga gave her a hug. "Take care of her lord Sesshoumaru." Kouga and the other two turned and headed back to the village as the other three lifted to the air.

As they drew near the domain Kagome took the child back into her arms. She was lead to the room she had stayed in those other times that she had been there. Since it was late the only ones still awake were the guards at the front gate and a few within the main building.

"We will speak come morning after food." He headed back down the hall. Kagome walked over to the low table and knelt down to the cushion next to it and placed her son on it. Standing back up she removed her bag that had her sword tucked in one side of the bag and came out the other side of the opening then she removed both bow and quiver. Laying them down she quietly walked to the area that the futon was then laid it out. Once everything was ready and since she was already dressed for bed she picked up her son and went to bed.

Many hours later, there came a shake of her side as the sun began to peek above the mountains. Opening her tired eyes she saw the woman that woke her many times before smiling at her and she slowly sat up then picked up her son. The woman watched in wonder as Kagome brought the baby to her breast.

"This child..."

"Yes this child's father lord Sesshoumaru. It is a story best told later in the day. Right now I need to finish feeding him, get dressed and either go down for breakfast or have it here. Sesshoumaru did not tell me which one since I am here with a child fathered by him and yet I'm not his mate or anything like that."

"Tis best to assume that the lord informed you to be in the dining hall for meal. One would not wish to anger the master." Kagome lowered her son and burped him the way Kaede showed her to do. "The pup may I hold while you dress?" Kagome nodded and handed her son to the woman. She quickly changed clothes, brushed her hair and took back her son then was lead to eat.

"Kagome!" Rin cheered as the door opened to reveal Kagome.

"Hello again Rin." Kagome said as she walked over and sat down.

"What Kagome have in her arms?" Rin looked as soon as Kagome took a seat. Kagome brought Rin someone to play with."

"I'm afraid that he is too young for you to play with him."

"He has mark on his head like Sesshoumaru-sama." The servants in the room looked at each other.

"Eat food then head to room or garden." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Miko Kagome, you will follow me after you eat." Kagome gave him a nod as she began to eat.

"Why did she go to his domain?" Asked a anger hanyou.

"We thought it to be the safest place for her and the child right now seeing as she escaped Naraku and now she has a child."

"She has a duty."

"Yes and part of those duties is protecting herself as well as protecting the jewel shards. She knows of the duties and what needs to be done and she will handle them. Besides you see the dead every night has she not told you where to go for shards or any places to head? Or has the rotten shadow between those dead limbs called legs clouded your mind of the lie she gave about the cave in the North that she told you to head to?"

Inside a study the very person those in the hut were talking about was knelt upon a cushion holding her son as Sesshoumaru stood silently watching her out the corner of his eyes at how she was with the child. The child began to fuss and he watched her lay him down and checked him then brought him close to her chest.

"Please excuse this unclothed act, but our son wishes to be fed again." She brought the bottom of her shirt to expose a breast and placed him there.

"Tobikuma."

"What was that?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"The pup's name will be Tobikuma."

"What do you need to speak to me about? If it has to do about Tobikuma then don't worry I will keep him quiet as much as I can. You don't have to worry about us being in the way of things around your domain." With him not answering she thought that what she brought up was what he needed to speak to her about so she got to her feet and walked towards the door with her son in her arms.

"The child. Why did you wish to not inform me of?" He did not even look at her when he asked the question.

"We both know how he came to be. I know that you had every intention on not bedding a human and because of that one time when I was unable to go home, the act which you would not ever do happened. So that is the reason why I wished not to let you know. So that is another reason that I mentioned we won't be in the way of the things here. Now if you don't mind I will leave you to whatever you do. Good day." She walked out and slid the door closed.

"There you are Kagome. Are you finished talking with Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes the conversation is finished between Sesshoumaru-sama and myself. What did you need Rin?"

"Rin is tired of playing alone. Could Rin stay with Kagome and play? Rin will be good."

"The times that you have been around me your always good."

"Jaken-sama says that I not good. He says that I not worthy to be with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"You are a good and loving girl. He is just upset because your Sesshoumaru-sama's cares for your well being." They talked as they headed to Kagome's room. Inside the room Rin talked and talked almost non-stop. Soon Kagome found herself becoming tired when a knock came to the door.

"Miss would you care for anything?" The person saw that Kagome was becoming tired. "Young Miss, lady Kagome needs to rest, why don't you find something to do while she rests before mid-day meal." The woman walked Rin to the door and slid it open. "When food is ready I'll come for you." The woman slid the door closed and Kagome laid down to sleep. But as she was about ready to drift off to sleep Tobikuma had other plans and started to cry.

"Let's me guess, your hungry again. Or are you wet this time?" Sitting up she checked her son and found that he was indeed wet. Taking another towel out she wrapped her son in it then checked to see if he was hungry as well then laid him down once he was back asleep then laid down herself.

Back at the hut everyone was sitting around eating their lunch in silence since Inuyasha left camp and had not been back since he left come sunrise.

"So what are your hoping will happen at Sesshoumaru's domain this time?"

"I was not the one who brought it up for Kagome to go to the western lord's domain."

"Kagome brought it up this time?"

"Sesshoumaru is the one that wished to speak to me and when I talked to him, he told me what Kagura said. He told me that she and the child would be safe there at his home. So knowing both Inuyasha and Kagome would not go for it, I agreed and waited for everyone to be asleep and Inuyasha to be gone then I carried Kagome out of the hut and took her to Sesshoumaru who waited outside of the village." Kouga said.

"So you didn't do this in hopes that something grows between the two while she is there then?" Miroku looked at Kouga.

"No I did not plan this so something would or could happen." Kouga answered.

"Did he say anything else? Like how long she will be gone?"

"Nope nothing like that was said." Kouga answered. "But I let her know that we would send word or come and get her if Naraku decides to call a battle for the shards while she is there."

Inside a spacious room Kagome was being woke up so she could go and eat. It was taking some doing to wake her up but she was now sitting up and gathering her thoughts before she picked up her son and walked towards the door.

"Could you find fabric or something that I can use to wrap around his bottom so he won't wet or soil everything that he lays on. Please find me alot of that something."

"Yes lady."

"Remember just call me Kagome."

"Yes Miss." Both the woman and Kagome left the room.

"Miko take a seat next to me here." Sesshoumaru moved his hand and motioned to the empty cushion on the side of the table no one ate or sat during any meal time not even when the Eastern lord was there."

"That is alright. Sitting here next to Rin as I have done since I have been here more then once is fine, but thank you all the same." Then she watched him motion to a warrior to step forward as Jaken entered the room.

"This warrior will be your shadow."

"My shadow? What does that mean?" She asked.

"A threat was given was there not by one who controls the wind? This warrior goes with you upon going outside, training room and outside domain gate. He will stand guard of your door at night. He will follow you as a shadow."

"You give this human protection that of a royal blood, when she is not worthy of such." Jaken voiced loudly to which woke Tobikuma. "Y...you brought another stray to this domain."

"Master Jaken, you not happy because Sesshoumaru-sama not care for well being of you, but me, Kagome and child that has mark like Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken bad."

"Quiet you insolent child."

"Remove yourself from this room Jaken and wait in study." Jaken swallowed hard.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken left. Kagome ate her food in silence and when she was done she pushed her bowl to the side then stood up.

"If you would please excuse me lord Sesshoumaru, but I would like to return to my room." She bowed slightly at the waist then walked over to the door and a servant opened the door for her. Instead of going to her room she headed outside. Walking along she came upon a place she could sit down. "What am I truly doing here? I could take us both to my family. We could stay there and if the group needs me Kouga or Inuyasha would not have far to travel to get me while you stay with my mother." Kagome looked down at Tobikuma. While sitting there looking down at her son talking to him it started to drizzle.

"Come lady, you should return to the dry confines of the domain. It is unwise to remain in the rain." The warrior walked over to her. She headed back towards the main door with the warrior shadowing her.

"Kagome could we play?" Rin came up to her.

"What would you like to play?" Rin shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Tobikuma. Kagome looked down to where Rin was looking. "Would you like to hold him?" Rin smiled and shook her head yes. "Ok hold your arms out." Kagome placed her son in Rin's arms. They walked towards Kagome's room with Kagome keeping a close eye on Rin as she walked carrying Tobikuma. "Let me take him back now Rin."

"Can we still play or talk?"

"For a little while." They walked into Kagome's room. Upon entering Kagome noticed something on the futon. Walking over she laid her son on the futon then checked the things that were on the foot of her futon and found that they were fabrics so she could use to wrap her son's bottom.

"Let us play Kagome please."

"Alright." Kagome chuckled as she took a seat. I'll teach you a game that I learned when I was much younger. It's called _'I spy.'_ The way I was taught was that one person looks around the room while the others close their eyes and pick a object then when your ready have those around you open their eyes and you describe the object. So let's say it was my turn and I was going to use my bag. I would say this _'I spy with my little eye something yellow.'_ Those around continue guessing until the object is guessed or those guessing give up. Does that sound like a game that you would like to learn? It is real simple once you get used to it." Rin shook her head yes. "Ok I will start. I will go easy for you so close your eyes."

"Rin's eyes are closed."

"Ok." Kagome looked around the room. "Ok I've got it. _'I spy with my little eye something green.'_ You can now open your eyes Rin." Rin opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Is it this?" Rin held up one of the folded fabrics.

"Yep that was it. See I told you that I would go easy on you. Now it is your turn. I will close my eyes."

"I spy something with my eyes something dark. You can open eyes now."

"That is going to be hard to choose because there are alot of dark things in this room." Kagome opened her eyes and looked around to see where she should start her guessing at. "Is it that low table?"

"No. Not it."

"The wood of the shoji screen door?"

"No." Rin shook her head no. "Does Kagome give up?"

"Yep I give up."

"Rin show you." Rin stood up and quickly made her way over to Kagome's weapons. "It was Kagome's sword." Rin turned around holding the sword out in front of her with both hands. "Kagome want to play again?"

"No not right now. Maybe at another time."

"Rin will go see if Sesshoumaru-sama still talk to master Jaken." Rin skipped over to the door and left. Kagome checked her son then stretched out and closed her eyes.

* * *

**

_ JAPANESE NAMES & MEANINGS _

**

**T**obikuma - Flying Cloud


	31. Chapter 31

"M'lord if you would permit me to speak." 

"Speak." 

"It has been a week since miko Kagome and the child was brought to your dwelling." The person stopped. 

"Waste not my time. Speak that you wish to speak." 

"It is just you only speak with her during meals. Might you interact with her more seeing as the father you are to the pup. as she fallen so low in your site from when you trained her until now? I shall leave you now." The servant bowed then turned towards the door. 

"The miko's location where is it." 

"Where she is all the time. In her room with the pup and Rin. She does not go outside much, but goes to her room every since she has been here this time." The woman bowed again and left. He continued to sit there thinking over the information that the servant he assigned to serve Kagome had told him. 

"Has the miko fallen low within this Sesshoumaru's eye site? If so why did this Sesshoumaru offer for her and the child safety of this domain?" He asked out loud to himself as he sat there. 

"You want to believe that she has fallen from your site, but you can't because she is here." A inner voice said. 

"Only until safe to return them." He walked towards his door and slid it open then walked down the hall. As he approached Kagome's room the guard bowed to him as he stepped closer to the door but decided to turn and continue on. 

Across the western lands and inside the old miko's hut sat a bored group as they sat waiting for the food that Sango and Kaede was working together to prepare. 

"Wonder how Kagome is doing?" 

"What about Sesshoumaru? How do you think he is taking the fact that the child is his." 

"Ya, because when he showed up here not long after Kouga arrived he did not seem to care one way or the other. Heck we are used to him not having any emotions showing, but normally he would say something, but he didn't even do that." 

"He should be happy due to the fact that the child was not born a hanyou, but a full blood with the blood of a miko in it." 

"Yes, but you all are forgetting something and that is a human female was the one who gave birth to the child and not a youkai female." Inuyasha voiced from close to the entrance. "So the child might as well of been born a hanyou." 

"Miss you should wake up if you are going to eat." Came a sweet voice. Kagome opened up her eyes and looked around for Rin. "Young Rin has already gone to eat." 

"I would like to remain here to eat, but I know that I should go join them." Standing to her feet she took her son from the woman and left the room. 

"I beat Kagome." Rin cheered from her place. As Kagome sat down Sesshoumaru motioned for someone to server Kagome but the person remained there and Kagome looked at the person. 

"Miko Kagome hand Tobikuma to her. She will hold him while you eat and while we speak." 

"That is ok. I can hold him as I eat." Kagome watched as the woman did not move so she reluctantly handed her son to the woman. 

"Kagome teached Rin another game. It was fun. Sesshoumaru-sama watch sometime." 

"Rin it is not teached, but taught. I taught you a new game." Kagome then moved her bowl to the side and stood. "I'm finished so if you would excuse me I would like to…" 

"We speak. Follow to study." Sesshoumaru stood and they left heading to the study. 

"What have we to speak about?" 

"You have not removed yourself from room since you have been here. Only for meals and a few others. You need not hide self or the child. It bothers me not that you are here." 

"Even though you wished not to…I was just trying to keep the memory from coming back to you." 

"Does not it haunt you of the event between this youkai and yourself?" 

"It does not haunt me that my first time was with a youkai." 

"Though you took her like a wild beast she is not haunted by losing herself to a youkai." Sesshoumaru shook his mind mentally as he growled. "Did not your friends explain site of you when they found you?" 

"No. The only thing that I was told was there were many more youkai around me that wanted to do the same thing. You told me that as well. I know that your instincts took over. It happens in nature." They heard the cry of a child. "Sounds like he needs fed or changed." She turned to the door then looked back before she left the room leaving the western lord watching her leave. 

Morning dawned dark and cold. An icy wind drifted throughout the domain as Kagome was woke up by Tobikuma to be fed and changed. As she fed her son, she kept the covers pulled close to her. Once her son was fed, changed and dressed her door slid open. 

"Morning Miss. You might want to dress warmly." 

"It feels like there will be snow soon." 

"There is thin covering of snow on ground Miss." While Kagome dressed the dirty items were being gathered. Kagome slid the door open for both of them then closed it before heading to where she needed to go. 

"Morning Kagome. Did Kagome see the white outside? Rin will play in the white outside after she eats. Kagome play with Rin?" 

"We will see Rin." Kagome answered as her food was brought to her. 

"Miss, I will take and watch child." 

"He has been fed and changed so he should be fine for a while." Kagome handed Tobikuma to the woman. 

Breakfast was ate in pretty good silence as Rin ate her food fast so she could hurry to go outside. Kagome took her time eating since she had nothing to do after she ate. 

"Hurry Kagome. We go have fun." 

"Why don't you head out there and I will be right behind you." She watched Rin run to the door. "Another really long day, but she is a lovely girl to be around." Kagome stood up after eating and gave a slight bow to Sesshoumaru and left the room. She headed to her room and grabbed her long sweater coat then headed out to find Rin. 

"Kagommmee! Over hereee." Rin called out as Kagome headed to the area that she was called to. She heard giggling behind a tree as she approached it. Quietly Kagome snuck over to the tree and once there reached out with both arms and grabbed Rin's sides. 

"Got you." Rin let out a loud squeal then ran forward from that tree. The squeal brought both the warrior that followed Kagome around and Sesshoumaru to show up to see what the sound was for. When Kagome chased Rin back the way they had come Kagome noticed the two standing there with their swords drawn. "What's wrong?" She looked from the two males to the area around and behind her and Rin. "Is there something close that we are in danger?" She watched as the warrior looked at Sesshoumaru then they both put away their swords. 

"Rin return to find Jaken. Follow me Kagome." Kagome followed and they ended up in the trining building. 

"Why did you bring me here? Do I have to go through more training?" 

"Brought you here to keep your skills learned against one such as myself. Retrieve a weapon. Use not your miko powers through weapon." 

"There is no guarantee that my miko powers won't be sent through the weapon, but I will do my best not to." Kagome grabbed a sword. 

The warrior stood by the entrance of the training room enjoying the scene of both lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome practicing different moves. As he was watching he felt the aura around Sesshoumaru change as he began to come at Kagome faster. The warrior watched a bit longer before he left the training area. 

"You failed to follow through on many moves including this one." Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm as she turned away from him. 

"So I did not follow all the way through with the moves. The point is I know the moves that I did not follow all the way with. It's no big deal to follow through on the moves to the end if it is only a training." 

"Keeping oneself trained keeps you alive and not dead. Following moves through keeps the act of defending your life going through your mind." He looked down at her. 

"Defending myself against someone as strong as you would not work when a strong youkai has you pinned to the ground and knocks your weapon away from you and you have no other weapon close. But if you wish to have me follow through with my moves then please release my arm." 

"Another time perhaps." He released her arm then walked to the door and exited. 

"You can sure tell he and Inuyasha are brothers other than their hair, eyes color, and fangs. They both are jerks most of the time." Kagome voiced as she put away the sword. She then left to go find the woman with Tobikuma. Finding the woman she saw Rin sitting down holding Tobikuma in her arms. "How was he?" 

"He was good M'lady." 

"Please don't use that title with me. I'm not the lady to this place or any place." 

"That title will not be your title to this place either wench. I don't know how you got lord Sesshoumaru to bed you, but don't expect to become that." Those in the domain heard a painful yell. The yell brought Sesshoumaru to the location. The sight at the location was a green imp with smoke coming from his clothes. The woman who had watched Tobikuma explained what happened. 

"That was funny the way Kagome made master Jaken yell. Master Jaken was bad to Kagome. Master Jaken always mean when Sesshoumaru-sama not around and leaves Rin. Sometimes master Jaken nice, but not many. Why Kagome not like be called lady?" 

"You asked why I don't like the title lady. It is not that I dislike it, but that title is for someone else. Someone who I could never be. Sure your Sesshoumaru-sama and I share two things in common and they are Tobikuma. Also a little girl with a little pony tail, that is so cute that anyone with a heart would love and that is you. But the title 'Lady' is reserved for the one he takes as his mate. So that is why when someone uses that title I ask them not to use it. Even though it could go towards my miko statics, but even then I don't much like being called it." Kagome explained to Rin as they sat on Kagome's futon. 

"Kagome could I hold him again?" Rin pointed to Tobikuma. The door opened as Kagome put her son in Rin's arms. 

"Explain the happenings of the other room." Came from the door. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru after she made sure Rin had a good hold on the child. Kagome explained what went on but stopped when she heard the one sided conversation Rin was saying. Kagome looked back down to Rin. 

"Rin likes holding you. She wishes you could be her brother so you would not have to leave and Rin could play with you all the time, but Rin knows Kagome has to leave when time ends here and takes you with her. When she goes I not get to hold or play no more with you." Kagome looked from the two up to Sesshoumaru then back again. 

"Don't think that far ahead Rin. Think about now and all the fun you get to have with Tobikuma and you know what? I'm sure it would be alright that you call him your brother. I'm sure your Sesshoumaru-sama won't mind." 

"Really!" Rin looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. 

"Permitted." Sesshoumaru watched Rin smile then he looked at Kagome then left shutting the door. 


	32. Chapter 32

"Morning Miss. You must dress and get to dining room." 

"Why what's happening?" Kagome said as she sat up. 

"There are visitors. They will be in dining room." 

"Ok I see." Kagome got up and quickly got dressed then grabbed her son and left the room. Heading down the halls and arriving at the door to the dining hall. 

"I see someone had to be woke up and informed that we were here." 

"Guess she has not been gone long enough to miss us." 

"No it's not that at all guys. If I would of known that you guys were going to come visit I would of been up and here waiting for you." Kagome went over and started hugging her friends. "It is great to see you all again." 

"If your wondering where Inuyasha is, he left the village last week and so far this week we have not heard or seen him. We know that he will show back up." 

"He probably went with Kikyou some place while still being upset that I went with his brother again. I don't think anymore will have to worry about him unless he shows up and starts attacking everyone." 

"So how is the little one doing sis?" 

"Tobikuma is doing great. He doesn't fuss much." 

"Tobikuma?" 

"Yes that is his name. It means Flying Cloud. Sesshoumaru named him." 

"Seems a fitting name for him since his grandfather was known for one of his titles as the 'Great Phantom Beast." Kouga voiced as Kagome's stomach rumbled. She walked over and took a seat. "Where is Tobikuma?" 

"Before coming in for breakfast I handed him to a female servant that watches him for part of the day. That is until he is hungry." While she spoke food was placed in front of everyone. "So has any shards been found?" 

"Not one I'm afraid." 

"I have not felt any close to here. It would probably be safe to say that my return and our search could begin again." 

"The hanyou is using this tactic to draw you out so he can strike. He will lay in wait to draw you out under falsehood then when you are not prepared he would use that to his advantage and strike." 

"Sesshoumaru is right Kagome. I've seen tactics like this from enemies when father and the other exterminators where called to help rid a small village of unwanted youkai." Sango said as she slapped Miroku's hand away. 

"What do I do then about my duty? I can't sit around here in safety until Tobikuma is old enough to take care of himself. Look at all the young warriors of villages that have families. Do they stay home to protect their families or do they go out and risk their lives protecting the village as a whole knowing that he is a father or brother and he could be killed at any given moment? My duty as the protector of the jewel is no different. Besides Tobikuma has a strong father that even though Tobikuma was born from a human and is a full blood he will be well protected in the end." 

"We are not saying that you can't fulfill your duty Kagome. We are saying let us draw him out on our terms and not his. We all know that the outcome of the fight to retake the jewel and destroy Naraku there will be alot of..." Sango looked at Rin. "There will be alot of casualties. So for a little while longer remain here and safe." 

"Besides it will give us time to see who wins the bet." Shippou spoke. 

"What bet? What is Shippou talking about?" Kagome watched the males of the group clam up. "Kouga? Ginta? Hakkaku, what is he talking about? Miroku?" 

"Sorry Kagome, I was not around to hear a bet." Miroku tried to cover up his grin. 

"I see. You don't have to tell me your little secrets. Everyone has secrets about someone of the group that they could use against someone and I just happen to know secrets about every member and non member within this room." 

"Even secrets of Sesshoumaru?" Shippou spoke up. 

"That is for me to know." She said as she picked up her drink and took a sip. Those in the room watched Kagome closely but she did not say any more about it. 

The group left the dining hall and ended up in Kagome's room and she sat behind a shoji screen feeding her son as they talked. They carried on talking until after the mid-day meal then Kagome walked with them outside. 

"Don't forget about coming to get me if a battle with Naraku comes about." 

"I will come and get you myself, if I am able." Kouga said before he gave her a hug and before the group left. She stood there watching her friends walk out of the main gate before she turned and walked towards the main building then to her room to think over that which was talked about. 

After she ate dinner later on that night she change into a pair of light yellow sleeping shorts and a white floral sleep cami. She opened her door and asked the warrior to watch over her son while she took care of personal needs. On the way back she got side tracked and stopped at the door leading into the training area. Quietly she slid the door open she made her way over to the weapons and sat her candle down then reached for a sword. Suddenly feeling a strong aura close she turned quickly pointing the sword out in front of her. When she turned around the sword connected with metal. 

"Do you think it wise to be alone?" 

"I um... had to take care of personal need and was on my way back, but got side tracked and came here. I needed to quiet my mind from what was talked about, but I can go back to my room now." She turned to place the sword back where she had gotten it then turned and began to walk by Sesshoumaru. "Good night Sesshoumaru." 

"Speak that which are secrets you have of this Sesshoumaru." 

"Then it would not be a secret anymore would it." She continued to walk until she felt a hand grab her upper arm then roughly turned her to face him. 

"Inform me what I seek." 

"You don't have to worry. No one will know. Besides half the time that you are rough it leads me to believe your bark is alot worse than your bite because you don't look all that threatening without your armor and swords on your person. Remember that night at the ruins when you had them off?" 

"Would you test what you speak?" 

"Why would I tell anyone the secret when I have one of my own that I am keeping from Kouga. A secret that if told might very well hurt him if he ever found out or if the event ever happens. I know that no good can come from lying or deceit. A few members of the group except Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku know that which I am hiding. One of the ones that know don't care what happens. This which I speak of that Kouga don't know will also hurt even more than certain members now. So with this on my shoulders do you think I would tell anyone any secrets that I have of you?" 

"Return to your room." Sesshoumaru let go of her upper arm and she left. 

Inside her room Kagome paced back and forth thinking about the secret that she was keeping from Kouga and knew that the longer she took to talk to him the harder it was going to be on both of them. Walking over to the door she opened it and walked out. She asked if the warrior could watch her son and that she would be right back. She quickly headed to the room she knew to be the study and knocked on the door. 

"The master is not in study Miss." 

"Do you know where he is? I need to talk to him." 

"He is not to be disturbed till morning." 

"But do you know where he is? You would not need to go and get him." The servant gave a nod. "Could you point or lead me there and I can do it on my own." 

"Go three doors, stop and door on right, but you must not go there unless you are summoned." 

"Don't worry and thank you." Kagome turned away from the servant and walked down the hall three doors and stopped. From where she stood she knew that she was not far from her room to whatever place this was behind the door she was now at. She raised her hand and knocked. She waited a bit then knocked again. Beginning to think the servant told her the wrong door she stepped away to head back the way she had come when the door slid open. 

"You come to my room without being summoned for what reason?" 

"Your room! Where you sleep? I thought this was another study or something." She watched as Sesshoumaru came out of the room with only his white hakama's on and nothing covering his chest. He watched as her eyes roamed then quickly turned and looked elsewhere. 

"Though it be a surprise to you, but slumber is required at some point for all." 

"I was not implying that you didn't sleep." 

"Raise your eyes. Keep not your eyes adverted elsewhere." She kept her eyes downcast. "Has the miko's courage left or failed you as training has?" This brought her head up and he saw anger slightly tint her eyes. "Good now explain your being here, which one could wait not until morning." 

"A request to have a message sent. I need to speak with Kouga." Sesshoumaru turned then slowly walked into the dark room. She followed him and once within the room she could not see anything. "If I did not think it was imp..." She stopped when she bumped into something. Her hands came up to feel what she bumped into and felt a smooth, warm texture until her fingertips came across a small rise then moved her fingers again to feel another rise. Continuing to have her finger move, her hand stopped when she felt her hand touch something fluffy soft and quickly jerked her hands away. 

"Does that which you touch not to one's likes?" She heard close to her ear. He outwardly smiled to himself when he smelt fear from her. "The smell of fear pours from you. Are you now afraid to be alone with this Sesshomaru?" He raised his hand and cupped her chin then felt her body begin to shake and he felt the slight feel of tingling in the air. He turned her to face the door. "Your request will be granted come dawn. Return now to your room." He watched as she stumbled over her own feet as she headed to the door and left closing it. Once out of the room she quickly made her way back to her room and went to bed after the warrior left her room. 

Dawn came fast as her door opened and heard footsteps coming her way. She opened her eyes and sat up. The woman greeted her and Kagome did the same as she sat up, fed and changed her son, then got dressed herself an left the room. Inside the dining room it was a strange silence as Kagome avoided looking at Sesshoumaru. After Kagome ate she stood up and left. 

"What Kagome going to do this morning?" Rin asked from her cushion. 

"I need to work on getting my shape back. Due to not being able to do that much physical movements." Rin looked at her not knowing what Kagome meant but went back to her eating as Kagome exited the room. 

Heading back to her room she dug through her bag and pulled out a different change of clothes. Removing her pants she replaced them with a pair of midnight blue foldover yoga pants wit a aqua blue waistband. Then she changed into a aqua blue cami bra top shirt. Once dressed she grabbed her sweater coat and headed out and to the place she was going to. Inside the training room she began stretching. After stretching for ten minutes she got to her feet then grabbed a sword. 

"Might as well practice my moves as well as get my body in shape so Inuyasha can't say my body is out of shape and my moves are weak like Sesshoumaru has been saying." 

"Failed at following through with moves, but not weak. This Sesshoumaru said not anything of your body." He let his eyes look over her to see that her pants stopped low on her waist and her top ended just above her belly button as well as both showed off the curves of her upper and lower body. 

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" 

"Does one need permission to enter a building of his own domain?" 

"No of course not. 

"Message is being delivered to the wolf." 

"Thank you." She gave him a smile. "Here I will put this away and head inside so you can do your practice." 

"Put not the sword away. We practice." He drew Tensaiga and stood facing her then came at her. She blocked his move and used her free hand to push him back slightly and moved away from him. 

"Why don't you show some... interest in... your... son?" She said brokenly as she blocked his moves again and tried to strike at him with her sword but only hit his sword do to him blocking her every move. "Is it because he was born of a human miko and not from a female of your own kind or another youkai?" He did not answer. "That's the reason isn't it. If that is the case..." She managed to level her sword to his chest above his heart. "When Kouga gets here we will leave with him and take my chances. It is beginning to seem like Inuyasha was right." 

"Compare me not with that hanyou sayings." He knocked the sword from her hand and grabbed her with his free hand. 

"Stop man-handling me." She tried to free her arm but couldn't. "Ow you brute. Let go of me. Is that all you know how to be is rough, cold, and uncaring?" 

"Do you want to find out how rough, cold and uncaring I truly can be?" He brought her close to prove a point. His eyes turned red. 

"Would it be anything like in your father's tomb? You know when you got upset with Inuyasha and turned into your true form. That form would be nice to see again. Anyway I don't think you would risk damaging your honor with the leader of another clan. After all honor is everything to a warrior. You even told me that in my training." 

_"She speaks the truth of what you taught her."_ His inner self voiced to him. _"But she is also challenging you unknowingly as well. Answer her challenge with the way you know best to take down a challenge."_ He continued to keep her close before roughly shoving her away then left sheathing his sword. _"That is not how you take out a challenge."_

"Where are you Shippou?" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Shippou what did you do to Inuyasha to make him like this?" 

"Nothing. He is the one that fell in." Shippou answered just before a knock was heard. Sango stood and walked over to the entrance since Kaede was not in the hut but was at another hut. She moved the mat to the side to see a youkai warrior. 

"May I help you?" 

"Message for the wolf." 

"He is not here at the moment. I will tell him when he gets back." Sango watched as the warrior held out a scroll, and after which he left. 


	33. Chapter 33

"What did the scroll say that is wrong?"

"Did not say anything wrong, but that she wanted to talk to me alone. So, you two stay here with the group and I should not be gone long."

"Tell her that we miss her." Shippou spoke up before Kouga left the hut.

"What do you think she wanted to talk to Kouga alone about?" No one said anything other than shrugging their shoulders.

At the western domain the said miko had just walked through the door to the dining hall and was slowly taking her seat. Neither she nor the western lord had said or seen each other since Sesshoumaru left the training building and now they were sitting once again preparing to eat a meal together.

"Rin after lunch would you care to hear a story?"

"Story sounds fun. Could Sesshoumaru-sama join in on story?"

"One as noble and high bred like himself would not take time to hear a human story. That would be to far beneath him."

"Oh.. Could I hold Tobikuma?"

"We will see." Kagome looked up and smiled at the person who put her food in front of her before she looked back down and began to eat her food slowly. She was hoping that the message was truly sent because she knew that if it was, she knew that it would not take long for Kouga to reach the domain after being told she needed to speak with him. After she was finished she went to her room where her son was being watched. Dismissing the woman Kagome sat down and watched Rin come in.

"Could Kagome tell story now?" Kagome tapped the spot next to her. Once Rin took a seat, Kagome gently handed her son to Rin and began to tell a story. By the time Kagome got to the middle of the story her door slid open.

"You have a visitor."

"Thank you. Rin, I will finish the story before you go to sleep tonight. Right now I need to go meet someone." She picked up Tobikuma and walked out of the room with Rin following. When she got to where she was heading she noticed Sesshoumaru and Kouga speaking.

"Would you want me to watch him Miss?"

"Thanks, but I will watch him."

"So what did you need to speak to me about?" Kouga asked as the western lord went to walk away. Kagome looked down at her son then back up again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you might want to listen to what I need to say as well. Could we do this in your study?" He did not say anything but just led the way. Once there they took a seat. Kagome sat there in silence looking down at her son.

"Don't tell me that there is to be another child and he has not taken you as his mate." Kouga looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru.

"No that is not the reason I asked you to come so I may speak to you." Kagome said. 

"Plans of you becoming lord Sesshoumaru's mate in the near future?" Sesshoumaru moved his eye to look at Kouga. Kagome silently blew a slow breath out.

"Kouga please listen and let me speak. As it is this is going to be hard for me to say so please." She stopped. "You see I have been hiding a secret from you that Sango has tried to get me to tell you the night you took me as your blood sister. I tried to keep it hid, but now this secret affects not only you and those of the group, but now it affects my son." Two sets of eyes were now intently on Kagome. "You know that the bone eater's well connects my era to this one and that my duty is to protect the sacred jewel right?"

"Yes, I have been to your era with you." Sesshoumaru looked from the miko to the wolf with a slight raised eyebrow.

"I was pulled into this era because of the jewel. My family and I did not know that the jewel was inside of me, but it was and I have the scar to prove it. You see I was the one who accidentally shattered the jewel into the shards that we have been looking for. To make this short at what I need to say is after all the shards are collected and formed back into the jewel once more a unselfish wish is to be made so the souls inside the jewel can be freed. You know the many people in the original group has their own wants, especially Inuyasha on wanting to become a full blooded youkai. After the wish is made the jewel will disappear if it was a unselfish wish, but if it is selfish then the jewel remains."

"What does this have to deal with you?"

"I was brought into this era because of the jewel. So after the jewel is complete and a unselfish wish made and the souls are freed, I might not be here anymore. The jewel might send me back to my era with no way of **ever** returning here again. I will be forever stuck five hundred years into your guys future in my era. Then again nothing might happen. There is no clue as to what will happen until at that instant that it does happen. This is what I wanted to keep a secret, but now that I have a son... I'm sorry that I kept this from you. That is why I also asked you to listen as well Sesshoumaru. So that if something did happen to me either getting sent back to my era or killed fighting Naraku, that you would see to it that you find a good mother will take care of..."

"Could a wish keep you here?" Kouga asked from his seat.

"The wish must be made unselfishly. Heck some of the members after I talked to Sango started thinking that if I would find a mate in this era then it would force the fates to keep me here, but I don't want to find someone for that reason. If that is the only way to gain a mate and or stay here then I don't want a mate. Anyway if the fact that I have a son does nothing in the eyes of the fates then taking a mate won't either."

"Why did you not want to tell me this?"

"Because I did not want to hurt you by telling you what might happen after the jewel was put together. 

"Answer me this. How would you choose between your era and this era knowing that this era is full of youkais, hanyous and does not hold that of your birth family? If you had to choose to stay here or your era?"

"I hope that I don't have to choose because both eras have become my life. My heart belongs in both eras. I would be greatly saddened at the loss of one of the eras." Kagome laid Tobikuma on a spare cushion on the floor and rubbed his back as he slept.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The door opened and in ran Jaken. The loud sound woke Tobikuma and he began to cry. 

"Speak why you entered Jaken."

"The Eastern lord is here once more." Jaken pointed to the door as the eastern lord walked in. 

"I see the miko and wolf are still among your walls lord Sesshoumaru." Then he caught the scent and site of something. "A Inu pup with the scent of the miko about it." The eastern lord walked closed to the child but Kagome picked up her son and held him close. "So you did bed the little human miko after all. Much like your father would of done with any human." Kouga stood to his feet.

"Jaken take Kagome and the child to the miko's room. Wolf go with them." Sesshoumaru said calmly while looking at the eastern lord. Kouga walk close to the eastern lord staring him in the eyes as he passed him.

"You do not frighten my little wolf." The eastern lord watched as Kouga passed by him. 

"Is there anything else that you need to talk to me about? You seem for some reason silent more than normal." Kouga asked Kagome as they walked into Kagome's room and Jaken shut the door behind them with the warrior standing in front of the door.

"It is just Sesshoumaru is different then he was when I first came here. Even though it could be because I told him more or less that I did not need any help from him with Tobikuma and that I would not bother or interfere in the happenings here."

"Why would you say something like that?" Kouga knelt down next to Kagome as she laid her son down on the futon but remain quiet. He reached out and touched her arm.  
Why Kagome?."

"Isn't it obvious to the reason why?"

"What because you are a human?â€ Kouga sensed Sesshoumaru near the door.

"Yes that is why. The fact that Sesshoumaru bedded a unworthy human female which is something that he would never of done and since a child came of that union it will always be a reminder to him of what happened. That is the reason I said no help is required while I'm here and that I would not interfere with anything here. That is why I mainly stay in my room here."

"Sesshoumaru may be the way he is, but he would not harm those who are close to him and you managed to do that. Many fear him with great respect, but then again many just fear him altogether. You maybe human, but also don't forget youkai blood now runs through your veins. Enough of my blood runs through your veins as to which you gave birth to a healthy full blooded youkai child. Which to my knowledge has not ever happened, but I could be wrong."

"How far or how close is what Myouga talked about us what could happen is from happening?" 

"Are you speaking about a human having enough youkai blood in them that they would be changed into a youkai right?"

"Yes that is what I am asking about."

"Not much I would imagine. Why? Are you wanting to be changed?" Both Kouga and the one in the hall waited for the answer.

"I was just wondering is all. That and I was thinking about the best thing for my son. Seeing as I'm a human and a miko. For I was told once, by someone that Shippou was not a human, but a youkai child. In other words a youkai child having a human for it's mother is more or less damaging. If it would be best for my son, when he is old enough to not be fed by a breast then Sesshoumaru can go ahead and find a youkai female for Tobikuma to have and call mother. As I was intending to have Sango look for a youkai family for Shippou, but a certain person kept making it where I was unable to ask Sango to do so."

"Much later this western lord spoke that the fates put the kitsune in the miko's path. Did he not?" The door slid open and in walked Sesshoumaru.

"You must think long and hard on that decision and whatever you decide, know that I am there for you." Kouga said. 

"Sometimes people must make sacrifices and I would rather sacrifice my happiness for my son as I would do that for my friends as well if need be."

"Wolf will you be joining us for the evening meal?"

"That would be great, but then I must head back." Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Kagome left the room as the servant woman came in to watch over the pup.

"Rin made it to the dining hall before Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome." Rin greeted as the three entered the dining hall.

After they took a seat the dinner started out quiet as the food was handed out. but then Rin set her bowl down.

"Could Rin call Kagome, Rin's mother since Kagome said Rin can call Kagome's son Rin's brother?" Kagome set her food down and looked around at Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I don't think that would be a good idea." Rin lowered her head and quietly ate her food. "It would not be fair for you when the time comes that I must leave again. Would you still like me to finish that story for you before you go to sleep?" Rin slowly shook her head no. After dinner Kagome walked Kouga to the main gate.

"Remember Kagome, think long and hard before you decide to do what you were thinking. I will visit again." Kagome remained standing outside the main gate.

"Miss are you coming back through the gate?" A guard asked. Kagome nodded and walked back inside but did not return to the main building but walked alone through the courtyard and made her way slowly to the arched bridge. On this moonlit night as she stood on the bridge she heard a cricket singing.

"Should you be here alone without your guard?"

"I wanted to be alone for a bit so I sent him back inside." She continued to look ahead of her. "How's Rin?"

"She sleeps."

"What brings you out here?" She looked at Sesshoumaru but he didn't say a word. "Well I should go to my room incase my son needs to feed."

"Our." This made Kagome stop and look at him. "Was the pup not created by two and not just one?" He made his way close to her once more. "You need not think that you are unworthy to be the pup's mother. If I thought you unworthy I would not of trained you to survive. My offer to keep you and our son safe would not of been."

"What else did you hear?"

"That you would live your life as a youkai by receiving more of the wolf's blood." 

"I did not say I would. I just asked how close was that happening if more blood was given to me for some odd reason. It also sounded interesting, but I had best get back to my room before the little one wakes up." She began to walk but stopped and looked back at Sesshoumaru but no one was in the place that he had stood moments before. A bit later she entered her room. "How is he?"

"He is well Miss. He sleeps soundly." The warrior said. "Sleep well Miss." After changing her clothes Kagome laid down on the futon and closed her eyes.

The western lord made his way to his study. Slowly sitting at his low table he let what he heard in the miko's room between the wolf and her as well as what was said outside to go through his mind as he sat in silence.

"_You think her worthy of the pup do you? Are you coming into a though she is worthy of other things?_" The inner voice chimed.

"She is worthy as a valued warrior." He answered.

"_Are you not curious to feel her against you without lust rushing through and controlling your body?_" 

"No thoughts of such." He said to himself as he stood and headed to his room. 

Down the hall a sleeping miko was having a unusual dream. In the dream she was once again wounded by a enemy to where her blood flowed on the ground all around her. As her dream progressed Kouga gathered her up into his arms and carried her away from a battle field and took her through the well to her family. As it grew dawn in the dream she saw herself in front of a mirror but the figure looking back at her was not her but a female with pointed ears, claws, black tail, long black hair, and black eyes. The dream began to fad as she heard the sound of a baby crying in the background. Opening her eyes and sitting up she looked down to pick up her son but saw that he was not there. Looking to the direction of the crying she saw the western lord walking with the baby.

"Did you not hear the cry?"

"Not at first. I was having a strange dream." She pushed back the covers and when she did Sesshoumaru caught sight of her nightgown was up at high thigh and just barely covering her...He quickly turned to have his back to her. "Here why don't you let me take him and you can return to your room." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"What was dream of that kept you from hearing the cry?" He moved away from her still holding their son. 

"You would think it was wishful thinking or stupid."

"Explain dream."

"I dreamt that I was wounded badly to where my blood flowed and covered the ground and Kouga showed up and gathered me into his arms then took me from the battle field and took me home to my family. In the dream I woke up and looked in a mirror, but the figure looking back had pointy ears, claws, black hair and tail, plus black eyes." She looked at Sesshoumaru after she finished telling about her dream. "I told you that it was stupid."

"Dreams sometimes tell the future." He turned slightly and looked at her. 

"Ya I can see how useless and bad I would be as a youkai." She turned her back on him and wrapped her arms about her as she walked away from Sesshoumaru. "I can hear it now from Inuyasha."

"Listen not to the words of the foolish half breed." He voiced behind her after placing the now sleeping Tobikuma on the futon.

"Easy for you to say since you don't travel with the group all the time. Sure there is a way for me to silence him for a bit, but that does not last." She felt herself being turned around.

"If dream holds events of your future then you will be taught by many on how to live." He said as he held her arms and looking down into her eyes.

"_Take her lips with yours. By holding her arms like you are then it would be easy and she would not be able to fight you. Or is that what you seek? Do you seek a female to fight you so in the end you would have her submit? She has challenged you many times and you have allowed her to live not like others._" A growl came from him as his inner voice concluded what it was saying. 

"Sesshoumaru?" Though he held her arms she managed to raise her hand and gently place it on his cheek. 

"Dawn will come soon. Rest." He released her arms and left the room.

"What was that growl about?" She shrugged her shoulders and went back to bed. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Old woman Kaede, the food you are cooking smells good." Came the voice of Kouga as he came into the hut. 

"Are ye hungry?"

"Thanks but I caught and ate some game a while ago."

"How is Kagome?"

"She wants to return to this hut." Kouga answered.

"Is that why she wanted to talk to you? Did you tell her that we missed her?" 

"Yes I told her kitsune. She told me what might happen to her after the jewel is complete. She told me along with Sesshoumaru. That is until the conversation was interrupted by the eastern lord showing up." Kouga talked and explained what some of the things that were said and left out some as well.

"It is good she told you." Sango stated.

"The feelings that she had about not wanting to tell me because not wanting to hurt me is understood. So where's the mutt? I did not smell his scent around close."

"Not a clue. He did not return last night."

Across the miles a very sleepy woman walked down the hall and opened a door and was greeted with a loud greeting as she shut the door and walked over and took her seat.

"Kagome looks tired."

"Because I am tired, but I will be fine." She faintly smiled at the one who placed her food in front of her. 

After eating breakfast she headed to do her normal morning routine. As she stood in front of the weapons tried she also felt apprehensive and could not understand why. While practicing she tried to block the feeling but couldn't so she replaced the weapon since hers was in her room then walked out of the training building heading to her room.

The morning passed and now those within the domain were sitting at a low table eating lunch. The conversation at the table was non-existent as Kagome sat there.

"Miko Kagome explain your silence."

"It's nothing really. It's just all morning and even now I feel apprehensive for some reason that I have no idea why." She pushed her bowl away then looked at Rin. "Would you like to join me in the garden Rin?" Rin's face lit up.

"Could Kagome bring her son?"

"I don't see why not. So eat up and I will go and get him." Kagome excused herself then headed to get her son. By the time she got her son and sword then walked back to the dining area Rin was standing at the main door waiting for her.

"I ready Kagome."

"So I see. Well then let's go." Kagome watched Rin open the door then they walked out. "Where would you like to go?"

"By the water next to bridge. Rin likes going there to see many pretty flowers. I will pick some for Kagome." They continued on their way until they found a special spot to take a seat. "Why does Kagome and Sesshoumaru-sama not talk like they used to?"

"Because your Sesshoumaru-sama is very busy." Kagome answered as she laid the baby blanket on the grass then placed her son on the blanket.

"When will brother be able to play?"

"He needs to grow yet before he can be able to play like you. He is still very young." While sitting there she felt a slight tingle that she learned to tell when a shard was near. The feel got stronger and stronger until it all of a sudden vanished. She looked around and saw nothing.

"Is there something wrong lady miko?" The guard asked.

"No. I just thought that I felt something close by before the feeling vanished is all." She looked back to see Rin holding Tobikuma and walking a short ways away from Kagome.

"So your still able to detect the shards." A female's voice was heard as the owner came out from behind a tree. 

"Kikyou!"

"So one of the reason for your hiding was faults but I see that the other is very much true." Kikyou sent one of her soul stealers towards Rin and Tobikuma.

"**RIN!**" Kagome got to her feet so she could run to Rin but was stopped by soul stealers wrapping around her.

"Lady Miko!" The guard ran towards Kagome.   
"No get Rin and my son out of here and to safety." Kagome called out. Kagome watched as the guard killed the soul stealers that were close to Rin and Tobikuma. Then watched as the guard picked up Rin and took both children and ran to the main door of the domain.

"You think that your some kind of warrior? No matter you won't for long. I may not have the child, but Naraku also wanted you." A group of soul stealers wrapped around Kagome. "Take her to Naraku. I have other things to do." As both began to rise to the sky Kikyou watched as all of a sudden the soul stealers around Kagome fell in many pieces and Kagome fell back to the ground. Kikyou looked to see what the cause was and saw Sesshoumaru with a glowing green hand and in the other hand was his sword. "You may of saved her this time youkai, but theyâ€™re are other days." Kikyou disappeared from site.

"Are you wounded?"

"No just some scrapes and a few cuts from falling is all. What about our son and Rin? Where are they?" She asked as Sesshoumaru held out a hand to help her up.

"They are safe."

"I could not do much to protect them without getting caught."

"You protected them well by giving time for them to get to safety." She shook her head. 

"I should of not risked being out here with our son knowing what Naraku has planned. I not only risked the lives of Tobikuma and Rin, but I also put you and lands in danger if Naraku would of gotten your heir." She turned from him but Sesshoumaru turned her back around and had her look at him.

"The children are safe. Worry not of putting these lands in danger. Far worse then Naraku has tried to overthrow these lands and domain. They all exist no more." He raised her chin a bit higher. So worry not."

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." She removed his hand from underneath her chin and brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. He felt the smooth texture of her lips on his hand.â€I should go to Rin so she does not worry about me." She let go of his hand and headed back to the main building and to find Rin.

_"You should act on the feel of her lips on your skin."_ The inner voice spoke up. 

"Enough. I will not act upon such movement." Sesshoumaru told himself.

_"Then you are a fool."_ The inner voice said.

"Kagome's ok!" Rin ran over to Kagome as she came through the door. Kagome knelt down in front of Rin and wrapped her arms around Rin.  
"Yes I'm safe, but please Rin don't leave my side if you hold Tobikuma alright? There are those who want to hurt him."

"Ok Kagome." Kagome stood up and walked over to the warrior who was to guard her and her son. 

"Thank you for getting them to safety."

"It is my duty lady. No thanks are needed."   
"Even so, I thank you."

When the day grew dark out, Rin left Kagome's room and returned to her own to go to sleep. Kagome changed into her sleeping tank top and draw string shorts then laid down on the futon to sleep. As the night progressed Kagome's dreams turned into nightmares which left her tossing and turning.

"Please don't take him." She tossed again. "**DON'T TAKE MY SON PLEASE!**" She cried out not knowing she voiced her cry. She did not hear her door open and two youkai males came rushing in with swords drawn. They checked the room before one of them moved to the side of the futon and knelt down. Seeing that Kagome tossing on the bed the guard was dismissed but left the light behind. Reaching out Kagome was shook so she would wake up.

"Sesshoumaru don't let him take my son please." She quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around the western lord while placing her wet cheek on his chest.

"He sleeps on futon next to you." He could feel her tears on his chest and could feel the despair within her by this dream. "Explain your dream." Kagome explained what was in the dream. "You and our child will not end up like the dream. Neither hanyou or dead miko takes what is mine to protect." He placed a hand at the back of her head to smooth down her hair. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was very close to Sesshoumaru's chest. She tried to move but he kept her there by raising her chin. "You don't need to fear being this close. Your dreams frightened you." Her eyes drifted down to his chest. Then without thinking what the reactions would be she placed a hand on his bare chest then slowly slid it down feeling how smooth his skin was underneath her hand. As her hand neared his left nipple his hand grabbed hers.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your person like that. It's just strange to see you like this and not fully clothed. Sure I've seen you before when we were at that temple you had to rescue Rin and I from, but still it is not all the time someone gets to see you or touch..." She said as he let her hand go.

"Many things you have seen of this Sesshoumaru that many does not get to see." 

"Does it bother you that I've seen you as your are now? You don't have to worry, I will not tell anyone. Especially with Inuyasha around. He has in not many words but actions indicated that I am a..." Tears came to her eye as the word came to mine.

"You speak of the fact you got with child by his hated brother." Kagome gave a nod. "Does regret lay buried within your heart knowing that the hanyou thinks this of you? Does regret hold heavy that you bore a child by a youkai."

"There is no regret of having Tobikuma. The way Inuyasha acts and the word does not bother me because I am used to him calling me a wench and others. So no there is no regret." While they were speaking their son began to cry. "Please excuse me, but I must feed him." She picked up her son then brought him up to her night top and moved it up to put her son to her breast. Sesshoumaru watched as his son nursed. Tobikuma fell back asleep and she laid him back down. "That was a bit uncomfortable. I could feel teeth beginning to come through." She laid her son down and opened Tobikuma's lips a bit and they saw the beginnings of fangs appearing inside her son's mouth. "That's why it hurts a bit." She removed her fingers from the baby's mouth and rubbed her breast slightly.

"Rest. Soon it will be morning." Sesshoumaru moved to get up but Kagome's hand touch his.

"Thanks." He gave her a nod before he walked to the door and left. She looked once more at the door before she laid back down to go back to sleep.

"Though you stopped the miko's hand from roaming your chest you enjoyed the feel of her touch. She seemed to enjoy your chest unclothed. Do you think she would like more if she had seen?" The inner voice stopped.

"In which she will not see." Sesshoumaru answered his inner voice.

"Not yet anyway. You have to admit that watching her feed your son is a wondrous site to behold." He returned to his room and laid down.

A few hours before he would normally wake up the western lord woke up with beads of sweat all over his body. Getting up he grabbed a clean haori and hakama then went to bathe. Once done he made his way down to the guard that watched over Kagome and the child. Speaking with the guard he informed him that upon Kagome entering the garden or close to the bridge to gather some other warriors and post them around that area to keep the two safe.

Quietly he opened the door and made his way over to the futon. When he approached the futon, he saw the covers pushed back and Kagome's top was up to which her breasts were exposed, along with one of her legs bent with it's foot behind the other leg. Kneeling down he reached down to pull the top down to cover her but the side of his finger made contact with the side of her breast. He watched in slow motion as he turned his hand over then lowered the hand to touch lightly the exposed breast. If he could describe the feel the only thing to come to his mind was sensually soft. The moment quickly ended when a sound escaped her lips and she moved slightly. He quickly lowered the top then covered her up and checked his son then left.

When the sun came over the mountains the door opened to find Kagome sitting up feeding her son and humming. The little one's eyes were open and looking up at his mother as she fed him.

"Morning Miss. How is the little one?"

"Morning. He is doing well. His fangs are about to come. I can feel them when I nurse him." 

"I will bring a ointment so when you start to become sore use it and feel much better. The master will not be joining for meal."

"Oh. Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked as she burped her son.

"Sometimes he chooses to do so. We do not press the matter when he does." 

"That sounds wise to do." Kagome changed her son then stood up and made her way behind a shoji screen to change. Pulling on a shirt and a walnut brown lightweight draw string pants, she picked up her son to head to eat. When the woman who watches her son came walking in. Handing her son over, she headed to the dining hall. She was greeted by a warm and stuffed mouth smile as she entered the room.

It just Kagome and Rin eating. Sesshoumaru-sama not eat this morning with us." 

"I see that. Do you think we can handle not having him eating with us?"

"Sure because Kagome not let anything happen. Can we play guessing game in garden after we eat?" 

"Sure a change of pace would do good. Then I can practice." Kagome began to eat. 

Could we bring Kagome's son with us?"

"No not today. Let's wait a while before we do that alright?" Rin nodded. Could I tell Rin a secret?" Rin nodded again and Kagome moved close to Rin. When I go visit my family I will bring you something special. How does that sound?"

"Will Shippou get something as well?"

"Nope not this time. This time it will only be you." Rin gave Kagome a big smile. 


	35. Chapter 35

"You failed to bring me the miko and the child."

"How was anyone to know that she was being guarded? Besides you would of had the known as Kagome had it not been for Inuyasha's brother."

"Have you no other means to obtain them? Use your charm on the dog hanyou. Entice him into luring her into the open."

"When she is with the group she is closely guarded by the three wolf youkai." 

"There is a way. Find it and bring them to me."

Village life was slow at the highest part of the noon hour as the woman began to serve the food of the afternoon. At the elder miko's hut the scene was no different as Sango passed bowls of food to members of the group. When she had finished and was about ready to eat the mat moved and in walked the hanyou wearing red.

"Where's mine?" Inuyasha walked over and stood by the cooking pot. Sango handed Inuyasha her bowl then got up and got another one and came back, she dished herself up some more. When Inuyasha was finished he sat the bowl down then exited the hut.

"How about that. After being gone for a while he comes back when he smells food." Shippou spoke up as he put more food in his mouth.

"At least we know he is still around and not dead someplace."

"He is to much of a pain for anyone to kill." The kitsune spoke yet again.

The sound of giggling was heard as a little girl with a small pony tail ran around and behind bushes to avoid the person she was running from laughing. As she was about to run one way she turned quickly and ran a different way.

"You can not catch me Kagome." Rin giggled and stuck her tongue out at Kagome. 

"Maybe your right Rin." Kagome watched what way Rin ran and decided to carry on the way she was going because the way Rin had went would join up with the where Kagome was heading. When Kagome got to the end of her path she stopped and waited for Rin. When she heard the giggling of Rin coming near she crouched down. When Rin came into view Kagome reached out and grabbed the girl. A squeal came out of Rin when she was grabbed.

"How Kagome know?"

"Most of these paths I've walked since being here."

"What can we do now?" Rin asked.

"What would you want to do? We could sit and talk or something else."

"Why have you and Sesshoumaru-sama not talked much? You talked only few times." 

"Even if I need to talk to him, he is really busy doing the things he must do." 

"Rin goes to Sesshoumaru-sama when he is doing things in room. He not get mad." 

"You live here and have been way before I started coming here."

"You live here to with son. Rin's got to go some place real fast." She ran down a path and disappeared. Kagome remained in the garden quietly walking around. She knew that she was going to have to talk to him soon about going to her era for the five days that she does every month.

"Knowing Rin, she probably went in and told Sesshoumaru that I need to talk to him or something of that nature. So I should expect him showing up soon to see what I need to talk to him about." She headed to the main building to head to her room until dinner.

"Your son sleeps Miss." She was told as she came into the room.

"Thank you. That will be all until the evening meal."

"Yes Miss."

"How's my little boy?" Kagome said as she laid down next to her son then fell asleep. Her nap started out normal but dramatically changed into something much more different. As the dream continued she felt herself being shook. Opening her eyes she saw Rin looking down worried.

"Is Kagome ok? Rin thought something was wrong because strange sound was coming from you and bad breathing." 

"I was having a dream, but I am fine."

"Rin looked for Kagome in the garden when she returned, but did not find Kagome until I saw the warrior standing outside of Kagome's room."

"What did Sesshoumaru say when you told him that I need to speak with him?" 

"Rin did not speak to Sesshoumaru-sama when Rin left garden. Rin had to go... had to go... umm," 

"Had to relieve yourself." Kagome smiled when Rin nodded. "Would you like to take a nap with me until the time to eat?"

"Rin does not take naps, but will lay down next to Kagome." Not long after laying down Rin had fallen asleep as did Kagome once more. It did not take long for Kagome's dreams to take a deep change and as it started to get even more intense she was once again being shaken awake. "Kagome's breathing is strange again and..." There came a knock at the door then it slid open.

"Miss time for... ah young miss your here too. I am here to inform you that the hour to eat is now." The woman who watched over Tobikuma entered the room.

"Thank you." Both Rin and Kagome left.

"Hello Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin greeted as they entered the dining hall. "Rin had fun with Kagome in the garden. Then went to Kagome's room and we took a nap. That is until Kagome started breathing strange again, but this time she said Sesshoumaru-sama's name." This made Kagome choke on what she had taken a drink of.

_"So that explains the scent coming from her. The scent of being aroused. Does this mean the little miko dreams of you?"_ His inner voice spoke. 

"I was only thinking on how I was going to speak to you about me going home soon for those five days." Kagome was so embarrassed she did not bother looking at Sesshoumaru when she spoke.

"When are those days to start? So you may travel before the days."

"Possibly by the next ten days. It could be sooner or it could be later. Depends upon my body's timing." 

"Inform me of this time."

"Would it be alright to..." She stopped a moment.

"You wish to speak of what?"

"It's nothing. I would like to be excused." He gave her a slight nod and then she stood and silently left the room. She sent the one that guarded her to her room to watch over her son and that she would be there momentarily. When the warrior was out of site she left heading outside and to another building. She entered the other building and came to stop twenty feet from the weapons in front of her. Standing there for a bit she felt someone or something coming up behind her. She turned quickly with her hand glowing pink intending on protecting herself and found herself being quickly pulled off guard and her back against a hard mass.

"Unwise to stand unguarded. Do you not care to remain protected?"

"I was heading to a more private location, but came here instead."

"Show me how you would fight to get released from a enemy who had you like this and without using your miko abilities."

"Are you sure? Most enemies are many times weaker thank you unless they have the help of the shards then they would match or even double your strength." He did not give a reply so she thought over as well as looked over the situation. She knew that an enemy could not fight their enemy if they could not see. She also looked to see where his arms were. She struggled until she got one arm free then her other one. Quickly reaching back with both hands she raked her fingernails across the skin of his face from above the eyebrow down passed his stripes. With her nails catching on the corner of the eyelids. This caused him to lose some of the hold on her to where she worked herself free but a arm was caught. In hopes to not be pulled back into the embrace she bent forward latching her teeth onto his hand and bit down.

"Enough!" He voiced not showing any pain. Still holding on she shook her head no. Reaching up with his other hand he took ahold of the back of her neck putting pressure to her neck causing his claws to enter slightly into her skin. Though his claws hurt she continued holding on until the pain got to bad for her and she released. The sight of his blood covering her mouth and going down her chin brought amusement to his face. The smell of blood of the both of them caused a slight red hue to be in his eyes and in the end he drew her to him once more but he brought her hair to the side. She jumped when she felt something warm and moist touch her skin. When it moved the sharp feel of his fangs could be felt which caused tingling to begin to course through her body. When both sides of her neck were done her hair was released.

_"She liked that. Just look at her eyes. Here's your chance to find out about her dreams and what they are about. Not to mention..."_ The voice was blocked out as Sesshoumaru took ahold of her chin and held it still as he brought his face close then proceeded to clean the left side of her mouth like he did to her neck.

"Is he really doing what it feels like he is doing? He's using his tongue to clean the blood off. H...he's getting close to my mouth. I sh...should stop this before..." She thought to herself just before she turned her face a bit and her lips made contact with his and she kissed him. Feeling his tongue dart out to clean her lips she opened her mouth and was surprised that he covered and took her mouth with his. Once again she felt his hand on the back of her head but this time he took ahold of her hair and pulled down to raise her chin more as the other hand released her chin. She sucked in a breath sharply as he brought her in full contact with him.

"L...lord Sesshoumaru we need to stop. What would someone think if they walked in on this?" She spoke. He did not respond.

"I... I'm sorry." She lightly made the air tingle around them as she reached out and touched the side of his face. When he growled angerly and stepped back she ran from the building and continued until she was in her room. The warrior looked at her and drew his sword.

"Lady miko what happened?" Then he smelt his lord's blood then a few minutes later Sesshoumaru came in with red in his eyes.   
"I don't know what happened M'lord, but you put me to protect her for a reason and when reasoning comes back to you and you have hurt her, then what M'lord?" Red seemed to lesson in Sesshoumaru's eyes and he left to headto his room.  
"Remain in your room the rest of the night for your safety, until he settles down." The warrior opened the door and stepped out to guard the door.

"What just happened between Sesshoumaru and myself?" She asked herself as she dressed in her night clothes then brushed her hair. Placing her brush back down she laid down on her futon and thought over the event that just happened in the training room.  
"Will what happened cause any future problems?"

The following morning before the sun came over the mountain a loud stumbling sounded that woke those in the small hut. Tiredly getting to their feet those within the hut prepared to defend themselves. Looking towards the mat covered entrance they saw movement as the person staggered forward.

"Inuyasha!" Those standing there watched as Inuyasha took a seat and looked towards those of the original group not saying anything.

"What ails ye Inuyasha?" Kaede re-kindled the fire in the small fire pit. 

"Hey Inuyasha are you losing your hearing? Lady Kaede asked you a question." Shippou didn't take long to say something. Still no reply from Inuyasha so they figured that something must be wrong and he wished not to speak with anyone. But still they knew that the way he was acting was not like himself because he would normally lash out with a string of words.

"Let us leave him alone right now. When he wishes to speak then he will." Sango stood and walked over and sat by Kaede.

"Wish Kagome would hurry and come to visit." Shippou sat in the spot Kagome would sit. 

"She should be coming here soon so she could return to her era to spend five days." 

"Yea I bet her family will be happy to see her since those times she had went home her mother, brother, and grandfather were gone and have not seen her son yet." Miroku spoke.

"I suspect that they will be a bit surprised when they see Kagome's son."

"Would ye want to eat Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"Hey where did he go?"

The cry of a baby Inu baby was heard as his mother slowly woke up and sat up. Gently reaching down to her son she picked him up and laid him down in front of her so she could check the wrap covering her son's bottom. As she was checking her son and grabbing a clean fabric to put around his bottom the door slid open.

"Morning Miss." The woman came over. "What do you need?"

"Some fresh water so I can clean him up." She held the wrap closed as the woman retrieved some water and brought it to her. Getting the water she washed his bottom then put some new fabric diaper on him.

"Here try this on him." The woman whom Kagome has become close friends with since the very first day she stayed at the domain held up something. Kagome took it and saw it was a pair of haori and hakamas.

"It's so cute. Thank you." Kagome quickly dressed her son in the outfit then brought him to her breast to nurse. 

"Is it becoming more painful to nurse your son?" Kagome gave the woman a nod. Laying her son down gently after he was fed she hurried to pick something out to wear then got dressed herself. Leaving the room once the other woman came Kagome was now heading to eat.

"Morning Kagome." Rin watched as Kagome walked over and sat down. "Kagome is pretty." 

"Explain the scent of blood about you. Has those days arrived?"

"No those days have not started yet. The blood is caused by nursing Tobikuma, but I will be able to handle it until I need to go home those days. Or could I return to the village so I can visit then make a fast trip to see my family?"

"Travel to the village will be in two days."

"Thank you." She barely looked at him. "May I speak with you after this meal?" 

"Could Rin wait in Kagome's room while she talks to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Yes you may." Kagome picked up her bowl and began to eat. After everyone ate Kagome asked if the warrior would go and watch over Rin in her room. When he left, she followed Sesshoumaru. Following him into the study he shut the door.

"You sought to speak with me?"

"Yes and the reason for that is." She slowly raised her head and looked at him and still saw tiny scratches on his cheeks and at the corner of his eyes. She covered her mouth and gasped.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to scratch you that hard." She raised a hand to touch the area but her hand was stopped. 

"They are mere scratches. They will be gone by evening. Explain why we speak." 

"Last night I am sorry that I used a little of my miko power on you, but I did not think that you would of wanted someone to see what was happening. I will head to my room now. I just wanted to say sorry and thank you on agreeing on going to the village."


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey where are you guys going?" Ginta asked the underlings as they ran out of the hut. 

"They seems excited." The next one to go outside was Kirara. This seemed strange to the group so they followed suite. Once outside they saw what made them leave the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippou greeted as he ran over to her.

"Hey Shippou." Kagome slid off of Ah-Un's back.

"We've missed you. Do you got time to visit before you go home for five days?" 

"That is not the reason I am here." They all walked towards Kaede's. As they neared the hut a arrow flew by and stuck into the ground in front of Kagome. Kagome picked up the arrow and noticed a piece of parchment tied to the arrow. Looking around they saw no one.

"Let me hold your son Kagome while you see what that is." Sango stopped over to Kagome. 

"What does it say Kagome?" Shippou hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Give me a moment please and I will tell you." Kagome stepped out of being surrounded by the group to where she stood alone then she opened the parchment. Those around watched as she went to her knee's.

"**KAGOME!** What is it?" They heard sobbing as the parchment was taken from her hand. 

"Read it Miroku." Sango said. The parchment was handed to the monk.

"Naraku has her brother." Miroku said. "He will trade her brother for the shards and her and her child." 

"How could Naraku have gotten her brother? The ones that can pass to her era so far are Kouga, Kagome, and...Inuyasha." 

"Look here comes the very one we are speaking of." They saw the hanyou staggering towards the village holding his head. Kagome stood to her feet and walked away from the group and straight towards Inuyasha. As she got closer to Inuyasha he fell to the ground holding his head. Standing by Inuyasha she used her feet to push him over onto his back.

"Why Inuyasha? Why did you take and give my brother to Naraku? Are you that mad or hate me that much to do so?" She questioned as she stood over him.

"Your brother... Naraku...What are you saying?" He tried to sit up but soon found a sword with a pink glow around the sword and the hand holding the sword pointing at his chest.

"Don't play innocent Inuyasha. There are only three people that I know of that can pass to my era that could be able to get my brother. Those three are Kouga, me and you."

"I didn't take Souta to Naraku."

"Kagome maybe he was under a spell or something. The other day he was acting not himself. There was a loud sound that woke us up. We watched as Inuyasha stagger over to his place in the hut and took a seat. He had a blank look to his eyes and when we mentioned you should be coming here to go to your era for five days he was gone. He could of been under a spell and used as a pawn."

"A pawn or not, you know Naraku will not hold up on the trade. My little brother will be returned to me yes, but he will be dead. We all know how Naraku does things." She looked away from the group and placed her other hand on the hilt of the sword. As she raised the sword slightly she felt a sharp pain in her wrist. She looked to the side to see Sesshoumaru.

"Remove yourself from your current spot half breed." The group watched as Inuyasha moved slowly away from where he was and Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome instead of being to her side and let go of her wrist.

"Why did you stop me? I would of had the right."

"We will get Souta back alive Kagome." Inuyasha spoke from where he stood now. 

"If not Inuyasha, you will not see the completion of the jewel and your brother will not stop me." She shoved her sword into the ground and walked off. Out of the range to be detected, a woman with red eyes and a boy dressed in a black and green armor sat on a large feather watching and listening to what went on below them.

"So that boy, Naraku is holding is her brother and means to use him to obtain the miko, the child and the shards she has." The boy listened to the woman as he watched the one woman that is his sister as she walked with the group to the hut.

"Your lucky mutt that your brother stepped in to stop her." Kouga spoke up as they neared Kaede's hut. 

"Speaking of Sesshoumaru, where did he go?"

"Probably to keep a eye on Kagome as she cools down before returning to the hut." 

"That might take a while for that to happen." Shippou said.

"Do you remember anything about what happened before now Inuyasha?" Inuyasha shook his head no. 

Close to the forest that lead to the well Kagome was doing her best to hold back her fears and tears in case her enemies were watching her. She entered the forest and kept going until she came to the clearing that housed the well. She came to a stop by the well. Standing there looking down into the well she felt the strong aura of a youkai coming closer to her as she tried to think of what to do.

"What am I going to tell my mother?" She asked herself out loud.

"Worry not your mother. Visit with your friends then send the wolf to your family to inform them that the boy was brought to visit you. Come your friends await."

"She needs to know, but how do break it to her that he will not be brought back alive?" Tears started to fill her eyes. The site of Kagome like this made a pain start in Sesshoumaru's chest. He stepped closer to her and reached out and turned her to face him then wiped her tears away. She caught his hand and held it to her cheek before she brought it to her lips and kissed his hand.

"Do not inform your mother at this moment. Come now we return to your friends." 

"Not yet please. I would like to stay here for a while longer." She let go of his hand then turned and walked away from him and looked back into the well. A chill slipped under her skin and Kagome shivered as thoughts filled her mind.

"Are you cold?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, it's nothing. Do not trouble yourself about me." In spite of her words, she shivered again. 

Sesshoumaru turned her and put himself directly in front of her. Without saying anything he placed the back of his hand against her forehead, then her cheek. His touch lingered in spite of his intention for it to do otherwise.

"I told you it is nothing. Just thoughts coming to my mind." Kagome's skin tingled under the touch of his fingertips. She did not ask him to remove his fingers. How was it possible that he could evoke this response? He took one of her hands in each of his as their eyes held each other as both felt a wave go through them.  
"Did you feel that?"

"Explain."

"It was like energy when you touched my skin." Her eyes began to cross as she continued to look at him. 

_"Take and taste her lips."_ His inner voice spoke. Sesshoumaru did not answer his inner self with words but raised her chin then lend in taking her lips with his. His mouth was gentle on hers, his lips were infinitely soft. He nudged her lips apart. Their kiss was long, slow and deep. When he raised her head she felt her-self being pulled towards him.  
_"Don't deny yourself of the craving that are building up for this woman."_ As his inner self quieted as he stepped away.

"We return to the safety of the elder miko's hut." He lead her back towards the village and without a sound disappeared from her side as she entered the hut. When she entered Inuyasha slowly got to his feet.

"Kagome, I would not willingly take your brother and give him to Naraku to get back at you. Sure the kid was a pain when we first met and still is even to this very day, but I would not do something like that to hurt you. Please believe me." He stopped in front of Kagome.

"Though you seek out the one who could make something like that to happen. The one that has been known to cloud your mind in many ways. Not more than two or three days ago Kikyou appeared at Sesshoumaru's to try and take my son. A warrior that guards me had to take my son and Rin to the safety of the domain while I kept her busy. As her soul stealers where raising into the air to take me to Naraku, your brother showed up and rescued me from them. As she left Kikyou issued a warning saying 'You may of saved her this time youkai, but their are other days.' And now I find out that Naraku has my little brother and you don't remember anything about it."

"Sis do you remember where he is hiding in the east?" Ginta asked.

"I was unable to see anything going there and after I escaped I mostly traveled at night to keep from being seen. Maybe I should give myself over to Naraku to get my brother freed."

"Unwise for you to do so." Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru coming over to her. 

"He is right Kagome. What is to say after he has you and frees your brother, that he won't be killed by one of those demons that Naraku controls. Then possibly end up like my brother?" Sango said.

"I'm willing to take that chance. If it would keep him from being killed." 

"How are ye sure?" Voiced Kaede.

"Because I know what Naraku wants besides the shards and my son." She went silent. 

"I, Sesshoumaru won't let the mother of my son to hand herself over to be used in that way by that vile hanyou." Sesshoumaru turned her to face him.  
"If it comes to the boy's death, my sword will be used to bring him to life once more." Those in the hut remained silent for a bit after what the western lord said.

"Use her for what?" Sango asked.

"Motherhood by him." Kouga growled out his answer. 


	37. Chapter 37

Kagome was shocked to see that they were back at the domain. She could have thought that they had just left the village. Of course it did not help any that she was in thought when they left the village.

**

_ Flashback To What Was Said _

**

"Use her for what?" Sango asked.

"Motherhood by **_HIM!_**" Kouga answered.

"Your duty to protect the jewel would be in danger if you went and gave yourself to him." 

"Kagome listen. I know that you don't have any reason to trust me right now, but let me do some looking around into this. I know there are risks, but if there is a way to pull the information from... well Kikyou, then I will try in hopes to get Souta back for you." Inuyasha touched her on the upper arm then walked out of the hut.

"Kagome return with the western lord and when there is something we will let you know." 

"I will be returning in the next few days anyway so I can return to my time for five days." Kagome gave members of the group hugs before Sango handed Tobikuma back to Kagome.

"Don't worry to much. Nothing will happen." Kouga gave her a hug and looked at Sesshoumaru and made eye contact with him before stepping back. "See you soon Kagome." Sesshoumaru rose to the sky and all three were gone.

**

_ End Of Flashback _

**

"Hello Kagome. Rin stayed in your room waiting." Rin smiled up to Kagome. Rin frowned when Kagome didn't say anything but walked by with a blank look on her face.

"Did Rin speak wrong Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No. She has much on her mind."

Both Rin and Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked over to the area that held the hall leading to the bed chambers. Reaching her room she walked in and over to her futon and laid her son down. When time for the last meal of the day arrived Kagome turned down going to eat. She told the woman to inform Sesshoumaru that she wished not to eat and went to bed early.

For the next few days she stayed pretty much in her room or training herself. On one of those days she was taken to the village to have Kouga walk her to the well. Seven days later she slipped back into the well. She had to struggle to keep from telling her mother the truth about Souta but ended up only saying that her brother was with her friends and was safe.

Before she climbed out of the well she strapped a baby harness on that her mother had bought her. Instead of having it where the harness was on her back she put it so her son could be strapped to her chest while her backpack was on her back. Once all situated she climbed out of the well. As she was heading towards the village she had the feeling that someone was following her, so she started walking faster and when she neared the village she held her son to her chest tighter and ran the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. Once at the hut she took no time moving the mat away and entered the hut. Inside the hut she slightly leaned forward as she breathed hard and fast.

"Kagome is there something the matter?" Sango stood up.

"While I was walking to the hut there was a feeling that I was being followed so I ran. So where's everyone?" 

"Kaede and Miroku are at a different hut. Kouga and his men went to visit Ayame, and Inuyasha has not been back since he left that day you went to Sesshoumaru's before you went home for your time of the month. Shippou is out playing somewhere. So how was your visit?"

"Stressing for me because I kept wanting to tell my family the truth about my brother. I do know that I won't be able to keep using the same thing before my mom and grandfather starts to ask questions. So I must get my brother back soon. Other then that the trip home was good. Mom just loved seeing her grandchild for the first time and my grandfather just cried when he saw my son."

"So are you going to remain here at the village for a while or are you needing to return to Sesshoumaru's right away?"

"Since I came through the well late, I will stay here tonight and possibly tomorrow before I head back to Sesshoumaru's."

"How have you been truly taking it being at Sesshoumaru's?"

"It is a great place, but..." She looked down at her son.

"But it is not here or your time right?"

"That is one of the things yes, but I have been doing some thinking every since Kouga came to talk to me and I had done more talking in my era on a choice that I need to make. I'm thinking on leaving my son with his father since he will soon be old enough not to nurse by a breast because his fangs are showing. Leave him with his father and come back here and begin my duty once more."

"Are you sure? Have you spoke to Sesshoumaru about this?"

"I have not decided fully yet and no I have not really talked to him. I've talked to Kouga and he told me to really think hard on it and whatever I choose to do he will stand behind me."

"Your choices do need to be weighed. You should speak these choices to Sesshoumaru as well." 

"Ah Kagome what a sight to see among these walls."

Hello Miroku. It is good to see you as well." Miroku came over and sat down. 

In the forest close to the village a demon walked back into the shadows as he headed to a woman leaning against a tree tapping her fan on her chin. When the branches of the bushes moved she stood up.

"The miko came back to the village."

"Very well." She moved her eyes and caught one of the poison insects that Naraku sent with her. "Damn you Naraku." She voiced to herself. "We will keep a watch on her and when it gets darker we will move closer to the village, but also position ourselves towards the western end of the village."

"When do we take her down? Her flesh would taste mighty good. Peel the skin from her bones piece by piece and eating it while the screams of pain came from her lips as she slowly dies."

"Your being here is to keep them from being comfortable at thinking Naraku is not seeking the miko, but she is not to be harmed."

Kagura and the demon watched the village and villagers as the day wore on and turned night with the villagers extinguishing the lights in their huts to sleep. Kagura motioned for the demon to move in and head for the village. Those in Kaede's hut woke to the sounds of screaming and the smell of smoke.

"What's going on?" Shippou jumped to his feet looking around. He ran to the entrance. 

"There's something attacking the village." The others went to the entrance to see what he was talking about.

"We have got to stop that thing. Kagome stay here. Come on Miroku."

"You're going to need help since Inuyasha is not here neither is Kouga, Ginta or Hakkaku." 

"We will do our best." Kagome watched as Sango, Miroku and Kaede went out to fight. As the fighting carried on she watched as Kaede got knocked to the ground and was unable to get up.

"Shippou, I need your help. Stay here and protect my son please." She strapped her sword to her waist and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows then ran out of the hut and over to where Kaede was on the ground.

"I'm here lady Kaede."

"Kagome, you should not be out here." Kaede looked at Kagome as she knelt down. 

"You need help. How bad are you hurt?" Kagome carefully looked Kaede over. 

"I don't see anything serious. Let's get you back on your feet."

"**WATCH OUT KAGOME!**" Was heard as she found herself being lifted off the ground. 

"Ah the delectable little miko." The demon said as he turned Kagome to face him. "Your flesh smells even more delicious this close." The demon raised it's clawed finger and placed it on the skin of her right collarbone with a slight bit of pressure and slid his claw down diagonally stopping above the valley between her breasts. This caused her to cry out in pain and a few minutes later white blades were seen slicing through the arm that held Kagome.

"You were informed that the miko was not to be seriously injured."

"The capture you should have done then..." The demon went silent as a poisonous insect lowered it's self close to Kagura then she nodded before it and the others left. She pulled a feather from her hair and throw it on the ground and stepped on when it grew.

"Kagura please tell me where my brother is." Kagome asked as she slowly got off the ground in pain. "Please help me." Kagura could tell one of the insects were still close by.

"Naraku holds him." She quickly left and when she did the insects followed behind her. While behind her on the ground Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck up the demon.

"Come lady Kaede. We will get you to the hut." Sango took one side as Kagome took the other side then they slowly helped Kaede to her feet.

"This old woman will be fine. We must offer peace to those who have lost their homes and loved ones. Whereas ye must not remain here this night now that Naraku knows that the village is only protected by a old miko, a monk and one demon exterminator. There be not much hope of defending village if he seeks you among the village."

"Lady Kaede is right Kagome. With so many of the group gone, we could not fight Naraku off if he or a puppet shows up looking for you." Miroku spoke. They talked a bit more before Kagome reluctantly agreed then went to the hut to get her bag and son then came back out without changing and stepped up to Kirara.

"Kagome we will let Kouga know you are back and safe when he arrives." Sango rubbed Kirara's head as Miroku got on behind Kagome and Kirara lifted to the sky as Sango followed Kaede.

As Kirara flew Miroku began to see in Kagome's body as she held her son that she was becoming increasingly tired as she began tilting forward. To Keep her from falling forward he leaned her against him. An hour later Miroku felt Kirara descend and land.

"Who dares to come upon the gate of the western lord?"

"I am a simple monk. I realize it is late, but time was of the essence to reach this domain with the miko Kagome and her son." A guard walked over with a torch and saw the state that Kagome clothes were in. He turned quickly to another guard.

"Alert lord Sesshoumaru that the lady miko looks to be wounded." The warrior said and the other guard quickly headed to the main building. "Here I'll help you." The guard took Tobikuma into his arms as Miroku slid off Kirara with the sleeping Kagome then followed the guard towards the building. As they reached the main door it opened to revealed Sesshoumaru and the other guard standing behind him on the right. Sesshoumaru looked at the guard who held his son then looked at Miroku holding Kagome.

"Bring them." He turned and walked back inside. When they reached the room Miroku placed Kagome on the futon and stepped away.

"She is not unconscious, but is just sleeping lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku spoke up. As a servant made her way to the futon one could see the blood covered and ruined top that was diagonally cut on her.

"Explain what happened."

"Those of us who were at the elder miko's hut were woke up by screams and the smell of smoke. Going outside we saw a demon attacking the village. Myself, Sango and lady Kaede went out to defend the village while we had Kagome stay in the hut with her son and Shippou." Miroku continued to explain what happened.

"Were you not aware of a impending attack?"

"Kagome mentioned that when she was walking to the village upon returning from her era she felt that she was being followed. So she ran the rest of the way to the hut."

"Where was the wolf and the half breed?"

"Kouga and his men headed north to visit his intended when Kagome went home and he has not returned yet. Inuyasha, we have not seen since he left to gather information."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the miko's wound are not life threatening and healing rather nice for one such as she." 

"I must return to help console those who have lost loved ones and homes." Sesshoumaru nodded for the guard to see Miroku to the gate as he took his son within his arms while the servant finished what she was doing then he laid his son down next to Kagome then headed back to his own room.

Across the miles within a dark castle a red eyed woman clutched her chest and went to her knees in front of a black haired man leaning against the wall looking into a glowing mirror.

"The events at the village displeases me, Kagura."

"Was not my doing. That one you sent had a desire to taste the flesh of the sister to the boy you hold. You know now that the miko is aware you hold her brother."

"Indeed. Kanna show me the dead priestess and her dog hanyou." The mirror flashed and the scene of a nude dead priestess and her dog hanyou laid in each other's arms asleep. Naraku watched intently at the pair and pictured his next taking and use Kikyou's body as he waited to be able to take Kagome in the same way. 


	38. Chapter 38

"We don't have any new information. Don't lose hope Kagome even though Inuyasha has yet to come back and give the information he has gathered."

"It's been three weeks now Sango and he has yet to return with anything." 

"Problems may of came about with the information. Give him more time. He should be back any day." 

"Sango's right Kagome. Give him some more time."

"I can't. By now my family will be getting worried and not to mention who knows what my brother is enduring at the hands of Naraku as he waits to be freed." The group sat in Kagome's room on the futon.

"Who knows he may be at Kaede's right now waiting."

"Ya sure. He's probably in the forest somewhere with not a care in the world while being intimate with Kikyou as always." Kagome answered as her door opened and Rin walked in.

"Would Kagome and friends want to go to garden?"

"Maybe later. We should be heading back to the village incase Inuyasha is there." Kagome and Rin walked the group to the gate and watched them leave.

"We can still have fun Kagome." Rin took ahold of Kagome's arm and started pulling her towards the garden. As they reached the garden a servant came running up to them.

"Miko Kagome come quick." The woman turned and ran back the way she had come. They entered the room to see the other woman kneeling on the floor. Kagome was soon joined by Sesshoumaru. While they stood there they watched as Tobikuma began to slowly crawl. Kagome smiled as she saw her son crawl for the first time. Sesshoumaru just looked at Kagome and gave her a nod of his head and left the room.

Instead of going back outside she dismissed the servant then sat down on the futon. She looked at her son as he laid next to her. Ruffling his little fluffy tail that was almost as big as he was in length wise. Looking away Kagome stood up and grabbed her bag then looked through it. Looking through her bag she came upon her necklace with the shards within a small bottle. She closed her hand around the bottle then closed her eyes and gave a nod.

"Would Kagome tell Rin a story?" Was heard as her door slid open.

"I'm sorry, but after I change my clothes I'm going to train until time to eat." 

"Ok Rin will wait to hear a story." Rin turned and walked out of the room as Kagome changed into a tank top and skirt then placed her sword to her waist, bow and quiver on her back and her necklace around her neck then walked out of the room stopping at the guard.

"Please remain here." After that she left heading down the halls and out the main door. Instead of stopping at the training building she continued walking up and out the main gate.

The day drew near to the time for the evening meal and the cry of a Inu-pup was heard through the building. As the cry went unanswered the western lord made his way to the room. He opened the door to see his son laying on the futon with no one around.

"The miko had me stay here as she left with weapons." Sesshoumaru left to find a servant to take care of the infant. Once done he headed towards the training building. He scanned the area once he was there and knew she was not there or anywhere close.

"M'lord if you seek the miko, she headed out the main gate many hours ago." 

"You sought not to stop her?"

"Pardon out lack of judgement." The guards bowed. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in leaving his domain in search of her.

Meanwhile deep within the forest Kagome walked along periodically looking behind her knowing that sooner than later she would be facing Sesshoumaru. As she walked through brush she came upon someone's campsite. Not knowing if it belonged to an enemy she glanced around then quietly began to back up to leave.

"Don't be afraid young woman." Kagome watched a cloaked figure came into the camp from the opposite side. "No harm will come upon you. Come rest yourself by this fire."

"I did not mean to disturb you." She cautiously walked towards the fire and sat down. 

"How is it that you travel by yourself without your protector?"

"I left in search of someone that was taken form me. Besides I can defend myself." 

"Explain how you would protect yourself against those more powerful then you?" 

"I may not look it, but I'm a miko. Not only that, but I was trained in the ways of youkai and samurai fighting by the one known as Sesshoumaru."

"You a miko and a human at that being trained by the young western lord who is known to hate those that are human." The cloaked figure walked over to check the food that was being cooked. "Was it your pup that was taken?"

"No I left him with his father. I am going to get my brother that is being held by my enemy. How did you know that I had a child?"

"You smell of a mother who nurses her pup." Silence was in the air for a bit. "He will continue to search for you." 

"_Who?_"

"The young western lord is much like his father. He will search you out until he finds you." The figure stood to it's feet.

"How do you know this? Who are you?" Kagome looked at the figure.

"I was the one who lead the wolf prince and his men to you that night you gave birth to your son and heir to the western lands."

"You lie. The one who lead Kouga and his men was a white canine."

"I assure you miko Kagome that it was I that lead them to you. As well as I assure you that Sesshoumaru will search you out because he has the same heart as his father _though he tries to hide it._"

"Again who are you and how do you know me or that kind of information?" Kagome quickly stood to her feet and unsheathed her sword and drew it as she heard the person chuckle.

Inside the village that was slowly being rebuilt a small kitsune, a monk and a youkai exterminator were tiredly heading towards the hut when a dust cloud came to a stop in front of them, followed by two others.

"What happened to this place? I am sure hope Kagome was not here when whatever happened." 

"She was here when a youkai attacked the village. She was wounded when she left the hut to help Kaede when she was wounded herself."

"How bad was she wounded and where is she now?"

"She received a cut from her right shoulder to about here. Miroku took her to lord Sesshoumaru's." Sango told Kouga.

"The servant told Sesshoumaru that the wound was healing nicely for one such as she." Miroku spoke. 

"Has word arrived from the mutt about Kagome's brother?"

"No and when we visited Kagome, she did her best to leave so she could look for Naraku, but we told her to give Inuyasha a bit more time."

"The mutt had best do something about the information that is needed."

"Unless he just told Kagome, he would get information, but in the end not caring to do so since he would be with Kikyou and he is bedding her then finally coming back saying he could not get any information from her." Shippou said.

"He's playing with fire if he has information that can be used, but does nothing and her brother is killed by Naraku."

"Ya. Hate to be him." Shippou chuckled. "Can you just see how deep the hole is going to be by the time she gets done sitting him."

"That's if she uses the sit command. Remember she was trained to fight by his own brother and you know how he fights."

"Don't forget she has the ability to purify as well." Miroku said as they reached Kaede's. 

Inside a dark domain a boy with a bowl of food made his way down a even darker hallway and stopped at a door. Getting ready to open the door his hand stopped when he heard whimpering. Opening the door he walked in and slightly closed the door.

"Wh...who's there?"

"Kohaku. Here eat. I've brought you food."

"Hello Kohaku. My name is Souta. My sister is Kagome."

"Yes she is the miko and jewel hunter that is known to travel with the dog hanyou in red." 

"You mean Inuyasha. Do you know where they are? Could you help me to get to my sister and Inuyasha?" 

"Yes on the hanyou, but I am sorry that I don't know where he is and I am unable to take you to them either. I must go." Kohaku stood up and left shutting the door. In the shadows a pair of red eyes watched as Kohaku headed down the hall out of site.

"Kagura, Naraku wishes you to bring the boy so he can speak with him." The girl of all white appeared. 

"Nourishment was just given to the boy."

"He is to be brought before him as summoned." Kanna's voiced low. A slight pressure to Kagura's chest made her walk over to the door. Opening the door she walked in and grabbed Souta's arm then pulled him to his feet.

"Come boy."

"Who are you? Where are you taking me? Where is my sister?" Souta was trying to use his free hand to get away Kagura but Kagura held tight and did not answer. 


	39. Chapter 39

"The boy has a fighting spirit much like his sister. Kagura bring him closer to me and leave him."

"You know my sister?"

"You may say I know your sister. Your sister and myself are friends. I rescued you from being harmed from that dead priestess that Inuyasha leaves your sister for. The dead priestess was going to force your sister into giving her the jewel shards. Inuyasha is with this priestess right now. He was with this priestess when your sister was wounded when a demon attacked the village she was in. The hanyou and the priestess are plotting behind your sister's back. They both want her dead."

"No Inuyasha would not want her dead."

"How many times has he made your sister cry? How many times were those tears caused by him going to the priestess? How many times was she seriously wounded because he failed to protect her?"

"Maybe the kid needs final proof about the hanyou." Kanna's quiet voice spoke. 

"There will be plenty of time for that. After all he will be here until his sister shows up as directed. Kagura take the boy back so he may rest. Oh and boy would you want to keep your sister safe?"

"Of course I want my sister safe."

"Think of any weak points that your sister has that Inuyasha could tell the dead priestess Kikyou that she would be able to use to bring your sister down and easy to kill her. That way her true friends may know and be able to protect her from something like that happening." Naraku motioned for Kagura to leave with the boy as he smiled to himself.

"A word of warning kid. Within this place be careful of what you say." Kagura opened the door to a room and Souta walked inside.

"Wait. Who was that man?" Souta asked as the door was being closed.

"You would need to ask him." With that the door was closed.

"Come on sis, come and get me." Souta looked at a small window before he sat down on the floor. 

Someplace within the western lands and still pretty close by his domain the western lord was stopped as he was knocked into a tree shattering it. Getting to his feet he scanned the area to see what attacked him.

"The great Sesshoumaru must have been deeply distracted for him to be knocked to the ground." Sesshoumaru watched as a youkai male came out with a drawn sword. As he moved forward Sesshoumaru caught movement behind him and watched a rather smelly human male come out behind him with a sword. Not giving either a second glance his hand glowed as a green whip sliced through the air. Continuing forward he left a bloody scene behind him.

_"She left your heir at the domain. Clearly she wishes not to be there so why search for the miko? You can find another mother for the pup." Came the inner voice. "What concern does this hold on you?"_

"My word to protect." Sesshoumaru answered his inner voice as he came upon a creek. Stopping he knelt down and scooped up some water to drink.

Within another forest the said miko stood with a drawn sword pointing at a cloaked figure. The figure remained standing in the spot chuckling. What had she said that was funny to cause this person to chuckle?

"Answer my questions stranger. Who are you and how do you know me or the information you spoke of?"

"Because I raised him." The figure reached up and pushed the hood from his head and let it fall. Kagome took in the person's features as the cloak was removed and placed on the ground.

"You look so much like Sesshoumaru. He did not mention any other brothers or any uncles."

"Because neither he nor Inuyasha have any other brother or any uncles."

"Then how is it that you and Sesshoumaru look alike? Well all except for the crescent moon on his forehead that is." 

"The crescent moon is from his mother and not from me."

"What do you mean _'not'_ you? You can't be his and Inuyasha's father. He...he's." 

"Yes I am their father and yes I am dead." He watched her lower her sword. 

"But why would you..." She stopped because she could not figure how to  
voice her words. 

"Why am I here? Is that what you wish to know?" Kagome nodded. "To keep you safe as I have done two other times. Once was when you gave birth to my grandson as mentioned before. The other was when you were in the tomb and my eldest son sprayed you with his acid while you held Tetsusaiga." He looked slightly to the right of her. "He is close."

"Explain the reason you left the domain." Was heard a few moments later.

"Don't be rude Sesshoumaru. Greet the other person within this camp."

"There is no camp or someone else." She quickly turned.

"You're wrong. He is right here. Don't you see your father?"

"Father is in the after life. Come we go back to domain." He grabbed her arm roughly. 

"Be not rough with her." A figure appeared and Sesshoumaru let go of her arm and stepped back. 

"Father!"

"She spoke the truth son."

"See I told you, but anyway I'm not going back with you. I must help my brother. I can't wait around any longer for Inuyasha to gather information. By the time he comes around my brother will be dead and I can't and won't allow that. You may not like and despise Inuyasha, but I love my little brother." While she was speaking Sesshoumaru's father disappeared and the next thing she knew everything went black.

Several hours later the sound of a crying baby was faintly heard. Not thinking anything about it she turned over but realization slowly filtered in as the crying of the child continued and that what she was laying on did not feel like the ground. She opened her eyes and quickly sat up.

"Damn him." Kagome quickly pushed back the blanket then got up and strolled over to the door and slid it open. When the door slid open she watched as the warrior stepped in front of her.

"Sorry Miss, but you are to remain within this room until further notice." 

**"Where is he? So I'm your prisoner now am I? Fine if that is what I am so be it, but know this Sesshoumaru. If my brother is killed your life along with your brother's will end!"** Kagome slid the door closed hard. 

Down the hall Sesshoumaru sat holding his son while hearing the ranting of the green imp. He knew Kagome would be angry when she woke up and found out that she would be unable to leave the confines of her room unless she needed to relieve herself or eat. Of course upon going to relieve herself she would be accompanied by a female servant and the area would be watched by a warrior to insure she did not attempt to leave to hunt for Naraku.

"Are you not going to teach that wretch a lesson lord Sesshoumaru for what she dares to say?" 

"Return the child back to his mother." Sesshoumaru handed his son to the female servant that stood by the door. He knew that he had to do something about her threat upon his life if her brother's life ended by Naraku. He knew that her fighting skills would not be enough to end his life though her miko abilities could prove a problem if she could get close to him or use her arrows and actually hit him fully instead of his armor.

"Leave Jaken."

"But M'lord."

"Have you heard not an order?" Jaken left.

_"Are you going to let this challenge go unanswered?"_

"Don't start." Sesshoumaru growled as he answered his inner self. He sat at the low table in thought when his door slid open.

"Why does Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome fight this time? Rin wish not to see Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome fight. It makes Rin sad to see fight." Rin stood in front of the low table.

Back down the hall inside a very mad miko's room, Kagome was pacing the room as she held her son. She knew that the pacing she was doing was not working to clam her down as it had when she used it when she got really made with Inuyasha.

"Why did your grandfather stop me?" She looked down at her son. "Why would he stop me so your father could find me?" As she looked at her son he opened his mouth and yawned as the door opened once more.

"It is the mid-day meal time miss."

"No thanks. You can tell your master that I wish not to eat let alone be in the same place as he."

"You ate not this morning miss."

"And I will not be eating now either." Kagome walked away and sat on her futon as the door closed. While sitting on her futon she caught site of her yellow bag and got up to get it. Opening her bag she began to look through her things and came upon a bag of rice cakes. She opened the bag and pulled out two rice cakes then put the rest away.

"This will be something to eat." She took a bite.

Meanwhile in the dining room those inside were waiting quietly for the door to open and Kagome to walk in but all went sour when the door opened and the woman sent to get Kagome came in without the miko.

"I am sorry M'lord, but the miko had me inform you that she wishes not to eat let alone be in the same place as you."

"Why not Sesshoumaru-sama not apologize."

"Nonsense girl. It should be that wretch who apologizes to lord Sesshoumaru. She should be punished for her insults."

"Silence Jaken. Rin eat food then return to room or garden till time to retire to one's room to sleep." 

Once again some place in the eastern lands a young boy was lead out of a dark room and down a hall. He was being brought once again in front of the dark haired man.

"Evening young one. Have you thought over the weaknesses that your sister might have that Inuyasha might learn of and use against her to cause harm or even her death?"

"Inuyasha would not betray my sister like that. He and my sister are close friends. Besides how do I know that you are even my sister's friend? You have not even told me your name."

"Come closer and I will show you proof that Inuyasha and Kikyou plot against your sister." Souta walked over and the mirror in Kanna's hands glowed then a picture appeared.

**

_ What Was Seen And Heard _

**

The mirror glowed and the picture that showed was both Inuyasha and Kikyou adjusting their clothes. 

"So Kikyou as you may already know Kagome still has not returned to the group yet from staying at my hated half brother's domain and that we have had not leads on any shards. Have you heard of any shards?"

"Nope not one. Why don't you do something about her lack of duty. Find a way to force her to look for the remaining shards. Does she still think Naraku is seeking her and that child? If he wanted he could send a puppet with no scent to that domain at anytime to take that child for his gain and force her to come out of hiding."

"I've been told by the group that Naraku has already gotten something to draw Kagome to him."

"Yes thanks to you Inuyasha. Naraku has her brother. If she does not give herself, the western lord's heir and the shards she has to him then her brother will meet a terr..." The mirror went black as Naraku looked at the boy.

**

_ End Of What Was Seen And Heard _

**

"You...your that Naraku person. Your the one my sister has told mother, me, and grandfather about." 

"Seeing as there is no need to hide the truth since you are here as said. Tell me what else your sister has told you."

"My sister has told us plenty. She told us the story of how you used both Inuyasha and that Kikyou's image to get them to betray each other. Of how each member of her group has been hurt by you in some way. She also told us how much of a coward you are to hide behind others so your hands don't get soiled by your own dirty work and have others fight for..." Souta went quiet as he was lifted off the ground.

"Kagura take this child back to his place of holding before he is divided into many parts and sent piece by piece back to his sister." Naraku throw the boy across the room to land at Kagura's feet.

"You either have strong courage or full of stupidity to speak to him like that. You may have made your death come sooner. If you wish to increase the chance to see your sister again, you should become wise and watch what you say from this point on." Kagura opened the door and Souta walked into the room and Kagura closed the door then began to walk away.

"You can't hide Kohaku. I know you are there."   
"Naraku will not let the boy go free." Kohaku voiced coming closer.

"We both know this. It is best not to let the boy know."

"He could have a chance to live if he had help." Kohaku said.

"Do you know what you are speaking? What that would mean?"

"You helped the miko to escape." Kohaku kept his gaze straight ahead as they both continued to walk but then Kagura grabbed his arm.

"You speak faults. I would not risk my life to save that miko."

"You took her from this very room..." Kagura placed her hand over his  
mouth. 

"Your saying we should help this kid?" Kagura removed her hand from Kohaku's mouth. "The risk will not be mine." Kagura walked away leaving Kohaku.

Hearing voices outside her door Kagome quickly sat up. She readied herself as the door slid open but relaxed when two women walked in. One was the one who wakes her in the morning and the other was the one who watched over Tobikuma.

"Let me guess. It is the hour to eat and everyone is in the dining area waiting for me to arrive am I right? As I mentioned at the mid-day meal I wish not to eat. I would rather starve then eat in the same room with the one who's lord of this domain. So there will be no need to watch over my son." She watched as both woman turned to the door before she stood up. She did not see one of the women stop and watch her as she began speaking again to herself. "Your son is nothing like you let alone have a heart."

"Who are you speaking to Miss?"

"Before being knocked out and brought back here Sesshoumaru's father appeared to me." 

"Lord InuTaisho appeared to you!" Kagome nodded. She then went into telling the woman what happened. 

"I asked him why he was there and all he said to me was that he was there to keep me safe as he had two other time, but he lied when he said, Sesshoumaru had or has a heart like his. His father seemed to of been a very gentle and loving guy unlike his son or sons."

"You are very special to have lord InuTaisho to appear to you. Are you sure you wish not to eat?" 

"Yes I am sure." The woman then left the room. "If I could I would and will leave this domain again. I must find my brother even if it means my life."

"He will find you." Kagome faintly heard.

"Maybe so, but my brother means everything to me." After she answered she looked around the room before she headed over to her bag and pulled out a nightgown then undressed. As she was pulling her nightgown down her door opened and in walked Sesshoumaru. "What do you want?" 


	40. Chapter 40

"What do you want?" Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru walked in and the door closed behind him. 

"You will eat." Kagome stopped by the far wall and looked at him.

"Guess you did not listen or understand the servant when she informed you of my choice not to eat." He took ahold of her to bring her towards the door.

"Let go of me you damn dog." She used her free hand up to claw the side of his neck drawing blood. Using his free hand he raised it to his neck to draw it away to see blood.

"You dare to strike..." He pinned her against the wall.

"Yes I dare to strike you, you damned dog youkai." She glared into his eyes with eyes that told she was not afraid.

"After all you did the same I would guess to bring me back here."

"Indeed this Sesshoumaru did so. You did not listen to the words of your friends by leaving the safety of the walls of my domain."

"Would you not do the something if someone close to you were being held prisoner and you had the means to have that person set free? Oh I forgot you would not care because the only one that is left of your family is a hanyou and in your eyes he is useless to care for. That is not my case. I care and love every member of my family and I won't let someone hurt my family. If my brother dies I will take down or do my best to take down those who helped in my brother being held and killed and like I said that includes Inuyasha and even through I may lose my life in doing so it means you as well."

"This Sesshoumaru's life will not be threatened by a human female such as yourself." 

"I've threatened you before and just did it again didn't..." She stopped when she felt a claw being pressed to the side of her throat.

"Don't be to sure of yourself. You know not my full abilities to fighting." He said. There was not give in his tone as his voice held a growling tone to it.

"As you've lightly felt the effects of my purifying abilities a few times within the walls of this domain." Her aura began to spike as she kept her eyes locked with his.

_"She's not backing down on this... Wait what is that scent?"_ Sesshoumaru's inner voice spoke up as he instinctively brought his nose to the side of her neck. 

"What are you doing?" She felt his breath on her skin of her neck.

_"She had for a split second the scent of a full blooded female wolf readying herself to attack."_ He moved his nose down to the hallow of her throat to find that the scent still slightly lingered.

"You would not be successful." He voiced as he regained himself and raised his head then let go of her and walked to the door and left the room.

Sleep did not find Kagome easily that night due to nightmares of her brother and different ways Naraku could kill him. The nightmares continued so instead of suffering with them she woke up and a few minutes later stood up and got dressed. Many hours later her door slid open to reveal two women. They both saw the look of being extremely tired within Kagome's eyes.

"Did you not sleep miss?" They watched as she shook her head no.

"I had nightmares all night."

"Please miss eat something. Not eating then staying up without sleep is not good. If not for master then do it for yourself. Come." The women smiled warmly to her. Kagome stood there a bit longer then walked to the women. Kagome and one of the women headed out of the room and down the halls together then walked into the dining hall. Before the woman left the room the woman placed a hand on Kagome's forearm.

"Speak with him of nightmares to find the cause."

"He knows already the cause to them."

"Seek peace of mind and heart then." The woman turned then walked away. Kagome turned and walked over and sat down. She did not hear Rin speaking to her as she thought to herself as to if she should speak to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes blinked when she felt herself being tapped on the arm.

"Did Kagome not hear Rin?"

"Sorry, but no. I didn't hear you."

"Rin said she missed not eating with Kagome twice the day before."

"I was not hungry. Sorry about that Rin."

"Kagome just mad at Sesshoumaru-sama. That is why she not eat." Kagome looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru. 

"Explain why the servant said seek peace of mind and heart. What do you speak of when saying 'He knows already the cause to them."

"It means nothing that you would understand so don't worry about it. I will deal with it." She began to eat her food. When she was done she stood, bowed and walked to the door as it was opened for her. Going back to her room she took a seat next to the woman watching her son.

"Your son is beginning to move more by himself."

"Is that normal for him being so young?"

"Yes miss." Both looked over to the door as a knock came before the dooropened to reveal the western lord. 

"Take the pup to Rin's room and remain there." The servant stood up then picked up Tobikuma then left. 

"What reason are you here now?" Kagome voiced.

"Speak to which was spoken within the dining hall." He made his way closer to her. 

"What was said would not mean anything to you or for you." She wanted to turn away from him but his hand stopped her.

"You really want to know. Alright fine I'll tell you. The reason that I am tired is because all night I had nightmares. Nightmares of all the different ways Naraku could kill my brother and how I could of stopped it. Every minutes I delay going to Naraku the greater my little brother would be dead when he is found. Why? Why did your father appear and stop me? Why did you bring me back here? Is there another reason other than Kouga and the group wanting me safe as well as Tobikuma? Tobikuma is beginning to crawl well and his fangs are coming in so I don't need to be here for him anymore. A servant can raise him in my place or another youkai female." She looked at him waiting for something. "Like I said. It would mean nothing to you. After all you can careless because you don't have a brother that you care for." Tears filled her eyes. He took one of her upper arms in each of his hands and pulled her towards him.

"His life will not end at a young age." The scent of sadness could be smelt. He tipped her chin up. "Your brother will be returned to you." Her eyes held his as his face came close as he spoke.

"Kagome come to Rin's room. She wants..." The door opened and Rin stopped short in her steps when she saw how close Kagome and Sesshoumaru were. They both followed Rin across the hall to her room to see Tobikuma sitting in the woman's lap. The woman looked at Kagome then placed Tobikuma on the floor.

"Go to your mother." At first he didn't do anything but then crawled slowly towards Kagome. Kagome knelt down when he came closer and picked him up.

"Could he stay in Rin's room longer Kagome?"   
"That would be alright." Kagome walked over to the woman. "As long as you don't mind?" 

"Tis my duty miss." Kagome handed her son back to the woman then she left the room. 

A cloaked figure quietly walked down a hallway until it came upon a door. Pressing it's back up against the door and waited to see if anyone would make it's way down the same hall before a hand reached out to open the door. Once the door was open the cloaked figure went into the room.

"Hey kid are you awake?" The voice asked.

"Kohaku!"

"Listen to me carefully. I need you to follow me quickly and quietly."

"Where are we going" Souta stood up.

To your sister. Naraku will not let you go free. He will kill you if and when he gets or even if he does not get what he wants. He will ruin your sister's life as he has to me and my sister. Take this and put it on." Souta took the object from Kohaku. Kohaku helped Souta to put a cloak on then walked to the door. "It's clear follow close."

"Kohaku! What do you think you are doing going against Naraku to free his prisoner" 

"Setting him free."

"You betray your master? You will not leave this place." Kagura flipped open her fan as Kohaku grabbed his chained sickle and held it ready.

"Kid go back into that room and lay low." Kohaku said.

"**Dance Of Blades!**" Kagura sent her hand forward closing her fan sending blades towards Kohaku. Kohaku dodged the blades just in time for them to hit and destroy part of a wall before he sent his chained sickle at Kagura cutting into the fabric of her kimono and drawing blood. The fight continued on until the area and part of the room Souta was hiding in as destroyed.

"That should look convincing. Especially with the smell of both our bloods within the area. Hurry up and get the kid." Kagura headed to the door that lead outside and waited for the other two. Outside they got on Kagura's feather. "Kid keep down. That means you as well Kohaku." She scanned the area before she had the feather lift to the sky.

Where is my sister?"

"You will find out when we arrive. Now remain quiet." Kagura kept her eyes on the horizon as she kept scanning for Naraku or the priestess or the poison insects.

"Kagome wake up. It is time to eat." Rin came running into the room. Kagome opened her eyes as Rin stopped by the futon. Yawning Kagome sat up smiling at Rin. "Kagome does not look tired."

"I feel slightly better after that nap."

"Let us beat Sesshoumaru-sama to the dinning hall. Rin will even beat Kagome if she not hurry." Rin turned to run to the door but was caught around the waist by Kagome and placed in the room and the door shut as Kagome ran down the hall.

"Who beat whom?" Kagome smiled.

"Kagome cheated." Rin pouted as Kagome opened the door to the dinning hall. 

"Me cheat? I would not do such a thing like that. Besides we were not the first ones to get here. Good afternoon Sesshoumaru." He gave her a nod.

"Kagome cheated to get here faster by putting Rin in room and closing the door Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin sat down in her spot.

"What do you think he will do about it Rin? He can't and won't do anything because that would be below him." The servants stopped serving as Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and quickly left the dining hall.

"Where Sesshoumaru-sama going?"

"Rin please stay here and I'll go check." Kagome stood up and walked over and opened the door but the warrior stepped in front of her.

"Sorry Miss, but you are to remain in here." The warrior started to close the door when Kagome felt a jewel shard close.

"_I feel a shard._" She told herself. "I feel something that has to do with my duty. Please let me go. Don't make me have to use my miko abilities to be able to get by." The warrior moved to let her by. Kagome ran to the main door and then ran outside.

"Sesshoumaru what's going on? What are you sensing?"

"Go back inside."

"No. I can't because I feel a shard near. It could be Kikyou or..."

"It is not the dead priestess." The wind picked up and when the dust cleared there stood Kagura and Kohaku. 

"Are we there yet?" Came a boy's voice.

"That voice...it's..." Kagome stepped forward as Kagura and Kohaku stepped aside. "**SOUTA!**" Kagome ran passed Sesshoumaru.

"**SIS!**" Souta ran towards his sister. "Oh sis, I thought I would never see you again." 

"Shhhh. I thought the same, but your safe now." Both Kagome and Souta cried as they held each other. After a bit Kagome finally looked up and towards Kagura and Kohaku.

"Thank you so much, but why would you risk everything to help? You know that Naraku will know you helped my brother to escape."

"We knew the risk. We destroyed part of the domain in which both you and your brother were held. Both Kohaku and I made it look like we fought."

"One or both of you will be killed upon returning."

"I would not need to return for Naraku to kill me. For he holds my heart. I will return to inform Naraku that Kohaku helped the boy to escape and I followed to stop him from returning the boy to you. To be convincing the western lord must send me back wounded to show I fought him to keep the boy as a prisoner, but unable to get either Kohaku or your brother away from Sesshoumaru."

"He will know where Kohaku is because of the shard in his back and he can control Kohaku by it." 

"Then you will have to remove it." Kohaku voiced.

"But you will die. The shard is the only thing keeping you alive. I can't do that to you or Sango." 

"If this is to work I must leave." Kagura spoke up.

"Miko take the two inside."

"Sesshoumaru don't wound her gravely please." He watched Kagome out the corner of his eye. "Thanks again Kagura. Oh please don't inform the group."

"Would not waste my time." Kagura said before Kagome and the boys entered the domain.

"What do we do now?" Souta asked his sister as they heard a scream of pain in which made Souta jump. 

"Have either of you had anything to eat?" Both the boys shook their heads no. "Then follow me." Kagome lead them into the dining hall.

"Kohaku!" Came a small voice as they entered the dining hall. Rin came to a stop in front of the three then looked at Souta. "Who are you?"

"Rin this is my brother Souta."

"Nice to greet you. Rin will show you around. Come let us go."

"How about you head to your room and when they are done eating and other things are taken care of I will bring them to you ok?"

"Ok. Kagome not forget." Rin headed to her room.

"Forgetting won't happen." Kagome said. After all three were kneeling food was given to the two boys and Kagome began to eat her food a warrior came over to Kagome.

"Miss when food is finished you are to take brother to room and I watch him while you bring the other to the study."

"Alright thank you." Kagome smiled at the warrior then returned to eating her food. Ten minutes later the three stood up and headed to Kagome's room. "Ok Souta, I need you to stay in this room until I return. Don't worry about anything. This guy here will keep you safe."

"Ok sis." Kagome closed the door and headed down the hall with Kohaku. Getting to Sesshoumaru's study she knocked. The door slid open to reveal the green imp.

"Leave Jaken." Was heard from inside the room. When the imp was gone the western lord looked at Kagome. 

"Explain about the shard in boy's back."

Kagome told a brief statement about how the shard got put in Kohaku's back. 

"The shard is the only thing keeping him alive and as long as the shard is in his back Naraku will use him to kill, but I can't see letting him go back to that..."

"Leave the boy with me and return to your room with your brother." She remained where she was and gave Sesshoumaru a look that told him that she was unsure if she could do that. How could she tell Sango if something goes wrong while Kohaku was by himself with Sesshoumaru.

"Miko you are to return to room." Not really liking the choice she opened the door and left. While heading to her room she heard her son crying.

"Here hand him to me." Kagome said as she entered Rin's room and walked to the woman. "Thank you for watching him."

"Can Kagome play?"

"Not at this moment. Sesshoumaru is talking with Kohaku then I must return to talk with him. Maybe later." Kagome rubbed Rin's head before she left to head to her room.

"What do you have there sis?" Souta looked at Kagome when she came in.

"This is my son. His name is Tobikuma."

"You named your son '_Flying Cloud!_' That is a funny name to give." 

"Souta that was rude and no I am not the one who named him. His father named him." Kagome laid her son down and grabbed a clean cloth and came back over to sit down. Souta looked closely at his nephew.

"Who is his father? Is it the one in the strange clothes and the extremely long hair?" 

"Yes my son's father is the one you seen. His name is Sesshoumaru, and he is Inuyasha's half brother." 

"They don't look the same."

"That is because Sesshoumaru is a full blooded youkai where as Inuyasha is only half and therefore a hanyou. Inuyasha's mother was human."

"Your his mother and your human." Souta pointed to his nephew. "Why does he not look like Inuyasha?" 

"That is a long story. One that would be best to tell another time. Right now you look like you need to sleep. Why don't you lay down and sleep. Knowing that place you were at you probably didn't get much sleep as I didn't when I was held there."

"Is Inuyasha your enemy now Kagome? That guy told me that he and some woman plot together to have you killed." 

"Inuyasha is the one who gave you to Naraku, but he was under a enchantment. Naraku is a master at tricking and using people." Kagome explained the betrayal and how Naraku works. By the time she finished her brother was asleep. Kagome laid down next to her brother and fell asleep as well as knowing her brother was safely away from Naraku.

The day drew on and became night as Kagome slept by her brother. While she slept she did not know that her brother was removed and put in another room. Beads of sweat plastered her body as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

"**NO!**" She yelled. Sitting up she felt next to her and found her brother was not there. Bringing her knees up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and began to weep. While weeping she did not hear the door open until she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sesshoumaru.

"It was all a dream. My brother isn't here." She buried her face in his chest as he brought her to him. 

"No Kagome. You did not dream it." Sesshoumaru voiced gently as a hand came to the back of her head. 

"What do you mean?" She moved a bit to look in his eyes.

"He has been placed in another room to rest."   
"So he's...he's truly safe then." A big smile covered her face. Being overjoyed she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and gave him a kiss on his lips before standing and heading for her door not realizing it was late.

"It would be best to let them sleep."

"Them? Kohaku lives!" Sesshoumaru reached into the tie of his sash then held up between two fingers the shard. 

"Indeed." She raised one hand and set her fingertips in a brushing move over his mouth before settling along his jaw.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. What you have done means so much and will mean so much to Sango when she finds out. I have no way of being able to repay you for helping Kohaku and Sango like you did." She was caught by surprise when he caught her at the small of her back and brought her flush to him as he lowered his mouth to brush over her's before gently taking her lips. He started feeling strange as if his body wanted him to deepen the kiss, to taste the sweetness of her mouth, but he didn't want to scare her so not wanting to do so he released her and stepped back.

"Return to your bed and sleep." He turned and left. She remained standing there as she brushed her fingers over her lips again and again, recalling every ripple that surged through her body as Sesshoumaru had kissed her. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to return to her futon.

Down the hall the western lord closed his door and slowly strolled over to his bed. The way he just acted running fresh in his mind as he removed his haori then laid his swords by his armor before laying down.

"What brought this Sesshoumaru to such action?"

"_Reasoning is unimportant. Understand that you enjoyed the feel of her against you, with her body and her lips. Do not deny it._" A voice came to his mind as his eyes drifted shut. 


	41. Chapter 41

During breakfast Kagome watched as Rin and Souta talked. She was happy to be able to see her brother and spend time with him. She took this chance to look over at Sesshoumaru and gave him a smile but she sat there wondering why Kohaku was not with them this morning.

"Sis now that you have a husband and you stay here do you still look for the shards or is that up to the group now to do?"

"That is not the reason that I am here Souta. The group is having myself and Tobikuma stay here for safety because of Naraku."

"So is that a yes or no about the husband part sis?"

"No."

"What is a husband Kagome?" Kagome took a breath and slowly let it out.

"In your Sesshoumaru's terms the word _husband_ means _mate_. So what my brother asked was if Sesshoumaru was my mate and I told him no."

"Oh." Rin said. "Why not? Why Sesshoumaru-sama not Kagome's mate?"

"Rin that is not something that needs to be asked."

"Come on Souta, let's go outside." Rin and Souta got up.

"No not outside."

"Ah Rin wants to show him around."

"I'll watch over him miss." The warrior who guarded her stepped closer to her. After a bit Kagome nodded her head then the two children left.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru about that question my brother asked."

"He's much like Rin. Asks many questions. Your mind thinks about the slayer's brother." She gave him a nod of her head. "He was sent back to slumber around dawn. Food will be brought to him."

"Could you send word for the group to arrive here, but please don't mention the reason."

"Message has been sent before morning meal."

"Then if they left after the message, they should be here any time or around lunch."

**

_ Two Hours Later... _

**

"Hey guys. How have you been?" She gave each member a hug as they came in. She was surprised to see Inuyasha there among the group. "Inuyasha!" She turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Same here, but the message informed that I was to be here." He kept an eye on his brother.

"So what is the reason for us to be here other than to visit?" Shippou asked.

"Let's go into the dining hall and take a seat then I will tell you." While she lead the way to the destination Sesshoumaru informed a servant to bring both boys and for them to remain quiet. "Could you all go in and take a seat and I'll be in there momentarily and I will explain." She closed the door when they all went in. "Sesshoumaru could you go in there as well and sit..." There was a slight thud heard from within the room. "Could you take a seat where you normally would? I know you care not to be around Inuyasha." He looked at her for a moment before he went in and left her alone to wait for her brother and Kohaku. She soon saw them walking up to her with no happy faces.

"Why did we have to wear girl perfume sis?"

"Because the perfume covers up your scent and those in the dining hall with youkai blood won't be able to tell you both are out here before I bring you in one at a time. That is why. Now wait here." Kagome opened the door and walked in.

"Kagome explain the reason we are here. Inuyasha makes us crazy by his pacing."

"First off I would like to ask you something first. Inuyasha seeing as the information is very important to me. Did you find out where my brother is being held at from Kikyou? You know that I need to get my brother freed from Naraku before he is killed. Or did you just use that time to have fun with her?"

"No I didn't just use that time to be with her. I mean that I was not with her like that. She would not give me the information that was needed. Don't worry we will find him in time." They watched Kagome look towards the door before she headed to it.

"Just a minute." She walked over and opened the door and stuck her head out, then stepped back. "That's alright Inuyasha, I don't need your help getting my brother back. It just you put your dead love above helping to get someone who looked up to you, back from the enemy. Isn't that right Souta?" Kagome looked to her side as her brother walked in.

"When did you go to get your brother and why were we not informed about this?" Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru.

"You were not informed because I was not the one who went to get him nor was it Sesshoumaru."

"Who was it? Surely he did not escape Naraku by himself."

"You are right Inuyasha. He had help." She opened the door wider.

"Kohaku!" Sango stood up with her hand to her chest and unshed tears in her eyes.

"Sister."

"Y...you remember me?"

"Yes sister, I've remembered you for awhile. It's just I had to play as I did not remember you because of Naraku."

"How is it that you are here without Naraku controlling you?" Inuyasha spoke up.

"Because he can't without this." Kagome held up the shard.

"But how is it that..." Sango went silent.

"How is it that he lives and is not dead? It was the ability of Tensaiga and Sesshoumaru using it on your brother."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for using your sword. There is no way I could ever fully repay you for doing this." He remained silent but gave her a nod.

"So how is your son Kagome?"

"His fangs are showing and he crawls very well."

"Kohakuuuu, Soutaaa, where are you?" The door to the dining hall opened and Rin came in. "There you are. Let's go outside and play." Kohaku looked at his sister.

"Go ahead." Sango smiled as the three ran out the door with Shippou following.

"Do you want me to return your brother to your era Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"No. I'll do it. Thank you anyway."

While they were talking Sesshoumaru had left the room so she could be with her friends. During their time together she brought them to her room so they could see her son. She talked the group into staying for the evening meal. Now they were outside in the courtyard along with Rin and Souta.

"We are glad your brother is safe sis."

"Thanks Ginta."

"Sesshoumaru, I can't truly put into words on how grateful I am that you used your sword to keep my brother alive without the shard and in the end freed my brother from being controlled by Naraku through the shard." Again no response but only a nod.

"Bye Kohaku." Rin walked up and gave Kohaku a hug and his face blushed.

"See you."

While the western lord headed inside, Kagome watched her friends leave through the gate before she and her brother turned and headed inside. Since it was time to retire to one's room Kagome walked with her brother to the room he woke up in that morning.

"Good night Souta. Sweet dreams."

"You to sis." She turned to head for her room when her brother closed his door.

"I just hope that I have peaceful dreams tonight." She voiced as she headed down the hall. As she walked she was caught of guard as her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into a room.

"Let me g..." She was silenced by a hand placed over her mouth muffling her voice.

"No harm will come upon you."

"Sesshoumaru you ass. Why did you pull me in here like that? I thought an enemy had gotten into your domain someho..." A clawed finger placed over her lips silenced her.

"You were wise to not explain all of who helped your brother escape."

"Yes I had that feeling somewhat as well. By this time tomorrow Naraku will know that I have the remaining shard other than the one in Kikyou's chest. I wonder who's side Inuyasha will fight on when it comes down to the main battle." She became sad, as she stepped away from Sesshoumaru.

"This Sesshoumaru will assist you against Naraku. Upon Inuyasha choosing the enemy or fight beside you.

**

_ LEMON AHEAD  _

**

"Why would you..." She opened her lips to answer him, and that was the biggest surprise of all, because in one smooth movement he pulled her up and against his body, and at the same moment he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. As the kiss continued his lips nudged hers. The kiss was becoming to where it no longer sweet and soft. Hunger made it urgent, and hard. There was a poignancy in all his strength and passion being continued in such a hard reverent kiss. Kagome melted into the connection, feeling safe and growing bold she slid her fingers around his neck and up to his ears then into his hair. She clutched up handfuls of the silky stuff and marveled at the wonderful textures and heady scents that made Sesshoumaru the person he was.

Her breath caught and mixed with his, eliciting something like a husky growl in his throat. Her own vocal cords hummed in a feral response. She touched her tongue to his as he slipped inside her mouth. Tentatively she touched her tongue to the ridge of his teeth sliding over a fang and swept the interior of his mouth. His mouth was warm and supple. His hands began to explore and she felt something stir against her. When he lifted his head she buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaling the warm sexy fragrance that was his alone...masculine...natural...Powerful...and very arousing. Her body was racing now as his hand moved over her. The hem of her dress grazed her thighs as he raised it with his fingertips. His touch was light and intimate. Her breasts swelled against his chest.

As her heart continued to race she felt a hand on her lower back and his other went behind her knees then felt herself being lifted and carried. Soon enough she found herself flat on her back and her dress was being bunched around her hips. He settled between her knees. As his fingers wandered over her body then came to rest at her covered mound, as he returned to her mouth she made a muffled sound into his mouth. But no sooner as she begun to enjoy the feel he stopped. Then reached down to have her sit up. Reaching down he took a hold of the hem of her dress drawing it up and over her head then discarded it onto the floor.

"Sesshoumaru shouldn't we stop?"

_"Don't give in and stop._ The inner voice in his mind voiced out to him.

Going with the inner voice he brought his mouth to hers then slowly trailed his head lower coming closer and closer to her right breast. He began kissing her breast, the rough feel of it washed over her like a wave. She arched and exposed the long line of her neck when he sucked her nipple into his mouth between his teeth. She bit off a cry and tasted blood on the tip of her tongue. He raised his head and took her mouth again, nursing her lip where she bit it.

She jumped when she felt the fabric of her panties sliding down and off her legs then felt his breath just above her mound. Her body froze when she felt her legs being spread apart. He could tell she froze when he spread her legs apart but he was now facing the sweet fragrance of her arousal. Acting purely on instinct he lowered his face close to her mound and licked inside the folds. Licking inside the folds left a sweet taste within his mouth as well as a growing ache.

Raising up over her, he bent down to lick her lips as he drove into her, swift and hard. She let out a cry of pain as her body went rigid. At the moment she had no thoughts save the intense burning of her un stretched womanhood. He froze, as he held still, as her body re-adjusted it's self around him. She was so tight even after she gave birth many months earlier. As he began his slow strokes within her, he began to feel her nails start to bite into his shoulders and then his back which spurred him on to become faster in his strokes and thrusts.

Withdrawing suddenly he turned her onto her stomach. He lifted her hips and positioned himself behind her. He began with a short thrust, then a deeper one. His hands kept her tightly joined to him.

She felt changes in her body as a tightness under her skin like ripples began shooting across her belly. Her eyelids fluttered closed, though she fought to keep them open. Her lips remained slightly parted. There was a fierce heat where there had only been warmth and the first crests of pleasure and unhurried rolling waves.

His body began driving into hers in a quickening rhythm and she cried out, though she wished she had not. Sucking in her lower lip she bit down hard enough to taste blood. It was not possible to remain quite as a fire was going through her as his mouth moved across the curve of her neck nipping the skin.

His climax soon began and it was potent and powerful. Kagome could feel him growing to an unbelievable size inside her. The nipping begun to get harder when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her neck as she felt Sesshoumaru's mouth close on the junction of her shoulder and neck sending his fangs into her skin as she felt hot liquid gushing forth from him. As he continued thrusting she could feel the hot liquid overflowing and starting to run down her thighs. When his thrusting came to a stop and as he removed his fangs from her neck which he did not know he had done, there came a knock then his door slid open.

**

_ End Of LEMON _

**

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

"Jaken you enter my chamber with no summons to enter!" Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken. Jaken noticed red in the western lord's eyes as well as blood on his mouth. He looked down next to Sesshoumaru to see the miko and saw that they were in the state of undress.

"You took that wretched human miko as your life mate lord Sesshoumaru!" Those words caught Kagome off guard as well as Sesshoumaru. He looked at Kagome out the corner of his eye and saw her bloodied neck.

"That concerns you not. Leave and wait in the study. There you will explain the reason you enter uninvited." Jaken bowed and left the room. "We will talk when I return. Remain here." Before he grabbed his clothes he cleaned the blood from Kagome's neck and shoulder. Grabbing his clothes and dressing he left his room to head to his study. Judging for herself that it was really late she dressed and left Sesshoumaru's room and headed down to her room, changed into her sleeping clothes and laid down on the futon next to her son and fell asleep. After Sesshoumaru spoke to Jaken, he went back to his room to find Kagome gone.

_"She is now your mate, You have much time to talk to her later. You now have great power by your side and what better way to protect her during that battle that is to come."_ Inner voice spoke.

"It dawned not to me that I took her until that imp came in." He answered his inner voice.

_"The best things sometimes happen when at times you do not know you did it until much later. You have to agree she able to take your roughness and you must agree that you enjoyed everything you and she had just done."_ His inner voice once again spoke.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru lowered himself to his futon and fell asleep with Kagome's taste still in his mouth and both of their scents still in the air and on his futon.

The following morning when Kagome woke up her neck was sore. Raising her hand to rub the skin of her neck. She felt the area that hurt a bit more than the rest and then remembered what happened before she went to her room. As she was finishing up on dressing a slight knock came at her door before it opened.

"Morning M'lady."

"Don't call me that please."

"That I can not do for now you are mate to the master of this domain and must be addressed as such."

"Then if you must do so, then please in private like here don't use such titles please."

"Understood." The woman gave a bow as Kagome headed over to the door and headed down the hall and corridors. When she entered the dining hall she noticed that her brother was sitting in the spot that she would normally take a seat, so she headed over to the open spot on the other side of Souta.

"Your seat for now on will be here next to me." Sesshoumaru spoke up. As Kagome silently walked over to her new spot the servants bowed their heads as she walked by. "We will speak after the meal."

"Sis when will we return to the shrine in our era?"

"When would you like to return?" Souta didn't speak up right away but looked at her. "Souta?"

"Could we go today? Don't get me wrong, this era here is nice, but I just want to return home. Mom must be so worried."

"Mom does not know the real reason you are in this era. I thought it would be best not to tell her. She thinks that I've brought you here to visit the group."

"She will want to know what I have done over here."

"You have a great mind, you'll think of something to tell her other than you being held prisoner by the group's enemy."

"So how about it Kagome?"

"Your return will come after meal."

"But I thought you and my sister needed to talk."

"It would be best that one other be with us when we spoke." Both Rin and Souta ate their food fast while Kagome ate her food normal. While they ate Sesshoumaru summoned Jaken. Jaken was appalled when he entered the dining hall to see Kagome sitting next to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Ready Ah-Un."

"Yes Sesshoumaru."

"Souta could you come with me so I can get things ready?" Both left heading to her room as Rin went outside with the western lord. When Kagome and Souta walked out the main door, Souta carried her bag as she wore her weapons as well as Tobikuma.

"Um sis what is a Ah-Un?"

"That there is Ah-Un." Kagome pointed to the two headed dragon.

"That's a dragon."

"Yes. There are many different sizes and types of dragons here. There was one that Inuyasha fought that was huge."

"That vermin was small." The western lord scoffed.

"Yes considering in your true form is overwhelming as well at first site."

"His true form sis?"

"That is a whole different subject for some other time. Let's get you on Ah-Un behind Rin." Kagome walked Souta over and Rin held out her hand for him to take a hold of. A few minutes later they were in the air heading to Kaede's.

"It sure didn't take Inuyasha long to leave after returning to the village when he found out that Kagome's brother was now safe." Shippou said.

"That and he was glad to be away from his brother."

"But what is really nice is to see Sango truly happy now that her brother is freed." Miroku voiced. The mat cover moved and a boy came running in. "What is wrong Kohaku?"

"Two strong youkai's are coming." He gabbed his weapon and ran back out to stand by his sister along with the others. The group stood where they were scanning the sky when out of the western side of the village came what they sensed. The western lord landed followed by Ah-Un.

"Kagome."

"Hey guys. I thought that I would stop by before my brother and I head to my era to take him home." Kagome walked passed Kouga towards Kaede's hut. When she did Kouga picked up a scent and he looked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is there something that you would care to explain? Any events that has happened that should be explained?" This slight conversation caught Kagome's and the others attention.

"This conversation would be best private at this time between the three." Kouga looked and those around where intently looking at them.

"Agreed. Kagome come with us."

"Sis aren't we going home?"

"Yes Souta, we will as soon as I am done." She left with both Kouga and Sesshoumaru.

"What was that all about I wonder." Miroku asked as the three walked away.

Kagome walked silently behind both of the youkai's as they left the village. She was in her own thoughts when she faintly caught site of the brown and black of Kouga's outfit as he stopped. She stopped in time to not walk into him.

"So tell me lord Sesshoumaru are you planning on taking my sister as your mate or just bedding her?"

"Check her neck of any proof if you seek it." Kouga turned to Kagome.

"Kagome could you move your hair back please?" She moved her hair and Kouga reached up to move her shirt away from her neck and saw the mark then he let go of the shirt.

"The knowledge of taking her as my mate was not aware of until after the fact. This Sesshoumaru will honor the mark that he has placed on the miko known as Kagome." Kouga reached out his hand to the western lord and Sesshoumaru took his hand and shook in agreement, before Kouga turned to Kagome.

"What does this all mean?"

"You are his woman Kagome. The way Ayame must become mine and the way I had wanted you to be, but you are an honored woman to be this youkai's woman Kagome, because he will do everything in his power to see that you remain protected. No harm will befall you if he can keep it from happening even if that means protecting you with his very life."

"Is that what your father meant when he appeared and stopped me from going to find Naraku? Your father said you would continue to search for me until you found me." Sesshoumaru stood there and did not answer.

"I am sure that is what was meant Kagome. Would you want me to take you and your brother to your family's home or would you wish Sesshoumaru take you so he and they could meet?"

"I'm not sure if it would work. It worked with you because of the shards. I'm not sure why for Inuyasha."

"You can try and if it does not work then you could come get me." She gave them a nod before she headed back to Kaede's. She walked into the hut and picked up her son.

"Hey Miroku do you have four extra sutra's that I can use? I want to put them on the well when I get back so Inuyasha can't used the well to go through and bring another member of my family back through the well to be used to trap me." She watched as Miroku took four sutra's out and closed his eyes and chanted over them then opened his eyes and handed the sutra's to her. Then she left the hut with her brother, her son, and with Sesshoumaru following.

"Kouga are you not going to take her or go with to make sure she stays safe?"

"That is her mate's doing now as I must take the roll of her brother now. Sure I can protect her as her brother, but now she has extreme power to protect her."

"Her mate's doing? She don't have a...Wait are you saying that...?"

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru has taken her as his mate." Kouga answered.

"Inuyasha is really going to love that bit of information when he finds out." Shippou chuckled.

"He has made his choice pretty clear about who he wishes to bed. Let's just hope he does not take up sides with Kikyou and Naraku."

"Yes I hate to fight against the attacks of that sword of his." Miroku said.

"His sword can kill one hundred enemies where as Sesshoumaru's Tensaiga can revive one hundred enemies."

"Let us hope we don't have to find out either cases." Sango voiced.

"Agreed." They all said together. 


	42. Chapter 42

It has been four weeks since Kagome returned Souta to their family's home while Sesshoumaru decided to remain at the well. During that time Tobikuma began walking on his own for short periods of time before going back down on all fours. Sesshoumaru decided that a room was to be set up for his son to sleep in at night instead of sleeping in their room. Over the course of the four weeks Kagome's features had begun to change after Sesshoumaru helped her in drawing his blood and she received his blood within her to have his blood and scent to be upon and running through her. Her hair now hung down to the back of her knees and now sported claws, fangs, and pointed ears, heightened since of smell and hearing, along with a new found speed for walking or running, but did not have the stripes.

As the sun came up a knock came upon the door. Deciding to ignore the sound she rolled over and faced the other way, that is until she felt someone shake her arm gently.

"Miss you must wake up and get dressed." The woman picked up the clothes that Kagome had set out by her own weapons as Sesshoumaru did before they headed to their futon that night. Kagome took her clothes and got dressed and hurried out the door.

"Kagome late this morning." Rin picked up another bite of her food.

"Sorry I'm late." She looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru as she made her way to her seat.

"When we finish eating could Kagome and I go outside?"

"If you would like that then we can." When Rin was done with her food she made a face at Kagome and ran to the door.

"Bet Kagome can not catch Rin." She looked back before she ran to the main door. She chuckled as she almost ran into a warrior as she turned a corner. Kagome remained in the dining hall giving Rin time to get to the garden before she stood. Standing she gave a slight bow of her head to Sesshoumaru as she excused herself so she could go and find Rin. Upon entering the garden Kagome could pick up where Rin was hiding.

"Rin you can come out now. I know you are hiding behind those trees there."

"Kagome always knows where Rin is." Rin came out from behind the trees with a pout on her lips. Getting a smirk on her face Rin tapped Kagome on the arm. "Your it." Then she ran.

The two played many different games that morning as well as sitting and talking about things both odd things and questions that Kagome had to think real hard about answering them.

"We should head inside. It should almost be time for lunch."

"Alright Kagome." Rin took a hold of Kagome's hand and they walked back to the main building. When they walked inside they saw the servants rushing about frantically.

There you are Miss. You and young miss must get changed before meal."

"Why what's wrong?"

"The Eastern lord is here."

"He sure shows up here a lot."

"He did even more when lord Sesshoumaru's father was alive. Now come we get you ready." Kagome was lead to her and Sesshoumaru's room and there she saw a kimono already laid out for her to wear.

Stepping over to the futon she removed her clothes as the woman handed her a white cotton kimono followed by a white silk kimono. After that was in place a silk baby pink kimono was handed to her. The last thing that was handed to her was a white obi. Kagome looked down and saw that the baby pink kimono had plum flowers on it.

"Please Miss take a seat and I will fix your hair." The woman fixed her hair and hurried Kagome out the door and to the dining hall. When she reached her destination she paused in her step because she did not very much care for the eastern lord. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she opened the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry M'lord's that I am late." Kagome gave a bow before she gracefully walked over to her seat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru who is this woman? Do I detect the scent of wolf along with...so you took this one as your mate instead of that human filth that was a miko. Did she not satisfy you that much? If it had been your father she might of..." The eastern lord was interrupted when the door to the dining hall flew open and in rushed a brown clad person followed by warriors with drawn swords.

"Pardon this interruption lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome, I have come to get you."

"What is it Kouga? Is it Naraku?"

"We are unsure. A message was delivered by arrow. No one knows if it is just the dead priestess or Naraku as well."

"She's that human miko!" The eastern lord spoke up.

"What wonderful things happen when one has youkai blood in them from both wolf and Inu youkai's." Kouga spoke as he turned his head to look at the eastern lord as Sesshoumaru motioned for the warriors to leave. "Lord Sesshoumaru has power backing him up protecting his land. His power and battle skills combined with power of a miko who was trained to fight by lord Sesshoumaru and who has the raw and untrained miko abilities and not to mention who is now turned from human into a youkai with both my family's blood and Sesshoumaru's blood flowing through her."

"Why you changing Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Rin, I need you to stay here with this nice woman and help watch over my son. Could you do that for me."

"Yes Rin can do that. Is Kagome not going to come back?" Kagome did not answer as she picked up her son.

"Momma loves you very much my sweet son. You be a good boy." She kissed her son on the forehead then handed him back to the servant then picked up her necklace that contained the small bottle with the few shards and put it around her neck. Next she placed her quiver and bow on her back and walked out of the room strapping her sword to her waist.

"Are you ready Kagome?" Kouga asked as Kagome walked over to him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." As they prepared to leave both the eastern lord and Sesshoumaru came to a stop by Kagome and Kouga.

"My mate will travel with me."

"Understood. I will lead the way." They left the confines of the domain. Sesshoumaru formed his cloud under his and his mate's feet and followed Kouga. Sesshoumaru noticed that his mate was very quiet.

"What bothers you my mate?"

"If it is just Kikyou or the main battle what side will Inuyasha fight? Not to mention what will happen after the battle."

"My sword will fight along side you even against Inuyasha if he fights against you as a enemy."

Soon their travel ended with them landing in the village and all three headed towards the hut but was met by the others of the group as they neared lady Kaede's hut. Kagome looked and saw that Inuyasha was no where to be seen and this made her sigh. When she sighed she felt a hand touch her side.

"The mutt still has not come back I see."

"We have to ready ourselves to the fact he might once again be under a spell of Kikyou's or he has chosen to fight on the enemies side willingly. Sorry Kagome. By the way nice changes to the way you look."

"Thank you. And about Inuyasha. Well if he chose willingly to fight with Kikyou and in the end Naraku as well, then he has made his choice. Because if she gains our shards Naraku will kill her to get the shards in the end. I should have heeded the warning that I received many months ago when we all went to Sango's village and I ended up going to the cave by myself."

"What warning was that and who gave it to you" Sango asked.

"It was when Kouga took me as his sister. I went there because I was struggling with what Inuyasha said about having youkai blood within me and if it would put my duty to the jewel in danger. Midoriko appeared to me saying that no danger came to the jewel because what happened, but that the danger is caused by the one that is close to Inuyasha and she needed to be destroyed and the jewel shard from her chest recovered. This could of been all taken care of if I would of tried harder to fight when she came to Sesshoumaru's domain. I'm sorry."

"Don't blame yourself Kagome."

"The monk is right. The rightful thing to worry about would be to go and find out what she wants as was written in the parchment that came with a arrow." The others agreed as well. Checking to make sure they were all ready they began to head out.

"Wait Kohaku. I want you to remain here with Kaede and protect this village."

"Sis I can fight as well as anyone."

"I don't want Naraku to get the chance to take you away again. So that is why I want you to remain here." With that Sango left with the others. Kohaku kept an eye on the group until they were out of sight then he looked towards the hut but began to walk out of the village slowly.

"You may need extra help." He said to himself as he followed the group while staying mostly in the shadows.

Following the group for over half the day Kohaku watched as the group entered a rather strange clearing with thick trees. The area around the place held a strange heaviness to it. He watched as the group looked around and could see that Kagome started to have doubts about this place when all of a sudden the western lord pulled Kagome backwards and a arrow struck the ground where she had been standing moments earlier.

"So the miko who was once pure has been turned into a youkai." Came a female's voice. The group looked towards the voice to see Kikyou come forward with Inuyasha to her right side. A lump settled in Kagome's throat at seeing Inuyasha by Kikyou's side.

"So mutt you did chose to fight on the enemies side against us." Kouga voiced. "It proves where your loyalties are."

"His loyalties have been towards me way before she came along, but this fight is between you and her." Kikyou pointed at Kagome. If he has any hidden agenda's then he is the only one who knows."

"I'm not giving you what shards I have." Kagome answered.

"Then we will settle this just between us another way." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha then pulled and notched a arrow and fired it towards Kagome but the arrow hit a barrier that Kagome put up. While Kikyou reached for another arrow Kagome dropped her barrier to fire her own arrow at Kikyou. When she miss fired a soul stealer wrapped around her arm and legs.

"Hey that was dirty." Shippou yelled out from Miroku's shoulder.

"They protect their master." Kikyou gave the group a wicked smile as she let go of her arrow. Kagome struggled to get free from the soul stealer as the arrow came at her. She let her purifying energy run through her and the soul stealer dissolved in time for Kikyou's arrow to pierce Kagome's shoulder. Flinching Kagome grabbed the arrow's shaft and pulled the arrow free.

"I've got to hand it to you Kagome, your fighting has improved some since my brother bedded you."

"Not like some half breed who continues fighting with the same weak attacks and no real fighting tactics other than run in some place without thinking swinging father's sword like some big stick.

"It may of been his sword, but it was left for me and **Not** you!"

While the conversation between the two brothers carried on the battle carried on between Kagome and Kikyou. The conversation came to an end when a loud scream was heard. Both brothers looked towards the two mikos to see Kagome's hand clutched around something before she stepped back. When she did those watching saw the hilt of what looked like a dagger sticking out of Kikyou's chest still slightly glowing as Kikyou's body fell to the ground.

**"KIKYOU!"** Inuyasha ran over to Kikyou. When he got to her, he picked her up and leaned her against him and withdrew the dagger and throwing it away from him and her. "Stay still."

"Inuyasha, you must get the jewel from her." He gave her a nod as he brought her closer to him and he covered her mouth with his in a kiss, as her hand came to his cheek but soon fell limp towards the ground.

"I will wish for you to be alive and with me when I get the completed jewel." He said when he removed his lips from her lifeless form and rocked back and forth with her in his arms. Meanwhile Kagome put the jewel shard she had taken from Kikyou's chest and put it inside the small bottle around her neck before she turned to leave the area to let Inuyasha be alone. "You did not have to kill her."

"Yes, I did Inuyasha. She was a danger to the jewel. She was out to get rid of me in order to get the shards, but in the end Naraku would of destroyed her and taken the shards from her and she would of ended up the same way, but his hands again."

**"WATCH OUT SIS!"** Came a small boy's voice. The group looked to see a boy wearing a black and green slayer's outfit and wearing a mask show up.

"Kohaku! You were told to stay..."

"No time sis. Naraku is near for there is his miasma." He pointed with his weapon.

"The young slayer has regained not only his memory, but his life as well I see. No matter. It will not last long."

"NARAKU!"

"It is a much welcomed site to see the walking dead finally out of the way. Remind me miko after I get rid of everyone here to put you in the high honor as my lady as we rule over the newly won western lands as the heir of the **_old_** lord serves me and his own mother and our children as a low servant." 


	43. Chapter 43

**_"My son will not be a servant to you nor anyone. Nor will my mate or lands become yours."_** Sesshoumaru moved towards Naraku but was interrupted by Inuyasha's wind scar.

"What is that idiot doing attacking his brother and not Naraku!" Shippou asked from where he was.

"Who knows about the mutt."

"We can figure this out later, but right now we have a lot of company coming our way." Miroku placed his hand over his bead covered hand.

"Kirara stay with and protect Kohaku. Miroku you're with me." Sango and Miroku left the group as did Kouga and his men. Naraku stood within the shadows of the trees watching the fight. During the fight Naraku lost track of Kagome. That is until he felt the presence of someone behind him.

"You left your friends to search me out."

"It was not hard due to the fact you have a big piece of the jewel that I will be taking back."

"Though you have become more desirable to look at, you have not gained the insight on how or know when to bait your enemy on what will happen and what will not happen." A tentacle shot out from behind Naraku and Kagome sliced at the tentacle and caused some miasma to fill the area. She began coughing from the poisonous fumes. While she coughed another tentacle brought her in front of Naraku. "Soon those shards that the wolf gained back from you will join the rest that I have as well as the ones you have so kindly delivered to me." Naraku reached out to grab the bottle that was around Kagome's neck.

"They will be joined together, but not by you." She voiced as she swung her hand out to slap Naraku but decided to dig her claws into his skin and dragging them down. By her doing that act that she did, Naraku flung her away from him. The direction he threw her in sent her crashing into a tree within the site of those within the clearing. The group watched as Kagome continued to lie on the ground as Naraku walked towards her.

**"KAGOME!"** Shippou cried out. His cry alerted those of his friends. As they watched Naraku near Kagome, white blades caught Naraku off guard by cutting off the arm reaching for Kagome."

"Kagura, you dare to attack your master." Naraku looked in the direction the white blades came from to see Kagura. While his attention was focused on Kagura there was a slight movement behind him that he did not detect. Kagome slowly sat up rubbing the back of her neck and trying to get everything back into focus. Looking up she watched as Kagura went to her knees clutching her chest. Kagome looked from Kagura to Naraku and saw something that was glowing red and pulsing in his hand.

"She has helped me in many ways. I've got to help Kagura in some way, but how?" Kagome looked around for something to use but could find nothing. She got to her feet and focused on Naraku.

"Don't be crazy Kagome. You don't have a chance of fighting Naraku without any weapon." Inuyasha yelled out.

"That's it! Draw attention to her you idiot."

"Look that does not seem to worry her." Miroku said as he pointed to Kagome. "She is not entirely without a weapon. She is a miko after all, and not to mention she has claws and fangs as well. Her miko powers can be sent through her body."

Due to Inuyasha yelling to Kagome about what she was going to do, Naraku vanished from where he stood as Kagome got closer to him. Kagome went over to Kagura and turned her over then leaned her against her.

"Kagura."

"Don't be foolish on wasting time on me. Naraku is still..." She grabbed a hold of her chest tightly. "Take him out." She voiced softly as her red eyes went wide and her breathing stopped.

"He will not win." She hugged the lifeless form of Kagura. As she was laying Kagura's body back down on the ground she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw her mate. Giving him a faint smile she took his hand and stood up.

"What do we do now Kagome? Naraku has vanished again." But the question was not answered. Instead she made her way over to where Inuyasha stood.

"Do you enjoy helping the enemy Inuyasha? I wonder how your own father would view you at this moment if he were alive. At this moment I would say that if there was a way I would wish you took your father's place in the afterworld and he was alive and fighting along side me and not you." She turned and started to walk away heading towards the northern part of the clearing.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Going to get the jewel." Kagome answered as the group followed. All except one that is.

"Hey Inuyasha are you coming or no...t?" Shippou asked as he turned to see that the hanyou was not there. "Now where did he go?" Shippou shrugged his shoulders and ran to catch up with the rest of the group. "Hey wait up guys."

"Where did you go to Shippou?" Miroku asked as Shippou jumped onto his shoulder.

"To ask Inuyasha something, but the jerk disappeared again. So we will be fighting without his sword. At least we have Sesshoumaru and his fighting skills."

"It's a shame that a friend would turn against a friend that one had for a long time. It's just sad to find out his true self now." Miroku began to feel a strong aura up ahead of them but before he could say anything the group was greeted with a multitude of demons coming at them.

While the group was fighting the multitude of demons, they were getting further away from each other. As the battle carried on Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku began to get tired. Kagome was not doing any better due to deep cuts and gashes. As her movements began to diminish, one of the demons was able to gain the upper hand against her. When she was brought to the ground she caught the site of the color white and silver. She was about to thank her mate for stepping in but noticed that it was not Sesshoumaru but that it was his father InuTaisho. Thinking that he appeared as he did in the forest that night to protect her from danger she slowly got back to her feet and thanked him before she turned and started battling another demon. But what she did not notice was that InuTaisho had two swords. One on his back and one in his hand. Everyone continued to battle until there were no more demons. Kagome stood in her spot and could feel the almost completed jewel and knew Naraku was real close.

"Thank you for your help InuTaisho." She watched as he gave her a nod.

"Ah Kagome is that not Tetsusaiga that is on his hip?" Shippou asked. Kagome looked closer at the sword not noticing the one on his back right away.

"No that there would be Sou'unga...Wait a minute." Kagome looked on his back and saw the hilt of another sword with a big ball like jewel at the bottom then looked once again at the one on his hip. She saw the tattered wrappings of the hilt. "That is Tetsusaiga, but how did you..." She then went silent as her hand covered her mouth. She then remembered what she had said earlier but how what she said could really happen. To be sure her mind was not playing tricks on her she reached out to touch Sesshoumaru's father and felt the warm skin of his cheek. Tears began to line the bottom lids of her eyes.

"Yes Kagome the sword you see at my hip is Tetsusaiga and as you can tell my body is old and not of the spirit realm. Some how what you spoke to my youngest son about you would wish if there was a way for him to replace me in the afterworld and I replace him and battle along side you, has happened."

"Ya, but I don't understand how it truly happened since I did not technically wish it and a wish upon the jewel could not of happened because it is not totally completed. Please don't get me wrong. I am glad you are here. Though I'm not sure how your oldest son feels about this turn of events, but I for one am glad to have another strong youkai around. Sure Inuyasha was strong in his own way and in other ways _Like not bathing_, but at least we can count on you as a team fighter and not someone who runs in rashly." Kagome stated.

"Kagome is right on that." Miroku spoke up.

"Ya, but wonder what is going through Sesshoumaru's mind though." Shippou voiced to Miroku which Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the kitsune. Shippou eeped and hid.

"Um do you think this is the time to stand around when we don't know how close Naraku is?" Sango kept her hand on her boomerang so she was ready if she needed to use her weapon at any given moment.

"It is a great time for this bit of a conversation exterminator." As a baboon clad figure stepped out of a thick cloud of miasma. "What better way to find out about a new opponent. So you are lord Sesshoumaru and that filthily dog hanyou's father are you?" Naraku looked InuTaisho over. "You do not impress me to where I need to feel threatened by you. If neither one of your sons can harm me, it is not very likely you will amount the same."

"He must not have heard any stories of his fighting abilities." Kouga voiced low as he slowly took a few steps back away from the group.

"Did Inuyasha not kill the stone dragon that **you** could only put into dormancy? If a lowly half breed can kill a enemy that his own father could not then that explains how weak you would be to fight me." In the background Sesshoumaru slowly took a step away from the immediate area and over close by some trees as did Kouga.

"Would you care to test what you speak?" InuTaisho drew Tetsusaiga and had it transform.

Sesshoumaru stood where he was and swallowed hard at hearing what the vile hanyou said about his father. For he knew first hand on how his father could fight. He knew that his father was one who did not hold back on his attacks much like he, himself does but even more. Naraku started to chuckle and out of no where demons showed up to stand guard of the baboon clad Naraku before they advanced towards the group.

"What's wrong Naraku? Are you afraid to face Sesshoumaru's father and have to have protection?" Kagome voiced. Naraku became angry and looked directly at Kagome.

"The same would be asked of you miko. Do you hide behind your friends and mate, to afraid to face me or any enemies without them close to back you if something goes wrong in a battle that you can't handle? After all is it not your duty to protect the jewel? Even if it is to battle on your own even if it means losing your life during that battle?" Kagome stood there not answering but took a deep breath. She knew what Naraku said was true about her duty. Kagome reached down taking a hold of the hilt of her sword and drew it then stepped forward.

"No Kagome! You can't fight him." Shippou spoke up. Kagome turned to her friends and her mate.

"How can I have you all fight when I don't stand up to the plate and fight a battle that was mine from the beginning? How can I be called a protector of the jewel when I'm not willing to fight another major threat to the safety of the jewel or the souls within the jewel? Kouga if something happens and I don't make it after this fight please..."

"You will not die my mate. Not as long as Tensaiga can be used by me or my father." Sesshoumaru stepped over to his mate.

"I know you have Tensaiga, but just incase for some reason Tensaiga can't bring me back, my mother needs to know what happened to me."

"Your family will be told Kagome." Kouga answered.

"Thank you Kouga." She looked from Kouga to Sesshoumaru. Not knowing what to say she raised her hand and placed it gently on his cheek and caressed it. She smiled up at him before she lowered her hand then slowly made her way towards Naraku.

"So you are going to fight one on one. You just might have welcomed your friends and mate's help by the time this battle is over and I am finished with you." Naraku said as he came at Kagome with one of his tentacles shaped as a spear.

She protected herself as she dodged the spear like tentacle. The battle continued with Naraku coming at her with such ferocity that it was a struggle for Kagome to remain on her feet. As Kagome deflected one of Naraku's moves she ran towards him with a attack of her own but missed as he rose to the sky out of her way and made the silver spike on his armor grow sending them down into the ground. Down on the ground Kagome dodged the spears. Sheathing her sword she drew her bow and a arrow and taking careful aim. Naraku smiled down at her.

**"WATCH OUT KAGOME! He's planning something."** Shippou yelled. Right as Shippou was yelling a silver spear came up out of the ground piercing her through the skin between her neck and shoulder. The pain was so great that she cried out. This caused Sesshoumaru to draw Tokijin and take a few steps towards Naraku. Seeing Sesshoumaru draw his sword Naraku brought a tentacle forward and shaped it into another spear then holding it over Kagome's heart.

"If you wish your mate's death lord Sesshoumaru then continue to come forward." Naraku watched as Sesshoumaru stopped and his father stepped forward and laid his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Wise choice." Naraku looked at Kagome as he brought her close to him. "Now miko as was spoken before your gift is very much welcomed." He reached into her shirt and pulled out the little bottle then smashed it and taking the shards. "Now the only remaining shards are in the wolf's legs."

"No matter what happens Kouga don't give the shards to Nara..." Her voice was cut off as Naraku grabbed her by the throat.

Showing no fear as Naraku held her by the throat she smiled at him as her body began to glow and those around started to see a cobalt blue color surround her. From where the group stood the ones with youkai blood felt a uncomfortable feeling begin and was becoming quite strong to where they had to move away from the area. The blue grew brighter when all of a sudden the light became so bright that everyone had to look away but looked back at risking their eye site when they heard a loud scream. When the light cleared they saw Kagome laying awkwardly on the ground facing down with no sign of Naraku around.

**"KAGOME!"** Shippou ran forward without thinking. When he neared Kagome, he cried out as his feet touched the ground twenty feet away from her. Moving back Shippou sat down to see his feet were raw and red. "Ouch my feet burn from touching that ground."

"The ground absorbed her purifying power." Miroku spoke. Sango in the meantime ran over to Kagome while keeping her hand on her boomerang. When she neared Kagome she saw a streaming pile of something on the ground not far from where Kagome was and next to it was a glowing pink sphere.

"We have no need to worry as to where Naraku is. He has been purified. The jewel is here as well." Sango reached down to pick up the jewel and put it in a pouch then gently turned Kagome over and saw a lot of blood. "Miroku, I am going to need your help."

"Is Kagome alright Sango?" Shippou asked as Miroku made his way over to Sango.

"She is alive, but has lost a lot of blood. There is a hole in her upper body above her right breast." Sango answered as she helped Miroku to pick up Kagome. Once Kagome was in his arms Miroku walked towards the others. When he reached the others he handed Kagome over to Sesshoumaru.

"The wound needs to be cleaned." InuTaisho voiced as he saw the wound. He could smell the scent of something pungent coming from the wound.

"Kagome has water and healing stuff in her bag." Shippou said before he ran over to where her bag was dropped at. Opening the bag he pulled the water bottle out and ran back over. Sesshoumaru laid his mate down and used his claws to shred the fabric around the wound. Discarding the fabric everyone could see a hole and knew that it was made by one of Naraku's tentacles. Shippou handed Sesshoumaru the open water bottle and he poured some water on the wound and washed it as well as poured some into the wound.

"Check her back son. See if the wound goes through." Gently Sesshoumaru raised her and checked. He saw that the wound did not go all the way through. "Healing will take a while. She will fully be healed by the time the sun sets two days from now. If she was human this wound would of ended her life."

"The monk and I will set up camp." While camp was being set up Kouga and his men went hunting. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up in his arms and followed after Sango and the monk. While Sesshoumaru's father cautiously retrieved Kagome's weapons. He cautiously reached for her weapons incase they still held Kagome's purifying power within them then he to followed the exterminator and monk.

Later on that night as everyone sat quietly around the small camp watching as Sesshoumaru quietly kept a silent vigil over his mate. Though Kagome had been staying at the western domain it was still shocking to everyone to see Sesshoumaru sitting silently next to the sleeping Kagome keeping her safe. When not long ago he would have rather fight his brother and killed any human that got in his way.

"This is too weird."

"What is Shippou?"

"Seeing Sesshoumaru sitting by Kagome like he is, because not long ago we had to worry about our lives around him. Wondering if our lives were going to be cut short and now he is sitting with a group he considered as his enemy. Not to mention Inuyasha was somehow pulled from this world and replaced by his and Sesshoumaru's father who was dead, but is alive and here and not the walking dead like Kikyou was."

"What you speak about Shippou is very much true. It is much to take. Being as the group as a whole had to go into that realm to get one of the shards and stood inside a tomb that which was of the brother's father."

"Yes Miroku, but we are all missing the point." Sango stopped talking for a bit. "Naraku is dead. We now have the jewel that he had..."

"Yes and that means we can all live in peace and not have to worry about him anymore. The jewel is safe now and Kagome can put it back togeth..." It was then Miroku turned silent. "Kagome does not know if making the jewel completely whole would send her to her era with no way of coming back here."

"The kami's wouldn't be so rude to do something like that. Surely they can see she has a family here now that needs her." Shippou voiced.

"Yes, but she is not of this era. She may have a family here, but..." Miroku knew what needed to be said and knew that the others knew as well to what he was trying to say. InuTaisho walked over to his son and knelt down.

"You need to rest son. I will stay up and watch over your mate as you rest. No harm will come upon her." Sesshoumaru looked from his mate to his father. He gave the slightest of nods before he leaned against the tree closing his eyes but not his senses. Though he may rest he was going to keep in tune with everything around him.

As the night grew later and later those in the camp retired to their places to sleep. The western lord's father sat up watching over the camp. A sound came from the left side of him and knew it was his son's mate becoming conscious.

"Lay still young one. You have been wounded."

"I must finish the fight against Naraku. I can't let him win." She tried to sit up but InuTaisho's hand on her shoulder kept her lying down.

"He has been taken care of and the small sphere you sought to regain is safe. You must rest and regain your strength to heal. Dawn will come soon. I will sit with you as you go to sleep."

"Thank you lord InuTaisho."

"Though that was my title before I passed to he afterworld and now am alive once more thanks to you, You need not use titles with me one on one. Now close your eyes and rest."

"Sesshoumaru says the same thing. Of course I have been calling him by his name from the first time I've seen him so I figure that is why he wants me to not use titles with him, but..." Kagome looked around for Sesshoumaru and noticed he was by a tree. Fear suddenly entered her heart. "Did I..." Tears started to fill her eyes. InuTaisho gently drew her to him.

"No child you did not bring harm upon my son. He is just resting as you must return to do for a little while longer before morning comes." When he looked down he noticed her eyes had closed with her head nestled against his armored chest. He allowed himself to think back to the time he had once held another in his arms like so. Looking down at the sleeping form of his son's mate he could se slight similarities that his son's mate had with Inuyasha's mother.

When dawn made its self known in the sky those in camp slowly began to wake up. Upon waking up Sesshoumaru noticed that his mate was asleep in his father's arms. Rising from his spot he walked over to his father and knelt down.

"Your mate woke up towards dawn. Upon talking she noticed you against the tree asleep and fear entered her heart thinking she had purified you. I took her into my arms to calm her and inform her that you were only sleeping and that she caused you no harm. She then fell asleep when she was told that you were not harmed." While father and son talked the morning meal was being hunted and Sango grabbed Kagome's medical supplies and slowly made her way over to the two Inu-youkai males.

"Morning. May I check on Kagome's healing? Or should I come back a bit later?"

"Come and check your friend." InuTaisho laid his son's mate down then stood and walked away. Sango walked passed Sesshoumaru and knelt down.

"Sesshoumaru could you assist me please? I need to remove her shirt and the bandages." Sango watched as he came over and knelt down then brought Kagome's body into a sitting position. Sango worked Kagome's shirt up and over Kagome's head. After the shirt was removed Sango unwrapped the bandage from around Kagome. Looking at the area that a tentacle had pierced Kagome's body and causing a deep hole, was healed enough to where it only looked like deep cuts instead of a gapping hole. "Wow! She only looks like she received just minor cuts instead of a deep hole."

"Due to what flows through her veins. This greatly saved her life." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"Mmmm." Came a moan from Kagome as she stretched then opened her eyes. "M-morning Sango. Morning Sesshoumaru-sama."

"How do you feel this morning Kagome?" Sango asked as she put the medical supplies away.

"Like a gigantic dog rammed into me at full speed." Kagome tried her best to smile at Sesshoumaru. "Did we lose anyone in the fight? Did we truly win or was that just a puppet of Naraku?"

"We almost lost you. This should speak of the outcome." Sango reached into a hidden place on her dress then brought her hand back then took a hold of Kagome's hand. Kagome felt something cool in her hand. When Sango moved her hand Kagome saw the jewel. "The only ones that need to join the jewel are the shards that Kouga still has." Sango watched Kagome continue to stand there looking at the jewel as if she was afraid of the thing. "That is the real jewel right Kagome?" 


	44. Chapter 44

"That is the real jewel right Kagome?" Sango had asked Kagome. Those around the miko watched as Kagome nodded once more. "Then what's wrong Kagome? Why are you acting not yourself?"

"It's nothing. It is strange after a long time to be able to hold the whole jewel minus the last two shards that Kouga has. We should head out so we can get back to lady Kaede's."

When the morning meal was finished the group was on their way and they headed out back to the village. While the group traveled Kagome walked along watching the monk and Sango walking side by side happy. She knew that the both of them were happy that the battle with Naraku was now over and everyone could continue with their lives without the threat of losing their lives to Naraku. Continuing to walk along, Kagome became involved with her thoughts that she did not realize that she had begun to slow down and began to walk far behind her friends, mate, and her mate's father until she completely stopped walking and felt her head begin to rise up. Blinking her eyes, she looked into the amber eyes of her mate.

"Are you not well my mate? Do you need to rest?"

"I feel fine lord Sesshoumaru and I don't need to rest right at this moment. We should continue on with the..."

"What brought my mate to use titles when speaking with me? Has this occurred due to my father?" Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome looked at his father then shook her head no then walked passed heading towards her friends.

"It may have something to do with the jewel and what her friends spoke of her not being of this era. She may be thinking how she should speak to you now that the jewel is with her and not knowing what it will do once completed."

"She is my mate. No harm will come upon her."

"You, my son may not be able to stop what might happen." InuTaisho watched as his son turned and followed his mate.

"What are you going to do when we get back to the village and to lady Kaede's hut Kagome?" Shippou asked from the monk's shoulder. "Are you going to go back with Sesshoumaru right away or are you going to head to your own era to visit with your mother and family? Or what are you going to do?"

"I will go to the village with you all to speak with lady Kaede, then after that I think that I will go visit my family for a few days. When I get back I'll put the remaining shards together with the main piece to complete the jewel and set the souls within the jewel free." Kagome went silent as she and the others carried on towards the direction the village would be much later that day. Sango watched Kagome as they walked and knew that her friend was thinking about and worried about the outcome of putting the two remaining shards with the jewel. She learned over the years that the group had been together that if Kagome was truly worried about something and she didn't want others to know that there was something wrong, she would try to play it off as if nothing was bothering her.

As the light of day began to fade from the sky, the group arrived at the village of the elder miko. When the group neared the foot bridge they watched as a guy ran towards the elder miko's hut. Nearing the hut, the mat covering the entrance moved and lady Kaede exited her hut.

"Welcome back. How be your hunt?" Kaede made a quick look of the group. "Did not Inuyasha fight with ye during the battle?"

"Well that is a long story within its self lady Kaede." Miroku looked at Kagome. "Inuyasha and Kagome got into a disagreement, which ended up with him not helping us during the battle. Thankfully we gained another member before the battle or we all might not be here."

"Did ye bring the one who helped rid these lands of Naraku with you? This aged miko wishes to thank this person for the help that was given." Kaede watched as Miroku motioned to another person.

"Your thanks are not needed elder miko. It was a pleasure to help the young miko and her friends." At first Kaede thought it was Sesshoumaru who stepped forward but then noticed that this person had no crescent moon on the forehead. "My son and his mate along with her friends fought hard."

"Your son! Does not a youkai have but one father as the humans?"

"This is true."

"Then would not the young western lord's father not be dead and resides in the afterworld?"

"Yes lady Kaede, but this is the long story Miroku was talking about. How about we go inside and I will explain." Kagome walked over to Kaede and everyone made their way into the hut and sat down. Everyone remained silent as Kagome retold what happened about Inuyasha and the switch between father and youngest son then the telling of the battle with Naraku. Kaede sat there quietly after Kagome finished telling what happened.

"Are ye planning on ruling the western lands once more?"

"My time at ruling was cut short, but no it is my son's time to rule the lands. He is the lord of the lands now. I will reside at the domain, but not as the head ruler."

"Kagome when will be the time that you will complete the jewel?" Kaede looked and saw that during the conversation Kagome had fallen asleep.

"Think not that she is being rude elder miko. For during the battle she received a wound that if she had not the youkai blood in her, she would of perished." InuTaisho voiced. He then went into explaining how Kagome was wounded.

"Tis good that two powerful youkai bloods flow through her veins."

Those inside the hut except the sleeping Kagome talked into the late hours of the night before members of the group went to there sleeping places while others went outside to find a place close to the village within hearing range if trouble arises.

Early the following morning was warm, with songs being sung by birds as they woke up and flew from place to place. Kagome woke up with something hot, and fury laying on her. Opening her eyes and slightly sitting up she saw that Sesshoumaru laid next to her with his tail laying on her.

"You woke early my mate." Sesshoumaru spoke with his eyes closed.

"I woke up to being very warm. Since it is still slightly early I want to go bath before I head to the hut to let them know I am heading to see my family through the well." She pushed the fluffy tail off of her and went to stand up.

Grabbing her bag she headed towards the lake with the small waterfall that she took her first bath in when she first arrived in this era many years ago. Getting to the lake she set her bag down then stood there a bit before she moved to remove her clothes but felt arms go around her and brought her against a solid mass then felt a warm breath on the skin of her neck above the mark that said that she was Sesshomaru's mate.

"Should you not be with your father? I mean you don't need to..." She was silenced by a finger placed over her lips.

"Father can manage your friends and the elder miko." Sesshoumaru voiced as he let Kagome's clothes fall to the ground leaving her standing nude. Looking her over he enjoyed what he saw.

**

_ CAUTION LEMON AHEAD _

**

His mouth was gentle as he kissed her. The kiss grew long and deep. She began to feel something large and hard begin to press and stir against her.

Her arms lifted, and circled his shoulders. When he lifted his head from kissing and nuzzling her neck, she buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed deeply. Her breath came in sharply as he palmed her bottom and brought her in full intimate contact with him.

She wet her lips with her tongue and raised her hands to the back of his head and lowered his head so that his mouth covered hers once more. She touched her tongue to his as he slipped inside her mouth. A tentative stroke here, a bolder taste there. Every venture of her lips or tongue was rewarded with a pluck, a press, a claim. His mouth was warm and supple as he explored inside her mouth, his hands hard and sure as he explored her everywhere else.

Moving over the curve of her marked shoulder and lightly brushing over her skin. Kagome shivered from the light brushing of his lips and breathed on her skin. While moving slowly down her shoulder he slid his hand over her soft flesh rubbing his palm along her stomach, exploring her navel by dipping the tip of his finger inside. Her stomach muscles contracted at his touch.

Without warning he stepped away and removed his swords then shed his clothes. Stepping back over to her, he wove his fingers together with hers and stepped into the lake, bringing her to the deep end where some smooth topped boulders jetted out of the water. His lips quirked into a teasing smile as he lifted her out of the water placing her on the smooth boulders. Looking at his mate, he moved his head to her breast.

The kissing and the rough feel of his suckling washed over her like a wave, drawing her into some place where she couldn't seem to think as she closed her eyes. He growled in pleasure when his fangs raked across her nipple drawing the taste of blood and a heavy, but enjoyable moan from his mate's lips. Smiling as he licked and sucked her breast, he moved to the other breast. Trying to arch her back to feel her breast pressed to his mouth more, she felt her thighs open and the feel of his fingers as they slid into the top of the folds and he started rubbing his thumb against her jewel and sliding his other fingers lower to her center.

He could smell her arousal getting stronger. When her hips lifted, he slowly slipped a finger inside of her warm sheath. Her head leaned further back, as he pushed his finger in and out of her in a rhythmic motion. She felt a pressure growing in her abdomen. "Sesshou...Maru..." Sesshoumaru heard her cry out his name and heard the plea in her voice for him to join his body with hers. Ignoring the plea he slipped another finger inside her as he licked and sucked her jewel. He felt her shutter and spread her thighs wider as he lapped up her juices.

Using his hands he spread he legs open wider then slid her body closer until he entered her gently for she was still tight, but felt like silk on top of being hot, wet, and sweet. The madness of it consumed him and he drove into her. As his moves became swift, hard and true, waves of delicious heat were spreading from her toes traveling upwards as she felt every deep stroke of his shaft.

His climax soon began as he grew larger inside her as his pumping grew faster and deeper, as hot liquid gushed into her, filling her with his seed to where with every thrust it flowed out as he moved in and out of her. Once his seed was finished being pumped into her, he eased out of her.

**

_ End Of Lemon _

**

"Come, we will bath so you may visit your family." Sesshoumaru took his mate by the hands and eased her into the water.

Twenty minutes later both Sesshoumaru and Kagome had walked to the elder miko's hut. Upon entering the hut she greeted her friends and her mate's father. They sat down and talked while the breakfast was being cooked. When breakfast was finished she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Well I will see you when I get back in a few days." She turned to head to the entrance to the hut with both her mate and his father close by.

"Y...you will come back right Kagome?" The sound of the uncertainty was heard laced in Shippou's voice. Kagome stopped and turned to look at Shippou.

"Of course I'm coming back Shippou. What makes you think that I would not come back?"

"Because you have the jewel that Naraku had plus the two shards that Kouga had which means your duty to protect the jewel from enemies are easily over by putting the shards and jewel together and wishing on the jewel to free the spirits within. Then your main reason for being in this era would be over."

"You're afraid I will take the jewel and shards to my time and fulfill my duty and not come back! I could not and would not do something like that to all of you. How about this." Kagome placed her backpack on the floor and walked over to Shippou then knelt down. She reached out her hand and put two shard pieces in Shippou's hand. "I want you to hold onto these for me while I am gone. Could you do that for me?" She gave a smile as Shippou closed his hand and nodded. Taking a hold of her backpack she stood up and walked out of the hut heading towards the well.

Getting to the bone eater's well, she looked down into the depths before she turned and looked at Sesshoumaru. He did not say a word as she stood there looking at him. Sensing that he was not going to say anything she turned to the well. As she was about to lift her leg to climb onto the well a hand stopped her.

"Though your enemy is gone, still carry this with you at all times incase danger is around."

"Thank you InuTaisho." She took her sword that he handed to her into one hand then climbed onto the well and jumped in. The Inu youkai males watched as Kagome was surrounded by a light then she was gone.

On the other side of the well five hundred years ahead in her time the light faded from inside the well. Standing at the bottom of the well Kagome put her sword on her hip before walking over and climbing up the ladder. Quietly opening the well house door, Kagome quickly looked around to make sure no visitors were around as she walked out and closed the door. Quickly she made her way over to the house and walked in.

"Mom, I'm home." She called out as she closed the front door.

"In the family room." Kagome walked to the family room and watched her mother come over to her. "Let me look at you." Her mother circled her. "You look so different. What happened to you? How has everything been? How is Inuyasha? Have you had that battle yet?"

"Whoa mom, one question at a time." Kagome answered as she hugged her mother then they walked out of the family room towards the dining area as the front door opened and her brother and grandfather walked in.

"Hey sis. How are you?"

"Doing good and about ready to answer a dozen questions mom just asked me."

"Cool. Where's your son?"

"He is at the western domain with Rin and being watched by a servant." She answered as Souta. Her grandfather and herself sat down at the dining table while her mother placed a kettle of water on to boil then came over and sat down as well.

"Tell us dear, what has happened over there?"

"Well as you mentioned before Grandfather and Souta came in that I look different. The reason that I look the way I do is because I have more youkai blood within me now because I am now the true mate to my son's father and that is why my hair has grown very long and I now have fangs, claws, and pointed ears, not to mention other things. Everything is settling down over there now."

"Settling down? What do you mean?" Her mother asked. They watched as Kagome reached into her pocket then opened her hand.

"The battle against Naraku is over as you can see by the jewel in my hand. It is not complete yet because a friend is holding two shard pieces for me."

"I bet Inuyasha is glad the battle is over. What will he do now that the enemy is gone? Does he and that one dead woman plan to live some place other than the village?" Kagome's and Souta's mother asked. Kagome closed her eyes and looked down.

"He is no longer with us. Neither is Kikyou."

"Did Naraku kill them?"

"I had to kill Kikyou to protect the jewel. Inuyasha and I got into a argument and I sort of made a statement almost like a wish saying that if there was a way that I could, I would wish for him to take their father's place in the afterworld and their father take Inuyasha's place and fight side by side with me, Sesshoumaru and my friends. Then when we went to get the jewel Inuyasha was gone and InuTaisho who is their father appeared and protected me in battle. When I came through the well InuTaisho walked to the well with me and my mate. So Inuyasha is not on the other side of the well, but is in the afterworld replacing his father while his father lives once more."

"What is his father like dear?"

"Their father is very caring and nice. Though he has a very fierce side when it comes to protecting."

"How are you dealing with Inuyasha not being by your side? Truthfully?"

"Why should she feel bad about him and what happened to him?" Souta spoke up.

"Souta how could you speak about your sister's friend like that?"

"Because he was never her friend. He had lied to her about their friendship." Souta stood up and left the room.

"Souta's right mom. There is something that happened that you and grandfather did not know the truth about. Remember when I came home and told you that Souta was fine and was having fun with the group?" She watched her mother nod. "You see he was not with the group or with me. Inuyasha came and took Souta to the other era and took Souta to Naraku. He handed Souta over to Naraku so he could use my brother to get the jewel shards that I had. Inuyasha did not do anything to keep him safe. A long time later Souta was brought to me from someone who was created by Naraku."

"How could you lie to us like that Kagome? How could you not tell your own family that your own brother was being held by your enemy?"

"Because I did not want you to worry. You worry enough everytime I go through the well." Kagome watched as her mother slowly stood up and walked away from the dining table. Kagome stood up and headed to her room and lay on her bed and fell asleep. 


	45. Chapter 45

Rolling over in her sleep Kagome opened her eyes when something warm and bright shown on her face. As the light greeted her open eyes she quickly covered them. After a bit she looked at her clock next to her bed and saw that it was 10:30 am.

"I've got to get up before he comes through the well to get me and being mad that I'm late." Kagome said as she quickly got up, but then stopped when she realized she was thinking of Inuyasha and when he would come to get her. "Well that is not going to happen anymore. That is history now girl since he is unable to come through the time slip of the well." Getting changed into clean clothes she headed downstairs.

"Morning sleepy head." Souta voiced as Kagome came over and sat down at the dining table.

"It's alright dear. I'm sure a long rest was needed." Her mother poured some morning tea for her daughter.

"Now that your duties are over, what do you plan to do now young lady?" Her grandfather asked as he read the morning paper.

"I still need to put the jewel together and for that I still need to do through the well."

"How long do you plan to stay here before going back because when I put the shards together with the jewel. I don't know if I will be stuck over there, or be brought back here with no way to ever go back there." Just then the phone rang. Souta got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Souta paused. "Your just in luck, she happens to be here today." Souta laid the phone down. "Hey sis one of your friends is on the phone." Souta walked back to the table as Kagome slowly walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Pausing she waited for the other person to say something. "Oh hi, how are you? No, I just got back last night and will be staying here for a few days." Pausing again to listen. Sure that sounds like fun. Ok talk to you later." She hung up the phone and walked back to the table and sat down.

Once Kagome finished her small breakfast of tea and a few pieces of toast she had stood up and was now heading upstairs to bath and get changed. Grabbing what she was going to wear she headed to the bathroom.

"Hey sis let me use the bathroom before you take a bath." Kagome gave a half smile and shook her head as she shut the door.

"I won't be long Souta so you can wait."

"Ya only an hour is all." Souta slid down the wall and sat on the floor to wait for his turn in the bathroom. Not more than ten minutes later the bathroom door opened and Kagome walked out.

"It's all yours." She voiced as she headed to her room and shut the door.

"Kagome your friends are here." Was heard.

"Be down in a moment. I'm getting dressed." Finishing up on getting dressed and ready to go, she grabbed her small purse then left her room heading down the stairs to meet her friends.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi guys." Kagome answered as she stepped down off the last of the steps she had walked down.

"How did you get that scar on your neck?" Emi asked.

"Love the length of your hair Kagome." Another girl spoke.

"The scar was caused by a dog." Kagome looked at her mother.

"Hope the dog didn't have rabies and was put down."

"No the dog didn't have rabies and he is very much still alive."

"You didn't put him down after he bit you. Why?"

"Because he was in a playful mood and claimed me as his play toy. He is very protective of me when he is with me. Should we not be leaving?"

"See you later Miss Higurashi." All the girls turned and headed to the door followed by Kagome.

"Later girls. See you when you return dear. Do you want me to tell any of your other friends anything if they show up while you are away from the shrine?"

"Keep whoever it is here and call me at this number." She wrote down a number and handed it to her mom. "This is Emi's cell number. Just call and I'll hurry back." With that Kagome left with her friends.

"Spill it girl. How do you stay so fit like you are?"

"I'm always on the go all the time and in my spare time I train with a sword."

"A sword?"

"Yes. There are other things in I use as well."

"Why would you train with stuff like that?"

"I do live on a shrine don't I? We give dimensions about the shrine. So I thought that I would learn how those in the past would fight to defend a place, like shrines, villages, castles."

"But back in the past times only men fought, not women. Anyways your home is on some old shrine grounds. Monks did not even fight long ago."

"That is faults. In the far past monks as well as priestess's fought to protect people, shrines, villages that they lived at. My family are descendants of both priests and priestess's." They continued heading to the place they all were going. While they were riding a bus Kagome's thoughts were on her son and the others.

"Kagome? Kagome,we are here." Emi shook Kagome's shoulder while two other girls stood at the door of the bus so the driver did not close the door and drive off.

"Hmmm?" Kagome's mind came back to the present. "Did you want something Emi?"

"We are here. Didn't you hear me saying your name?"

"Oh sorry, I was in a deep thought about something." Kagome walked off the bus with her friends.

All afternoon the girls walked around different places of downtown Tokyo, going into different clothing stores and other stores as well. During going to these places many conversations were brought up that Kagome had zoned out while the conversations were being talked about but then was bought back into what was being said way in the middle or at the end of what was being said and not knowing what to say. After the fourth time of zoning out Kagome told her friends she was sorry but she was not feeling well.

"Man, Kagome was sure a bore today." Ayumi spoke up as the girls watched Kagome leave.

"Ya she's like someone totally different or like her mind is many miles away." Another girl said.

"Like her body is here, but her mind is elsewhere."

"Well her family has said she has been away and has been really busy doing a lot of stuff. So after a few days or so of rest we should check on her and all of us go and see a movie together." The girls carried on with there fun. When Kagome got to the shrine and walked into the house her mother was surprised to see her daughter home so soon.

"Your home early dear. Is there anything wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong per say. I guess it's just that I have a lot on my mind and I spaced out a lot this afternoon so I told them that I was not feeling well and I came home."

"Is there anything that you would care to talk to me about that is going through your mind, that you might want input on?"

"The only thing that is running heavily through my mind is having to put the jewel together and the fact that neither of us knows if I'll get stuck over there, or be pulled back to this era and both of those are with the time slip in the well sealing up where it won't work anymore."

"This is something that you must go through, but whatever happens your family is there for you dear."

"I know mom. Thanks." Kagome headed up to her room. Upstairs Kagome sat down on her bed and stared out her window. The rest of the afternoon up until the time for supper Kagome stayed in the same spot on her bed. During supper she remained in deep thought.

The following morning she woke up way before her grandfather would get up to sweep the shrine grounds. Getting out of bed, she opened her bag and pulled out her miko outfit and put it on followed by her necklace with the almost fully complete jewel on it, followed by her armor, sword, quiver and bow. Going in to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, then headed quietly down the stairs. She walked out to the sacred tree and stood for a few moments before without thinking headed to the well house, opened the door and walked in closing it and then jumped into the well. Landing on the bottom of the well she stood up and climbed out. Still thinking that she was still in her time she headed back the way to the sacred tree.

"Welcome back my son's mate." A voice said just before Kagome turned quickly going for her sword but a hand stopped her reach. "There is no need for you to draw your sword. No harm is going to come to you."

"Lord InuTaisho. How did you get to my era? Has anyone seen..." Kagome asked as she looked around to see if any shrine visitors were around. "H...how did I get here? I don't remember going through the well. Did I even get dressed before coming here?" She looked down to see she wore her miko outfit and armor.

"You were in deep thought when I came behind you."

"I did that a lot yesterday. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He is at the domain. Shall I go get him for you?"

"Yes please. While you get him, I'll head to the village."

"Come I will take you." Kagome stepped closer to him and the next thing she knew was they were heading to the village. When they stopped in front of Kaede's they were greeted by Sango with her boomerang in hand and the others standing next to her. "I will get my son."

"Thank you." She watched as InuTaisho left.

"Kagome what happened? We thought you would not back for a few days."

"I was, but this morning I got dressed like this unknowingly and ended up on this side of the well and at the sacred tree. That is where Sesshoumaru's father found me." The group walked back into the hut with Kagome following them. As they were all coming in Shippou was waking up.

"Kagome!" Shippou ran towards Kagome.

"I told you that I would be back." Kagome gave Shippou a huge. She walked over to the place that she would normally sit when she was at the hut and sat down to wait for Sesshoumaru and his father to show up. After about ten minutes the mat to the hut moved and in walked InuTaisho followed by his son. Upon entering the hut and seeing his mate he greeted her with a nod of his head.

"Upon what reason is everyone gathered in one place? Are ye planning on taking the remaining shards and completing the jewel?" Kaede asked.

"I guess that was my plan. The completion of the jewel will be done outside." Those in the hut that were sitting down headed for the entrance.

"Do you need a moment to yourself Kagome?" Sango asked when Kagome did not stand up.

"Maybe a few minutes to prepare myself before completing my duty as the jewel protector. You know just say the words 'Jewel Protector' reminds me of what I was only to Inuyasha." She remained were she was at as Sango stood there with her hand on Kagome's shoulder before she turned and left. This final part of her journey has finally arrived. She was both happy and sad about it but she was also nervous about what will happen once she put the last shards with the jewel. Standing up she walked to the entrance of the hut and walked out to where the others were.

"Here Kagome." Shippou held up the shards that Kagome had him hold onto so he would know that she would come back.

"Thank you Shippou. Well since we are all here, well minus one original person that started out this journey with me that is..."

"Inuyasha chose his path Kagome." Miroku spoke up.

"It still does not seem or set easy for me." She reached under her miko top and pulled out the jewel and placed it and the shards Shippou had just handed to her in her hand. "I don't know what will happen after this task is over, but I want to say that you all mean everything to me. You mean so much to me."

The group as well as some of the villagers watched as Kagome closed her hand as well as her eyes. A bright light appeared around Kagome. Those around had to shield their eyes.

"Oww look a beautiful lady by lady Kagome." A child said in the background.

"L...lady Midoriko." Another person said.

"Lady Midoriko's spirit." Hearing what was said those of the group looked and sure enough there was the image of the warrior priestess Midoriko. As Kagome looked up at Midoriko, Midoriko smiled down at Kagome then disappeared along with the jewel.

"That was so cool." Shippou exclaimed.

"She looked even more beautiful then she did in the stone in that cave. She must of been a site to see when she was alive." Miroku said.

"Many thought so monk." InuTaisho spoke up.

"Let us return to the hut. We shall have a feast." Kaede headed back to the hut. Members of the group began to follow.

"Come son we will help the wolf prince and his men hunt for game for the feast." Both father and son turned to walk out of the village.

"I'm glad that the jewel didn't send you back Kagome." Shippou turned to look at Kagome but when he did his happy face fell. "Kagome are you not..." When he turned Kagome had vanished. The only thing that was there was the necklace that once held the small bottle for the shards, then held the jewel. **KAGOME!!!!**" Shippou's scream caught the attention of both Sesshoumaru and his father, not to mention the rest of the group.

"What's wrong Shippou?"

"She's gone!" Shippou's voice held much sadness in it. "S...she was just there then she was gone."

"The well! Maybe she went to the well."

"She would of had to pass by us wolf." Sesshoumaru answered. Kouga took off anyways towards the well, followed by everyone else. 


	46. Chapter 46

In the present day Tokyo a group of shrine visitors were being led around the shrine. As the group was led to the sacred tree the attention of a little girl was taken away to something else.

"And here ladies and gentlemen is the very tree that still..."

"Look mommy, over there. A pretty woman wearing strange clothes and weapons." Those in the group looked in the direction the child pointed.

"Yes dear, she is pretty." The child's mother said.

"The weapons and armor are so realistic like. You sure go all out to explain the history of this shrine." As a American tourist was talking they watched as the woman went to her knees as if she was crying.

**_"Kagome"_**Kagome's grandfather said low. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for visiting the shrine, feel free to look around and don't forget to stop at the gift shop." They watched as the old man hurried over to the woman who went to her knees. "Kagome." He did not get any answer. "Come granddaughter we will go to the house." Kagome's grandfather knelt down to try and get Kagome to stand up. Managing to get his granddaughter to stand up, he began to walk back to the house. "Souta go and get your mother in the gift shop and be quick about it."

"Ok grandfath...er." Souta stood up from watching TV and turned. When he did he saw his grandfather leading his sister upstairs. "Kagome what's..."

"Souta!" The sound of his grandfather's voice made Souta run out of the door to go to the gift shop. Not much time passed when a voice was heard.

"What is the matter? Souta said something about Kagome." Kagome's and Souta's mother came into the room as the grandfather pointed towards the bed.

"A visitor pointed her out not long after getting to the sacred tree. She was not there when I led the group of visitors to the tree, then the next minute a child said look at the pretty woman with weapons."

"Dad go ahead and go to the gift shop and I'll take care of what's wrong. Souta please go down and boil water for tea and bring it here when it is done."

"Ok mom." Souta quickly left the room as did his grandfather.

"Kagome dear let's take these weapons and armor off of you." She sat her daughter up and removed the quiver and bow. After a bit she was able to remove the sheathed sword. "Could you tell me what is wrong dear while you help me to take this armor off."

"They're gone."

"Who's gone dear?" But the only thing that she got was the repeat of the two words over and over softly. After finally removing the armor, she laid her daughter back down then stood up and left the room.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Souta asked as his mother came into the kitchen.

"She just repeats 'They're gone."

"Did something happen to her friends when she went back and that is why sis says that or does it mean something else?"

"We will have to wait for those answers for when she wants to talk about it."

Several long, unproductive hours have passed and still nothing else was said from Kagome. So her family figured they wouldn't try and push for answers.

**

_Days Have Passed..._

**

Two weeks have passed since Kagome had appeared in the courtyard of the shrine and had not talked to anyone nor ate anything. All she would do was lay or sit on her bed.

Sunshine shown through the window and fell across Kagome and penetrated her eyelids. Jarred suddenly awake, she found herself sitting on her bed. She quickly put her armor, and weapons on and opened her door and ran down the stairs and to the well house.

"Morning Kagome." Her mother said as she heard the door close. As the rest of the family sat down around the dining table they heard the front door open then slowly shut once more. They watched as Kagome slowly and sadly headed towards the stairs.

"Kagome please come in and eat something." Her mother said from the walkway of the dining area. Kagome slowly headed into the dining area. Her mother dished up some food and placed it in front of her.

"Sis what did you mean when you said 'They're gone'? Who do you mean? Was there some other battle after you went back without saying good-bye to use?" Her family watched as she pushed the food away.

"There was no other battle. I completed the jewel and freed the souls that were inside the jewel. As we were heading towards the hut as my mate, his father, Kouga and his men were going to go hunt game for the feast we were going to have, everything started to change. One minute I was heading to the hut then the next I was in the courtyard of our shrine. I was pulled back to my era. The well no longer works. I'll never see my friends, my mate, nor will I get to know whatever happened with my son or see him grow up. I would have no way of knowing if they lived or died, since my era is five hundred years into their future."

"What about the domain?"

"More than likely it's been destroyed over the many centuries."

"Why not go see if it still stands. Maybe if it's not destroyed someone would live..."

"Oh what am I to ask? Oh I've got it. I'm sorry sir or miss for bothering you, but would you have any clue as to what happened to the Inu youkai family that lived here five hundred years ago." Kagome stood up. "Yeah like that is possible. Just forget it. They are gone." Kagome ran out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later a knock came to the front door. Kagome's grandfather answered the door to see Kagome's friends. As he was explaining that Kagome wished not to talk to anyone due to the fact of being sad that the people she worked for up and disappeared without word, her grandfather and her friends heard a door open upstairs and watched as Kagome came down carrying her sword, bow, quiver of arrows, armor, and miko outfit in her arms.

"Grandfather could I get the key to the storage building so I may put these things in there and forget about them." Her grandfather reached into his pocket and pulled out the key and handed it to Kagome.

"We'll go with you Kagome." Her friends said as they followed her out of the house and over to the storage building. Getting there she unlocked the door. Walking in she looked for a place to put her things.

"Those weapons and armor look so real." One of the girls said as she reached out and touched the armor. "I...it is real!" She looked at Kagome.

"All these weapons are real, as well as the clothes and armor." Kagome laid all the stuff down. "I used them everyday, but now I have no use for them and they are part of my history now." She lead the girls out of the storage building and locked the door.

"Um before we go, would you care to go to the movies tomorrow?"

"No thanks. Maybe..."

"Of course she will. We won't take a **_'NO'_** for a answer." Eri said. "We will see you around 10:00 am." With that they left as Kagome went back inside the house and gave the key back to her grandfather.

The next morning brought dense clouds as a pink alarm clock rang signaling that it was time to get up. Reaching over she turned off the alarm. She lay there not wanting to get up but she knew that she had to move on with her life. Sitting up on the side of her bed for a few minutes, she then headed to the bathroom to bath. Leaning back she scooted down so the water stopped at her chin. Thirty minutes later there came a knock on the door.

"I'm in here."

"Hurry sis, I've got to go."

"I'll be done in a few." She slid under the water to wet her hair then came back up and grabbed the shampoo. Washing her hair and body, she got out, dried off, put her long hair in a towel. Once done she grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her then walked out of the bathroom.

"Thanks." Souta hurried in and quickly shut the door.

In her room she went to her closet and looked through her clothes. Not finding anything she walked to her dresser. Not finding anything there either, she headed back to her closet. Reaching in she pulled out a shirt then went to her dresser to get a pair of pants. Getting dressed she stood in front of her full length mirror. She stood there in a brown polo shirt and a pair of light blue pants but what caught her attention was her ears.

"Kagome your friends are here." Came her mother's voice.

"Tell them I'll be down." She grabbed her brush and fixed her hair to cover her pointed ears. Seeing that her ears were covered she grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

"Ready Kagome?" Eri asked as Kagome walked down the stairs. Not saying a word, Kagome gave the slightest bit of a nod.

At the mall, Kagome was led to the movie theater. When they got to the theater, there was a long line. Standing in line the sound of a giggling child reached her ears. She looked around expecting to see Rin but saw a little boy playing with his mother as she tried to tickle him and he jumped away from her. Kagome turned and walked with the other girls over to the popcorn counter.

"Would you like anything?" Asked Ayumi.

"A bottle of water."

"You sure?" Kagome gave a nod. Getting everything they headed to their seats. While waiting for the movie to start a baby started crying. Kagome tried to ignore the cry but her heart begun to feel like it was squeezed and hard to breath as she remembered she would never see her son.

"Are you alright?"

"Yep. Just swallowed my water wrong is all."

Kagome was glad when the movie had finished because during the movie children cried and two rows up from where she and her friends sat a couple kissing and making out during the whole movie not once taking a brake to watch the movie.

"Where else would we want to go girls?" One girl asked.

"Let's go get some ice cream." Another girl said.

"No, let's go shopping."

"Hey guys why don't you go on ahead. I'll wait here." As Kagome was heading for a place to sit, she was pulled along down through the mall by two of her friends, One on each side of her.

The front door to the Higurashi home opened slowly as the hall clock chimed three o'clock. Closing the door and taking off her shoes, Kagome headed for the stairs.

"Kagome dear, I didn't hear you come in. How was your day with your old school friends?"

"Could I just go to my room and never come out again unless it is to go to the bathroom or to eat sound ok? Would that answer your question."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Being with them is not the same. I've changed a lot. While we were at the theater waiting to see the movie I heard a child giggling and turned around expecting to see Rin. Then there was..."

"Who's Rin?"

"Rin is a little human girl that my mate saved and has been raising. She started looking to me as a mother you could say. I think that she would almost come to the same height as Souta was when I began going through the well. When the line finally got down and we could go and pick our seats there was a baby crying that reminded me of my son. Why? Why did I get sent back here when the jewel was complete? Why did I have to start having feelings for someone and become at mate to if this was going to happen?'

"I can't say dear." Kagome's mother watched as her daughter went up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

The Higurashi home and shrine remained quiet the rest of the afternoon. Even dinner was quiet as the family minus Kagome sat down to eat dinner. While they were eating Kagome came walking in and grabbed a glass of water and two apples then walked back out of the dining room and back up to her room.

"Sis sure is not herself."

"It stands to reason Souta. Your sister had been traveling through the well since her fifteenth birthday and has been pulled out of that era not by choice back to the era that she was originally from. She has gotten used to their way of life, food and cooking, became friends with many people not to mention got married, has had a child then gets pulled away from all of that and is unable to get back to them on top of not knowing whatever happened to her baby from that time up until now. Your sister must re-adjust herself to this way of life and this era once more."

"I guess now I see the reason why she is like this, but she could try and find the location of that domain."

"Maybe so, but this is something she must choose to do." 


	47. Chapter 47

Two months and ten days has passed since Kagome was pulled from the feudal era back to her era away from her friends, mate, and son. The process of adjusting her life back to the way it was before she was pulled into the well at the age of fifteen was proving to be hard, but she was beginning to slowly get used to normal life. Though there were many things that kept proving that not all was going to return to normal.

"Are you ready to go yet sis?"

"Sure." Kagome closed her door and walked down the stairs to met her family, Eri, and Ayumi. "So how long are we going to be gone anyways?"

"Come on sis, where's your sense of adventure?" Souta lowered his head when Kagome gave him a sad look.

"We will be gone for a few days."

"Ya that's why mom said to pack a bag." Souta stuck out his tongue as they all headed out of the house and down the long flight of stairs to the rental van.

"So where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular. Your grandfather and I need time away from the shrine, so we thought a family outing would do us all some good."

Loading up the van, Kagome decided to sit in the back next to the window. Eri sat next to her, followed by Souta and Ayumi in front of them in another row.

"Hey this is the first time in a long time that we have gone anywhere with you and your family." Ayumi spoke.

"Ya it has been since the beginning of high school was the last time." Kagome nodded as she looked at her friends.

"So who's up for a travel guessing game?"

"Sounds like fun." Both Eri and Ayumi said.

"Great." Souta cheered in his answer.

"What about you dear? Would you like to give it a go?"

"Sure, why not." Kagome voiced low. As the game started Kagome leaned back tilting her head and looked outside at everything as it went by.

Those playing the game continued long after Kagome began looking out the window. After an hour of playing the same gave the van began to get very quiet.

"What are all these signs for?" Ms. Higurashi said as they drove. When she saw another one she slowed down to read it.

"Why are we slowed down mom?" Souta rubbed his eyes as he woke up from a nap.

"We're reading these signs about the festival that this town is having. It started yesterday and is going the whole week. I know that your grandfather would enjoy this. So how about it?" No one said anything. "Sorry dad. Maybe we will stop by on the way back."

Driving on down the road they came upon another small town. Driving down the road of the town Ms. Higurashi pulled over and parked the van. Opening up her door, she walked to the back of the van and opened up the back. Pulling out a medium basket she started walking towards a picnic table.

"Oh cool, lunch." Souta quickly opened the door and got out, followed by everyone else. Getting out of the van, Kagome walked around while the food was being set out. She came to a part of the park that in a circular area the size of a small building there was no vegetation within the circle, but all around it there were flowers, trees, bushes, boulders.

"Strange layout." Came a voice. Kagome looked to see a middle-aged woman.

"Yes, this is a strange way to put this part of this park."

"Legend goes two brothers fought here. It says one of them threw some kind of acid at the other one and that is why nothing grows here."

At hearing this a memory of the past events that she once witnessed came back to her of when the group that only had Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and herself. The night Miroku swindled the headman of the village they were passing saying that there was an evil aura that needed to be exorcised, just in order to get free food and lodging. When the ground began to shake, they ran outside to see a huge demon appear with Sesshoumaru on it's shoulder. Going after the sword of their father, Sesshoumaru throw his acid at Inuyasha in hopes to destroy him. The memory ended.

"Young lady did you hear what I was saying?"

"Oh sorry, I've got to go." Kagome ran towards her family.

"The youth of today have no respect." The woman slowly walked back the way she had come.

"You're just in time for lunch dear." Her mother saw the way her daughter ran over to them. "Something wrong?"

Shaking her head no, Kagome walked over to take a seat. "No, I just thought to hurry back so we can eat and be on our way."

Once lunch was finished and they loaded up once more into the van. Leaning her head against the window, Kagome closed her eyes and took a nap to pass the time. Forty-five minutes to an hour later Kagome's arm was shook.

"Psst, Kagome wake up. We have stopped."

"W...where are we?" Kagome yawned and stretched.

"We are in a town called Gifu." Ms. Higurashi answered as Kagome got out of the van. "We should check in then we can go site seeing."

After checking in they began to walk around areas in Gifu. Twenty minutes into walking around Eri and Ayumi spotted a cute guy and pulled Kagome along with them as they went over to talk to the guy.

"Hi, my name is Eri. This here is Ayumi and Kagome. Are you site seeing here or do you live somewhere close by? Oh I'm sorry. I mean do you live here?"

"Neither. Sorry ladies, but I must be on my way." The guy left.

"That was sure not worth doing." Ayumi voiced as drops of water began to fall from the sky.

"Hey girls." Ms. Higurashi called out. The girls looked her way. "Could you step to the right just a bit more so that mountain can be in the picture more." Kagome and the two girls turned and looked to see what mountain she was talking about. They saw how the mist was forming around the mountain and saw how the top of this particular mountain disappeared deep within the mist. Kagome's face became white. Turning she gave her mother a smile.

After the picture was taken Eri and Ayumi left Kagome to quickly talk to another guy. Kagome stood there shaking her head as she watched the two them.

"A moment ago dear you became white. Are you becoming ill?"

"No. It's just that mountain there is the one that I fell off the cliff when Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting. That is the one that I became seriously wounded and ended up going to Sesshoumaru's."

"That was the cliff! How is it that you are..."

"Are not dead. I'm not sure how or why my body was not seriously broken up by the fall other than what I was, but Sesshoumaru has a sword that can heal." The water drops started coming more and more as it started to flat out start raining. Kagome, her friends and family hurried back the way that they came and hurried into the motel.

The following morning was overcast with mist clouds as the family and Kagome's friends were woke up for breakfast. When everyone was finished eating, they went to get their things and headed to the van and loaded it up.

"So where are we heading out to now?"

"We are heading back to Kofu. The town that is having that festival." Kagome's mother answered as Kagome's grandfather drove away from the motel without looking to see if any other cars were coming.

**_"GRANDFATHER WATCH OUT! There was another car there that you just pulled out in front of."_** Their grandfather just looked into the mirror and smiled then waved.

Once the family reached Kofu, Mr. Higurashi pulled into a parking space and everyone in the back of the van quickly got out of the van holding their stomachs.

"Mom please don't let grandfather drive the rest of the way home. I want to see the rest of my life. Not to mention keep what is in my stomach, in my stomach and not throwing it up."

The whole group started off walking all together but then got spilt up. Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather went one way, where as Eri, Ayumi, and Kagome went another way. As the girls walked the came upon booths that had kimonos, food, weapons.

"If I was in on wearing clothes like these everyday, I would wear this one or one like it." Ayumi held the kimono up to her. "What about you Kag?" The girls watched as Kagome went along looking at the different kimonos. In particular a ice blue kimono with pink flowers and a deep blue obi. They watched as Kagome took the kimono over to the woman and paid for it.

After her purchase Kagome left the booth and headed over to another booth then another. When they came to one of the food booths Kagome looked at all the food then she picked out a few things.

"You chose well in what foods to eat with what foods young lady."

"That is because I've had this alot." She took a bite of the meat. "Thank you." She turned to her two friends would you care for any?"

"Thanks, but no."

"Alright suite yourself. I'm sure mom will stop some place to eat later." They began walking again.

_"I can't believe she would eat food that looks like that. It looks so gross."_ Eri whispered to Ayumi.

"It may look gross, but just because something is cooked differently from what you are used to eating does not mean it tastes gross." Kagome voiced as she continued walking. The girls looked at one another in shock that Kagome heard them. They hurried and caught up with her as she was about to go around a building. When they did they saw a lot of people gathering in one area.

"Wonder what's going on over here." The three of them walked over to the large area that was roped off. They watched as two guys stood with weapons fighting each other. "Wow those guys are nice looking." Both Eri and Ayumi said.

"Mmmm look at how they move. Especially that one there." Eri pointed as they moved around some other people and stepped closer to the rope. Kagome moved up to the rope as well. As the area around the roped off area began to draw more and more people. They watched as the fight ended and the two bowed to one another before one person walked away as the other remained.

"Would anyone like to try and challenge this fighter?" The speaker walked around but no one said a word. "Surely there is someone that is brave to step inside here."

"Our friends will do it." Both Eri and Ayumi yelled out. The speaker quickly turned.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome went closer to the two.

"You said that you trained with weapons and we saw the sword and bow that you put in storage. We want to see."

"That part of my life is no more. I would like to..." Ayumi covered Kagome's mouth.

"Who just said they knew someone that would do the challenge?" The speaker came closer.

"Right here." Eri spoke up again.

"Where is this friend?" The speaker watched as Eri placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "A woman!"

"Why not? I would have you know that she is Kagome Higurashi, and she knows about weapons and things like that."

"Knowing and using them are two different things, but if your friend thinks she is up to it then..." The speaker stepped aside. "Then be my guest." Kagome turned her head and looked at her friends with the look of 'we will talk about this later' on her face. Then she bent and stepped under the rope as her friends held it. As she followed the speaker there were whistles from men as well as people laughing. In the background a person quickly left their friend as the people continued to laugh.

"Here Miss you might want to wear these. They are to protect your body so it won't get injured."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need them." The people around laughed even harder as a group of people came over and stood by the rope.

"Now this is a sword and they are heavy. Are you..."

"I do know what a sword is and I know that they are sharp and they are not heavy for those who have used them or held them before." She took the sword from the guy who brought it over to her. "Now could we get on with this so my friends and I can leave this place because this place bores me. We have a long drive back home."

The speaker stepped away and signaled for the challenge to begin. Kagome stood there watching the other person as he to was watching her but then came at her.

The two swords met as Kagome blocked the move and moved out of the way. As the opponent came at her again everything around her became dark to where her opponent was the only one she saw or heard. The challenge carried on and on. Soon Kagome lost track of where she was until a pair of arms grabbed her and held her captive. She didn't move at first but then maneuvered by elbowing the person and getting free then kicked the person in the gut sending the person to the ground. The next thing she knew was that she was able to hear those around her. Kagome blinked then looked down to see a glowing sword close to but not touching the guy's throat and cuts all over the guy. Seeing this she dropped the sword on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." She turned and ran from the area. Her friends turned to go after her but the speaker grabbed Eri's arm.

"Who is she? Where did she train or come from?"

"Like I said, her name is Kagome Higurashi and she's from the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo." With that the two girls ran after their friend. By the time they reached Kagome, she was nearing the parked van.

"I was about to come look for..." Souta stopped as Kagome passed him and quickly got in the back of the van.

"Can we go now please?"

"What's wrong? Why where you running?"

"Mom please can we just go?" The doors closed and her mother drove away heading for the highway that would lead them home. On their way home the girls explained what had happened as Kagome quietly sat looking out the window.

"But how did they get that sword to glow like that for Kagome and not for that one guy that challenged the guy before Kagome?"

"Probably the way different clubs use lights, but who knows." Eri said.

"Ya that must be it." Ayumi said.

* * *

**

_ Authors Notes_

**

The two towns Gifu, and Kofu are out of a Japan tour book that I have. 


	48. Chapter 48

Five days have passed when there came a knock at the front door. Souta stood up from doing his homework and went over and opened the door to see a group of people.

"Good afternoon young man. Is your mother home?"

"Sure just a minute." Souta slightly shut the door. "Mom there is a group of people at the door that wishes to talk to you." A few minutes later the door re-opened.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"We are sorry to disturb you, but we were wondering if this is the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yes this is the Higurashi shrine. Are you here for a tour or searching to know it's history?"

"We are looking for the one that is named Higurashi Kagome. Does she live here of close by? We would wish to speak with her and her parents."

"Yes she lives here. She is my daughter. Please come in." When the group of people came in, they were led into the family room. "Please take a seat and I will get her and her grandfather."

"I'll go and get her and grandfather," Souta walked up the stairs.

**_Ten Minutes Later..._**

"Please tell us why you are here." Ms. Higurashi said as Kagome's and Souta's grandfather, Kagome, and Souta all sat down.

"Myself and the others were in Kofu on the day of the festival We were..." The guy was cut off when Kagome saw one of the guys standing in the back.

"Mom that guy in the back there is the one that the challenge was with." Kagome motioned to the one in whom she was speaking about.

"Are you here for some kind of payment for any injuries?"

"No we are not here for any payment. We were wondering where she had learned to move as she did and if she would perform those moves once more so we may see the moves again. Maybe perform those moves with one who is more skilled."

"I'm sorry, but I won't be doing that anymore. That part of me is something of my past that I would like to forget about it. Living here on our family shrine, I don't even use those moves to show the visitors."

"My granddaughter is still recovering from the loss of those who she was trained by and a much greater and deeper loss."

"To loss one is hard, but to carry on what you've have learned is a high honor to give to those that you have learned from." A different one of the group said.

"Mom, I'm going outside. I need to get away from this and get some air." Kagome brushed passed two of the people of the group and walked out the door.

"Please forgive my daughter. One of the ones that she lost on top of the one's that trained her was also her baby. My grandson." Ms. Higurashi said.

"Would you mind if we try to talk to your daughter?" Another guy who was sitting by a female asked.

"You can try, but I don't think you will talk her into showing you the moves." The group stood and walked over and out the door.

"Let me go in and try to talk to her." The others nodded. The one walked into where she was. "So what is this place?"

"It's just a old well that does not work anymore and is another thing that is in my past, but is to big to lock away in a storage building."

"I know exactly how you are feeling."

"I doubt that. Have you lost something or someone you cared for and loved deeply? Have you lost a whole bunch of friends who were like family all at once? How about a baby?"

"Yes. There was someone who I lost long ago. She was my sister. One day when there was to be a party for her, she up and disappeared from the area without any trace of her anywhere. My best friend lost his wife." The guy walked down the steps and stood by Kagome and looked down into the darkness of the well. "This well seems like it would of once held a power that would invite a person into it's depths. Would you care to go outside and talk? This place to me is to closed in." Kagome looked at him then nodded. They both walked up the steps and walked out of the well house. "Where would you feel comfortable to talk?"

"There is one place. Just follow me." She began to walk as one of the others stopped him.

"Did you..."

"Not yet. She has so much pain deep inside her. Soon."

"Are you coming?" Kagome had stopped and looked back.

"Yes. Would you mind if my friends came with us?"

"Suite yourself." Kagome turned once more and began to walk. They watched as she stopped and sat down by a tree. They looked at the tree, then at her then they sat down.

"Would you care to talk about the ones that you've lost? Maybe it would help. I've told you about losing my sister. I would like to hear about who you lost that pains you so and how it happened."

"I had just came from visiting my family after my friends and I took care of some enemies that no one liked. We were heading to a elder woman's house when everyone disappeared and I was here."

"You mentioned about a child. Who was the child?"

"My son. The last time I saw my son, a servant, I mean a maid was watching him, while his father and I left to help with taking care of the enemies. His father didn't bring our son on the day I returned from my visit when my son's grandfather went to get his son who was at home. He along with the others are no more." She went silent as tears began to form in her eyes. The one who sat by her looked at one of the others. Wait here and I'll be back." But as she was beginning to walk she stopped. "If I would of know I would have this much pain at the loss of everyone as well as for the one I loved, I would of rather died at the hands of my main enemy." She turned and began to walk away to where she was heading.

"Would the child's father not of let anything happen to you? The same would have been said about your brother."

"Souta? Souta would not have been able to do anything because he was not trained as I was and I don't have any other broth...er" She stopped when more tears came. She turned and headed to the storage building.

"Other words you would have let either a dead priestess, a dog hanyou, or a even worse hanyou kill you so you would not have to feel the pains you feel now? How would that make your friends, your adopted brother, your mate on both losing you and having to explain to his son the loss of his mother?" At hearing this she quickly stopped and looked back.

"H...how do you know all of this?" She watched as the guy began to walk towards her. With each step closer something changed about him. His eyes changed colors, his features changed. Then he stopped in front of her.

"How else would I know Kagome?"

"N...no t...this isn't real. All of that was five hundred years ago. They are all dead, This is all in my..." A hand was placed over her mouth.

"I am not dead or an illusion Kagome. I am really here." The strain of seeing Kouga again and knowing that the well did not work anymore, Kagome collapsed. He picked her up in his arms and headed towards the house changing his looks back the way it was as the others quickly followed.

"Were you able to... what happened to her?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"The truth of who I am was pointed out and it was too much for her." She looked the man over carefully. "Maybe you would remember as well if I was all wearing all brown fur and a black and silver chest armor with a brown tail." At this Kouga once again showed the way he truly looked.

"Mom that description sounds like Kouga." Souta came in and stood by his mother. "Yep that's Kouga."

"So then who are all of these people?"

"The others. Not to seem rude, but would it be better to lay Kagome down? I mean, I don't mind holding my sister, since I've not seen her for over five hundred years."

"Ya sure. You should know where her room is." Kouga walked up the stairs with the others following. Kagome's mom brought a bowl with water and a wash cloth in. Kouga began to bath Kagome's head with the wash cloth.

"Mmmm that was a rude trick that my mind played on me."

"It was not a trick." Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the person who spoke. "Maybe this would help." He knelt down then took her hand and placed it on the furry part of his armor. Her hand trailed over his hair and over the tips of his ear. He watched as tears filled her eyes.

"K...kouga, I..it's really you. Right?" He wrapped her in his arms.

"Shhh. Yes it's really me. Listen stay right here."

"Don't leave please."

"I won't. I'll be right back." He stood up and walked out of the room and over to the others. "Listen it is going to be very shocking to her when you show yourselves to her. So give me a bit then come in." He walked back into the room.

"How did everyone take it when I vanished? I bet Sesshoumaru didn't show any emotions. What happened to Shippou, and of Sango, Miroku"

"It hit Sango hard. For a while she would not speak and tears were seen in her eyes many days. Shippou was the same."

"Poor Rin must of been heart broken when Sesshoumaru and his father came back to the domain without me. He probably was relieved that I was no longer there. My son probably was raised without knowing anything about me, not to mention he probably got another woman to be the mother to my son and he took her for his new mate."

"I can not speak of the matters involved within the western lands after that day. All I can say is Rin became Sango's brother's wife and had four children and many grandchildren. I am Ayame finally became full mates and we have had many children as well as grandchildren as well."

"Please tell me the truth about Sesshoumaru. I am right about him taking another mate right?"

"No other female became mate's within the domain." Kagome looked up. Kouga looked as well and gave a nod. The features of the guy changed and they heard a deep intake of breath.

"Inu..."

"Yes it is I. My grandson was raised with stories of his mother. He grew to be a well trained warrior. Your son is here as well and is standing outside of this very room." He stepped aside when he heard foot steps behind him.

"The guy I challenged! He... Y...your Tobikuma, my son?" Kouga helped Kagome to stand up and walked over to him.

"Drop your cover so she may get a good look at you." InuTaisho voiced.

"You have much of your father's and grandfather's looks." She said as she circled him.

"He has his mother's care for others, but can be very much like his father when angered."

"Could the rest of us come in now?" Came a female's voice. Kagome was greeted with the rest of the group minus one.

"Kagome there is but one more that has not come in." Kouga pointed to the door. When a tall guy with really long hair came in She did not wait for his cover to drop to run over and wrap her arms around him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor.

"Don't let me go for fear that I'll loss you again."

"Shhh mate. We are together after many years and nothing will separate us again."

**

_The End_

**


End file.
